dejame entrar
by jacqueleo.jln
Summary: Sasuke, un niño solitario y triste que vive en los suburbios de Estocolmo, tiene una curiosa afición: le gusta coleccionar recortes de prensa sobre asesinatos violentos. No tiene amigos y sus compañeros de clase se mofan de él y le maltratan. Una noche conoce a Hinata, su nueva vecina, una misteriosa niña que nunca tiene frío, despide un olor extraño y suele ir acompañada de un hom
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO NO ME Pertenece Es DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN Ajvide

 _ **Déjame entrar**_

Sasuke, ONU Niño solitario y triste Que vive en los suburbios de Estocolmo, TIENE UNA curiosa afición: le

gusta coleccionar recortes de prensa Sobre asesinatos violentos. No Tiene amigos compañeros del SUS y De

clase se mofan de El y le maltratan.

Una noche conoce una nueva vecina Hinata, su, Una misteriosa niña Que Nunca Tiene frío, despide olor ONU

extraño y Suele ir Acompañada de Un hombre de Aspecto siniestro. Sasuke Se Siente fascinado por Hinata y

se Hacen inseparables. Al Mismo Tiempo, Una serie de Crímenes y Sucesos Extraños Hace sospechar a la

Policía Local de la Presencia de la ONU asesino en serie.

Nada Mas Lejos de la Realidad

Inoichi Yamanaka, comisario de Policía de Vällingby, Mostro Una Pequeña bolsa de plástico Que contenia polvos blancos.

Tal Vez heroína, Pero nadie se atrevió a Decir nada. No se sospechara Que querian

Que Sabian de AEE Cosas, Menos AÚN SI tenian ONU hermano o ALGÚN colega del

hermanos Metidos en Ello. Caballo Chutándose. Hasta las chicas se quedaron en

silencio MIENTRAS EL Policía Movía la bolsa.

\- ¿Creeis Que es levadura ?, ¿harina?

Reprobador Un murmullo. No Fuera un Pensar EL POLICIA Que los de 6o idiotas B ERAN.

Evidentemente era imposible determinar S. Qué habia en la bolsa, but Puesto Que la clase trataba de las drogas, UNO Sacar podia Conclusiones Propias sus. El Policía se Volvió Hacia la maestra:

\- ¿Qué les enseñáis en la clase de Tareas del hogar?

La maestra sonrio encogiéndose de hombros. Todos se echaron a reír; el poli

majo parecia. ALGUNOS CHICOS podido habian Hasta coger su pistola los antes De que

empezara la clase. Cargar Sin, claro, Pero de Todas Formas.

A Sasuke le brincaba El Corazón en el pecho. Sabia La Respuesta de un ESA PREGUNTA.

Sufría por ningún Decir Poder Que lo _sabia._ Queria Que El lo Mirara Policía. Que lo Mirara Y Que le dijera algo Despues De Que El Hubiera dado La Respuesta Correcta. Era Una tontería Lo Que iba a Hacer, lo sabia, y, embargo de pecado, levanto la mano.

\- ¿Si?

-es Heroína, ¿no?

-Lo Es -contestó el Policía Mirando con amabilidad-. ¿Cómo lo ha adivinado?

Todas las cabezas se Volvieron Hacia el, expectantes ante Lo Que iba a decir.

-Bueno, Es que ... leo mucho y eso. El Policía asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso Está Bien. Leer -dijo Moviendo la bolsita-. Así No Queda Tanto Tiempo para Otras Cosas. ¿Cuánto creeis vosotros Que PUEDE valer ESTO?

Sasuke no Tenia ya nada: Añadir que. Habia Pasado su minuto de gloria. INCLUIDO le Pudo Decir al Policía Que Leia Mucho. Era Más ESPERADO de Lo Que Habia.

LUEGO se perdio en ensoñaciones. Imaginaba Como El Policía, al Terminar la clase, se acercaba a El, se sentaba un Do Lado y le preguntaba Cosas. ENTONCES le iba un Contar TODO. Y el Policía le iba un entendre. Le acariciaría el pelo y Diría Que era de buen un chico; le levantaría y, estrechándolo Entre SUS brazos, Diría:

-Jodido Chivato.

Gaara Sabaku no le clavo el dedo en el costado. El hermano de Gaara iba con

drogatas y Gaara Sabia Un monton de Palabras que el resto de los chicos de la clase aprendían rapidamente. Casi Seguro que Gaara Sabia con exactitud Cuánto Valía Aquella bolsa, Pero No chivato ONU era. No hablaba con la pasma.

Tenian recreo y Sasuke se quedo al Lado de los percheros, indeciso. Gaara queria meterse con El. Rápido ¿Cuál seria la mejor Manera de evitarlo? ¿Quedándose en el pasillo o Saliendo Fuera? Gaara y el resto de los chicos de la clase se lanzaron en tromba al patio. Claro; el Policía iba un Permanecer con su coche en el patio de la Escuela Para Que Quienes estuvieran Interesados se acercaran a Mirar. Gaara no se atrevería a meterse con El MIENTRAS EL Policía se Quedara Alli.

Sasuke Bajo Hasta las puertas del patio y miró a Través de los Cristales. Justamente, de Todos los de la clase se arremolinaban Alrededor del coche de la Policía. A Sasuke le habria gustado Estar Alli también, Pero desecho la idea. Alguien intentaría rodillazo ONU Darle; Otro, bajarle los calzoncillos Hasta la raja del culo, con la Policía o el pecado ella.

Pero al Menos tendria ONU Durante respiro this recreo. Salio al patio y se escabulló Hasta la parte de Atrás, Hasta los lavabos.

Una Vez Dentro aguzó el Oído, poco ONU carraspeó. El sonido resonó Entre las

cabinas. Rapidamente se Saco de los calzoncillos su bola del pis, ONU Trozo de esponja del Tamaño De Una mandarina Que El Mismo habia cortado de colchón viejo ONU, ONU de la estafa agujero en El que Metia El Pito. Lo Olio.

Pues sí, mierda, Claro que sí habia orinado poco un. Enjuagó la bola bajo el grifo y la escurrió lo Mejor Que Pudo.

Incontinencia. Se llamaba ASI. Lo habia Leído En un folleto Que habia cogido un

hurtadillas en la farmacia. Algo que padecían SOBRE TODO las viejas.

 _Y yo._

Se podian comprar Productos Que iban bien párr eso, SEGÚN decia el folleto, but D No Gastar pensaba Do propina Yendo a la farmacia una Pasar vergüenza. Y de Ninguna Manera pensaba decírselo a mamá; Do Compasión le ponia enfermo.

El Tenia su bola del pis y funcionaba; Siempre Y Cuando la cosa sin Fuera una peor.

Pasos Fuera, Voces. Con la bola apretada en la mano se metio del una de las cabinas y Cerro la puerta al Tiempo Que se abría la de Fuera. Pecado Se subio Hacer ruido a la tapa del retrete acurrucándose de Manera Que No Se le Vieran los pasteles si alguien Miraba Por debajo. Intento Contener la Respiración.

-¿Ceeeerdo?

Gaara, claro.

-Cerdo, ¿Estás aquí?

Y Shikamaru. Los dos peores. No, Kiba Más época cabrón, Pero No Solia acompañarles CUANDO la cosa iba de dar golpes y arañazos. Demasiado listo eso párr. Ahora le estaria Haciendo la pelota al Policía. Pero si descubrieran su bola del pis Seria Kiba El que de verdad utilizaría eso párrafo herirlo y humillarle Durante Tiempo Mucho.

Gaara Y Shikamaru le atizarían ALGÚN golpe Y Contentos bronceado. Así Que de Alguna Manera habia Tenido suerte ...

\- ¿Cerdo? Sabemos Que estás aquí.

Tocaron su puerta, llamaron y golpearon. Sasuke JUNTO los Brazos Alrededor De Las rodillas y apretó Los dientes párrafo sin gritar.

\- ¡Iros de aquí! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡¿Es Que No podeis Dejarme en paz ?!

ENTONCES, Gaara Dijo con voz melosa:

-Cerdito, Si no hay ventas Ahora tendremos Que esperarte Despues De La Escuela. ¿Es

eso lo Que Quieres?

Permanecieron Un momento en silencio. Sasuke contuvo la Respiración.

Se liaron a patadas y golpes con la puerta. Atronaba en la cabina y el cerrojo se

doblaba Hacia Dentro. Deberia abrir, salir los antes de Que se enfadaran Más, Pero No podia.

\- ¿Ceeeerdo?

Habia Levantado La Mano, demostrado Que alguien era, Que Sabia algo. Aquello

ESTABA prohibido. El Para. Se inventaban Un monton de Razones para humillarle: que ESTABA Demasiado gordo, era Que Demasiado feo, Demasiado asqueroso. Pero El que era verdadero Problema D No existia para nada, y Todo Lo Que les recordara su época existence un crimen.

Probablemente no harian Más Que «bautizarle», meterle la cabeza en el retrete y

tirar de la cadena. Con independencia de lo Que se les ocurriera Sentia siempre Un gran Alivio CUANDO ya habia Pasado. ENTONCES, ¿Por Que No podia quitar el pestillo, Que de Todos Modos iba a saltar en CUALQUIER Momento, y dejarles Que se divirtieran?

Estafar puesta la vista en el pestillo vio CÓMO ESTE SE IBA Doblando Hasta Que Salto de la Armella, La Puerta Que se abrió de golpe Contra la pared de la cabina, la sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de Shikamaru Nara, lo sabia.

Porque El Juego ninguna Así era.

Ni Habia El Corrido el pestillo ni los habian Otros saltado la comparación de su cabina en tres Segundos, ESAS Porque No Eran las reglas del juego.

La euforia de los cazadores de la era de los Otros; el terror de la Víctima, suyo. De Cuando le cogieran se acabaria la diversión, y la paliza Propiamente Dicha Seria Una obligation impuesta. Sí se rendía Demasiado pronto Corría el Riesgo De que pusieran Toda su sector energía en el castigo en Lugar de ponerla en la Persecución. Lo Que seria peor.

Gaara Sabaku No, ASOMO la Cabeza.

-Levanta La tapa si Vas A cagar ... Vamos, chilla Como cerdo ONU.

Sasuke Chillo cerdo ONU Como. Previsto ESTABA. A Veces, si lo HACIA le perdonaban el castigo. Se esforzó al maximo temiendo Que, si no, Durante el castigo le obligaran un

levantar las manos y Descubrir su asqueroso secreto.

Arrugó la nariz Como Si Fuera El hocico de la ONU cerdo gruñendo y Chillando,

gruñendo y Chillando. Gaara y Shikamaru tilice Reian.

-Joder, Cerdo. Venga, más.

Siguio Sasuke. Apretó los ojos siguio y. Cerro los puños con tanta fuerza Que las

uñas se le clavaron en las palmas de las manos y siguio. Gruno y Chillo Hasta Que noto raro sabor de la ONU en la boca. Paro ENTONCES. Abrió los ojos.

Se habian ido. Se quedo alli, acurrucado Encima de la tapa del retrete, mirando al suelo. Habia Una mancha roja en el azulejo Que ESTABA Debajo de El. Miraba de Mientras, Cayo al suelo otra gota de sangre de su nariz. Cogio ONU Trozo de Papel Higiénico Y Se tapo las fosas nasales.

Le pasaba A Veces, miedo Tenia CUANDO. Empezaba a sangrar por la nariz, sin mas. ESTO le habia ayudado en ALGUNAS Ocasiones justo CUANDO IBAN un pegarle; then lo dejaban, Que Puesto ya ESTABA sangrando.

Sasuke Uchiha permanecia acurrucado Con Un Trozo de papel en Una Mano Y Su

Bola del pis en la otra. Sangraba, se orinaba y hablaba Demasiado. Tenia escapa baño TODOS LOS AGUJEROS. Pronto empezaría a cagarse también. El Cerdo.

Entrar LEVANTO Y salio de los lavabos. Dejo la mancha de sangre en el suelo. Para que

alguien la viera y sospechara. Para Que creyera Que alguien habia Sido Asesinado Alli, Puesto Que alguien habia Sido Asesinado Alli. Por centésima Vez.

Ibiki Morino, Un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años con incipiente barriga,

Incipiente calva y Dirección desconocida Para La Autoridad, iba en el metro Mirando por la ventana, estudiando La que iba un Ser su Nueva Casa.

La verdad es Que era ESTO algo feo. Norrköping bonito Más época. De Todas Formas, Estas Poblaciones del oeste no se parecían en nada a los suburbios de Estocolmo Que El habia visto por la televisión; Kista y Rinkeby y Hallonbergen. Esto! Era diferente.

-PRÓXIMA ESTACIÓN, RÅCKSTA.

Algo más Acabado y Más acogedor. AUNQUE Ahi sí Veia rascacielos Auténtico de la ONU.

Alzo la vista Poder to view El último piso de la torre de oficinas de Vattenfall. No recordaba la ONU edificio Semejante en Norrköping. De Aunque claro, Nunca habia estado en el centro. Se Tenia Que bajar en la Próxima Estación, ¿no? Miró El Mapa de la Red del Metro Pegado Encima De Las Puertas. Sí, la Próxima.

-ATENCIÓN A LAS PUERTAS. CIERRE DE PUERTAS

No le Miraba nadie, ¿verdad?

No, en el vagón Sólo iban Unas Pocas Personas ocupadas con SUS Periódicos de la tarde. Mañana hablarían de El en organismos europeos de normalización Periódicos.

Fijo la vista En un Anuncio de ropa interior. Una mujer posaba provocadora con

bragas negras y sujetador de encaje. Era locura Una. Por todas desnuda contradictorio piel. ¡Y eso ESTABA Permitido! ¿Como influía Realmente Aquello en las personalidades, en el amor?

Le temblaban las manos y Las Apoyo en las rodillas. ESTABA nervioso muy.

\- _¿De verdad Que No hay otra manera?_

\- _¿Crees que te expondría un Esto si Hubiera Otra Manera?_

\- _No, pero ..._

\- _No hay Ninguna Otra Manera._

Ninguna Otra Manera. No habia Más remedio Que Hacerlo. Torpezas pecado. Habia

consultado el mapa en La Guía de Teléfonos y Elegido Una zona de bosque Que

probablemente Iría bien, DESPUÉS Hizo la bolsa y salio.

Habia cortado el logotipo de Adidas con el cuchillo Que llevaba en la bolsa, Entre los pasteles. ESA era uña de Las cosas que habian ido mal en Norrköping. Alguien habia recordado la marca de la Bolsa y LUEGO la Policía la habia Encontrado en el contenedor en el Que El la habia tirado, sin Lejos muy de su piso.

Hoy se la llevaria a casa. Tal Vez la cortaría en Trozos pequeños y los echaría al

retrete. ¿Se HACIA Así?

 _¿Como se hace en Realidad?_

-FINAL Del trayecto. POR FAVOR, ABANDONEN LOS VAGONES.

El metro vomito su carga y Morino siguio un Los Otros Pasajeros con la bolsa en la

mano. Le parecio Que pesaba, AUNQUE lo unico pesado Que habia en ella era la botella de gas. Trato de andar con naturalidad, sin la ONU como hombre camino de su Propia EJECUCION. La gente no Tenia Que fijarse en EL.

Pero SUS piernas parecían de plomo, Como si quisieran soldarse al andén. ¿Y si se Quedara Alli? ¿Sí se Quedara Totalmente quieto pecado motor Ni un músculo y

permaneciera Así? Esperando una cola Llegara la noche, una cola alguien se fijara en el y Llamara un ... Alguien que le buscara, Que le Llevara un otro sitio.

Siguio andando a paso normal. Pierna Derecha, pierna Izquierda. No podia fallar. Ocurrirían Cosas terribles si fallaba. Lo peor Que se Pudiera Imaginar.

Arriba, junto a los torniquetes, Miró un su Alrededor. Tenia muy mal SENTIDO de la Orientación. ¿Hacia Qué Lado estaria ESA zona del bosque? Logicamente, no podia preguntárselo a nadie. Probaría suerte. No habia Más Que Seguir Adelante, Acabar con Ello de Una Vez. Derecha, Izquierda.

jejeje es mi Primera Vez Que Escribo lol lei Este libro y me parecio increible y pense Como seria con sasuke y hinata: D

buenoo esperare SUS comentarios buenos o malos ... perdon por mi ortografia xD

Quieren Que Siga con la historia o no? :) :):? V:? V

saludos :)


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

 _Tiene que haber otra manera._

Pero no se le ocurría nada. Había ciertos requisitos, ciertos criterios _._ Y ésta era la

única manera de cumplirlos. Lo había hecho ya dos veces, y las dos la había cagado. En Växjö no tanto, pero lo suficiente como para verse obligado a marcharse de allí. Hoy lo iba a hacer bien, recibiría muchos elogios.

Caricias, tal vez.

Dos veces. Ya estaba condenado. ¿Qué importancia podía tener una tercera vez?

Absolutamente ninguna. El castigo de la sociedad sería probablemente el mismo: cadena perpetua.

 _¿Y el moral? ¿Cuántos golpes dará la cola, rey Minos?_

El camino del parque por el que iba torcía más adelante, donde empezaba el

bosque. Tenía que ser el bosque que había visto en el mapa. La botella y el cuchillo golpeaban el uno contra el otro. Intentó llevar la bolsa de modo que no sonaran.

Una niña apareció en la calle delante de él. Una niña de unos ocho años de vuelta a casa después de la escuela con la cartera golpeándole la cadera.

 _¡No! ¡Nunca!_

Ahí estaba el límite. Una niña tan pequeña, no. Preferible él mismo, hasta que

cayera muerto. La niña iba cantando algo. Aceleró el paso para acercarse, para poder escucharla.

 _Pequeño rayo de sol que entras_

 _por la ventana en mi casa..._

¿Todavía cantaban los niños esa canción? La niña tal vez tenía una profesora

mayor. Qué bien que esa canción todavía existiera. Le habría gustado acercarse más para oírla mejor, sí, tan cerca como para sentir el olor de su pelo.

Caminó más despacio. Nada de liarla. La niña dejó la calle, continuó por un

sendero hacia el bosque. Probablemente vivía en las casas que había al otro lado. Que los padres se atrevieran a dejarla ir así, totalmente sola. Tan pequeña.

Se detuvo, dejó que la niña aumentara la distancia y desapareciera en el bosque.

 _Ahora sigue, pequeña. No te entretengas jugando en el bosque._ Esperó cosa de un

minuto, escuchando a un pinzón que cantaba en un árbol próximo. Luego siguió tras la niña.

Sasuke iba de vuelta a casa después de la escuela; muy abatido. Siempre se sentía peor cuando conseguía evitar el castigo de esa manera: haciendo de cerdo, o de cualquier otra cosa. Peor que si le hubieran dado una paliza. Lo sabía y, sin embargo no era capaz de aceptar el castigo cuando éste se avecinaba. Prefería rebajarse a lo que fuera. Ningún orgullo.

Robín Hood y el Hombre Araña tenían orgullo. Cuando Sir John o el Doctor

Octopus los tenían arrinconados, ellos desafiaban al miedo, aunque no hubiera

posibilidad de escapar.

Pero ¿qué sabía realmente el Hombre Araña? Como ya se sabe, conseguía escapar siempre, aunque fuera imposible. Era un personaje de cómic que tenía que sobrevivir para el siguiente número. Él tenía sus fuerzas de Hombre Araña; Sasuke, su gruñido.

Cualquier cosa con tal de sobrevivir.

Necesitaba consolarse. Había pasado un día terrible y ahora iba a tener un poco de compensación. Aun a riesgo de encontrarse con Gaara y Shikamaru caminó hasta el centro de Blackeberg, hasta el Sabis. Subió arrastrando los pies por la vereda zigzagueante en lugar de subir por las escaleras, se relajó. Lo importante era estar tranquilo, no sudar.

Ya le habían pillado una vez robando en Konsum, el año pasado. El guardia de

seguridad quería llamar a su madre, pero estaba en el trabajo y Sasuke no sabía su número, no, no. Pasó una semana angustiado cada vez que sonaba el teléfono. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso llegó una carta dirigida a su madre.

Idiotas. En el sobre ponía incluso «Comisaría de Policía de Estocolmo», y

naturalmente Sasuke lo abrió, leyó sus delitos, falsificó la firma de su madre y

después envió la carta de nuevo para confirmar que la había leído. Cobarde puede, pero no tonto.

Y lo de cobarde... ¿Era de cobardes lo que estaba haciendo ahora? Llenándose los bolsillos de la cazadora con Dajm, Japp, Coco y Bounty para terminar con una bolsa de cochecitos entre la cinturilla del pantalón y el estómago; fue a la caja y pagó por un chupa chups de Dumle.

Volvió a casa con la cabeza alta y el paso ligero. No era el Cerdo al que todos

podían patear, era el jefe de los ladrones que desafiaba los peligros para sobrevivir.

Podía engañarlos a todos. Cuando cruzó el arco de entrada al patio se sintió seguro. Ninguno de sus enemigos vivía allí, un círculo irregular dentro del círculo más amplio que era la calle Ibsen. Una doble fortificación. Allí estaba seguro. En ese patio no le había pasado nada malo de verdad. Casi nada.

Allí había crecido y allí había tenido amigos antes de empezar la escuela. Fue en

quinto cuando comenzó a sentirse rechazado en serio. A finales de ese curso se

convirtió en el saco de los golpes de todos sus compañeros, y aquello se extendió incluso a otros chicos que no iban a su clase. Llamaban cada vez menos para preguntarle si quería salir a jugar.

Fue también durante ese periodo cuando empezó con su cuaderno de recortes, al que ahora acudía de nuevo, para entretenerse.

\- ¡JIIINNN!

Se oyó un zumbido y algo le golpeó los pies. Un coche teledirigido de color

granate echó marcha atrás, dio la vuelta y subió por la cuesta en dirección a su portal a toda velocidad. Detrás de los espinos, a la derecha del arco, apareció Suiguetsu con una larga antena que salía de su estómago, chuleando un poco.

—Te ha sorprendido, ¿eh?

—Qué rápido va.

—Sí. Te lo vendo.

— ¿Por cuánto...?

—Trescientas coronas.

—No. No las tengo.

Suiguetsu le hizo una señal con el índice para que se acercara, dio la vuelta al coche en la cuesta y lo condujo hacia abajo a velocidad de rally, lo paró con un derrape delante de sus pies, lo cogió y, haciéndole una caricia, dijo en voz baja:

—Cuesta novecientas en la tienda.

—Seguro.

Suiguetsu miró el coche, examinó a Sasuke de arriba abajo.

— ¿Doscientas entonces? Es totalmente nuevo, ya ves.

—Sí, es muy bonito, pero...

— ¿Pero?

—Nada.

Suiguetsu asintió, puso el coche en el suelo y lo dirigió entre los arbustos de manera que las ruedas grandes y estriadas chirriaron, dio una vuelta al tendedero de las alfombras y otra vez cuesta abajo.

— ¿Me dejas probarlo?

Suiguetsu miró a Sasuke como para decidir si era o no digno de ello, le tendió el

mando a distancia señalando el labio superior.

—Te han pegado, ¿no? Tienes sangre. Aquí.

Sasuke se pasó el índice por el labio, algunas partículas de color marrón se le

quedaron pegadas.

—No, es sólo...

Mejor no contarlo. No servía para nada. Suiguetsu era tres años mayor. Duro. Sólo diría algo sobre que hay que devolverla y Sasuke contestaría que «claro», y el único resultado sería que descendería aún más en el aprecio de Suiguetsu.

Sasuke manejó el coche un poco, luego miró mientras Suiguetsu lo dirigía. Le habría gustado tener doscientas coronas en efectivo y que pudieran hacer un negocio

Suiguetsu y él. Algo en común. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y tocó las golosinas

— ¿Quieres un Dajm?

—No, no me gustan.

— ¿Japp, mejor?

Suiguetsu levantó la vista del mando a distancia, sonriendo.

— ¿Tienes de los dos?

—Sí.

\- ¿Mangados?

—... Sí.

—Vale.

Sasuke alargó la mano y le dio un Japp que Suiguetsu se guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

—Gracias. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Cuando llegó a casa, Sasuke echó todas las golosinas encima de la cama. Iba a

empezar con el Dajm para seguir luego con los dobles y terminar con el Bounty, su favorito. Después los coches, que parecía como si enjuagaran la boca.

Dispuso las golosinas en hilera a lo largo de la cama, en el orden en que se las iba a comer. En el frigorífico encontró una botella de coca cola a medias a la que su madre había puesto un trozo de papel de aluminio en la boca. Perfecto. Le gustaba más así, cuando se le habían ido las burbujas, sobre todo con las golosinas.

Retiró el papel de aluminio y colocó la botella en el suelo junto a las golosinas, se tumbó boca abajo en la cama y se puso a examinar su estantería. Una colección casi entera de los cómics _Kalla K_ å _rar,_ aquí y allá completada con _Rysare ur Kalla K_ å _rar._

El grueso lo formaban dos bolsas de papel llenas de libros que compró por

doscientas coronas a través de un anuncio en el periódico _Gula._ Había cogido el

metro hasta Midsommarkransen y seguido las instrucciones hasta dar con el piso. El hombre que le abrió la puerta parecía gordo, demacrado y hablaba con la voz un poco silbante. Afortunadamente no había invitado a Sasuke a pasar, sólo había llevado las bolsas con los libros hasta el rellano, cogido los dos billetes de cien con una inclinación de cabeza diciendo: «Que te diviertas» y había cerrado la puerta.

Entonces Sasuke se puso nervioso. Había buscado durante meses los números

antiguos de esos cómics en las librerías de viejo que había a lo largo de Götgatan. Por teléfono, el hombre había asegurado que se trataba de números atrasados. Le parecía que había sido demasiado fácil.

Tan pronto como Sasuke estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista dejó las bolsas en el suelo y las revisó. No le habían engañado. Cuarenta y cuatro libros desde el número

2 hasta el 46.

 _Aquéllos no se podían comprar ya._ ¡Por doscientas coronas!

Como para no tener miedo de aquel hombre. Lo que había hecho no era ni más ni menos que robarle al troll su tesoro.

Sin embargo, no ganaban a su cuaderno de recortes.

Lo rebuscó en su escondite bajo un montón de tebeos. El mismo cuaderno en sí no era más que una libreta grande de dibujo que había mangado en Åhléns, en

Vällingby, saliendo con ella bajo el brazo por todo el morro

— ¿Quién dijo que era un cobarde?—, pero el contenido...

Desenvolvió el Dajm, le pegó un buen mordisco, disfrutó de aquel rechinar

crujiente entre los dientes y abrió su cuaderno. El primer recorte era de la revista

 _Hemmets Journal:_ la historia de una envenenadora de Estados Unidos de los años cuarenta. Había conseguido envenenar con arsénico a catorce viejos antes de que fuera encarcelada, juzgada y ejecutada en la silla eléctrica. Había pedido ser ejecutada con veneno, bastante comprensible, pero el Estado en el que había actuado empleaba la silla, y fue la silla.

Ése era uno de los sueños de Sasuke: presenciar una ejecución en la silla eléctrica.

Había leído que la sangre se empezaba a cocer, que el cuerpo se retorcía en ángulos imposibles. Se imaginaba también que el pelo se prendía, pero de esto no tenía confirmación escrita.

Absolutamente grandioso, de todos modos.

Siguió hojeando. El siguiente recorte era de _Aftonbladet_ y trataba de un

descuartizador sueco. Bastante mala la foto de carné. Parecía una persona cualquiera.

Sin embargo había matado a dos chaperos en su propia sauna, los había

descuartizado con una motosierra eléctrica y los había enterrado allí mismo. Sasuke se comió el último bocado del Dajm mientras observaba detenidamente la cara de aquel hombre. Una persona cualquiera.

 _Podría ser yo dentro de veinte años._

Ibiki había encontrado el sitio perfecto en el que permanecer al acecho, con una buena vista sobre el sendero del bosque en las dos direcciones. En el bosque, más adentro, descubrió una hondonada resguardada con un árbol en medio y había dejado allí la bolsa con las herramientas El pequeño frasco de halotano colgaba de una trabilla bajo el abrigo.

Ya no podía hacer más que esperar.

 _Yo también quise una vez ser mayor_

 _Y tan inteligente como mi padre y mi madre..._

 _bueeeno aqui esta el segundo capitulo jejeje espero que les guste talvez mas tarde publique el tercero_

 _creo que en el tercero va a parecer hinata jeje :) saludos y cuidensen_


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

No había oído a nadie cantar esa canción desde que iba a la escuela. ¿Era de Alice Tegnér? Imagínate la cantidad de canciones bonitas desaparecidas que nadie cantaba ya. En general, cuántas cosas bonitas habían desaparecido.

Ningún respeto por lo bello. Era característico de la sociedad actual. Las obras de los grandes maestros podían emplearse a lo sumo como referencias irónicas, o como propaganda. _La creación de Adán_ de Miguel Ángel, donde en vez del soplo de vida ponen un par de vaqueros.

Todo el mérito de la composición, como él lo veía, eran esos cuerpos

monumentales que convergían sólo en dos dedos índices que casi, pero sólo casi _,_ llegaban a tocarse. Entre ellos había un vacío milimétrico. Y en aquel espacio vacío: la ida. La grandeza escultural de la imagen y la riqueza de los detalles eran sólo un marco, un fondo para realzar mejor el vacío mínimo del centro. El punto vacío que contenía todo.

Y en su lugar habían colocado un par de vaqueros.

Alguien llegaba por el sendero. Se agachó con el corazón palpitándole en los

oídos. No. Señor mayor con perro. Doble fallo. En parte por el perro, al que tendría que hacer callar primero; en parte, por la mala calidad.

 _Mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Alt._

 _Demasiados gritos para tan poca lana, dijo el que tomó por oveja a un cerdo. Alt._

 _Canta la rana y no tiene pelo ni lana._

Miró el reloj. En menos de dos horas se haría de noche. Si no llegaba nadie

adecuado en una hora, tendría que coger al primero que pasase. Debía estar en casa antes de que oscureciera.

El hombre decía algo. ¿Le habría visto? No, hablaba con el perro.

—Sííí, vaya ganas que tenías de hacer pis, chiquitina. Cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a dar paté. Papá te dará una buena rodaja de paté.

El frasco de halotano se le clavó a Ibiki en el pecho cuando se llevó las manos a la cabeza suspirando. Pobre hombre. Pobres de las personas que están solas en un mundo sin belleza.

Sintió frío. El viento se había vuelto más frío por la tarde y pensó en ir a buscar el chubasquero a la bolsa, ponérselo por encima para protegerse del viento. No. Eso le restaría movilidad cuando necesitaba actuar con rapidez. Además, podía despertar sospechas antes de tiempo.

Pasaron dos chicas de unos veinte años. No. No podía con dos. Captó algún

fragmento de la conversación:

—... que ella se va a quedar... con él ahora.

—... un mono. Él tiene que comprender que él...

—... culpa de ella que... las píldoras...

—Pero está claro que él tiene que...

—... imagínate... ése como padre...

Alguna compañera que estaba embarazada. Un chico que no asumía su

responsabilidad. Así estaban las cosas. Continuamente. Todos pensaban nada más que en sí mismos y en lo suyo. _Mi_ felicidad, _mi_ éxito era lo único que se oía. Amor es poner la vida a los pies del otro, y de eso son incapaces las personas de hoy día.

El frío penetraba en sus articulaciones, iba a actuar con torpeza hiciera lo que

hiciera. Metió la mano dentro del abrigo, apretó la palanca del gas. Un ruido silbante.

Funcionaba. Dejó de apretar.

Se dio unas palmadas en los costados. Ojalá venga alguien ahora. Solo. Miró el

reloj. Media hora más. Ojalá venga alguien ahora. Por la vida y por el amor.

 _Más de corazón niño yo quiero ser, pues de los niños el reino de Dios es._

Había empezado a anochecer cuando Sasuke terminó de mirar su cuaderno de

recortes y de comerse todas las golosinas. Como solía ocurrirle después de comer tantas chucherías, se sentía pesado y vagamente culpable.

Mamá no llegaría hasta dentro de dos horas. Entonces comerían. Después él haría los deberes de inglés y los de mates. Luego puede que leyera un libro, o que viera la tele con mamá. Nada especial por la tele esa noche. Más tarde tomarían un vaso de leche chocolatada y comerían unos bollos, hablarían un rato. Después se acostaría, le costaría quedarse dormido pensando en el día siguiente.

Si tuviera alguien a quien llamar. Podía _,_ claro está, llamar a Naruto con la esperanza de que no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Naruto iba a su clase y se lo pasaban bastante bien cuando estaban juntos, pero si podía elegir, no elegía a Sasuke. Era Naruto el que le llamaba cuando se aburría, no al revés.

El piso estaba en silencio. No pasaba nada. Las paredes de hormigón se le echaban encima. Estaba sentado en la cama con las manos en las rodillas, el estómago lleno de golosinas.

Como si fuera a ocurrir algo. Ahora.

Prestó atención. Un terror pegajoso se fue apoderando de él. Algo se acercaba. Un gas incoloro se filtraba a través de las paredes, amenazaba con tomar forma,

engullirlo. Permaneció quieto, conteniendo la respiración y escuchando. Esperó.

El momento pasó. Sasuke comenzó a respirar de nuevo.

Fue a la cocina, bebió un vaso de agua y sacó el cuchillo más grande que había en la placa magnética. Probó el filo en la uña del dedo gordo, como papá le había enseñado. Desafilado. Pasó el cuchillo por el afilador un par de veces y volvió a probar. Una viruta microscópica salió de la uña del dedo gordo.

 _Bien._

Envolvió el cuchillo con un periódico a modo de funda provisional, lo pegó con

celo y se apretó el paquete entre la cintura del pantalón y la cadera izquierda. Sólo sobresalía el mango. Probó a andar. La hoja le impedía el movimiento de la pierna izquierda y lo inclinó a lo largo de la ingle. Incómodo, pero funcionaba.

En el pasillo se puso la cazadora. Entonces se acordó de todos los papeles de las

golosinas que estaban esparcidos por el suelo de su habitación. Los recogió, hizo una pelota con ellos y se la metió en el bolsillo, no fuera a ser que mamá llegara a casa

antes que él. Podría dejar los papeles debajo de alguna piedra en el bosque.

Comprobó una vez más que no había dejado ningún rastro.

El juego había empezado. Él era un temido asesino en serie. Había asesinado ya a catorce personas con su afilado cuchillo, sin dejar ni una sola pista tras de sí. Ni un pelo, ni un papel de golosinas. La policía le temía.

Ahora iría al bosque a buscar a su próxima víctima.

Curiosamente, ya sabía cómo se llamaba ésta, qué aspecto tenía: Gaara Sabaku No, con el pelo largo y los ojos grandes y mezquinos. Iba a tener que rezar y suplicar por su vida, gritar como un cerdo, pero en vano. El cuchillo tendría la última palabra y la tierra iba a beber su sangre.

Sasuke había leído esas palabras en algún libro, y le gustaron. «La tierra beberá su sangre».

Mientras cerraba la puerta de casa y llegaba a la del portal con la mano izquierda apoyada en el mango del cuchillo, iba repitiéndolas como si fueran un mantra:

 _La tierra beberá su sangre. La tierra beberá su sangre._

El arco por el que había entrado antes en el patio estaba en el extremo derecho del edificio, pero él fue a la derecha, pasó dos portales y salió por el paso por el que los coches tenían acceso a la zona. Abandonó la fortaleza interior. Cruzó la calle Ibsen y siguió cuesta abajo. Abandonó la fortaleza exterior. Siguió bajando hacia el bosque.

 _La tierra beberá su sangre._

Por segunda vez aquel día, Sasuke se sintió casi feliz.

Quedaban sólo diez minutos del tiempo que Ibiki se había fijado cuando un

chico que iba solo apareció por el camino. Por lo que podía apreciar, de unos trece o catorce años. Perfecto. Había pensado bajar corriendo agachado hacia el otro extremo del camino y salir allí al encuentro de su elegido.

Pero ahora las piernas se le habían quedado totalmente bloqueadas. El chico

avanzaba tranquilo por el camino y no había tiempo que perder. Cada segundo que pasaba reducía las posibilidades de una actuación sin mácula. Pero las piernas se negaban a moverse. Estaba allí paralizado mirando mientras el elegido, el perfecto, avanzaba, pronto a su misma altura, justo delante de él. Pronto demasiado tarde.

 _Tengo que. Tengo que. Tengo que._

Si no lo hacía, tendría que suicidarse. No podía llegar a casa sin aquello. Era así. El chico o él. Cuestión de elegir.

Se puso en movimiento demasiado tarde. Dando tropezones por el bosque llegó a la altura del muchacho en lugar de haber salido a su encuentro en el sendero,

tranquilo y natural. Idiota. Patoso. Ahora el chaval podría sospechar, estar alerta.

—¡Oye! —le gritó—. ¡Perdona!

El chico se paró. Al menos no echó a correr, menos mal. Tenía que decir algo,

preguntar algo. Avanzó hasta él, que permanecía a la espera en el camino.

—Sí, perdón, pero... ¿qué hora es?

El chaval miró de reojo el reloj de pulsera de Ibiki

—Sí, el mío se ha parado.

El chico parecía tenso mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. No podía hacer otra

cosa. Ibiki metió la mano dentro del abrigo y puso el dedo índice sobre la palanca del dosificador mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico.

Sasuke bajó hasta la imprenta y torció por el sendero del bosque. La pesadez de

estómago había desaparecido, sustituida por una tensión embriagadora. En el

camino de bajada hacia el bosque la fantasía lo había envuelto y ahora era realidad.

Veía el mundo con los ojos de un asesino, o tanto como la fantasía de un niño de trece años podía captar de los ojos de un asesino. Un mundo bello. Un mundo en el que él tenía el control, que temblaba ante su decisión.

Avanzó por el camino del bosque, buscando a Gaara Sabaku No

 _La tierra beberá su sangre._

Empezaba a anochecer y los árboles le rodeaban como una muchedumbre muda, expectantes ante el más mínimo movimiento del criminal, temerosos de que alguno de ellos fuera el elegido. Pero el asesino se movía entre ellos, ya había vislumbrado a su víctima.

Bueeno aquí está el tercer capítulo que les pareció jejeje

Esperare sus comentarios se aceptan buenos y malos y viva el sasuhina lol


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Sabaku No Gaara se encontraba en un montículo a unos cincuenta metros del

camino. Tenía las manos en las caderas, su sonrisa socarrona estampada en la cara. Creía que iba a pasar lo de siempre. Que le forzaría a tirarse al suelo y, agarrándole de la nariz, le metería agujas de pino y musgo en la boca, o algo por el estilo.

Qué equivocado estaba. No era Sasuke quién llegaba, era el Asesino, y las manos del Asesino asieron con fuerza el mango del cuchillo, preparándose.

El Asesino avanzó despacio, con dignidad, hasta llegar frente a Sabaku No Gaara, y mirándole a los ojos dijo:

—Hola, Gaara

—Hola, Cerdito. ¿Te dejan estar fuera tan tarde? El Asesino sacó su cuchillo. Y lo clavó.

—Las cinco y cuarto, o así.

—Vale. Gracias.

El chico no se iba. Se quedó parado mirando a Ibiki, que intentaba dar un paso.

Estaba quieto, siguiéndole con la mirada. Esto se iba a la mierda. Desde luego el

chaval sospechaba algo. Una persona había salido con mucho jaleo de en medio del bosque para preguntar la hora y ahora estaba allí como Napoleón con la mano dentro del abrigo.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí?

El chico apuntaba hacia la zona del corazón. Tenía la mente en blanco, no sabía ni qué iba a hacer. Sacó el envase y se lo enseñó.

— ¿Qué mierda es ésa?

-Ha Lotano.

— ¿Para qué lo llevas?

—Para... —tocó con los dedos la mascarilla revestida de espuma mientras

intentaba encontrar algo que decir. No sabía mentir. Ésa era su desgracia—. Bueno... porque... lo necesito para el trabajo.

— ¿Qué trabajo?

El chico había bajado un poco la guardia. Una bolsa de deporte parecida a la que él mismo había dejado arriba, en la hondonada, colgaba de la mano del chaval. Con la mano que sujetaba el envase hizo un gesto hacia la bolsa.

— ¿Vas a algún entrenamiento o así?

Cuando el chico miró hacia la bolsa, aprovechó su oportunidad.

Abrió los dos brazos, con la mano que tenía libre sujetó la cabeza del muchacho

por la nuca, le puso la mascarilla en la boca y apretó el dosificador hasta el tope. Se escuchó un sonido silbante como el de una gran serpiente, el chico intentaba liberar

la cabeza, pero la tenía inmovilizada entre las manos de Ibiki como en una tenaza desesperada.

Se tiró hacia atrás e Ibiki con él. El silbido de la serpiente ahogó los demás

sonidos cuando ambos cayeron sobre el serrín del sendero. Convulsivamente Ibiki apretó la cabeza del muchacho entre sus manos y mantuvo la mascarilla en su sitio mientras rodaban por el suelo.

Tras un par de inspiraciones profundas el chaval comenzó a tranquilizarse. Ibiki mantuvo la mascarilla en su sitio y echó una ojeada alrededor.

 _Ningún testigo._

El silbido del gas se le metía en el cerebro como una mala migraña. Fijó el tope del dosificador y, con esa mano libre, cogió la goma y la pasó por la cabeza del

muchacho. La mascarilla estaba lista.

Se levantó con los brazos doloridos y miró a su presa.

Yacía con los brazos separados del cuerpo, la mascarilla le cubría la nariz y la boca y tenía la botella de halotano sobre el pecho. Ibiki miró otra vez a su alrededor, recogió la bolsa del chico y se la puso a éste sobre la tripa. Luego levantó todo el paquete en brazos y lo llevó hacia la hondonada.

Pesaba más de lo que él creía. Mucho músculo. Peso muerto.

Iba jadeando por el esfuerzo que suponía llevar su carga por el terreno húmedo

mientras el silbido del gas cortaba sus oídos como un cuchillo de sierra. Resoplaba alto conscientemente para alejar el sonido.

Con los brazos entumecidos y el sudor corriéndole por la espalda llegó por fin a la hondonada. Allí depositó al muchacho en el punto más bajo. Luego se echó junto a él. Cerró la botella de halotano y retiró la mascarilla. No se oía nada. El pecho del chico subía y bajaba. Se despertaría dentro de ocho minutos, como máximo. Pero no lo haría.

Ibiki echado al lado del chaval, estudiaba su cara, acariciándola con el dedo.

Luego se le acercó más, tomó el cuerpo inerme entre sus brazos, lo apretó contra el suyo. Le besó con ternura en la mejilla, le susurró al oído «perdona» y se levantó.

Se le saltaban las lágrimas al ver aquel cuerpo indefenso en el suelo. Todavía

podía paralelos. Un pensamiento para consolarse.

Había un mundo paralelo en el que él no hacía lo que se disponía a hacer. Un

mundo en el que ahora él se iba, dejaba que el chico se despertara y se preguntara qué había sucedido.

Pero no en este mundo. En este mundo se dirigía a su bolsa y la abría. Tenía prisa.

Rápidamente se puso el impermeable encima de la ropa y sacó el instrumental. El cuchillo, una cuerda, un embudo grande y un bidón de plástico de cinco litros .Puso todo en el suelo al lado del muchacho, observó el cuerpo joven por última vez. Luego cogió la cuerda y empezó a trabajar.

Apuñaló y apuñaló y apuñaló. Tras el primer golpe, Gaara había comprendido

que ésta no iba a ser como las otras veces. Con la sangre chorreando de un corte

profundo en la mejilla intentaba esquivarle, pero el Asesino era más rápido. Otro par de cortes y le seccionó los tendones por la parte posterior de las rodillas. Gaara se desplomó; en el suelo y retorciéndose, pedía clemencia.

Pero el Asesino no se dejó conmover. Gaara chillaba como un... cerdo cuando el

Asesino se tiró sobre él y la tierra bebió su sangre.

 _Una cuchillada por lo de hoy en los lavabos. Otra por cuando me engañaste para que jugase al póquer de los nudillos. Los labios te los cortó por todas las burradas que me has dicho._

Gaara sangraba por todos los orificios y ya no podía decir o hacer nada malo.

Llevaba muerto un rato. Sasuke lo remató reventándole los globos oculares que

miraban fijamente, _tjick, tjick,_ se levantó y observó su obra.

Buena parte del árbol caído y podrido que había hecho las veces de Gaara estaba hecho astillas y con el tronco perforado por los cortes. Las astillas se esparcían por el suelo alrededor del árbol sano que había hecho de Gaara cuando estaba en pie.

La mano derecha, con la que empuñaba el cuchillo, sangraba. Un pequeño corte

casi en la muñeca; debía de habérsele resbalado el cuchillo al dar los golpes. No era un buen cuchillo para esa tarea. Se chupó la mano, limpiándose la herida con la lengua. Era de Gaara la sangre que se estaba bebiendo.

Se limpió los últimos restos de sangre con la funda de papel de periódico,

introdujo dentro el cuchillo y comenzó a caminar hacia casa.

El bosque, que desde hacía un par de años le parecía amenazador, un refugio para sus enemigos, era ahora su casa y amparo. Los árboles se apartaban con respeto a su paso. No sentía ni siquiera una pizca de miedo, aunque empezaba a oscurecer del todo. Ninguna inquietud al pensar en el día siguiente: que trajera consigo lo que quisiera. Aquella noche iba a dormir bien.

Cuando llegó otra vez al patio se sentó un momento en el borde del parquecito de arena para tranquilizarse un poco antes de subir a casa. Mañana tendría que

conseguir un cuchillo mejor, un cuchillo con seguro de parada, o como se llamara... deslizamiento, para no cortarse de nuevo. Porque aquello lo iba a repetir más veces.

Era un buen juego.

Este capitulo me salio corto….. en el siguiente será más largo

Les gusto la historia jejeje saludos se aceptan comentarios :)


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

La madre de Sasuke tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando le tomó la mano y se la

apretó.

—Tienes absolutamente prohibido ir más al bosque, ¿lo oyes?

Un chico de la edad de Sasuke había sido asesinado ayer en Vällingby. Había salido en todos los periódicos de la tarde y mamá estaba totalmente fuera de sí cuando llegó a casa.

—Podías haber sido... No quiero ni pensarlo.

—Pero si fue en Vällingby.

— ¿Y tú crees que alguien que se mete con niños no podría coger el metro dos

estaciones? ¿O andar? ¿Venir aquí, a Blackeberg, y hacer lo mismo otra vez? ¿Sueles ir al bosque?

—No.

—A partir de ahora no saldrás del patio hasta que esto... Hasta que lo encierren.

— ¿Entonces no voy a ir a la escuela?

—Claro está que vas a ir a la escuela. Pero después de la escuela te vienes

directamente a casa y no sales del patio hasta que yo llegue.

— ¿Y luego?

En los ojos de la madre la tristeza se mezcló con el enfado.

— ¿Quieres que te mate? ¿Eh? ¿Vas a ir al bosque y que te asesinen y yo aquí

esperándote inquieta mientras que tú yaces en el bosque y eres... bestialmente

descuartizado por alguien?

Las lágrimas arrasaron sus ojos. Sasuke le cogió la mano.

—No iré al bosque. Te lo prometo.

Mamá le acarició la mejilla.

—Cariño mío. Tú eres todo lo que tengo. Que no te pase nada, porque entonces

me muero yo también.

—Mmm. ¿Cómo ha sido?

— ¿Qué?

—Eso. El asesinato.

—No sé muy bien. Fue asesinado por algún loco con un cuchillo. Está muerto. A sus padres les han destrozado la vida.

— ¿No viene en el periódico?

—No he tenido fuerzas para leerlo.

Sasuke cogió el _Expressen_ y lo hojeó. Cuatro páginas dedicadas al asesinato.

—No leas eso.

—No, sólo echo un vistazo. ¿Puedo coger el periódico?

—No leas eso. No es bueno para ti con tanto terror y todo eso que lees.

—Sólo voy a mirar si hay algo en la tele.

Sasuke se levantó para irse a su habitación con el periódico. Su madre le abrazó

torpemente y apretó su húmeda mejilla contra la de él.

—Corazón mío. ¿Tú entiendes que esté preocupada? Si algo te ocurriera...

—Lo sé, mamá. Lo sé. Tengo cuidado.

Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo sin muchas ganas y luego se zafó, se dirigió a su

habitación secándose las lágrimas de su madre de la mejilla. Aquello era

absolutamente increíble.

Parecía que ese chico había sido asesinado al mismo tiempo que él había estado en el bosque jugando. Por desgracia, no había sido Sabaku No Gaara el muerto, sino algún chaval desconocido de Vällingby.

El ambiente había sido fúnebre en Vällingby por la tarde. Había visto las portadas de los periódicos antes de ir allí y a lo mejor eran sólo imaginaciones suyas, pero le pareció que la gente en la plaza había hablado más bajo, caminando más despacio que de costumbre.

En la ferretería había mangado un cuchillo de caza increíblemente bonito que

costaba trescientas coronas. Llevaba preparada una excusa en el caso de que lo

pillaran:

—Perdóneme, señor. Pero es que tengo tanto miedo del asesino.

Seguramente habría podido provocar también alguna lágrima, si de eso hubiera

dependido. Le habrían dejado marchar. Seguro. Pero no lo pillaron, y el cuchillo

estaba ya en el escondite junto al cuaderno de recortes.

Tenía que pensar.

¿Sería posible que su juego hubiera influido de alguna manera en aquel asesinato?

No lo creía, pero no se podía desechar del todo esa idea. Los libros que leía estaban llenos de esas cosas. Un pensamiento en un lugar provocaba un suceso en otro.

Telequinesia, vudú.

Pero ¿exactamente dónde, cuándo y, sobre todo, cómo había ocurrido el crimen? Si se trataba de un gran número de cuchilladas sobre un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, entonces tendría que considerar la posibilidad de que él sencillamente tenía un extraordinario poder en sus manos. Un poder que tenía que asumir y aprender a dirigir.

Y _si... EL ÁRBOL fuera... el médium._

El árbol podrido en el que él había golpeado. Que fuera algo especial con ese árbol precisamente, que provocaba que lo que uno hacía contra el árbol luego... se extendía.

Detalles.

Sasuke leyó todos los artículos que trataban del asesinato. El policía que había ido a su escuela a hablar de las drogas estaba en una de las fotos. No podía pronunciarse.

Aguardaban la llegada de los especialistas del laboratorio forense para que

aseguraran las pruebas. Había que esperar. Una foto del chico asesinado, sacada del álbum escolar. Sasuke no lo había visto antes. Parecía del mismo tipo que Gaara o Shikamaru. Tal vez había también un Sasuke en la escuela de Vällingby que ahora se sentía liberado.

El chico se dirigía a un entrenamiento de balonmano en el polideportivo de

Vällingby y nunca llegó allí. El entrenamiento empezaba a las cinco y media. El chico probablemente había salido de su casa sobre las cinco. En algún momento dentro de ese intervalo... Sasuke sintió una especie de vértigo. Coincidía exactamente. Y había sido asesinado en el bosque.

— ¿Es _así? ¿Soy Yo el que...?_

Una chica de dieciséis años había encontrado el cuerpo sobre las ocho de la tarde y había llamado a la policía de Vällingby. La muchacha, que había sufrido «una fuerte conmoción», precisó ayuda médica. Nada acerca del estado en que se encontraba el cuerpo. Pero eso de que la chica sufrió «una fuerte conmoción» tenía que significar que el cuerpo estaba mutilado de alguna manera. Si no, escribirían sólo «una conmoción».

¿Qué hacía la chica de noche en el bosque? Probablemente irrelevante. Coger

piñas, lo que fuera. ¿Pero por qué no decía nada de cómo había sido asesinado el muchacho? Lo único que había era una fotografía del lugar del crimen. La cinta de plástico roja y blanca de la policía acordonando una anodina hondonada en el bosque, con un árbol grande en el centro.

Mañana y pasado aparecerían fotografías del mismo lugar, pero lleno de velas

encendidas y carteles con « ¿POR QUÉ?» y «TE ECHAMOS DE MENOS». Sasuke conocía esa cantinela, tenía varios casos parecidos en su cuaderno de recortes.

Probablemente todo era una simple casualidad. Pero y si _._

Sasuke escuchó detrás de la puerta. Su madre estaba fregando. Se tumbó en la cama boca abajo y rebuscó el cuchillo de caza. La empuñadura se adaptaba a la forma de la mano y el cuchillo pesaba seguro tres veces más que el otro de cocina que había tenido ayer.

Se levantó y se puso de pie en mitad de la habitación con el cuchillo en la mano.

Era bonito, daba poder a la mano que lo empuñaba.

Tintineo de platos desde la cocina. Dio varias cuchilladas al aire. El Asesino.

Cuando aprendiera a dirigir su fuerza, Gaara, Shikamaru y Kiba no podrían acosarlo nunca más. Iba a hacer otro intento, pero se detuvo. Alguien podía verlo desde el patio. Fuera estaba oscuro y su habitación encendida. Echó una ojeada al patio, pero no vio más que su propia imagen en el cristal de la ventana.

El Asesino.

Devolvió el cuchillo a su escondite. Aquello sólo era un juego. Algo así no ocurre en la realidad. Pero necesitaba conocer los detalles. Necesitaba saberlo ahora _._

Suiguetsu estaba sentado en la butaca hojeando una revista de motos, asintiendo con la cabeza y runruneando. De vez en cuando levantaba la revista hacia Karin y Juugo , que estaban sentados en el sofá, para mostrarles alguna fotografía especialmente interesante, con algún comentario acerca del volumen de los cilindros o la velocidad. La bombilla desnuda del techo se reflejaba en el papel brillante lanzando pálidos reflejos sobre la pared de cemento, y las de madera.

Los tenía en ascuas.

La madre de Suiguetsu salía con Gai, que trabajaba en la policía de Vällingby. A Suiguetsu no le gustaba nada Gai, no, todo lo contrario. Un tipo pegajoso que siempre andaba señalando con el dedo. Religioso, además. Pero, a través de su

madre, Suiguetsu se enteraba de algunas cosas que, en realidad, Gai no debería

contar a su madre, y que su madre, en realidad, no debería contar a Suiguesu, pero...

De esa manera, por ejemplo, se había enterado de cómo andaba la investigación en el caso del robo de la tienda de música y radio en la plaza de Islandstorget que él,

Juugo y Karin habían cometido.

Ningún rastro de los delincuentes. Su madre había dicho eso exactamente:

«Ningún rastro de los delincuentes». Palabras de Gai. No tenían ni siquiera la

descripción del coche.

Suiguetsu y Juugo tenían dieciséis años y estaban en primero de bachillerato. Karin tenía diecinueve y algún fallo en la cabeza, trabajaba clasificando placas de chapa para LM Ericsson en Ulvsunda. Pero tenía carné de conducir. Y un Saab blanco del 74 al que ellos habían cambiado el número de la matrícula con un rotulador antes del robo. Para nada, puesto que nadie había visto el coche.

El botín lo habían guardado en el refugio en desuso, que estaba enfrente del

trastero que hacía las veces de local de su club. Habían cortado la cadena de la puerta con unas tenazas y puesto un candado nuevo. No sabían aún cómo iban a deshacerse de todo, la cosa había sido el robo en sí. Karin había vendido un radiocasete a un compañero de trabajo por doscientas, pero eso era todo.

Además, les había parecido más seguro no sacar las cosas durante un tiempo. Y,

sobre todo, no dejar que Karin se ocupara de la venta, puesto que... _le faltaba un_

 _hervor,_ como decía su madre. Pero ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el robo y además a la policía le habían salido otras muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Suiguetsu hojeó el periódico y rio para sí. Sí, sí. Otras muchas cosas en las que

pensar. Juugo tamborileaba con golpes restallantes en la pierna.

—Venga, vamos. Cuéntanoslo. Suiguetsu alzó la revista hacia él.

—Kawasaki. Trescientos cúbicos. Inyección directa y...

—Deja de hacer el tonto. Cuéntalo ahora.

— ¿Qué?, ¿lo del asesinato?

—Sí.

Suiguetsu se mordió el labio, haciendo como si estuviera pensando.

—Cómo era esto...

Karin echó su largo cuerpo hacia delante en el sofá, se dobló como una navaja.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntanoslo!

Suiguetsu dejó el periódico y miró fijamente a Karin.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres oírlo? Es bastante espeluznante.

\- ¡Ah!

Karin se hizo la valiente, pero Suiguetsu notó el desasosiego en sus ojos. No hacía falta más que hacer una mueca fea, hablar con la voz rara sin parar, para que Karin tuviera miedo de verdad.

Una vez,Suiguetsu y Juugo se habían disfrazado de zombis con las pinturas de la madre de Suiguetsu , habían aflojado la bombilla del techo y habían esperado a Karin. La cosa terminó con Karin cagándose en los pantalones y Juugo salió con un moratón en el mismo sitio donde antes se había puesto sombra de ojos azul oscura. Después de aquello se cuidaron mucho de asustar a Karin.

Karin se movía ahora en el sofá, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho como para

demostrar que estaba dispuesta a todo.

—Bueno, es que... esto no ha sido precisamente un asesinato normal, por así

decirlo. Encontraron al chico... colgando en un árbol.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Colgado? —preguntó Juugo.

—Sí, colgado. Pero no del cuello. De los pies. Colgaba boca abajo, vamos. En el

árbol.

—Pero de eso no se muere nadie

Suiguetsu miró detenidamente a Juugo, como si ése fuera un punto de vista

interesante, luego continuó:

—No. Claro que no. Pero también tenía el cuello cortado. Y de eso sí que se muere uno. Todo el cuello. Cortado. Como un... melón. —Se pasó el dedo índice por el cuello para demostrar cómo había ido el cuchillo.

Karin se llevó la mano al cuello como para protegerlo, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿por qué estaba colgado de esa manera?

— ¿Y tú qué crees?

—No sé.

Suiguetsu se pellizcó el labio inferior mientras ponía cara de estar pensando.

—Ahora vais a oír lo más raro de todo. Si uno le corta a alguien el cuello para que éste muera, entonces sale mucha sangre. ¿No es así?

Karin y Juugo asintieron. Suiguetsu calló un momento ante la expectación de los otros antes de soltar la bomba.

—Pues en el suelo, debajo, donde colgaba el chico, no había casi nada de sangre.

Sólo unas gotas. Y tuvo que haber expulsado unos cuantos litros estando allí colgado.

El cuarto del sótano se quedó en silencio. Karin y Juugo miraban fijamente al

frente con ojos inexpresivos hasta que Juugo, irguiéndose, dijo:

—Ya lo sé. Fue asesinado en otro sitio. Y después colgado allí.

—Mmm. Pero en ese caso, ¿por qué lo colgó el asesino? Si uno ha matado a

alguien lo que quiere es deshacerse del cadáver.

—Tal vez se trate de... un enfermo mental.

—Puede. Pero yo creo otra cosa. ¿Habéis visto un matadero? ¿Cómo hacen con los cerdos? Antes de cortarlos les sacan toda la sangre. ¿Y sabéis cómo lo hacen? Los cuelgan boca abajo. En un gancho. Y les cortan el cuello.

—O sea que tú crees... ¿Cómo? ¿Que el chico... que el asesino pensaba

despedazarlo _?_

\- ¿Eeeeh?

Karin miró con incredulidad a Suiguetsu y a Juugo, y de nuevo a Suiguetsu, para ver si le estaban tomando el pelo. Pero no vio ninguna señal de que fuera así y dijo:

— _¿_ Hacen eso? ¿Con los cerdos?

—Sí. ¿Qué pensabas tú?

—Pues que lo hacía algún tipo de... máquina.

— ¿Y te parece que eso sería mejor?

—No, pero... _¿_ están vivos entonces?, ¿cuándo los... cuelgan?

—Sí. Están vivos. Y patalean. Y chillan.

Suiguetsu imitó a un cerdo chillando y Karin se hundió en el sofá mirándose las

rodillas. Juugo se levantó, dio una vuelta y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

—Pero eso no encaja. Si el asesino pensaba descuartizarlo, tendría que haber

sangre.

—Eso lo has dicho tú _,_ que pensaba descuartizarlo. Yo no lo creo.

— ¿No? ¿Qué piensas tú entonces?

—Yo creo que lo que buscaba era la sangre. Que por eso mató al chico. Para sacarle la sangre. Y que se la llevó.

Juugo asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras con el dedo se rascaba la costra

de una espinilla grande en la comisura de la boca.

—Pero ¿para qué? ¿Para beberla _,_ o para qué?

—Sí. Por ejemplo.

Suiguetsu y Juugo se hundieron en representaciones mentales del asesinato y de lo que habría ocurrido luego. Después de un rato, Karin levantó la cabeza y los interrogó con la mirada. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Se mueren pronto los cerdos?

Suiguetsu le miró duramente a los ojos.

—No.

—Salgo un momento.

—No...

—Salgo sólo al patio.

—No te irás a ningún otro sitio, ¿verdad?

—Que no.

—Te llamo cuando sea la hora.

—No. Ya vengo yo. Tengo reloj. _No_ me llames.

aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste :)


	6. Chapter 6

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Sasuke se puso la cazadora, el gorro. Se detuvo cuando iba a meter un pie en la

bota. Fue con sigilo hasta su habitación y cogió el cuchillo, se lo guardó dentro de la cazadora. Se ató las botas. Se oyó de nuevo la voz de su madre desde el cuarto de estar:

—Hace frío fuera.

—Tengo el gorro.

— ¿En la cabeza?

—No. En el pie.

—No es para hacer bromas. Ya sabes lo que te pasa...

—Hasta luego.

—... con los oídos.

Salió, miró el reloj. Las siete y cuarto. Tres cuartos de hora hasta que empezara la tele. Seguro que Suiguetsu y los otros estaban abajo, en el cuarto del sótano, pero no se atrevía a ir allí. Suiguetsu era majo, pero los otros... Sobre todo si habían esnifado podían tener ideas raras.

Así que se dirigió al parque infantil que estaba en el centro del patio. Dos árboles gruesos que a veces usaban como porterías, un tobogán, un cajón con arena y tres columpios con neumáticos de coches colgando de las cadenas. Se sentó en uno de los neumáticos y se columpió despacio.

Le gustaba aquel sitio por la tarde. A su alrededor un gran cuadrado con cientos de ventanas iluminadas, y él sentado en la oscuridad. Seguro y solo al mismo tiempo.

Sacó el cuchillo de la funda. La hoja era tan reluciente que podía ver las ventanas reflejadas en ella. La luna.

 _Una luna sangrienta..._

Sasuke se levantó del columpio, avanzó con sigilo hasta estar frente a uno de los

árboles, le habló:

— ¿Qué miras, idiota? ¿Quieres morir o qué?

El árbol no contestó y Sasuke le clavó el cuchillo, con cuidado. No quería estropear el brillante filo.

—Eso es lo que pasa si alguien se queda mirándome.

Giró el cuchillo de forma que una pequeña astilla se desprendió del árbol. Un

trozo de carne. Dijo en voz baja:

—Chilla como un cerdo, vamos.

Se quedó quieto. Le pareció haber oído algo. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor con el cuchillo pegado a la cadera. Lo levantó a la altura de los ojos, lo miró. La punta estaba tan reluciente como antes. Utilizando la hoja como espejo la orientó hacia la escalera del tobogán. Allí había alguien. Alguien que no estaba allí antes. Una figura borrosa contra el acero limpio. Bajó el cuchillo mirando directamente a lo alto del tobogán. Sí. Pero no era el asesino de Vällingby. Era un niño.

La luz era suficiente como para precisar que era una chica a la que no había visto nunca en el patio. Sasuke dio un paso en dirección a la escalera.

La chica no se movió. Se quedó allí arriba mirándole.

Dio otro paso y de pronto sintió miedo. ¿De qué? De sí mismo. Con el cuchillo

fuertemente agarrado avanzaba hacia la chica para clavárselo.

Bueno, no era así, claro. Pero parecía así, por un momento. Y ella sin asustarse.

Sasuke se detuvo, metió el cuchillo en la funda y lo guardó dentro de la cazadora.

—Hola.

La chica no contestó. Sasuke estaba ya tan cerca de ella que podía ver que tenía el pelo oscuro, la cara pequeña. Unos ojos abiertos de par en par que lo miraban tranquilos. Sus manos descansaban blancas en una barra de la escalera.

—He dicho hola.

—Lo he oído.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no has contestado?

La chica se encogió de hombros. Su voz suave y melodiosa

Parecía rara. Cabello negro con tintes azulados y morados largo más debajo de su cadera con flequillo y le caia algunos mechones a los lados . Cara redonda, nariz pequeña y respingada. Como una de esas muñecas de porcelana.

Muy... bonita. Pero había algo. No tenía gorro ni cazadora. Sólo un fino jersey de color lila, con el frío que hacía.

La chica señaló con la cabeza el árbol en el que Sasuke había clavado el cuchillo.

— ¿Qué haces?

Sasuke se sonrojó, pero en la oscuridad no se notaría.

—Estoy practicando.

— ¿Para qué?

—Por si viniera el asesino.

— ¿Qué asesino?

—El de Vällingby. El que acuchilló a ese chico.

La chica lanzó un suspiro y miró a la luna. Luego se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—No, pero un asesino, claro está, es... es, bueno, si uno puede... defenderse. ¿Vives aquí?

—Sí.

— ¿Dónde?

—Allí —la chica señalaba el portal que estaba al lado del de Sasuke

—. Al lado del tuyo.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes dónde vivo yo?

—Te vi antes, por la ventana.

A Sasuke se le encendieron las mejillas. Mientras trataba de encontrar algo que

decir, la chica saltó de la escalera y aterrizó delante de él. Un salto de más de dos metros.

 _Seguro que hace gimnasia o algo así._

Era casi exactamente igual de alta que él pero mucho más delgada. El jersey de

color lila se ceñía sobre su cuerpo mostrando sus curvas unos pechos grandes cintura pequeña y caderas grandes. Sus ojos eran

blancos con tintes de lila, enormes, en aquella cara pequeña y pálida. Levantó una mano delante de él, como si estuviera parando algo que se acercaba. Tenía los dedos largos, finos como ramitas.

—No puedo hacerme amiga tuya. Para que lo sepas.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. Sintió los bordes de la funda del cuchillo bajo la mano a través de la cazadora.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

Una de las comisuras de los labios de la muchacha se contrajo en una especie de

Sonrisa.

— ¿Hace falta alguna razón _?_ Te digo las cosas como son. Para que lo sepas.

—Sí, sí.

La chica se dio media vuelta y, alejándose de Sasuke, caminó hacia su portal.

Cuando había dado ya algunos pasos Sasuke dijo:

— ¿Y crees que yo quiero ser amigo tuyo? Eres tonta de remate.

La chica se paró. Permaneció quieta un instante. Se dio media vuelta y fue otra vez donde estaba Sasuke, se detuvo frente a él. Entrelazó los dedos y dejó caer los brazos.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Sasuke cruzó los brazos aún más fuerte sobre el pecho, apretó la mano contra la

empuñadura del cuchillo y miró al suelo.

—Que eres tonta... si dices eso.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Perdona entonces. Pero es así.

Permanecieron quietos, a medio metro el uno del otro. Sasuke continuó mirando al suelo. Le llegó un olor extraño que venía de la chica.

Hacía un año que Bobby, su perro, había tenido una infección en las patas y al

final tuvieron que sacrificarlo. El último día Sasuke no había ido a la escuela, se había quedado en casa echado durante varias horas al lado del perro enfermo,

despidiéndose de él. Bobby le había olido entonces como la chica ahora. Sasuke

arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Eres tú la que huele tan raro?

—Puede ser.

Sasuke levantó la vista del suelo. Se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Parecía tan... frágil con ese jersey tan fino. Quitó los brazos del pecho e hizo un gesto hacia ella.

— ¿No tienes frío?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

La muchacha alzó las cejas, arrugó la cara y pareció por un momento mucho,

Mucho más mayor de lo que era.

—Habré olvidado cómo se hace.

La chica se dio rápidamente la vuelta y fue hacia su portal. Sasuke se quedó allí

mirándola. Cuando llegó delante de la pesada puerta, Sasuke pensó que tendría que empujar con las dos manos para poder abrirla. Pero ocurrió lo contrario: cogió el picaporte con una mano y la abrió con tanta fuerza que golpeó contra el tope que había en el suelo, rebotó y se cerró tras ella.

Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se puso triste. Pensaba en Bobby. En el aspecto que tenía en la caja que su padre le había construido. En la cruz que él había hecho en la clase de trabajos manuales y que se rompió cuando la iban a clavar en el suelo helado.

Debería hacer una nueva.

y aparecio hinata jejeje bueno diganme que les parecio jejeje mas tarde subire hasta el capitulo 10 creo jejej

saludos a todos :)


	7. Chapter 7

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Ibiki estaba sentado en el metro otra vez, en dirección al centro. Con diez billetes de mil coronas enrollados y atados con una goma en el bolsillo del pantalón. Con ellos iba a hacer algo bueno. Salvaría una vida.

Diez mil coronas era mucho dinero, y teniendo en cuenta las campañas de _Save the Children_ que decían que «Mil coronas pueden dar comida a una familia entera durante un año» y otras por el estilo, debería de ser posible con diez mil coronas salvar una vida también en Suecia.

 _¿Pero la de quién? ¿Dónde?_

Uno no podía ir alegremente dando el dinero al primer drogadicto que se

encontrase y esperar que... no. Y tendría que ser una persona joven. Sabía que era una tontería, pero lo ideal sería uno de esos niños con lágrimas en los ojos como en los cuadros. Un niño que con lágrimas en los ojos cogiera el dinero y... ¿Y qué?

Se bajó en la estación de Odenplan sin saber por qué; caminó hacia la biblioteca

pública. Mientras vivía en Karlstad, cuando trabajaba como profesor de sueco en los cursos superiores de la enseñanza obligatoria y todavía tenía una casa donde vivir, era de sobra conocido en el ambiente que la biblioteca pública de Estocolmo era un... buen sitio.

Hasta que no vio el gran cilindro de la biblioteca, conocido por las fotografías en libros y revistas, no supo que era por eso por lo que se había bajado aquí. Porque era un buen sitio. Alguien del ambiente, probablemente Gert, había contado lo que había que hacer para comprar sexo aquí.

Él no lo había hecho nunca. Lo de comprar sexo.

Una vez Gert, Torgny y Ove habían encontrado un chico cuya madre, una de las conocidas de Ove, había traído de Vietnam. El chico tendría unos doce años y sabía lo que se esperaba de él, le pagaban bien por ello. Sin embargo, Ibiki no fue capaz.

Había bebido un poco de su Bacardi con cola, disfrutando del cuerpo desnudo del chico dando vueltas por la habitación en la que se habían reunido. Pero luego se acabó.

A los otros, el chico se la había mamado de uno en uno, pero cuando le tocó el

turno a Ibiki se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Toda la situación era demasiado asquerosa. La habitación olía a excitación, alcohol y semen. Una gota de esperma de Ove brillaba en la mejilla del chaval. Ibiki apartó la cabeza del muchacho cuando se inclinaba sobre su entrepierna.

Los otros lo habían insultado; al final, puras amenazas. Él había sido testigo, tenía que ser cómplice. Lo ridiculizaron por sus escrúpulos, pero ése no era el problema.

Sólo que era tan feo, todo. El apartamento de Åke, de una sola habitación, donde él solía pasar las noches; los cuatro sillones desiguales especialmente dispuestos para la ocasión, la música de baile que salía por el estéreo.

Pagó su parte de la juerga y no volvió a ver a los otros. Él tenía sus revistas y

fotografías, sus películas. Era suficiente. Era posible que además sintiera escrúpulos, que sólo en aquella ocasión se habían manifestado como una intensa aversión ante la situación.

Entonces, _¿por qué voy a la biblioteca?_

Podría coger un libro. El fuego de hacía tres años había devorado toda su vida, y con ella sus libros. Sí. _La joya de la Reina de Almqvist,_ lo podía tomar prestado, antes de hacer su buena obra.

Estaba todo muy tranquilo en la biblioteca a esas horas de la mañana. Señores

mayores y estudiantes, la mayoría. Enseguida encontró el libro que buscaba, leyó las primeras palabras.

 _¡Tintomara! Dos cosas son blancas:_

 _Inocencia y arsénico._

Lo volvió a dejar en la estantería. Malas sensaciones. Le recordaba su vida

anterior. Había amado aquel libro, lo había usado en la enseñanza. Leer las primeras palabras le había hecho añorar un sillón de lectura. Y un sillón de lectura tenía que estar en una casa que fuera suya, una casa llena de libros, y tendría que tener un trabajo de nuevo y tendría que... y quería. Pero había encontrado el amor, y él era el que imponía las condiciones ahora. Nada de sillones.

Se frotó las manos como para borrar las huellas del libro que habían sujetado y

entró en una sala que había al lado.

Una mesa alargada con personas leyendo. Palabras, palabras, palabras. Al fondo de la sala se sentaba un chico joven con cazadora de cuero columpiándose en la silla mientras hojeaba sin mayor interés un libro con ilustraciones. Ibiki se dirigió hacia allí e hizo como que examinaba los libros de geología mirando de reojo al muchacho de vez en cuando. Finalmente, el chico alzó la mirada y ambas se cruzaron; el chaval arqueó las cejas como preguntando:

— ¿Quieres?

No, claro que no quería. El chico tenía unos quince años, con la cara aplanada de los europeos del este, espinillas y los ojos rasgados y profundos. Ibiki se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala.

Fuera ya de la entrada principal el muchacho lo alcanzó, hizo un gesto con el dedo

y preguntó:

\- _Fuego?_

Ibiki negó con la cabeza.

\- _No fumar._

\- _Está bien._

El chico sacó un encendedor de plástico, encendió un cigarrillo, le miró con los

ojos entornados a través del humo.

\- _Lo que te gusta?_

—No, I...

\- _Joven? Le gusta Young?_

Se apartó del muchacho, alejándose de la entrada principal donde cualquiera

podía verle. Necesitaba pensar. No había imaginado que esto fuera tan sencillo.

Había sido una especie de juego, comprobar si era cierto lo que había dicho Gert.

El chico lo siguió, se puso a su lado junto al muro de piedra.

\- _¿Cómo? ¿Ocho nueve? Es difícil, pero ..._

—¡NO!

Parecía tan endiabladamente perverso. Un pensamiento tonto. Ni Ove ni Torgny habían tenido un aspecto... especial, en lo más mínimo. Hombres normales con trabajos normales. El único, Gert, que vivía de la inmensa herencia que le había dejado su padre y podía permitirse cualquier cosa _,_ y después de sus muchos viajes al extranjero había empezado a tener un aspecto francamente repulsivo. Una flacidez alrededor de la boca, una película en los ojos.

El chico se calló cuando Ibiki alzó la voz, observándolo a través de aquellas

hendiduras que tenía por ojos. Dio otra calada al cigarrillo, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó, extendió los brazos.

\- _¿Qué?_

\- _No, yo sólo ..._

El muchacho se le acercó un poco.

\- _¿Qué?_

\- _Tal vez ... doce?_

\- _Doce? Le gusta doce?_

\- _Yo_ **...** _Si._

\- _Boy._

\- _Sí._

\- _Okey. Esperas. Número dos._

\- _¿Perdón?_

\- _El número dos. Inodoro._

\- _Oh. Sí._

\- _Diez minutos._

El chico se subió la cremallera de la cazadora y desapareció escaleras abajo.

 _Doce años. Cabina dos. Diez minutos._

Aquello era tonto, tonto de verdad. ¿Y si llegaba un policía? Tenían que estar al

corriente de lo que pasaba allí después de tantos años. Entonces se jodió. Lo iban a relacionar con el trabajo que había realizado dos días antes y sería el fin de todo. No podía hacer aquello.

 _Voy hasta los servicios, sólo a ver qué tal resulta._

En los servicios no había nadie. Un urinario y tres cabinas. El número dos,

lógicamente, sería el del medio. Puso una corona en la cerradura, abrió y entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el retrete.

Las paredes de la cabina estaban llenas de pintadas. Nada que uno esperara

encontrarse en una biblioteca pública. Alguna que otra cita literaria:

HARRY ME, ME CASARÁ, Bury Me, MUÉRDAME.

Pero lo que más, dibujos obscenos y chistes:

Y una cantidad increíblemente grande de números de teléfono a los que uno podía llamar si tenía algún deseo especial. Un par de ellos llevaban dibujos y seguramente eran auténticos. No sólo de alguien que quería tomar el pelo a otro.

Bueno. Ya había visto cómo era aquello. Ahora debería marcharse de allí. No

podía estar seguro de qué se le ocurriría al de la cazadora de cuero. Se levantó, orinó, se sentó de nuevo. ¿Por qué había orinado? No había sido porque tuviera

especialmente ganas. Él sabía por qué lo había hecho.

 _En caso de que..._

La puerta de fuera se abrió. Contuvo la respiración. Algo dentro de él confiaba en que fuera un policía. Un hombre policía grandote que abriera la puerta de su cabina de una patada _y_ lo maltratara con la porra antes de arrestarlo.

Voces bajas, pasos quedos, un golpe suave en la puerta.

— ¿Sí?

Otro golpecito. Tragó un embarazoso nudo de saliva y abrió.

Fuera había un chico de once, doce años. Rubio, la cara con forma de cebolla.

Labios delgados, ojos azules inexpresivos. Anorak rojo, algo grande para él. Justo detrás estaba el chaval más mayor con la cazadora de cuero. Enseñó cinco dedos.

— _Five hundred_ —pronunciaba «hundred» como «chundred».

Ibiki asintió y el chico mayor empujo con cuidado al menor dentro de la cabina

y cerró la puerta. ¿No era mucho quinientas coronas? No es que importara, pero...

Miró al muchacho que había comprado. Alquilado. ¿Tomaba alguna clase de

droga? Probablemente. Tenía la mirada ausente, desenfocada. El chico estaba

apoyado en la puerta a medio metro de distancia. Era tan bajo que Ibiki no tuvo

que levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

\- _Hola._

El chaval no contestó, sólo movía la cabeza señalando su entrepierna, hizo un

gesto con el dedo: _Bájate la cremallera._ El chico suspiró, hizo de

nuevo un gesto con el dedo.

Le ardían las mejillas al hacer lo que el muchacho decía. De manera que esto era

así. Él era el que obedecía. No ponía ningún deseo en ello. No era él quien lo hacía.

Entornó los ojos, intentando recomponer las facciones de la cara del chaval para

que se parecieran más a las de su amada. No funcionó. Su amada era bella.

 _La boca._

Pero había algo raro en esa boca. Puso la mano en la frente del chico antes de que la boca alcanzara su objetivo.

\- _Su boca?_

El chaval negó con la cabeza y apretó la frente contra la mano de Ibiki para

seguir con su trabajo. Pero ya no funcionaba. Había oído hablar de esas cosas.

Puso el dedo gordo sobre el labio superior del chico y lo levantó. No tenía dientes.

Alguien se los había extraído para que hiciera mejor su trabajo. El muchacho se

levantó; se oyó un crujido suave procedente de la cazadora cuando se cruzó de

brazos.

 _De esta forma no. De esta forma nunca._

Algo apareció ante sus ojos. Una mano extendida. Cinco dedos. Quinientas

coronas.

Sacó el rollo de billetes del bolsillo y se lo tendió al chaval. Éste quitó la goma,

pasó el índice por el borde de los diez billetes, puso otra vez la goma y levantando el rollo dijo:

\- _¿Por qué?_

\- _Porque ... Tu boca. Tal vez usted puede ... conseguir nuevos dientes._

El muchacho hasta sonrió. No una sonrisa radiante, pero las comisuras de sus

labios se levantaron un poco. Quizá sólo se reía de la tontería de Ibiki. Se quedó

pensando, luego sacó un billete de mil del rollo y se lo guardo en el bolsillo exterior de la cazadora. El rollo en un bolsillo interior. Ibiki asintió.

El chaval abrió la puerta, dudó. Luego se volvió hacia Ibiki, le acarició la mejilla.

\- _Que se hundió._

Ibiki puso su mano sobre la del muchacho, la apretó contra su mejilla, cerró los

ojos. Si alguien pudiera...

\- _Perdóname._

\- _Sí._

El chico retiró la mano. Su calor permanecía aún en la mejilla de Ibiki cuando la

puerta de fuera se cerró tras él. Ibiki se quedó sentado en el servicio, mirando

fijamente algo que alguien había escrito en el marco de la puerta:

«SEAS QUIEN SEAS, TE AMO».

Hacía rato que el calor había desaparecido de su mejilla cuando se encaminó hacia el metro y con las últimas coronas que tenía compró un periódico. Cuatro páginas dedicadas al asesinato. Había entre otras cosas una fotografía de la hondonada en la que lo hizo. Estaba llena de velas encendidas, flores. Miró la fotografía y no sintió gran cosa.

 _Si supierais. Perdonadme, pero si supierais._

 _aqui les dejo el capitulo 7 :) ojala les guste_

 _saludos_


	8. Chapter 8

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

De vuelta a casa después de la escuela Sasuke se detuvo bajo las dos ventanas del piso de la chica. La más próxima quedaba sólo a dos metros de la de su habitación.

Las persianas estaban bajadas y sólo se veían los marcos rectangulares de las

ventanas, de color gris claro en contraste con el gris oscuro del cemento. Parecía

sospechoso. Probablemente se trataba de algún tipo de... familia rara.

 _Drogadictos._

Sasuke echó una ojeada a su alrededor, luego entró en el portal y leyó los nombres en el tablón. Cinco apellidos muy bien puestos con letras de plástico. Un espacio estaba vacío. El anterior nombre, HELLBERG, aún podía distinguirse por la marca impresa que habían dejado las letras en el terciopelo descolorido por el sol. Pero no había otras nuevas. Ni siquiera un papel.

Subió corriendo los dos tramos de escaleras hasta la puerta donde vivía la chica.

Lo mismo allí. Nada. El cartelito de la rendija para el correo no tenía letras. Eso era lo normal cuando un piso estaba deshabitado.

Habría mentido? A lo mejor no vivía aquí, pero claro, había entrado en el edificio.

Sí. Aunque podía haberlo hecho de todas formas. Si ella... Abajo se abrió el portal.

Se apartó y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Ojalá no fuera ella. Podría pensar que él, de algún modo... Pero no era.

En mitad del segundo tramo Sasuke se encontró con un hombre al que no había

visto antes. Un hombre alto, corpulento y medio calvo que sonrió con una sonrisa demasiado grande para ser normal.

Al ver a Sasuke, levantó la cabeza y saludó; en la boca aún llevaba impresa aquella sonrisa de circo.

Sasuke se paró abajo, en el portal; escuchó. Le oyó sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta.

La puerta de ella. El hombre sería probablemente su padre. La verdad es que Sasuke no había visto nunca a un drogadicto tan viejo, pero parecía enfermo del todo.

 _No es raro que esté chiflada._

Bajó hasta el parque, se sentó en el borde del cajón de arena y estuvo atento a las ventanas para ver si subían las persianas. Hasta _la del cuarto de baño_ parecía cubierta por dentro; el cristal era más oscuro que los de todas las demás ventanas de los cuartos de baño.

Sacó del bolsillo de la cazadora su cubo de Rubik. Crujía y chirriaba cuando lo

giraba. Una copia. El auténtico iba mucho más suave, pero costaba cinco veces más y sólo lo había en la juguetería bien vigilada de Vällingby.

Había hecho dos caras de un solo color y de la tercera no le quedaba casi nada,

pero era imposible completarla sin estropear las dos que ya tenía listas. Había

guardado una doble página del periódico _Expressen_ donde describían los distintos tipos de giros y gracias a eso había conseguido hacer las dos caras, pero luego se había vuelto bastante más difícil.

Estaba mirando el cubo, tratando de pensar una solución en lugar de sólo dar

vueltas. No se le ocurría. Era como si su cerebro no pudiera con aquello. Se apretó el cubo en la frente, intentando penetrar en su interior. Pero nada. Puso el cubo en el borde del cajón, a una distancia de medio metro, lo miró fijamente.

 _¡Deslízate! ¡Deslízate! ¡Deslízate!_

Telequinesia, lo llamaban. En Estados Unidos habían hecho observaciones. Había personas que lo _podían_ hacer. Sasuke daría cualquier cosa por poder hacer algo así.

Y tal vez... tal vez podía.

El día en la escuela no había sido tan malo. Kiba Inuzuka intentó quitarle la silla

en el comedor cuando se iba a sentar, pero Sasuke se había dado cuenta a tiempo. Eso había sido todo. Se iría al bosque con el cuchillo, a aquel árbol. Haría un experimento más serio. Nada de calentarse como ayer.

Con tranquilidad y precisión iba a clavar el cuchillo en el árbol, hacerlo astillas,

teniendo todo el tiempo ante sí la cara de Kiba Inuzuka. Aunque... claro, estaba lo del asesino. El _auténtico_ asesino que se encontraba en algún sitio.

No. Tendría que esperar hasta que encerraran al asesino. Por otro lado, si se

trataba de un asesino normal el experimento no tenía ningún valor. Sasuke miró el cubo y se imaginó un rayo que iba desde sus ojos hasta el cubo.

 _¡Deslízate! ¡Deslízate! ¡Deslízate!_

No pasó nada. Se metió el cubo en el bolsillo y se levantó, sacudiéndose algo de

arena de los pantalones. Miró hacia las ventanas. Las persianas estaban todavía

bajadas.

Entró para trabajar en su cuaderno de recortes, cortar y pegar los artículos del

asesinato de Vällingby. Probablemente, llegarían a ser muchos con el tiempo. Sobre todo si ocurría otra vez. Tenía alguna esperanza de que fuera así. Preferiblemente en Blackeberg.

Para que la policía fuera a la escuela y los profesores se pusieran serios e inquietos, para que se creara ese ambiente que a él le gustaba.

—Nunca más. Digas lo que digas.

—Ibiki...

—No. Y nada más que no.

—Me muero.

—Pues muérete.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—No. Claro que no. Pero puedes tú... misma.

—Estoy demasiado débil. Todavía.

—No estás débil.

—Débil para eso.

—Sí. Entonces no sé. Pero yo no lo hago otra vez. Es tan repugnante, tan...

—Lo sé.

—No lo sabes. Para ti es distinto, es...

— ¿Qué sabes tú cómo es para mí?

—Nada. Pero al menos tú eres...

— ¿Crees que... disfruto con ello?

—No sé. ¿Disfrutas?

—No.

—Conque no. No, no. Bueno, sea como sea... _yo_ no lo vuelvo a hacer. Puede que

hayas tenido otros que te ayudaran, que hayan sido... mejores que yo.

— ¿Los has tenido?

—Sí.

—Ya... ya...

—¿Ibiki? ¿Tú...?

—Te quiero.

—Sí.

— ¿Tú me quieres? ¿Un poco siquiera?

— ¿Lo harías otra vez si te dijera que te quiero?

—No.

—Quieres decir que te voy a querer de todas formas, ¿no?

—Sólo me quieres si te ayudo a mantenerte viva.

—Sí. ¿No es eso el amor?

—Si creyera que me quieres, aunque yo _no_ te quisiera...

— ¿Sí?

—... entonces puede que lo hiciera.

—Te quiero.

—No te creo.

—Ibiki. Puedo valerme unos días más, pero luego...

—Procura empezar a quererme entonces.

Sasuke se fue. _Notknäckarna_ era su programa favorito y el de su madre. Su madre había preparado crêpes rellenos con gambas para comerlos delante de la tele. Sabía que se entristecería si él se iba, en lugar de quedarse... esperando con ella.

Pero había estado mirando por la ventana desde que se había hecho de noche y

acababa de ver a la chica saliendo del portal de al lado y yendo hacia el parque. Se había retirado inmediatamente de la ventana. No fuera ella a creer que él...

Luego había esperado cinco minutos antes de ponerse la ropa y salir. No cogió

gorro.

No se veía a la muchacha en el parque; seguramente estaría sentada, acurrucada en la escalera del tobogán, como ayer. Las persianas de su ventana estaban todavía bajadas, pero había luz en el piso. Menos en el cuarto de baño. Un cristal oscuro.

Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la arena, aguardando. Como si se tratara de un

animal que fuera a salir de su madriguera. Pensaba esperar sólo un poco. Si la chica no aparecía se volvería a casa, como si nada.

Sacó su cubo de Rubik, lo movió un poco por hacer algo. Se había cansado de

tener que pensar todo el tiempo en aquella dichosa esquina y mezcló todo el cubo para empezar desde el principio.

El ruido del cubo aumentaba en el aire frío, sonaba como una pequeña máquina.

Por el rabillo del ojo Sasuke vio cómo la chica se levantaba de la escalera. Él siguió dando vueltas para empezar a hacer de nuevo una cara de un color. La muchacha estaba quieta. Notó una ligera inquietud en el estómago, pero hizo como si no la hubiera visto.

— ¿Estás aquí de nuevo?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza, hizo como si se sorprendiera, dejó pasar unos segundos y luego dijo:

— ¿Estás aquí otra vez?

La chica no dijo nada y Sasuke siguió dando vueltas. Tenía los dedos rígidos. Era difícil distinguir los colores en la oscuridad, por lo que trabajaba sólo con la cara blanca, que era la más fácil de ver.

— ¿Por qué estás ahí sentado?

— ¿Por qué estás ahí de pie?

—Quiero estar tranquila.

—Yo también.

—Entonces vete a casa.

—Vete tú. Yo he vivido aquí más tiempo que tú.

Ahí le dolía a ella. La cara blanca estaba lista y era difícil continuar. Los otros

colores no eran más que una masa gris oscuro. Siguió dando vueltas, al tuntún.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, la chica estaba en la barandilla y saltó. Sasuke lo sintió en el estómago cuando dio contra el suelo; si él hubiera intentado un salto así seguro que se habría hecho daño. Pero la muchacha aterrizó suavemente como un gato, llegó hasta donde él estaba. Él volcó su atención en el cubo. Ella se paró frente a él.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Sasuke miró a la chica, al cubo y de nuevo a la chica.

— ¿Esto?

—Sí.

— ¿No lo _sabes?_

—No.

—El cubo de Rubik.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Sasuke pronunció las palabras exageradamente claras.

—El cubo de Rubik.

— ¿Eso qué es?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Un juego.

— ¿Un puzzle?

—Sí.

Sasuke le alargó el cubo a la chica.

— ¿Quieres probar?

Ella lo cogió de sus manos, le dio la vuelta, mirando todas las caras. Sasuke se echó a reír. La muchacha parecía un mono examinando una fruta.

— ¿No has _visto_ uno de estos antes?

—No. ¿Cómo se hace?

—Así...

Sasuke cogió de nuevo el cubo y la chica se sentó junto a él. Él le enseñó cómo se giraba y que la cosa consistía en conseguir que cada cara estuviera entera de un solo color. Ella cogió el cubo y empezó a girar.

— ¿Ves los colores?

—Naturalmente.

Sasuke la miraba de reojo mientras ella trabajaba con el cubo. Tenía el mismo jersey de color lila que el día anterior y no podía comprender que no tuviera frío. Él mismo empezaba a quedarse frío allí sentado, a pesar de la cazadora.

 _Naturalmente._

Hablaba raro también. Como un adulto. A lo mejor era hasta más mayor que él,

Su cuello blanco y delgado sobresalía del cuello tipo polo del jersey, se transformaba en una marcada mandíbula. Como la de un maniquí.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló en dirección a Sasuke, tragó y respiró por la boca. El

maniquí _apestaba._

 _¿No se lavará?_

Pero el olor era peor que si fuera sudor viejo. Se parecía más al olor de cuando se quita una venda de una herida infectada. Y su pelo...

Cuando se atrevió a mirarla con más detenimiento, mientras estaba ocupada con el cubo, vio que tenía el pelo totalmente pegajoso y lleno de enredos y nudos. Como si tuviera pegamento o... barro en él.

Mientras observaba a la chica respiró inconscientemente por la nariz y sintió una arcada en la garganta. Se levantó, fue hacia los columpios y se sentó. Era imposible estar a su lado. La muchacha parecía no notar nada.

Después de un rato se levantó, fue hacia ella, que seguía sentada y absorta en el

Cubo

—Oye: tengo que irme a casa ya.

—Mmm.

—El cubo...

La chica paró. Dudó un momento y después se lo devolvió sin decir nada. Sasuke lo cogió, la miró y se lo volvió a dejar.

—Te lo dejo prestado. Hasta mañana.- Ella no lo cogió.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—A lo mejor no estoy aquí mañana.

—Hasta pasado mañana, entonces. Pero después no te lo presto más.

La chica se quedó pensándolo. Luego cogió el cubo.

—Gracias. Seguro que estoy aquí mañana.

— ¿Aquí?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Cuando se dio la vuelta alejándose oyó de nuevo el ruido del cubo. Ella pensaba seguir allí, con su jersey fino. Su madre y su padre tenían que ser... distintos, si la dejaban salir de casa de esa manera. Se le podía inflamar la vejiga

— ¿Dónde has estado?

—Fuera.

—Estás borracho.

—Sí.

—Dijimos que ibas a acabar con eso.

—Tú lo dijiste. ¿Qué es eso?

—Un puzzle. No está bien que tú...

— ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Prestado. Ibiki, tienes que...

— ¿Quién te lo ha prestado?

—Ibiki, no hagas eso.

—Hazme feliz entonces

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Déjame tocarte.

—Sí. Con una condición.

—No. No, no. Entonces no.

—Mañana. Debes.

—No. Otra vez no. ¿Cómo que _prestado?_ Tú no coges nunca nada prestado. ¿Qué Es?

—Un puzzle.

— ¿No tienes ya bastantes puzzles? Te preocupas más de tus puzzles que de mí.

 _Puzzle. Beso. Puzzle._ ¿Quién te lo ha prestado? ¿QUIÉN TE LO HA PRESTADO,

Pregunto?

—Ibiki, déjalo.

—Me siento tan jodidamente desgraciado.

—Ayúdame. Una vez más. Después estaré lo suficientemente fuerte como para

valerme por mí misma.

—Sí, precisamente por eso.

—No quieres que me valga por mí misma.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo entonces?

—Te quiero.

—No me quieres nada.

—Sí. De alguna manera.

—Eso no existe. Uno quiere o no quiere.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí.

—Entonces no sé.


	9. Chapter 9

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

El sábado por la mañana había tres grandes fardos con propaganda ante la puerta de la casa de Sasuke. Su madre le ayudó a doblarlos. Tres papeles distintos en cada paquete, cuatrocientos ochenta paquetes en total. Cada paquete repartido suponía unos catorce céntimos de media. Los peores eran los repartos de _una_ sola hoja, que salían a siete céntimos. Los mejores (y peores, puesto que había que doblar muchos)

eran los de cinco papeles, que suponían veinticinco céntimos.

No tenía que andar mucho, puesto que los bloques altos entraban en su distrito.

Allí se deshacía de ciento cincuenta paquetes en menos de una hora. El recorrido entero le llevaba cuatro horas aproximadamente, incluyendo volver a casa una vez para reponer material. Cuando iban cinco papeles en cada paquete tenía que hacer dos viajes a casa para reponer.

La propaganda debía estar repartida el martes por la tarde a más tardar, pero él

solía repartirlo todo el sábado. Así lo tenía hecho.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo de la cocina doblando; su madre, en la mesa. No era un trabajo divertido, pero le gustaba el caos que se creaba. El gran desorden que, poco a poco, acababa ordenado en dos, tres, cuatro bolsas de papel repletas de hojas primorosamente dobladas.

Su madre colocó otro montón de papeles doblados en la bolsa, meneando la

cabeza.

—Bueno, la verdad es que esto no me gusta.

— ¿El qué?

—No se te ocurra... si alguien abre la puerta o algo así... no se te ocurra...

—No. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Hay tanta gente rara.

—Sí.

Esta conversación se repetía, de una u otra forma, cada sábado. El viernes por la

tarde su madre había dicho que no saldría de ninguna de las maneras a repartir

propaganda este sábado, por lo del asesino. Pero Sasuke le había prometido por activa y por pasiva que gritaría con sólo que alguien le dirigiera la palabra, y su madre había cedido.

No había ocurrido nunca que alguien hubiera intentado invitar a Sasuke a su casa o algo por el estilo. Una vez había salido un viejo y le había echado la bronca porque

«metía un montón de mierda en el buzón», pero después de aquello había dejado de meter propaganda en el casillero del anciano.

El viejo tendría que sobrevivir sin saber que esa semana podía hacerse un corte de pelo de fiesta, con mechas, por doscientas coronas en la peluquería de señoras.

A las once y media los papeles estaban doblados y salió. No funcionaba lo de tirar todos los papeles en el cuarto de la basura o algo así; llamaban para comprobarlo, hacían controles al azar. Eso se le había quedado grabado desde que llamó y solicitó el trabajo hacía medio año. A lo mejor no era más que un farol, pero no se atrevía a jugársela. Además, no tenía nada directamente en contra de ese trabajo. Al menos durante las dos primeras horas.

Entonces jugaba, por ejemplo, a que era un agente secreto que había salido para

repartir propaganda contra el enemigo que había ocupado el país. Corría entre los portales, alerta contra los soldados enemigos que muy bien podían estar disfrazados de condescendientes señoras con perros.

O hacía también como si cada edificio fuera un animal hambriento, un dragón con seis bocas que sólo se alimentaba de carne de doncella enmascarada como

propaganda que él introducía en sus fauces. Los papeles gritaban en sus manos

cuando él los metía en las bocas de la bestia.

Las últimas dos horas —como hoy, al poco de empezar la segunda vuelta—

aparecía una especie de agotamiento. Las piernas se ponían en marcha y los brazos realizaban los movimientos mecánicamente.

Dejar la bolsa en el suelo, colocar seis paquetes bajo el brazo izquierdo, abrir el

portal, primera puerta, abrir el buzón con la mano izquierda, coger un paquete con la mano derecha y meterlo en el buzón. Segunda puerta... y así sucesivamente.

Cuando por fin llegó a su patio, a la puerta de la chica, se paró fuera y escuchó. Se oía una radio con el volumen bajo. Nada más. Metió los papeles en el buzón y esperó. No llegaba nadie a recogerlos.

Como de costumbre, terminó en su propia puerta; introdujo el papel en el buzón, abrió la puerta, cogió el papel y lo tiró a la bolsa de la basura.

Por hoy, listo. Sesenta y siete coronas más rico.

Su madre había ido a Vällingby a hacer la compra. Sasuke tenía el piso para él solo.

No sabía qué hacer.

Abrió los cajones de debajo de la encimera. Cubiertos, batidores y termómetros

para el horno. En otro cajón, bolígrafos y papeles, una colección de fichas con recetas de cocina a la que su madre se había suscrito, pero lo había dejado porque todas incluían ingredientes demasiado caros.

Siguió con el cuarto de estar, abriendo cajones.

El ganchillo de mamá, o las cosas del punto, no sabía bien. Una carpeta con

cuentas y recibos de compra. Los álbumes de fotos que había mirado montones de veces. Revistas viejas con crucigramas todavía incompletos. Un par de gafas en su funda. El costurero. Una caja pequeña de madera con el pasaporte de su madre y el de Sasuke, las placas de identidad (a él le habría gustado llevarla colgada al cuello, pero su madre había dicho que no, que sólo en caso de guerra), una fotografía y un anillo.

Rebuscó en todos los cajones y armarios como si buscara algo sin que él mismo

supiera qué. Algún secreto. Algo que cambiara algo. Que de repente en el fondo de un armario apareciera un trozo de carne podrida. O un globo inflado. Lo que fuera.

Algo extraño.

Sacó la foto y la estuvo mirando.

Era de su bautizo. Su madre estaba con él en brazos, mirando a la cámara.

Entonces estaba delgada. Sasuke estaba envuelto en un faldón de cristianar con largas cintas azules. Al lado de su madre estaba su padre, embutido en un incómodo traje.

Parecía como si no supiera qué hacer con las manos, que le caían rígidas a lo largo del cuerpo. Parecía casi en posición de firmes. Miraba de frente al bebé que estaba en los brazos de su madre. El sol brillaba sobre los observó la foto más de cerca, analizando la expresión del rostro de su padre.

Parecía orgulloso. Orgulloso y algo... extraño. Un hombre contento porque había sido padre, pero que no sabía cómo tenía que comportarse. Cómo se hacía. Se podría pensar que era la primera vez que veía al niño, aunque el bautizo se celebró medio año después del nacimiento de Sasuke.

La madre, por el contrario, sostenía a Sasuke con seguridad, relajada. Su mirada a la cámara no era tanto de orgullo como de... desconfianza. Como te acerques más, decía esa mirada, te muerdo la nariz.

Su padre estaba algo echado hacia delante, como si quisiera acercarse él también pero sin atreverse. La foto no representaba a una familia. Representaba a un niño con su madre. A su lado un hombre, probablemente el padre. A juzgar por la expresión de la cara.

Pero Sasuke quería a su padre, y su madre también lo quería. En cierto modo. A

pesar... de lo que pasaba. De lo que acabó pasando.

Sasuke cogió el anillo y leyó lo que ponía dentro de él: Fugaku 22/4/967.

Se habían separado cuando Sasuke tenía dos años. Ninguno de los dos había

encontrado aún otra pareja. «No ha surgido». Los dos usaban la misma expresión

Dejó el anillo en su sitio, cerró la caja de madera y la depositó en el armario. Se

preguntó si su madre miraría alguna vez el anillo, por qué lo tendría guardado. No dejaba de ser oro. Diez gramos, seguro. Valdría aproximadamente cuatrocientas coronas.

Sasuke se puso la cazadora de nuevo, salió al patio. Empezaba a oscurecer, aunque no eran más que las cuatro. Descartado lo de ir al bosque ahora.

Suiguetsu pasaba por delante del portal, se detuvo cuando vio a Sasuke.

—Hola.

—Hola.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Nada, he repartido la propaganda y no sé...

— ¿Se saca algo de dinero con eso?

—Así, así. Setenta, ochenta coronas. Cada vez.

Suiguetsu asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres comprar un walkman?

—No sé. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Un walkman de Sony. Por cincuenta coronas.

— ¿Nuevo?

—Sí. En su caja. Con auriculares. Cincuenta coronas.

—Ahora no tengo dinero.

—Pero si acabas de ganar setenta, ochenta coronas con eso, como has dicho.

—Sí, pero recibo un sueldo mensual. La próxima semana.

—Vale. Pero si quieres te lo doy ahora y cuando tengas el dinero me lo das.

—Bueno...

—Venga. Baja y espérame, que voy a buscarlo. Suiguetsu hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacia el parque y Sasuke bajó y se sentó en un banco. Enseguida se levantó y fue hasta la escalera del tobogán, miró. No estaba la chica. Volvió rápidamente al banco y se sentó de nuevo, como si hubiera hecho algo prohibido.

Después de un rato, llegó Suiguetsu y le dio la caja.

—Cincuenta coronas dentro de una semana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mmm.

— ¿Qué sueles escuchar?

—Kiss.

— ¿Cuáles tienes?

— _Alive._

— ¿No tienes _Destroyer?_ Te lo dejo prestado si quieres. Grábalo.

—Sí, qué bien.

Sasuke tenía el disco doble de _Alive_ con Kiss, lo había comprado hacía unos meses, pero no lo escuchaba nunca. Miraba más las fotografías del concierto. Parecían realmente duros con la cara maquillada. Figuras de terror vivientes. Y _Beth,_ donde Peter Cross cantaba, le gustaba realmente mucho, pero las demás canciones eran demasiado... como si no tuvieran ninguna melodía. A ver si _Destroyer_ era mejor.

Suiguetsu se levantó para irse Sasuke estaba abrazado a la caja.

— ¿Suiguetsu?

—Sí.

—Ese chico. El que fue asesinado. ¿Sabes tú... _cómo_ fue asesinado?

—Sí. Lo colgaron en un árbol y le cortaron el cuello.

— ¿No lo acuchillaron? Como si le hubieran dado cortes. En el tórax.

—No. Sólo en el cuello.

—Vale, vale.

— ¿Algo más?

—No.

—Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Sasuke se quedó sentado en el banco un rato, pensando. El cielo estaba de color lila oscuro, la primera estrella, ¿o sería Venus?, se podía ver claramente. Se levantó y entró para esconder el walkman antes de que volviera su madre.

Esta tarde iba a ver a la chica para que le devolviera su cubo. Las persianas

estaban aún bajadas. ¿ _Viviría_ realmente allí? ¿Qué hacían allí dentro, todos los días?

¿Tendría amigos?

Probablemente no.

—Esta noche.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

—Me he lavado.

—No sueles hacerlo.

—Ibiki, esta noche tienes que...

—No, he dicho.

—Por favor.

—No se trata de... Otra cosa, lo que sea. Dilo. Lo haré. Coge de _mí,_ por el amor de Dios. Aquí. Aquí tienes un cuchillo. Ah, no. De acuerdo, entonces tendré que...

—No lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué no? Es preferible esto. ¿Por qué te has lavado? Hueles a... jabón.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—No puedo.

—No.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Ir yo misma.

— ¿Necesitas lavarte para eso?

—Ibiki...

—Yo te ayudo con cualquier _otra cosa._ Lo que quieras, yo...

—Sí, sí. Está bien.

—Perdona.

—Sí.

—Ve con cuidado. Yo iba con cuidado.

Sasuke estaba mirando la fotocopia que acababa de completar, los deberes del fin de semana. No le decían nada aquellos nombres, no eran más que un montón de letras. Había cierta satisfacción en abrir el atlas y ver que realmente existían ciudades y ríos justo en el sitio donde aparecían marcados en la fotocopia, pero... Sí, se lo iba a aprender de memoria y su madre se lo iba a preguntar. Podría señalar los puntos y decir esas palabras extrañas. Chungking, Phnom Penh. Su madre quedaría impresionada. Y, claro, algo divertido sí que eran todos esos nombres raros de sitios lejanos, pero...

¿Por qué?

En cuanto les dieron fotocopias con la geografía de Suecia se había aprendido todo de memoria. Se le daba bien eso. ¿Pero ahora? Intentó acordarse del nombre de _uno_ de los ríos de Suecia. _Äskan, Väskan, Piskan..._

Era algo así. Ätran, quizá. Sí. ¿Pero dónde estaba? Ni idea. Y la misma suerte iban a correr Chungking y Rangoon en unos años. No tenía sentido.

Lo cierto era que aquellos sitios no existían. Y si existían... él no iba a ir nunca allí. ¿Chungking? ¿Qué iba a hacer él en Chungking? No era más que una superficie grande, blanca y un punto pequeño.

Observó las líneas rectas en las que se balanceaba su escritura desgarbada. Era la escuela. Nada más. Así era la escuela. Le decían a uno que hiciera un montón de cosas, y uno las hacía. Esos sitios los habían creado para que los profesores pudieran repartir fotocopias. No _significaba_ nada. El podría escribir igual Tjippiflax,

Bubbelibäng y Spitt en las líneas. Era igual de razonable.

La única diferencia sería que la señorita diría que estaba _mal._ Que no se _llamaban_

así. Apuntaría en el mapa y diría:

—Mira, se llama Chungking, no Tjippiflax.

Floja demostración. Alguien se habría inventado también lo que ponía en el atlas. No por eso tenía que ser cierto. A lo mejor la tierra era en realidad plana, pero por alguna razón se mantenía en secreto.

 _Embarcaciones que caen al abismo. Dragones._

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa. La fotocopia estaba lista, rellenada con letras que la señorita daría por buenas. Eso era todo.

Eran más de las siete, a lo mejor la chica ya había salido. Acercó la cara a la

ventana y puso las manos alrededor para poder ver fuera en la oscuridad. Sí, claro que había algo que se movía abajo, en el parque.

Salió al pasillo. Su madre estaba sentada haciendo punto, o ganchillo, en el cuarto de estar.

—Salgo un rato.

— ¿Pero vas a salir ahora otra vez? Te iba a preguntar los deberes.

—Sí. Lo hacemos luego.

—Era Asia, ¿no?

— ¿Qué?

—La fotocopia que tenías. Que era de Asia, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso creo. Chungking.

— ¿Eso dónde está? ¿En China?

—No sé.

— ¿No _sabes?_ Pero...

—Luego vengo.

—Bueno. Ten cuidado. ¿Tienes el gorro?

—Que sí.

Sasuke se metió el gorro en el bolsillo de la cazadora y salió. Cuando se iba

acercando al parque sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y vio que la chica estaba sentada en lo alto de la escalera del tobogán. Se acercó y se quedó debajo de ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hoy parecía distinta. Seguía con el jersey de color lila — ¿es que no tenía otro?—

pero el pelo no lo tenía tan enredado. Caía liso, negro, siguiendo la forma de la

cabeza.

—Hei.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Nunca más en toda su vida iba a decir «hei» a alguien. Sonaba tan increíblemente ridículo. La chica se levantó.

—Sube.

—De acuerdo.

Sasuke trepó por la escalera y se colocó a su lado, respiró discretamente por la

nariz. Ya no olía mal.

— ¿Huelo mejor?

Sasuke se puso totalmente rojo. La chica sonrió y le dio algo. Su cubo.

—Gracias por el préstamo.

Sasuke cogió el cubo y lo miró. Volvió a mirarlo. Lo puso a la luz lo mejor que

pudo, lo volvió, mirando todas las caras. Estaba hecho. Todas las caras de un solo color.

— ¿Lo has desmontado?

— ¿Cómo?

—Pues... desmontando las piezas y... poniéndolas bien.

— ¿Se puede hacer eso?

Sasuke tocaba el cubo como para comprobar si las piezas estaban sueltas después de haberlas desmontado. Él lo había hecho una vez, asombrado de los pocos giros que hacían falta para que se perdiera y fuera incapaz de conseguir que las caras estuvieran de nuevo de un solo color. Las piezas, evidentemente, no habían quedado sueltas cuando él lo desmontó, pero no era posible que ella lo hubiera completado.

— _Tienes que_ haberlo desmontado.

—No.

—Pero si no habías visto uno antes.

—No. Era divertido. Gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Sasuke se puso el cubo delante de los ojos como si esperara que le contase cómo

había ocurrido. No sabía por qué, pero estaba casi seguro de que la chica no mentía

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has tardado?

—Unas cuantas horas. Ahora iría más rápido.

—Increíble.

—No es tan difícil.

La muchacha se volvió hacia él. Sus pupilas eran tan grandes que casi ocupaban

todo el ojo, la luz de los portales se reflejaba en su blanca superficie y parecía como si ella tuviera una lejana ciudad dentro de la cabeza.

El cuello alto, muy subido, ocultaba su cuello destacando aún más sus rasgos

suavemente perfilados, lo que le daba una apariencia de muñeca de porcelana. Su piel, las líneas eran como un cuchillo de untar mantequilla que uno hubiera estado lijando durante varias semanas con papel de lija bien fino hasta que la madera quedaba como la seda.

Sasuke carraspeó:

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— ¿Cuántos me echas?

—doce, trece.

— ¿Aparento poco?

—Sí. ¿O no? No, pero...

—Tengo diecisiete.

— ¡diecisiete!

¡Toma ya! Probablemente era más mayor que Sasuke, que iba a cumplir los quince dentro de un mes.

— ¿Cuándo cumples años?

—No lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes? Pero bueno... ¿cuándo celebras tu cumpleaños y eso?

—No suelo celebrarlo.

— ¡Pero lo sabrán tu papá y tu mamá!

—No, mi mamá ha muerto.

— ¡Huy! Ya, ya. ¿De qué murió?

—No lo sé.

—Pero tu papá... lo sabrá.

—No.

—Entonces... qué pasa... ¿no recibes regalos de cumpleaños y eso?

Ella se le acercó más. Su aliento se extendió ante la cara de Sasuke y la luz de la

ciudad reflejada en sus ojos se apagó bajo la sombra del muchacho. Las pupilas, dos grandes agujeros blancos en su rostro.

 _Ella está triste. Tan terrible, terriblemente triste._

—No. No me dan ningún regalo. Nunca.

Sasuke asintió paralizado. El mundo que tenía a su alrededor había dejado de

existir. Sólo aquellos dos agujeros blancos bocas se mezclaban, ascendía, se dispersaba.

— ¿Te gustaría hacerme un regalo?

—Sí.

Su voz sonó menos que un susurro. Sólo un suspiro. La cara de la chica estaba

cerca y sus mejillas, suaves como el cuchillo de untar la mantequilla, atrajeron la

mirada de Sasuke.

Eso le impidió ver cómo le cambiaban los ojos, se remarcaban las venas de los costados, tenían otra expresión. Cómo el labio superior se levantaba dejando al descubierto un par de colmillos amarillentos. Él no vio más que sus mejillas y, mientras los dientes de ella se acercaban a su cuello, él le acarició la mejilla con la mano.

La chica se detuvo, paralizada por un instante, luego se apartó. Sus ojos

recuperaron su aspecto anterior, la luz de la ciudad volvió a encenderse.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

—Perdón... yo...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Yo...

Sasuke se miró la mano en la que tenía el cubo, aflojó un poco. Lo había apretado tan fuerte que los bordes le habían dejado señales oscuras en la mano. Puso el cubo delante de la chica.

— ¿Lo quieres? Te lo doy.

La chica negó moviendo despacio la cabeza.

—No. Es tuyo.

— ¿Cómo... te llamas?

—Hinata.

—Yo me llamo Sasuke . ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Hinata?

—... Sí.

La muchacha parecía de pronto inquieta. Con la mirada perdida como si buscara algo en la memoria, algo que no podía encontrar.

—Yo... me tengo que ir ahora.

Sasuke asintió. La chica le miró directamente a los ojos durante un par de

segundos, luego se volvió para irse. Llegó hasta el borde superior del tobogán y

dudó un poco. Se sentó y bajó deslizándose, y se dirigió a su portal.

Sasuke apretó el cubo con la mano.

— ¿Vas a venir mañana?

La chica se detuvo y dijo en voz baja:

—Sí. —Y sin volverse, continuó andando. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada. No entró en su portal, sino que fue hacia el arco que conducía fuera del patio. Desapareció.

Sasuke miró el cubo que tenía en la mano. Increíble.

Giró un poco una sección, para que no estuviera completo. Lo volvió a poner en su sitio. Iba a guardarlo así. Durante un tiempo.

Sasori iba riéndose para sí de vuelta a casa tras el cine. Joder, qué

película más divertida, _Sällskapsresan._ Especialmente los dos tíos dando vueltas todo el rato buscando la Bodega de Pepe, y cuando uno de ellos llevaba a su compañero borracho perdido en la silla de ruedas por la aduana: «inválido». Joder, qué divertido.

Echó a andar de nuevo con la cabeza llena de playas soleadas y copas con las

sombrillitas dentro. Joder, claro que iría. No iba a ir al chino esa noche, nada. Se

quedaría en casa y miraría los anuncios. Ocho años. Joder, ya era hora de empezar a ponerse las pilas.

Justo cuando empezaba a pensar en las palmeras, en si habría o no palmeras en las Canarias, en si había visto alguna en la película, oyó el ruido. Una voz. Se paró justo en medio del túnel, escuchando. Se oía un gemido que venía de la pared del puente.

—Ayuda.

Sus ojos empezaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero sólo podía distinguir un montón de hojas arremolinadas por el viento bajo el puente. Sonaba como si fuera la voz de una niña.

— ¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Ayúdame.

Miró alrededor. No veía a nadie. Un ruido de hojas en la oscuridad; pudo

distinguir entonces un movimiento entre las hojas.

—Por favor, ayúdame.

Sintió unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo. Pero no podía hacer eso. Había una niña herida, tal vez había sido atacado por alguien...

 _¡El asesino!_

El asesino de Vällingby había venido a Blackeberg, sólo que esta vez la víctima

había sobrevivido. ¡Joder, qué mierda!

Él no quería verse envuelto en esto. Ahora que iba a ir a Tenerife y todo lo demás. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Dio unos pasos hacia el sitio de donde salía la voz. Las hojas sonaban bajo sus píes y entonces pudo ver el cuerpo. Estaba en posición fetal entre las hojas secas.

¡Joder, qué mierda, joder!

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ayúdame...

Los ojos de Sasori ya se habían adaptado a la oscuridad y pudo ver cómo la niña alargaba un brazo hacia él. El cuerpo estaba desnudo, probablemente violado. No. Cuando llegó a su lado vio que la niña no estaba desnudo, llevaba puesto un jersey de color lila. ¿Cuántos años tendría? doce años. Puede que le hubieran dado una paliza sus «amigas».

Se puso en cuclillas al lado de la niña, le cogió una mano.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Ayúdame, levántame.

— ¿Estás herida?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Levántame.

— ¿No tendrás nada en la espalda?

Había trabajado en el botiquín en la mili y sabía que no había que mover a las

personas con daños en la columna o en la nuca sin poner antes una sujeción.

— ¿No es en la espalda?

—No. Levántame.

¿Qué cojones iba a hacer ahora? Si llevaba a la criatura a su casa la policía podría creer...

Llevaría a la chica al chino y desde allí llamarían a una ambulancia. Sí.

Eso iba a hacer. El cuerpo era bastante pequeño y delgado.

—Venga. Que te voy a llevar a un sitio desde donde podemos llamar. ¿Vale?

—Sí... gracias.

Aquel «gracias» le llegó al alma. ¿Cómo había podido dudar? ¿Qué clase de

mierda era él en realidad? Bueno, menos mal que había reaccionado a tiempo y ahora iba a ayudarla. Colocó con cuidado su mano izquierda por debajo de las rodillas de la chica, la otra mano la puso bajo la nuca.

—Venga. Ahora te levanto.

—Mmm.

Apenas pesaba. Fue increíblemente fácil levantarla. Veinticinco kilos, máximo. A lo mejor estaba desnutrida. Pésima situación familiar, anorexia. Puede que hubiera sido maltratada por su padrastro o algo así. Una mierda.

La chica le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y la mejilla en el hombro. Iba a

poder con ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Sonrió satisfecho. Una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo. Era una buena

persona, a pesar de todo. Podía imaginarse la cara de los otros cuando entrara con la chica eh el restaurante. Primero se preguntarían qué demonios había hecho, y después, cada vez más impresionados:

—Bien hecho, Sasori —y cosas por el estilo.

Estaba ya dándose la vuelta para ir hacia el chino, ocupado en sus fantasías sobre una nueva vida, el impulso desde el fondo que estaba dando, cuando sintió el dolor en el cuello. ¿Qué cojones? Sintió como si le hubiera picado una avispa y quería echar la mano derecha, espantarla, ver qué era. Pero no podía soltar a la niña.

Tontamente, intentó bajar la cabeza para comprobar qué era, aunque

evidentemente no podía ver en aquel ángulo. Además no podía bajar la cabeza, ya que la mandíbula de la chica se apretaba contra su barbilla. Ella aumentó la presión contra el cuello de Sasori y el dolor se hizo más fuerte. Entonces lo entendió.

— ¿Qué cojones haces?

Sintió las mandíbulas de la niña clavándosele en el cuello mientras el dolor en la

garganta aumentaba. Un reguero caliente le corrió pecho abajo.

— ¡Suelta, cojones!

Soltó a la chica. No fue ni siquiera un pensamiento consciente, sólo un movimiento reflejo; _tenía que quitarse esa mierda del cuello._

Pero la niña no se cayó sino que se agarró a su cabeza como una lapa.

— ¡Dios mío, lo fuerte que era aquel cuerpecillo!— rodeándole las caderas con las piernas.

Como una mano con cuatro dedos cerrada alrededor de una muñeca, así se

agarraba a él la chica, mientras sus mandíbulas seguían triturando.

Sasori la cogió por la cabeza intentando retirarla del cuello, pero fue como intentar arrancar una rama nueva de abedul sin más ayuda que las manos. Estaba como pegada a él. Su abrazo era tan fuerte que le cortaba la respiración.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, haciendo esfuerzos para respirar.

Las mandíbulas de la niña habían dejado de triturar, ya sólo se la oía sorber

tranquilamente. Ni por un momento aflojó la presión, al contrario, se había vuelto más fuerte desde que empezó a chupar. Un crujido sordo y su pecho se llenó de dolor. Un par de costillas se le habían roto.

Le faltaba el aire para gritar. Dio puñetazos sin fuerza en la cabeza de la chica

mientras se tambaleaba entre las hojas secas. El mundo le daba vueltas. Las farolas, a lo lejos, bailaban ante sus ojos como candelillas.

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. El último sonido que oyó fue el de las hojas aplastadas por su cabeza. Una milésima de segundo más tarde, su cabeza chocó contra el empedrado y el mundo desapareció.

Sasuke permanecía despierto en la cama mirando el papel pintado.

Su madre y él habían estado viendo Los Teleñecos, pero no se había enterado de nada. Miss Piggy estaba enfadada y la Rana Gustavo buscaba a Gonzo. Uno de los viejos gruñones se había caído por el balcón. Pero Sasuke no se enteró _por qué._ Tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

Luego mamá y él habían tomado la leche con cacao y unos bollos. Sasuke sabía que habían estado hablando de algo, pero no recordaba de qué. Quizá algo acerca de pintar el banco de la cocina de azul.

Seguía mirando fijamente el papel pintado.

Toda la pared donde se apoyaba el cabecero de la cama estaba empapelada con

una gran fotografía que representaba un claro en medio del bosque. Troncos gruesos y hojas verdes. Solía quedarse allí e imaginar seres entre las hojas más próximas a su cabeza. Había dos figuras que siempre distinguía inmediatamente, nada más mirar. Las otras tenía que esforzarse para verlas.

Ahora la pared significaba algo más. Al otro lado del tabique, al otro lado del

bosque estaba... Hinata. Sasuke permanecía acostado con la mano contra la pared intentando imaginarse qué habría al otro lado. ¿Sería ésa la habitación de la chica? ¿Estaría ahora en la cama? Recordando la mejilla de Hinata, acarició las hojas verdes, su piel suave.

Oyó voces al otro lado.

Dejó de acariciar el papel y trató de escuchar. Una voz clara y otra grave. Hinata y su padre. Parecía que estaban discutiendo. Puso la oreja contra la pared para oír mejor. Mierda. Si hubiera tenido un vaso. No se atrevía a levantarse a buscar uno, a lo mejor acababan la discusión mientras tanto. _¿Qué dicen?_

El padre de Hinata parecía enfadado. La voz de la chica apenas se oía. Sasuke aguzó el oído para entender lo que decían. Sólo cogió algunas palabrotas sueltas y «...terriblemente CRUEL», después se oyó como si alguien hubiera caído al suelo. ¿La había pegado? ¿Habría visto cómo Sasuke le acarició la mejilla y... sería por eso?

Ahora era Hinata la que hablaba. Sasuke no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que decía, sólo el tono suave de su voz que subía y bajaba. ¿Hablaría así si él la hubiera pegado? _No tenía derecho_ a pegarla. Sasuke lo mataría si la pegaba.

Le habría gustado poder cruzar atravesando la pared, como El Rayo, el

Superhéroe. Desaparecer a través de la pared, cruzar el bosque y salir por el otro lado, ver lo que pasaba allí, si Hinata necesitaba ayuda, consuelo, lo que fuera.

Ya no se oía nada al otro lado. Sólo el redoble de los latidos de su corazón.

Se levantó de la cama, fue hasta la mesa y sacó unas gomas que tenía en un vaso

de plástico. Se llevó el vaso a la cama y puso la boca contra la pared, el culo contra la oreja.

Lo único que se oía era un lejano tableteo que no parecía de la habitación de al

lado. ¿Qué _estaban haciendo?_ Contuvo la respiración. De repente, un fuerte estruendo.

 _¡Un disparo!_


	11. Chapter 11

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

El padre que había cogido una pistola y... no, era la puerta de fuera, un portazo

que había hecho vibrar las paredes.

Se tiró de la cama y fue hasta la ventana. Después de unos segundos salió un

hombre. El padre de Hinata. Llevaba una bolsa en la mano, con paso rápido y cabreado se dirigió al arco de salida y desapareció.

¿Qué hago? ¿Le sigo? ¿Por qué?

Se fue a la cama de nuevo. No eran más que imaginaciones suyas. Hinata y su padre habían discutido; Sasuke y su madre también discutían a veces. Es más, su madre también se iba así si la bronca había sido especialmente dura.

 _Pero no a medianoche._

Su madre amenazaba a veces con irse a vivir a otro sitio cuando le parecía que

Sasuke era malo. Sasuke sabía que ella no lo haría nunca, y su madre sabía que

lo sabía. El padre de Hinata a lo mejor había llevado su amenaza un paso más allá. Se marchó en mitad de la noche, con bolsa y todo.

Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cama con las palmas de las manos y la frente

apoyadas contra la pared.

 _Hinata, Hinata. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Te ha pegado? ¿Estás triste? Hinata..._

Llamaron a la puerta de Sasuke y se sobresaltó. Por un momento creyó que era el padre de Hinata que había venido para vérselas también con él.

Pero era su madre. Entró con sigilo en la habitación.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás dormido?

—Mmm.

—Sólo quería decirte que... vaya vecinos que nos han tocado. ¿Has oído?

—No.

—Hombre, tienes que haberlo oído. Pero si él estaba gritando y dio un portazo

como un loco. Dios mío. A veces se alegra una de no tener ningún hombre. Pobre mujer. ¿La has visto?

—No.

—Ni yo. Bueno, ni a él tampoco si vamos a eso. Las persianas están todo el día

bajadas. Probablemente alcohólicos.

—Mamá.

— ¿Sí?

—Ahora quiero dormir.

—Sí, perdona, hijo. Sólo que me he puesto tan... Buenas noches. Que duermas

bien.

—Mmm

Su madre se fue y cerró la puerta con cuidado. ¿Alcohólicos? Era muy probable.

El padre de Sasuke era alcohólico crónico; era por eso por lo que su padre y su

madre ya no estaban juntos. Su padre también podía sufrir esos arrebatos de furia cuando estaba borracho. Eso sí, no pegaba nunca, pero podía gritar hasta quedarse afónico, dar portazos y romper cosas.

Aquel pensamiento alegró de alguna manera a Sasuke. Feo, pero era la verdad. Si el padre de Hinata era bebedor tenían algo en común, algo que compartir.

Sasuke puso otra vez la frente y las manos en la pared.

 _Hinata, Hinata. Yo sé cómo lo estás pasando. Te voy a ayudar. Te voy a salvar. Hinata..._

Los ojos desorbitados miraban ciegos el techo del túnel. Ibiki apartó unas

cuantas hojas secas y apareció el jersey lila que Hinata solía llevar puesto, tirado sobre el pecho del hombre. Ibiki lo recogió, pensó llevárselo a la nariz para olerlo, pero se contuvo cuando advirtió que el jersey estaba mojado.

Volvió a soltar el jersey sobre el pecho del hombre, sacó la petaca y dio tres tragos.

El aguardiente se deslizó como una lengua de fuego por su garganta, lamiéndole hasta las paredes del estómago. Las hojas crujieron bajo su culo cuando se sentó en el frío empedrado y miró al muerto.

Había algo raro en la cabeza.

Rebuscó en su bolsa, encontró la linterna. Se aseguró de que no venía nadie por el camino del parque, encendió la linterna y alumbró al muerto. El rostro parecía de un color amarillo pálido a la luz de la linterna, la boca colgaba entreabierta, como si fuera a decir algo.

Ibiki tragó saliva. Sólo pensar que aquel hombre había estado más cerca de su

amada de lo que él había llegado a estar nunca le daba náuseas. Echó de nuevo mano a la petaca, como si quisiera quemar la súbita angustia, pero se detuvo.

El cuello. Alrededor del cuello tenía como una gargantilla ancha y roja. Ibiki se inclinó sobre él y vio la herida que Hinata había abierto para llegar a la sangre,

Los _labios contra la piel._

pero eso no explicaba la gargan... tilla...

Ibiki apagó la linterna y al ir a tomar aire se fue involuntariamente hacia atrás en aquel espacio tan reducido, raspándose en la mancha rala de su coronilla. Apretó los dientes para contener el dolor.

La piel del hombre había reventado porque... porque le habían retorcido el cuello. Una vuelta completa. La nuca estaba rota.

Ibiki cerró los ojos, hizo unas respiraciones rítmicas para calmarse y frenar el

impulso de salir corriendo de allí, lejos... de aquello. El techo del puente le rozaba la cabeza; debajo, el empedrado. A derecha e izquierda el camino del parque por el que podía llegar gente que llamara a la policía. Y delante de él...

No _es más que una persona muerta._

Sí. Pero... la cabeza.

No le gustaba saber que la cabeza estaba suelta. Iba a caer hacia atrás, tal vez

desprenderse si levantaba el cuerpo. Se puso en cuclillas y apoyó la frente en las

rodillas. Aquello lo había hecho su amada. Sólo con las manos.

Sintió un cosquilleo de malestar en la garganta al imaginarse el sonido. El crujido cuando retorció la cabeza. No quería tocar aquel cuerpo otra vez. Se quedaría allí sentado. Como Belaqua al pie de la montaña del purgatorio, esperando el amanecer, esperando...

Dos personas venían andando desde el metro. Se echó entre las hojas, al lado del muerto, con la frente contra las piedras heladas.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquello... de la cabeza?_

El contagio. No debía alcanzar al sistema nervioso. Había que cerrar el cuerpo. Era todo lo que había conseguido saber. No lo había entendido. Ahora sí.

Los pasos se volvieron más rápidos, las voces más bajas. Subieron por las

escaleras. Ibiki se sentó de nuevo, observó los rasgos de la cara muerta y con la

boca abierta. ¿Habría sido posible que aquel cuerpo se levantara y se sacudiera las hojas si no hubiera sido... cerrado?

Soltó una carcajada estrepitosa que revoloteó como un gorjeo de pájaros bajo el

techo del puente. Se llevó la mano a la boca y apretó con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño. La imagen del cadáver levantándose de entre el montón de hojas y con movimientos somnolientos quitándose las hojas muertas de la chaqueta.

¿Qué iba a hacer con el cuerpo?

Unos ochenta kilos de músculos, grasa y huesos que había que ocultar. Moler.

Picar. Enterrar. Quemar.

 _El crematorio._

Claro. Llevar el cuerpo hasta allí, meterse dentro y quemarlo a escondidas. O

simplemente dejarlo a las puertas como un bebé abandonado, esperar a que tuvieran tantas ganas de hacer fuego que pasaran de llamar a la policía.

No. No había más que una alternativa. El camino del parque, a la derecha, bajaba por el bosque hasta el hospital. Hasta el agua.

Embutió el jersey ensangrentado en la cazadora del cadáver, se echó la bolsa al

hombro y colocó las manos bajo la cabeza y la espalda del muerto. Se levantó

haciendo equilibrios. La cabeza del cadáver cayó hacia atrás en un ángulo imposible y las mandíbulas se le cerraron con un chasquido.

¿Cuánto habría hasta el agua? Algunos cientos de metros, quizá. ¿Y si llegaba

alguien? Que fuera lo que tuviera que ser. En ese caso, se acabó. En cierto modo

estaría bien. Pero no llegó nadie y ya abajo, en la orilla, trepó sudando la gota gorda por el tronco de uno de los sauces llorones que se inclinaban sobre el agua, casi paralelo a la superficie. Con dos trozos de cuerda había atado dos piedras grandes a los pies del cadáver.

Con otro más largo hizo una lazada alrededor del pecho del muerto, lo arrastró

sobre el agua todo lo lejos que pudo y soltó la cuerda.

Se quedó un rato en el tronco del árbol con los pies colgando a un palmo del agua, mirando la negra superficie rota por las burbujas, cada vez más escasas.

Lo había hecho. A pesar del frío, el sudor le escocía en los ojos y le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo tras el esfuerzo, pero lo había hecho _._ Justo bajo sus pies estaba el cuerpo muerto, oculto para el mundo. Había dejado de existir. Las burbujas ya no subían y no había nada... nada que indicara que el cadáver estaba allí abajo. En la superficie del agua se reflejaban algunas estrellas.

La escuela era un hervidero de comentarios a la hora de la comida. Un profesor lo había oído en la radio durante el recreo, lo había contado en clase y en el recreo de la comida lo sabía todo el mundo. Habían llegado los rusos.

El gran tema de conversación entre los chicos durante la última semana había sido el asesino de Vällingby. Varios lo habían visto, alguno aseguraba incluso que había sido atacado por él.

Habían visto al asesino en cada tipo raro que pasó cerca de la escuela. Cuando en el patio apareció un hombre mayor con la ropa manchada, los chicos corrieron gritando a esconderse dentro. Los más gallitos se armaron con palos de hockey, preparados para cargárselo. Por fortuna, alguien reconoció al hombre como uno de los borrachines de la plaza. Lo dejaron marchar.

Pero ahora eran los rusos. No se sabía mucho de los rusos. Estaban una vez un

Alemán, un ruso _y_ Bellman. En hockey eran mejores. Se llamaban la Unión Soviética. Ellos y los americanos eran los que hacían viajes al espacio. Los americanos habían fabricado la bomba de neutrones para protegerse de los rusos.

Sasuke estaba discutiendo el asunto con Naruto en el recreo de la comida.

— ¿Crees que los rusos tienen también la bomba de neutrones?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro. A lo mejor tienen una en ese submarino.

— ¿No hay que tener aviones para tirar bombas?

—No. Las tienen en cohetes que vuelan sin más adonde sea.

Sasuke alzó la vista al cielo.

— ¿Y se pueden llevar en un submarino?

—Es lo que tiene. Se pueden llevar donde se quiera.

—Las personas mueren y a las casas no les pasa nada.

—Exacto.

—Me pregunto qué pasará con los animales. Naruto reflexionó un momento.

—Seguro que se mueren también. Por lo menos los grandes.

Estaban sentados en el borde de la arena donde no jugaba ningún niño pequeño

en aquel momento. Naruto cogió una buena piedra y la tiró haciendo saltar la arena.

— ¡Pum! Todos muertos.

Sasuke cogió una piedra más pequeña.

— ¡No! ¡Ahí queda un superviviente! ¡Pshiuuu! ¡Misil en la espalda!

Tiraron piedras y chinas, asolaron todas las ciudades de la tierra hasta que oyeron una voz detrás de ellos.

— ¿Qué cojones estáis haciendo?

Se dieron la vuelta. Gaara y Shikamaru. Era Gaara el que había hablado. Naruto tiró la piedra que tenía en la mano.

—Nada. Sólo estábamos...

—No te he preguntado a ti. ¿Cerdo? ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

—Tirando piedras.

— ¿Por qué?

Naruto se había echado para atrás, estaba ocupado atándose los cordones.

—Porque... nada.

Gaara miró hacia la arena y extendió el brazo de tal manera que Sasuke se

estremeció.

—Aquí juegan los niños pequeños. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Estás estropeando la arena.

Shikamaru meneaba el cabeza apenado.

—Pueden caerse y darse en las piedras.

—Cerdo, ya puedes quitar ahora mismo esas piedras.

Naruto estaba todavía ocupado con los zapatos.

— ¿Me has oído? _Que quites ahora mismo esas piedras._

Sasuke se quedó parado, no sabía qué postura adoptar. Estaba claro que a Gaara la arena le importaba un bledo. No era más que lo de siempre. Tardaría por lo menos diez minutos en quitar todas las piedras que habían tirado, Naruto no iba a ayudar.

Sonaría la campana de entrada de un momento a otro.

—No.

La palabra surgió de sus labios como una revelación. Como cuando alguien

pronuncia por primera vez la palabra «dios», refiriéndose realmente a... Dios


	12. Chapter 12

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Ya se había visto quitando piedras después de que los demás hubieran entrado,

sólo porque lo decía Gaara. Pero era otra cosa también. En la arena había un tobogán parecido al que había en el patio de Sasuke.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Pero qué dices?

—No.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Parece que oyes mal. Si te digo que recojas esto, _entonces lo haces._

—NO.

Sonó la campana. Gaara se quedó mirando a Sasuke.

—Ya sabes lo que va a pasar, ¿no, Shikamaru?

—Sí.

—Ya le pillaremos después de la escuela.

Shikamaru asintió.

—Ya nos veremos, Cerdo.

Gaara y Shikamaru entraron. Naruto se levantó, listo por fin con los zapatos.

—Eso ha sido una gilipollez.

—Ya lo sé.

— ¿Por qué coño lo hiciste?

—Porque... —Sasuke echó una mirada al tobogán—. Porque sí.

—Qué idiota.

—Sí.

Al terminar las clases Sasuke se quedó en el aula. Colocó dos papeles en blanco

encima de su pupitre, buscó la enciclopedia que había en la parte de atrás de la clase y empezó a pasar hojas.

Mamut... Medici... Mongol... Morfeo... Morse.

Sí. Ahí estaba. Los puntos y las rayas del alfabeto Morse ocupaban una cuarta

parte de la página. Con letras mayúsculas grandes y claras empezó a copiar el código en un papel:

A= .-

B = -...

C = -.-.

Etcétera. Cuando terminó hizo lo mismo con el otro papel. No quedó satisfecho.

Lo tiró y empezó de nuevo, esmerándose en escribir los signos y las letras todavía más claros.

Evidentemente, sólo era importante que uno de los papeles quedara bien: el que le iba a dar a Hinata. Pero le gustaba el trabajo, le daba una excusa para quedarse allí.

Hinata y él se habían visto todas las tardes desde hacía una semana. La tarde anterior, a Sasuke se le había ocurrido dar unos toquecitos en la pared antes de salir y Hinata le había contestado. Salieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Entonces Sasuke pensó en desarrollar la comunicación mediante algún tipo de sistema, y como el Morse ya estaba inventado...

Revisó los papeles escritos. Bien. Seguro que a Hinata le iba a gustar. Lo mismo que a él, a ella le gustaban los puzzles, los sistemas. Dobló los papeles, los metió en la cartera, apoyó los brazos en la mesa. Le rugió el estómago. El reloj de la escuela marcaba las tres y veinte. Sacó el libro que tenía en el pupitre, _El resplandor, y_ se quedó leyendo hasta las cuatro.

¿No habrían estado esperándole dos horas?

Si hubiera quitado las piedras como Gaara le había dicho, ya estaría en casa. Había sido justo. Quitar unas pocas piedras no era realmente lo peor que le habían mandado hacer y había hecho. Se arrepintió.

 _¿Y si lo hago ahora?_

Quizá mañana el castigo fuera más suave si contaba que se había quedado

después de la escuela _y..._ Sí, era lo mejor.

Recogió sus cosas en la clase, salió y fue hasta la arena. No le llevaría más de diez minutos arreglar aquello. Mañana, cuando lo contara, Gaara se reiría de él y le daría unas palmaditas en la cabeza diciendo «buen cerdito» o algo parecido. Pero eso era mejor, a pesar de todo.

Miró de reojo la escalera del tobogán, dejó la cartera en el borde de la arena y

empezó a quitar las piedras. Las grandes, primero. Londres, París. Mientras las

quitaba, jugaba a que estaba _salvando_ al mundo. Limpiándolo de las terribles bombas de neutrones. Al levantar las piedras, los supervivientes salían como hormigas de sus casas en ruinas. Claro que las bombas de neutrones no dañaban las casas. Bien, entonces habían caído algunas bombas atómicas también.

Cuando se dirigía al borde de la arena para vaciar la carga, estaban allí. No los

había oído llegar, tan ocupado como estaba con el juego. Gaara, Shikamaru y Kiba. Los tres llevaban en las manos ramas finas y largas de avellano. Varas. Gaara señaló una piedra con su vara.

—Ahí hay una.

Sasuke, soltando las que llevaba en las manos, recogió la piedra que Gaara estaba señalando. Este asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Te _estábamos esperando,_ Cerdo. Y hemos esperado bastante.

—Vino Kiba y nos dijo que estabas aquí —dijo Shikamaru.

Los ojos de Kiba eran inexpresivos. En los primeros cursos, Sasuke y él habían

sido amigos y habían jugado mucho en el patio de Kiba, pero después del verano entre cuarto y quinto Kiba cambió. Empezó a hablar de otra forma, más adulto. Sasuke sabía que los profesores le consideraban el chico más inteligente de la clase. Se notaba en la forma en que hablaban con él. Tenía ordenador. Quería ser médico. Sasuke deseaba tirar la piedra que llevaba en la mano a la cara de Kiba. Directamente dentro de la boca que ahora se abría y hablaba.

— ¿No vas a correr? Vamos, echa a correr ya. Sonó un silbido cuando Gaara rasgó el aire con su vara. Sasuke apretó más fuerte la piedra. _¿Por qué no echo a correr?_

Podía ya sentir la quemazón del dolor en las piernas cuando la vara aterrizara.

Sólo con que llegara a la calle del parque donde quizá habría adultos, ellos no se

atreverían a pegarle.

 _¿Por qué no echo a correr?_

Porque aun así no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Lo tirarían al suelo antes de que

hubiera conseguido dar cinco pasos.

—Déjalo.

Gaara volvió la cabeza, hizo como si no hubiera oído.

— ¿Qué has dicho, Cerdo?

—Que lo dejes.

Gaara se volvió hacia Shikamaru.

—Le parece que es mejor que lo dejemos.

Shikamaru meneó la cabeza.

—Ahora que hemos hecho estas bonitas... —dijo agitando su vara.

— ¿Tú qué dices, Kiba?

Kiba observó a Sasuke como si fuera una rata, aún viva, pataleando en su trampa.

—Me parece que el Cerdo necesita un poco de palo.

Eran tres. Tenían varas. Era una situación tremendamente injusta. Él podría tirarle la piedra a Kiba a la cara. O darle con ella si se acercaba. Aquello daría lugar a una llamada al despacho del director y todo lo que venía detrás. Pero le comprenderían. Tres con tres varas.

 _Estaba... desesperado._

No estaba desesperado en absoluto. Al contrario, sentía una especie de

tranquilidad a pesar del miedo, ahora que se había decidido.

Podían apalearle, sólo eso le daba motivos suficientes para estampar la piedra en la asquerosa cara de Kiba.

Gaara y Shikamaru se acercaron. Gaara le dio a Sasuke tal latigazo en el muslo que éste se dobló de dolor. Shikamaru fue por detrás y le inmovilizó los brazos.

 _No._

Ya no podía tirar. Gaara le propinaba latigazos en las piernas haciendo cimbrear la vara en el aire como Robín Hood en la película; golpeaba de nuevo.

Las piernas de Sasuke ardían. Se retorció en los brazos de Shikamaru, pero no consiguió escapar. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Gritó. Gaara le sacudió un último latigazo que rozó las piernas de Shikamaru y éste gritó:

— ¡Joder, ten cuidado! —pero sin soltar a su presa.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Sasuke. ¡No era justo! Ya _había_ recogido las piedras, se había humillado. ¿Por qué tenían que seguir haciéndole daño?

La piedra, que había tenido apretada todo el tiempo en la mano, cayó al suelo y él empezó a llorar de veras.

Con voz compasiva dijo Gaara:

—El Cerdo llora.

Gaara parecía satisfecho. Listo por esta vez. Le hizo una seña a Shikamaru para que lo soltara. Sasuke se estremecía por el llanto, por el dolor en las piernas. Tenía los ojos arrasados de lágrimas cuando levantó la vista hacia ellos y oyó la voz de Kiba:

— ¿Y yo qué?

Shikamaru volvió a sujetar los brazos de Sasuke y, a través de la niebla que le cubría los ojos, éste vio cómo Kiba se acercaba a él. Sorbiéndose los mocos le rogó:

—Déjalo. Por favor.

Kiba levantó su vara y golpeó. Sólo una vez. La cara de Sasuke estalló y se

retorció con tanta fuerza que a Shikamaru se le soltó —o le soltó— y dijo:

—Joder, Kiba. Eso ya es...

Gaara parecía enfadado.

—Ahora ya puedes ir _tú_ a hablar con su madre.

Sasuke no oyó qué contestó Kiba. Si es que contestó algo.

Sus voces desaparecieron a lo lejos, lo dejaron tirado. La mejilla izquierda le ardía. La arena estaba fría y refrescaba sus piernas abrasadas. Quería poner la mejilla también contra la arena, pero comprendió que no debía.

Permaneció tanto tiempo así que empezó a sentir frío. Entonces se levantó, se tocó con cuidado la mejilla. Los dedos se le llenaron de sangre.

Fue a los aseos del patio, se miró en el espejo. Su mejilla estaba hinchada y

cubierta de sangre medio reseca. Kiba tenía que haber golpeado con todas sus

fuerzas. Se lavó la cara y volvió a mirarse. La herida había dejado de sangrar, no era profunda. Pero le cruzaba casi toda la mejilla.

 _Mamá. ¿Qué le voy a decir?_

La verdad. Necesitaba consuelo. En una hora, su madre llegaría a casa. Entonces le iba a contar lo que le habían hecho, ella se iba a poner totalmente fuera de sí y lo iba a abrazar y abrazar, y él se hundiría en su regazo, en su llanto, y llorarían juntos.

Luego ella llamaría a la madre de Kiba.

Llamaría a la madre de Kiba y discutirían y después su madre lloraría por lo

mala que era la madre de Kiba, y después... _La clase de trabajos manuales._

Había ocurrido un accidente en la clase de trabajos manuales. No. Entonces puede que llamara al profesor. Sasuke observó la herida en el espejo. ¿Cómo podría haberse hecho algo así? Se había caído por la escalera del tobogán. Eso, bien mirado, no se sostenía, pero su madre probablemente _querría_ creerlo. De todos modos iba a sentir lástima y lo iba a consolar. La escalera del tobogán.

Sintió frío en los pantalones. Se los desabrochó y miró. Los calzoncillos estaban

totalmente mojados. Sacó su bola del pis y la enjuagó. Estaba a punto de volver a colocarla en los calzoncillos mojados, pero se detuvo mirándose en el espejo.

 _Sasuke. Éste es... Sasuke._

Levantó la bola del pis aclarada, se la puso en la nariz. Como una nariz de payaso. La bola amarilla y la herida roja de la mejilla. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, intentando parecer un loco. Sí. Parecía bastante desagradable. Habló con el payaso del espejo:

—Se acabó. Ya es suficiente. ¿Lo oyes? Ya basta.

El payaso no contestó.

—No voy a aceptar esto. Ni _una_ vez más, ¿lo oyes? La voz de Sasuke retumbaba en las cabinas vacías.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿A ti qué te parece? Torció el rostro en una mueca que estiró la mejilla, distorsionó la voz haciéndola tan ronca y oscura como pudo. Habló el payaso:

—... mátalos... mátalos... mátalos...

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío. Esto era de veras un poco desagradable. Sonaba de

verdad como otra voz, y la cara del espejo no era la suya. Se quitó la bola del pis de la nariz, la metió en los calzoncillos.

 _El árbol._

No es que creyera en aquello realmente, pero... iba a acuchillar el árbol. Quizá.

Quizá. Si de verdad se concentraba, entonces... Quizá.

Sasuke recogió su cartera y se apresuró a ir a casa, llenando su cabeza de imágenes maravillosas.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a casa desde el bosque, el cuchillo estaba manchado de

virutas viejas. Lo lavó bajo el grifo de la cocina y lo secó con una toalla que después remojó con agua fría, la escurrió y se la puso en la mejilla.

Su madre iba a llegar de un momento a otro. Tenía que salir un rato, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo —tenía aún el nudo en la garganta, las piernas le escocían—. Buscó las llaves en el armario de la cocina, escribió una nota: «Vuelvo enseguida. Sasuke». Luego puso el cuchillo en su sitio y bajó al sótano. Abrió la pesada puerta y se deslizó dentro.

Olor a sótano. Le gustaba. Un olor confortable a madera, a cosas viejas y a espacio cerrado. Algo de luz se filtraba por una ventana a ras de la calle y la oscuridad sugería secretos de sótano, tesoros ocultos.

A su izquierda había un pasillo alargado que tenía cuatro trasteros. Las paredes y las puertas eran de madera; las puertas, cerradas con candados más o menos

Grandes. Una de ellas tenía el candado reforzado; alguien a quien habían robado. En la pared más alejada del pasillo ponía «BESO» escrito con rotulador. La S estaba escrita como si fuera una Z, al revés.

Lo más interesante estaba en el otro extremo: el cuarto de la basura. Allí Sasuke

había encontrado un globo terráqueo con su bombilla y todo que ahora estaba en su habitación, también unos cuantos ejemplares viejos de _El Increíble Hulk._ Y más cosas.

Había mentido a su madre. Y ella le había creído. Ahora estaba echado en la cama y se sentía mal.

Sasuke. Ése del espejo. ¿Quién era? Le pasan un montón de cosas. Cosas malas.

Cosas buenas. Cosas raras. Pero ¿quién es? Gaara lo mira y ve al Cerdo al que tiene que pegar. Su madre lo mira y ve su Corazón mío al que nada malo puede ocurrirle.

 _Hinata lo mira y ve... ¿qué ve?_

Sasuke se volvió hacia la pared, hacia Hinata. Las dos figuras miraban escondidas entre el ramaje. Tenía aún la mejilla dolorida e hinchada, había empezado a hacerse una costra en la herida. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Hinata si salía aquella tarde?

Estaba relacionado. Lo que le iba a decir dependía de lo que él fuera para ella. Hinata era nueva para él y por eso tenía la posibilidad de ser otro, de decirle cosas diferentes de las que decía a los demás.

 _¿Cómo hace uno en realidad? ¿Para conseguir gustarle a otro?_

El reloj que había sobre el escritorio marcaba las siete y cuarto. Miró el ramaje

intentando encontrar nuevas figuras: había encontrado un duendecillo con el

sombrero apuntado y un troll boca abajo cuando se oyeron unos golpecitos en la pared.

Toc-toc-toc.

Unos golpes suaves. Él contestó golpeando. Toc-toc-toc.

Esperó. Tras un par de segundos, nuevos golpes. Toc-toctoctoc-toc.

Él completó los dos que faltaban: toc-toc. Esperó. No hubo más golpes.

Cogió el papel con el alfabeto Morse, se puso la cazadora, dijo adiós a su madre y bajó al parque. No había alcanzado a dar más que unos pasos cuando se abrió el portal de Hinata y ésta salió. Llevaba unas deportivas, vaqueros y una sudadera negra en la que ponía Star Wars con letras plateadas.

Primero pensó que se trataba de su propia sudadera; él tenía una exactamente

igual y la había llevado puesta hacía dos días, estaba en el cesto para lavar. ¿Había ido ella y se había comprado una igual sólo porque él la tenía?

—Hei.

Sasuke abrió la boca para soltar el «hola» que llevaba preparado, pero la cerró. La volvió a abrir para decir «Hei», se arrepintió y dijo «Hola» de todas formas.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?

—Bueno, me he... caído.

Sasuke siguió bajando hacia el parque, Hinata lo seguía. Pasó por delante del tobogán, se sentó en un columpio. Hinata se sentó en el de al lado. Se columpiaron en silencio un rato.

—Te lo ha hecho alguien, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se columpió otro poco.

—Sí.

— ¿Quién?

—Unos... compañeros.

— _¿Compañeros?_

—Unos de mi clase.

Sasuke se impulsó con fuerza, cambió de tema.

— ¿A qué escuela vas tú?

—Sasuke.

— ¿Sí?

—Para un poco.

Paró con los pies, se quedó mirando al suelo.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

—Tú...

Ella alargó el brazo, le cogió la mano, y él se paró del todo y miró a Hinata. Su cara apenas era una silueta contra la ventana iluminada que había detrás de ella. Naturalmente no eran más que figuraciones suyas, pero le parecía que los ojos de Hinata _lucían._ De todos modos eran lo único que podía ver claramente de su cara.

Con la otra mano le tocó la herida, y lo extraño ocurrió. Alguien, una persona

mucho más mayor y más dura que ella se abrió paso desde su interior. Un escalofrío le recorrió a Sasuke la espalda, como si hubiera mordido un helado de hielo.

—Sasuke. No les dejes. ¿Me oyes? No les dejes.

—... No.

—Tienes que devolvérsela. Nunca se la has devuelto, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Empieza ahora. Devuélvesela. Fuerte.

—Son tres.

—Entonces tienes que darles más fuerte. Usa un arma.

—Sí.

—Piedras, palos. Dales más de lo que en realidad eres capaz. Entonces lo dejarán.

— ¿Y si no lo dejan?

—Tienes un cuchillo.

Sasuke tragó saliva. En ese momento, con la mano de Hinata en la suya, con la cara de ella delante, todo parecía muy claro. Pero ¿y si empezaban a hacer cosa peores cuando él opusiera resistencia?, ¿y si ellos...?

—Sí. Pero si ellos...

—Entonces yo te ayudaré.

— ¿Tú? Pero si eres...

—Puedo, Sasuke. Eso... puedo.

Hinata apretó la mano de Sasuke. Él le devolvió el apretón, asintiendo. Pero el apretón de Hinata se volvió más fuerte. Tan fuerte que hacía un poco de daño.

 _Qué fuerte es._

Hinata aflojó la mano y él sacó el papel que había escrito en la escuela, alisó los

dobleces y se lo dio. Hinata levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué es?

—Ven, vamos a la luz.

—No, si veo. ¿Pero qué es?

—El alfabeto Morse.

—Sí, sí. Claro. Qué pasada.

Sasuke contestó con una risita. Ella lo había dicho tan, tan... ¿cómo se dice?...

forzada. Aquella palabra como que no pegaba en su boca.

—Pensé... así podemos... hablar más a través de la pared.

Hinata asintió. Parecía como si estuviera pensando qué responder. Luego dijo:

—Es divertido.

— ¿Muy divertido?

—Sí. _Muy divertido._ Muy divertido.

—Eres un poco rara, ¿lo sabes?

— ¿Soy rara?

—Sí. Pero está bien.

—Entonces tendrás que enseñarme lo que tengo que hacer. Para no ser rara.


	13. Chapter 13

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

—Sí. ¿Quieres ver una cosa? Hinata asintió.

Sasuke hizo su número especial. Se sentó en el columpio donde había estado antes, se dio impulso con fuerza. Con cada vuelta, con cada milímetro que ganaba en altura, crecía en su pecho la sensación de libertad.

Las ventanas iluminadas pasaban ante sus ojos como trazos de colores brillantes y se columpiaba más y más alto. No siempre le salía su número especial, pero ahora lo iba a conseguir porque se sentía ligero como una pluma y casi podía volar.

Cuando el columpio había llegado ya tan arriba que las cadenas empezaban a

aflojarse para volver a dar un tirón, tensó todo el cuerpo. El columpio fue hacia atrás una vez más y, en el punto más alto de la siguiente vuelta, soltó las cadenas e impulsó las piernas hacia arriba y hacia delante lo más fuerte que pudo. Las piernas dieron media vuelta en el aire y aterrizó con los pies, agachándose de manera que el columpio no le diera en la cabeza. Después se levantó y alzó los brazos. Perfecto.

Hinata aplaudió, gritó:

— ¡Bravo!

Sasuke cogió el columpio, que aún se movía, lo paró y se sentó. Una vez más

Agradeció que la oscuridad ocultara una sonrisa de triunfo que no podía reprimir, aunque le dolía la herida. Hinata dejó de aplaudir, pero la sonrisa permaneció. Las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ahora. Claro que no se puede matar gente dando cuchilladas a un árbol. Eso ya lo sabía él.

Ibiki estaba sentado en el estrecho pasillo con las rodillas flexionadas de manera

que los talones le rozaban el culo y la barbilla quedaba apoyada en las rodillas,

escuchando el chapoteo del agua en el cuarto de baño. Los celos eran una serpiente gorda y blanca en su pecho. Se revolvía despacio, limpia como la inocencia e infantilmente clara.

Prescindible. Él era... prescindible.

Ayer por la tarde se encontraba echado en su cama con la ventana entreabierta.

Oyó cómo Hinata se despedía de ese tal Sasuke. Sus voces claras, sus risas. Una... ligereza que él nunca podría conseguir. Él era siempre la responsabilidad pesada, la exigencia, el deseo.

Había creído que su amada era igual. Se había asomado a los ojos de Hinata y había visto la sabiduría de una persona anciana, y la indiferencia. Al principio eso le asustó. Los ojos de Samuel Beckett en la cara de Audrey Hepburn. Luego le había dado seguridad.

Era la mejor relación imaginable. El cuerpo joven y bello que aportaba belleza a su vida al mismo tiempo que le libraba del compromiso. No era él quien decidía. Y no tenía que sentirse culpable por su deseo: su amada era mayor que él. Ninguna niña.

Eso creía.

Pero desde que empezó esto con Sasuke había pasado algo. Una... regresión. Hinata se comportaba cada vez más como la niña que parecía; había empezado a contonear el cuerpo, a utilizar expresiones infantiles, palabras. Quería _jugar._ Esconder la llave. La noche anterior habían estado jugando a esconder la llave. Hinata se había enfadado porque Ibiki no mostraba el entusiasmo que el juego exigía, después había intentado hacerle cosquillas para que se riera. Él había disfrutado del tocamiento.

Era atractiva, naturalmente. Aquella alegría, esa... _vida._ Al tiempo que le

intimidaba, porque se alejaba de su manera de ser. Nunca había estado tan cachondo y asustado como desde que se conocieron.

La noche anterior, su amada se había encerrado en la habitación de Ibiki para

pasarse media hora echada en la cama dando golpecitos en la pared. Cuando éste pudo entrar de nuevo en el cuarto vio un papel lleno de signos sujeto con celo sobre su cama. El código Morse.

Al acostarse, tuvo la tentación de golpear él mismo un mensaje para Sasuke. Algo acerca de lo que Hinata realmente _era._ Pero en vez de eso copió el código en un papel, para poder descifrar lo que se dijeran en el futuro.

Ibiki inclinó la cabeza, apoyó la frente en las rodillas. El chapoteo dentro del

cuarto de baño había terminado. Aquello no podía seguir así. Estaba a punto de

explotar. De ganas, de celos.

La cerradura del cuarto de baño se giró y se abrió la puerta. Hinata apareció delante de él totalmente desnuda. Limpia.

— ¿Estás aquí sentado?

—Sí. Estás muy guapa.

—Gracias.

— ¿Puedes darte la vuelta?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque... yo quiero.

—Pero yo no. ¿Puedes apartarte un poco?

—A lo mejor digo algo... si lo haces.

Hinata miró a Ibiki, indecisa. Luego se dio media vuelta, se quedó de espaldas a él.

A Ibiki se le agolpaba la saliva en la boca, tragó. Miró. Una sensación física de

cómo los ojos _devoraban_ lo que tenían ante sí. Lo más bello que había. A un brazo de distancia. Infinitamente lejos.

— ¿Tienes... hambre?

Hinata se volvió de nuevo.

—Sí.

—Lo voy a hacer. Pero quiero algo a cambio.

—Tú dirás.

—Una noche. Quiero una noche.

—Sí.

— ¿La tendré?

—Sí.

— ¿Acostarme contigo? ¿Tocarte?

—Sí.

— ¿Puedo...?

—No. Sólo eso. Pero eso sí.

—Entonces lo hago. Esta noche.

Hinata se agachó junto a él. A Ibiki le ardían las palmas de las manos. Quería

acariciarla. No podía. Esa noche. Hinata, mirando fijamente al techo, dijo:

—Gracias. Pero piensa si alguien... ese retrato del periódico... hay personas que

saben que vives aquí.

—He pensado en ello.

—Si viniera alguien aquí por el día... cuando yo descanso...

—Te digo que he pensado en ello.

— ¿Y...?

Ibiki cogió a Hinata de la mano, se levantó y fue a la cocina, abrió la despensa, sacó un tarro de confitura con la tapa de cristal. Un líquido transparente llenaba la mitad del frasco. Le explicó lo que había pensado. Hinata negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—Claro que puedo. ¿Entiendes ahora cuánto... me preocupo por ti?

Cuando Ibiki se preparó para salir, puso el tarro de confitura en la bolsa junto

con los demás utensilios. Hinata, mientras tanto, se había vestido y estaba esperando en la entrada cuando Ibiki salió, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ibiki pestañeó y se quedó un rato mirando a Hinata.

Estoy _perdido._

Después se fue a su tarea. Parecía que dos chicos se disponían a salir. La situación era perfecta. Se iba a quedar uno solo, sin que los otros lo esperaran. Se arriesgó a mirar de nuevo. Dos de los chicos estaban listos, a punto de salir. El último estaba poniéndose los calcetines. Se ocultó al darse cuenta de que llevaba puesto el pasamontañas. Suerte que no lo habían visto.

Cogió la botella de halotano, la sujetó agarrando con los dedos el dosificador.

¿Debería seguir con el gorro puesto? Y _si_ el chico se escapaba. _Si_ entraba alguien en el cuarto. Por la abertura entre el borde interior de la puerta y la pared vio pasar una sombra. Bloqueó todos los pensamientos, quitó el cerrojo, golpeó la puerta hacia fuera y salió.

Al chico le vino un solo pensamiento, una sola Palabra cruzó por su cabeza antes de que su cuerpo instintivamente se echara para atrás:

 _Muerte._

Retrocedió ante la Muerte que quería cogerlo. La Muerte llevaba algo negro en la mano. Aquella cosa negra voló hasta su cara y tomó aire para gritar.

Pero antes de que el grito alcanzara a salir lo negro se le vino encima, cubriéndole la boca y la nariz. Una mano le cogió la cabeza por detrás, apretándole la cara contra aquella cosa negra y suave. El grito se quedó en un gemido ahogado y, mientras lanzaba su quejido mutilado, oyó un silbido como procedente de una máquina de humo.

Intentó gritar de nuevo, pero cuando tomó aire sucedió algo con su cuerpo. Un

entumecimiento se extendió por todos sus miembros y al siguiente chillido no dijo ni pío. Volvió a respirar y las piernas le fallaron, velos multicolores revolotearon ante sus ojos.

No quería gritar más. No tenía fuerzas. Los velos cubrían ahora todo su campo

visual. Le bailaban los colores Se cayó hacia atrás

Sasuke sujetaba el papel con el código Morse en una mano y con la otra golpeaba las letras en la pared. Un golpe con el nudillo para el punto, un golpe con la palma de la mano para el guión, tal como habían acordado.

Nudillo. Pausa. Nudillo, palmada, nudillo, nudillo. Pausa. Nudillo, nudillo.

(H.I.N.A.T.A)

Y.O.S.A.L.G.O.

Tras unos segundos llegó la respuesta:

Y.O.V.O.Y.

Se encontraron fuera del portal de ella. En un solo día se había... transformado.

Hacía algunos meses había estado en la escuela una mujer judía hablando del

exterminio, mostrando diapositivas. Hinata se parecía ahora un poco a las personas que aparecían en aquellas imágenes.

La fuerte iluminación del portal acentuaba las sombras de su rostro, como si los

huesos estuvieran a punto de atravesar la piel, como si la piel se hubiera vuelto más fina. Y...

— ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Sasuke pensó que era la luz la que le daba ese aspecto, pero al acercarse vio que en el pelo negro de Hinata habían aparecido unas mechas gruesas y blancas. Como en las personas mayores. Hinata se pasó la mano por el cabello, le sonrió.

—Eso desaparece. ¿Qué hacemos?

Sasuke hizo sonar unas coronas en el bolsillo.

— ¿Vamos al kiosco?

—Mmm. El último en llegar es tonto. Una imagen cruzó la cabeza de Sasuke. _Niños en blanco y negro._

Luego Hinata echó a correr y Sasuke la siguió. Y, aunque parecía muy enferma, era mucho más rápida que él, voló con agilidad por la acera empedrada, cruzó la calle de dos zancadas. Sasuke corría todo lo que podía, distraído por aquella imagen.

 _¿Niños en blanco y negro?_

Justamente. Corría cuesta abajo por delante de la fábrica de golosinas, la de los

conocidos ratones, cuando cayó en la cuenta. Sí, aquellas películas antiguas que

echaban los domingos. _Anderssonskans Kalle_ y todas esas. «El último en llegar es

Tonto». Eso decían en aquellas películas.

Hinata estaba esperándole abajo, junto al camino, a veinte metros del kiosco. Sasuke corrió hasta ella intentando dejar de resoplar. No había estado nunca con Hinata allí. ¿Le iba a contar aquel chascarrillo? Sí.

—Oye, ¿sabes que lo llaman El Kiosco del Amante?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque... Bueno, yo lo oí en una reunión de padres... hubo uno que dijo... no a

mí, sino que... yo lo oí. Dijo que el dueño, que es... Ahora se arrepentía. Parecía una tontería. Le daba vergüenza. Hinata extendió los brazos.

— ¿Qué?

—Bah, que el que lo lleva... que tiene _señoritas_ allí. Bueno, ya sabes, que... cuando lo tiene cerrado...

— ¿Es _cierto?_ —Hinata miró hacia el kiosco—. Pero si no _caben._

—Asqueroso, ¿no?

—Sí.

Sasuke bajó hacia el tenderete. Hinata, con cuatro pasos rápidos, llegó a su altura y le susurró:

—Deben de ser _delgadas._

Los dos se rieron. Entraron en el radio de luz del kiosco. Hinata hizo un ostensible gesto compasivo con los ojos puestos en el dueño, que estaba dentro mirando un pequeño televisor.

— ¿Es _él?_

Sasuke asintió.

—Pues parece un _mono._

Sasuke, haciendo bocina con la mano en la oreja de Hinata, dijo en voz baja:

—Se escapó del zoo de Skansen hace cinco años. Aún lo andan buscando.

Hinata se rio y puso la mano en la oreja de Sasuke. Su aliento cálido flotó en la cabeza de él.

—De eso nada. Es que _en vez de_ eso lo han encerrado aquí.

Los dos miraron al hombre ceñudo y se echaron a reír a carcajadas

imaginándoselo como un mono en su jaula, rodeado de golosinas. Con el ruido, el dueño del kiosco se volvió hacia ellos arrugando sus enormes cejas de tal manera que parecía aún más un gorila. Sasuke y Hinata casi se cayeron al suelo de la risa. Apretándose la boca con las manos intentaron ponerse serios.

El hombre se inclinó sobre la ventanilla.

— ¿Queríais algo?

Hinata se puso seria enseguida; quitándose la mano de la boca avanzó hasta la

ventanilla y dijo: —Un plátano, por favor.

Sasuke se ahogaba y se apretó la boca con la mano aún más fuerte. Hinata se volvió y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios rogándole que se callara con disimulada severidad.

El hombre contesto:

—No tengo plátanos.

Hinata, aparentando no comprender:

— ¿Ningún pláaatano?

—No. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

A Sasuke se le encajaron las mandíbulas de tanto reprimir la risa. Trastabilló fuera del kiosco, corrió hasta el buzón de correos, se echó sobre él y soltó la carcajada: estaba a punto de desternillarse. Hinata fue hacia él meneando la cabeza.

—No hay plátanos.

Sasuke, jadeando, dijo:

—Claro, se... habrá comido... todos él.

Se contuvo; apretando los labios, sacó sus cinco coronas y fue hasta la ventanilla.

—Un poco de cada.

El dueño del kiosco le miró airado y empezó coger golosinas con unas pinzas de

los botes de plástico que tenía en el expositor, echándolas en una bolsa de papel.

Sasuke miró de reojo para ver si Hinata estaba escuchando y dijo:

—No olvide los plátanos.

El hombre dejó de coger golosinas.

—No tengo plátanos.

Sasuke señaló uno de los botes.

—Plátanos de gominola, quiero decir.

Oyó las risitas de Hinata e hizo lo mismo que ella había hecho: se puso el índice en los labios pidiendo silencio. El dueño del kiosco dio un resoplido, puso un par de plátanos de gominola en la bolsa y se la entregó a Sasuke.

Caminaron de vuelta al patio. Sasuke, antes siquiera de probar las golosinas, le

Ofreció a Hinata. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

— ¿No comes golosinas?

—No puedo.

— ¿Ninguna golosina?

—No.

— ¡Uf!, no me digas.

—Sí, bueno, no. Como no sé a qué saben...

— ¿Ni siquiera las has probado?

—No.

— ¿Cómo sabes entonces que...?

—Lo sé, sin más.

Eso pasaba algunas veces. Estaban hablando de cualquier cosa, Sasuke preguntaba algo y acababa con un «es así, sin más», «lo sé, sin más». Sin mayor explicación. Era una de las cosas que resultaban un poco raras con Hinata.


	14. Chapter 14

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Una pena que no pudiera invitarla. Era lo que había planeado. Invitarla un

montón. Todo lo que quisiera. Y resulta que no comía golosinas. Se metió un plátano de gominola en la boca y la miró de reojo.

La verdad es que no parecía sana. Y aquellas mechas blancas en el pelo... En

alguna historia que Sasuke había leído, el pelo de una persona se había vuelto

completamente blanco tras un gran susto. ¿Le habría ocurrido eso a Hinata?

Ella miraba a los lados, cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo y parecía de lo más pequeña. Sasuke sintió deseos de estrecharla contra sí, pero no acabó de decidirse.

En el arco de entrada al patio Hinata se detuvo y alzó la vista hacia su ventana. Estaba apagado. Permaneció de pie, quieta, con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo y mirando al suelo.

—Oye, Sasuke...

Lo hizo. Ella lo estaba pidiendo con todo su cuerpo y él sacó de algún sitio el valor para hacerlo. La abrazó. Por un instante terrible creyó que había hecho mal, porque el cuerpo de Hinata parecía rígido, cerrado.

Estaba a punto de soltarla cuando la niña se dejó caer en sus brazos, puso los

Suyos con delicadeza en la espalda de Sasuke y se apretó temblando contra él.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho y permanecieron así. El aliento de ella en su cuello. Se abrazaron en silencio. Sasuke cerró los ojos y tuvo la certeza: aquello era lo más grande. La luz del farol de la entrada penetraba suavemente a través de sus parpados cerrados, ponía una película roja en sus ojos. Lo más grande.

Hinata acercó su cabeza al cuello de Sasuke. El calor de su aliento se volvió más fuerte. Los músculos de su cuerpo, que estaban relajados, se tensaron de nuevo. Sus labios le rozaron el cuello y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

De pronto se estremeció e interrumpió el abrazo, dio un paso atrás. Sasuke dejó

caer los brazos. Hinata sacudió la cabeza como para liberarse de un mal sueño, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia su portal. Sasuke se quedó allí parado. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, la llamó.

— ¿Hinata? —la niña se volvió—. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

—Él iba a... venir con comida.

 _No le dan de comer. Eso es._

—Nosotros te podemos dar algo.

Hinata soltó la puerta y se le acercó. Sasuke empezó rápidamente a planear cómo le iba a contar todo aquello a su madre. _No quería_ que su madre conociera a Hinata. Ni viceversa tampoco. Tal vez podía hacer un par de bocadillos y sacarlos. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Hinata se puso delante de él, lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

—Sasuke. ¿Te gusto?

—Sí. Muchísimo.

—Si yo no fuera una chica... ¿también te gustaría?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sólo eso. Que si te gustaría aunque no fuera una chica.

—Sí... claro.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Alguien se afanaba con una ventana con el cierre estropeado, luego se abrió. Tras la cabeza de Hinata, Sasuke pudo ver cómo su madre sacaba la cabeza por la ventana de su habitación.

— ¡Sasuke!

Hinata se ocultó rápidamente, contra la pared. Sasuke apretó los puños, subió

corriendo la cuesta y se puso debajo de la ventana. Como un chico pequeño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Huy! Estaba aquí. Pensando...

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, que empieza ahora.

—Lo sé.

Su madre estaba a punto de añadir algo más, pero se calló al verlo ahí, debajo de la ventana, todavía con los puños apretados a lo largo del cuerpo, completamente tenso.

— ¿Qué andas haciendo?

—Yo... voy.

—Sí, porque...

A Sasuke se le humedecieron los ojos de rabia y soltó:

— ¡Métete y cierra la ventana! ¡Métete!

Su madre lo miró fijamente un instante más. Luego algo cruzó su rostro y _cerró de golpe_ la ventana, se fue de allí. Sasuke habría querido... no responderle gritando, sino... transmitir lo que pensaba. Explicando tranquilamente y con calma cuál era la situación. Que ella no podía hacer eso, que él tenía...

Volvió a correr cuesta abajo.

— ¿Hinata?

Ya no estaba allí. Y no había entrado en su portal, lo habría visto. Se habría

encaminado al metro para ir a casa de esa tía suya que vivía en el centro y adonde ella solía acudir después de la escuela. Eso sería, seguramente

Sasuke se metió en el oscuro rincón donde Hinata se había escondido cuando su madre había gritado. Se dio la vuelta con la cara contra la pared. Estuvo así un rato. Luego entró.

Ibiki hizo entrar al chico en la cabina y cerró la puerta. El muchacho no había

dicho ni pío. Lo único que podía levantar sospechas ahora era el silbido de la botella de gas. Tenía que darse prisa.

Cuánto más sencillo no resultaría si pudiera atacar con el cuchillo, pero no. La

sangre tenía que proceder de un cuerpo vivo. Otra más de las cosas que le habían

sido explicadas. La sangre de cuerpos muertos era inservible; de hecho, perjudicial.

Bueno. El chico estaba vivo. El pecho seguía subiendo y bajando, absorbiendo el

gas anestésico.

Enrolló la cuerda con fuerza alrededor de las piernas del muchacho un poco más arriba de las rodillas, puso los dos extremos encima del gancho y empezó a tirar. Las piernas del chico se levantaron del suelo.

Se abrió una puerta, se oyeron voces.

La cabeza del chico colgaba ya libremente a un par de centímetros del suelo.

Ahora... ¿Dónde podría sujetar los extremos de la cuerda? Los resquicios entre las tablas del banco eran demasiado estrechos para poder meter la cuerda por ellos. No podría trabajar bien con una sola mano si mientras tenía que sujetar la cuerda con la otra. No tendría fuerzas. Permaneció quieto con los extremos de la cuerda en las manos fuertemente apretadas, sudando. El pasamontañas le daba calor, debería quitárselo El cuerpo del chico colgaba en la posición correcta y no había más que ponerse manos a la obra rápidamente, antes de que se despertara, y ¿no podían _marcharse_ de una vez? Pero se trataba de recordar anécdotas de bolos y de lo bien que uno jugaba antes y de alguien a quien se le había quedado el dedo gordo dentro de la bola y había tenido que ir al hospital para que se lo sacaran. No podía esperar. Puso el embudo en el bidón de plástico y lo acercó al cuello del chico. Cogió el cuchillo. Cuando se volvió para sacar la sangre del cuerpo, la conversación fuera se había interrumpido de nuevo. Y el muchacho tenía los ojos abiertos. Abiertos de par en par. Las pupilas vagaban dando vueltas, allí colgado boca abajo, buscando un punto de referencia, una explicación.

Golpeaban en la puerta.

— ¡Oye! ¡Abre!

Ibiki soltó el cuchillo. El ruido que hizo cuando cayó al suelo apenas si se oyó en medio de los golpes y de los chillidos insoportables del chico. Las bisagras de la puerta temblaban por los golpes de fuera.

— ¡Abre o echo abajo la puerta!

Se acabó. Ahora era el fin. Sólo quedaba una cosa. Desapareció el ruido a su

Alrededor, la vista se redujo a un túnel cuando Ibiki volvió la cabeza hacia la bolsa.

A través del túnel vio su mano alargándose hasta ella y sacando el tarro de la

confitura. Cayó de culo resbalándose con el tarro en la mano. Desenroscó la tapa. Esperó. Cuando abrieran la puerta. Antes de que le quitaran el gorro. La cara. En medio de los gritos y los golpes contra la puerta pensó en su amada. En el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Evocaba imágenes de su amada como un ángel. Un ángel chico que ahora bajaba del cielo extendiendo sus alas para venir a buscarle. Llevarlo consigo.

Allí dónde siempre iban a permanecer juntos. Siempre.

La puerta voló y golpeó contra la pared. El chico seguía gritando. Fuera había tres hombres, más o menos vestidos. Miraban con los ojos muy abiertos sin comprender la escena que tenían ante sí.

Ibiki asintió despacio, reconociéndolo.

Después gritó:

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

Y se echó el ácido clorhídrico concentrado en la cara.

El cuerpo temblaba convulsivamente y se oía el leve chasquido de la piel desnuda cuando se despegaba de las baldosas y se volvía a pegar de nuevo. La mano que estaba en el suelo saltaba como un pez en una roca. Y todo el tiempo el mismo sonido de su boca contra el suelo:

—... eeiiieeeiii...

Gai hizo señas a Inoichi para que se mantuviera a dos pasos de distancia y

Se puso de cuclillas al lado del cuerpo.

— ¿Puedes oírme?

El hombre se calló. De pronto, todo el cuerpo hizo un giro espasmódico y rodó. La cara. Gai se echó para atrás, perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó sobre la rabadilla. Apretó los dientes para no gritar cuando vio las estrellas. Cerró los ojos. Los volvió a abrir.

 _No tiene cara._

Gai había visto a un drogadicto que en una alucinación se había golpeado

repetidamente la cara contra una pared. Había visto a un hombre que se puso a

soldar un depósito de gasolina sin vaciarlo antes. Le explotó en la cara.

Pero nada parecido a esto.

Tenía la nariz totalmente corroída, en su lugar sólo había dos agujeros que

entraban en la cabeza. La boca se había derretido, los labios estaban sellados, salvo una rendija a un lado. Uno de los ojos se había derramado sobre lo que había sido la mejilla, pero el otro... abierto de par en par.

Gai clavó la vista en ese ojo, lo único que parecía humano en aquella masa

deforme. El ojo estaba inyectado en sangre, y cuando intentaba parpadear sólo media tira de piel revoloteaba sobre él y se retiraba de nuevo.

Donde tenía que haber estado el resto de la cara, sólo había restos de cartílagos y huesos que asomaban entre los trozos imposibles de carne y los jirones negros de piel. Los músculos brillantes y desnudos se contraían y se estiraban, se removían como si la cabeza hubiera sido sustituida por un montón de anguilas recién matadas y troceadas.

Toda la cara, lo que había sido la cara, tenía vida propia.

Una arcada se abrió paso por la garganta de Gai, y probablemente habría

vomitado de no haber tenido el cuerpo tan ocupado recuperándose del dolor lumbar.

Lentamente encogió las piernas y se puso de pie, apoyándose en los armarios. El ojo inyectado en sangre le miraba todo el tiempo.

—Esto es lo más jodido...

Inoichi, con los brazos colgando, observaba aquel cuerpo desfigurado en el

suelo. No era sólo la cara. El ácido había corroído también la parte superior del

cuerpo. La piel de una de las clavículas había desaparecido y se veía una porción del hueso, blanco como un trozo de tiza en un estofado de carne.

Inoichi meneaba la cabeza y sacudía el aire con la mano. Tosiendo.

—Esto es lo más jodido...

Eran las once y Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama. Golpeando con cuidado las

Letras en la pared.

H.I.N.A.T.A

No hubo respuesta.

Los chicos de 6o B estaban en fila fuera de la escuela esperando a que el maestro

Ávila diera la señal. Todos tenían sus bolsas de gimnasia o sus bolsos en la mano, porque Dios se apiadara del que olvidase la ropa de gimnasia o no tuviera causa justificada para faltar a la clase.

Estaban a un brazo de distancia del anterior, como el maestro les había dicho el

primer día en 4o cuando sucedió a la tutora en la responsabilidad de su educación física.

— ¡Una fila recta! ¡Un brazo de distancia!

El maestro Ávila había sido piloto durante la guerra. En un par de ocasiones había entretenido a los chicos contándoles historias de combates aéreos y de aterrizajes forzosos en campos de trigo. Eran impresionantes. Se había ganado su respeto.

Una clase considerada alborotadora e indisciplinada se colocaba obedientemente en fila a un brazo de distancia, aunque el maestro aún no hubiera aparecido. Si la fila no estaba como él quería los dejaba esperando diez minutos más, o sustituía el prometido partido de voleibol por unas flexiones de brazos y abdominales.

Sasuke, al igual que los demás, tenía bastante miedo al maestro. Con su pelo gris rapado y su nariz aguileña, su buen aspecto físico y sus puños de hierro, difícilmente se podía pensar que fuera capaz de querer y comprender a un chico débil, con algo de sobrepeso y martirizado. Pero había disciplina en sus clases. Ni Gaara, ni Shikamaru ni Kiba se atreverían a hacer nada mientras el maestro estuviera cerca.

En ese momento Naruto abandonó la fila, alzó la vista hacia la escuela. Luego,

haciendo un saludo hitleriano, dijo:

— ¡Filas rectas! ¡Hoy simulacro de evacuación! ¡Con cuerdas!

Algunos sonrieron nerviosos. El maestro era un apasionado de los simulacros de evacuación. Una vez por semestre los alumnos tenían que probar a deslizarse fuera desde las ventanas con ayuda de cuerdas, mientras el maestro controlaba todo el proceso cronómetro en mano. Si conseguían superar el récord anterior podían jugar al juego de las sillas. Pero había que ganárselo.

Naruto volvió rápidamente a la fila. Menos mal, porque apenas unos segundos

después apareció el maestro por la puerta principal de la escuela y con paso rápido se encaminó al gimnasio. Con la mirada al frente, no dirigió al grupo ni siquiera una ojeada. Cuando se encontraba a mitad de camino hizo un gesto de _¡adelante!_ con la mano, sin dejar de andar, sin volver la cabeza.

La fila se puso en marcha intentando mantener la distancia de un brazo con el

anterior. Tomas, que iba detrás de Sasuke, tropezó con el talón de éste e hizo que se le saliera el zapato por detrás. Sasuke siguió marchando.

Después de lo de la paliza de anteayer lo habían dejado en paz. No es que le

Hubieran pedido perdón o así, pero la herida de la mejilla seguía allí, y les habría parecido que era suficiente. De momento.

 _Hinata._

Sasuke, apretando los dedos del pie para que no se le saliera el zapato, siguió

marchando hacia el gimnasio. ¿Dónde estaba Hinata? Había acechado desde su ventana la noche anterior para ver si el padre de la muchacha volvía a casa. Pero en vez de eso lo que vio fue a Hinata saliendo a eso de las diez. Después llegó la hora del cacao y los bollos con su madre y puede que se hubiera perdido su vuelta a casa. Pero no había contestado a sus golpecitos.

La clase tomó al asalto el vestuario, la fila se rompió. El maestro Ávila estaba de

pie con los brazos cruzados, esperándolos.

—Bien. Hoy entrenamiento físico. Con barra, plinto y cuerdas.

Protestas. El maestro asintió.

—Si lo hacéis bien, si trabajáis, la próxima vez balón fantasma. Pero hoy

entrenamiento físico. ¡Vamos!

No había nada que discutir. Uno tenía que contentarse con lo del balón fantasma y la clase comenzó a cambiarse apresuradamente. Sasuke procuró, como de costumbre, ponerse de espaldas a los otros mientras se quitaba los pantalones. Su bola del pis hacía que se notara algo raro en los calzoncillos.

Arriba, en el gimnasio, los otros estaban colocando los plintos y bajando las barras. Naruto y Sasuke colocaron juntos las colchonetas. Cuando todo estuvo listo, el maestro sopló su silbato. Había circuito con cinco estaciones, así que los dividió en cinco grupos de a dos.

Sasuke y Lee formaron un grupo, lo cual estaba bien porque Lee era el único de

La clase al que se le daba la gimnasia peor que a Sasuke. Era fuertote pero torpe. Más gordo que Sasuke. Sin embargo, nadie se metía con él. Había algo en la actitud de Lee que decía que si alguien se metía con él lo pagaría caro.

El maestro hizo sonar el silbato y se pusieron en marcha.

Flexiones de brazos en la barra. La barbilla sobre la barra, abajo, arriba. Sasuke

consiguió hacer dos. Lee, cinco; luego lo dejó. Sonó el silbato. Abdominales. Lee

No hizo más que estar tumbado en la colchoneta mirando al techo. Sasuke estuvo haciendo falsos abdominales hasta la siguiente señal. La comba. Eso se le daba bien a Sasuke. Él le dio a la cuerda mientras Lee no hacía más que trabarse con ella. Luego flexiones de brazos normales. De ésas podía hacer Lee las que quisiera. Finalmente el plinto, el maldito plinto.

Aquí es donde era un alivio estar con Lee. Sasuke había visto de reojo cómo

Shikamaru, Gaara y Kiba volaban por el plinto vía trampolín. Lee tomó impulso, corrió, botó estrepitosamente en el trampolín y, no obstante, no llegó al plinto. Se dio media vuelta para esperar su turno de nuevo. El maestro se acercó a él.

— ¡Súbete al plinto!

—No puedo.

—Tendrás que coger impulso.

— ¿Qué?

—Coger impulso. Coger impulso. Arriba y salta.

Lee agarró el plinto, se encaramó en él y se deslizó como un perezoso por el otro lado. El maestro hizo la señal de _ven_ y Sasuke echó a correr.

En algún punto de aquella carrera hacia el plinto tomó la decisión. Iba a _intentarlo._

El maestro le había dicho en alguna ocasión que no tuviera miedo al plinto, que

todo dependía de eso. Normalmente no se impulsaba fuerte con el pie, por miedo a perder el equilibrio y a darse un golpe. Pero ahora iba a echar los restos, a hacer como si pudiera. El maestro lo miraba. Sasuke echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el trampolín.

Apenas pensó en el impulso, se concentró totalmente en subir al plinto. Por

primera vez botó en la tabla con todas sus fuerzas, sin frenarse, y el cuerpo salió

Volando por sí mismo, los brazos se extendieron al frente para hacer fuerza y dirigir el cuerpo hacia delante. Pasó sobre el plinto a tal velocidad que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces cuando aterrizó por el otro lado. ¡Había conseguido subir!

Se volvió y miró al maestro: no reía, pero asentía dándole ánimos.

—Bien, Sasuke. Únicamente más equilibrio.

El silbato sonó y pudieron descansar un minuto antes de empezar otra vuelta.

Aquella vez Sasuke logró subir al plinto y mantener el equilibrio al aterrizar.

El maestro pitó el fin de la clase y salió fuera mientras ellos recogían las cosas.

Sasuke bajó las ruedas del plinto y lo empujó hasta el cuarto donde se guardaba, dándole unas palmaditas como a un buen caballo que finalmente se hubiera dejado montar. Lo colocó en su sitio y se dirigió al vestuario. Quería hablar con el profesor de una cosa.

A medio camino de la puerta fue detenido. Un lazo de cuerda voló sobre su

cabeza y aterrizó alrededor de su estómago. Alguien lo había cazado. A sus espaldas oyó la voz de Gaara

—Arre, Cerdo.


	15. Chapter 15

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Se volvió de manera que la lazada se le deslizó sobre el estómago y quedó

alrededor de su espalda. Gaara estaba frente a él con la agarradera de la cuerda en las manos, moviéndola arriba y abajo, chascando la lengua.

—Arre, arre.

Sasuke agarró la cuerda con las dos manos y se la arrebató a Gaara. La cuerda sonó al caer al suelo detrás de Sasuke. Gaara, señalándola, dijo:

—Ahora tendrás que recogerla _tú._

Sasuke cogió la cuerda por el medio con una mano y, dándole vueltas, la sacó por la cabeza de forma que las agarraderas sonaron. Gritó:

— ¡Cógela! —y la soltó. La cuerda salió volando y Gaara se tapó instintivamente la cara con las manos. La cuerda sobrevoló su cabeza y chirrió detrás contra las espalderas. Sasuke salió del gimnasio y bajó corriendo las escaleras. El corazón tamborileaba en sus oídos. Esto _ha empezado._ Bajó los peldaños de tres en tres y aterrizó con los pies juntos en el rellano, cruzó el vestuario y entró en el cuarto del maestro.

Éste, en ropa de deporte, estaba sentado hablando por teléfono en un idioma

extranjero, probablemente español. La única palabra que pudo entender Sasuke fue «perro», que sabía lo que significaba. El maestro le indicó que se sentara en la otra silla que había en el cuarto. El maestro siguió hablando, varios «perro», mientras Sasuke oyó cómo Gaara entraba en el vestuario y empezaba a dar voces.

El vestuario se había quedado vacío antes de que el maestro estuviera listo con su «perro». Se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Bueno, Sasuke, ¿qué quieres?

—Sí, quería saber... de esos entrenamientos de los jueves.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puede uno apuntarse?

— ¿Te refieres a los entrenamientos de pesas en la piscina?

—Sí. Eso. ¿Puede uno apuntarse, o...?

—No tienes que apuntarte. Sólo ir. El jueves a las siete. ¿Quieres entrenar?

—Sí, yo... sí.

—Está bien. Entrena. Después podrás hacer... cincuenta flexiones en la barra.

El maestro mostraba las flexiones en la barra con los brazos en alto. Sasuke meneó la cabeza.

—No. Pero... sí, iré.

—Bien. Entonces nos vemos el jueves. Sasuke asintió; se iba a ir, pero dijo:

— ¿Qué tal está el perro?

— ¿El perro?

—Sí, oí que decías «perro» y sé lo que quiere decir.

El maestro se quedó pensando un momento.

—Ah, «perro» no. _Pero._ Que significa 'men'. Como en _men inte jag._ Se dice _pero yo_

 _no._ ¿Entiendes? ¿Vas a empezar un curso de español también?

Sasuke meneó la cabeza sonriendo. Dijo que ya era bastante con las pesas.

El vestuario estaba vacío salvo la ropa de Sasuke.

Sasuke se quitó los pantalones de deporte y se quedó parado. Sus pantalones no estaban. Claro. Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Miró en el vestuario, en los servicios. Nada. El frío le pellizcaba las piernas al volver a casa sólo con los pantalones de deporte puestos. Había empezado a nevar mientras tenían gimnasia. Los copos de nieve caían y se deshacían sobre sus piernas desnudas. Ya en el patio se detuvo bajo la ventana de Hinata. Las persianas estaban bajadas. Ni un movimiento. Gruesos copos de nieve le cayeron en la cara mientras miraba hacia arriba. Atrapó algunos con la lengua. Estaban buenos

Inoichi miraba su cuaderno de notas golpeando en él con el lapicero.

—Esos tres que estaban dentro, en el vestuario, dijeron que el asesino ese, antes de echarse el ácido clorhídrico encima, había gritado « ¡Hinata, Hinata!», yo me pregunto...

El corazón le brincó en el pecho a Gai, se inclinó sobre la mesa.

— ¿Dijo eso?

—Sí. ¿Sabes lo que...?

—Sí.

Gai se echó para atrás en la silla de forma brusca y el dolor disparó una flecha

hasta la mismísima raíz del pelo. Se agarró a los bordes de la mesa, se sentó bien y se llevó las manos a la cara. Inoichi lo miraba.

—Joder, ¿has ido al médico?

—No, es sólo... se me pasará. Hinata Hinata.

— ¿Es un nombre?

Gai asintió con cuidado.

—Sí... significa...lugar soleado

—Bueno, así que llamaba a su lugar soleado

Inoichi guiñó un ojo y siguió mirando sus notas.

—Sí, eso.

— ¿Lo vamos a poner en el informe?

Cuando llegó a casa de la escuela Sasuke se puso un par de pantalones limpios y bajó al kiosco del Amante para comprar el periódico. Había oído comentar que el asesino había sido detenido y quería saberlo todo. Cortar y guardar.

Notó algo raro cuando bajaba al kiosco, algo que no era normal, aparte de que

estaba nevando. De vuelta a casa con el periódico supo lo que era. No estaba todo el tiempo alerta. Sólo caminaba. Había recorrido el camino hasta el kiosco sin ir vigilando a todos aquellos que pudieran meterse con él.

Empezó a correr. Corrió todo el camino hasta casa con el periódico en la mano

mientras los copos le lamían la cara. Cerró la puerta de la calle. Fue a la cama, se echó boca abajo y dio unos golpecitos en la pared. No hubo respuesta. Le habría gustado hablar con Hinata, contárselo.

Abrió el periódico. La piscina de Vällingby. Coches de policía. Ambulancias.

Intento de asesinato. Las lesiones del individuo de tal naturaleza que dificultaban su identificación. Fotografía del hospital de Danderyd donde estaba siendo atendido el hombre. Referencias al anterior asesinato. Ningún comentario.

Después submarino, submarino, submarino. Reforzado el estado de alerta.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Sasuke saltó de la cama, salió rápidamente al pasillo. Hinata.

Cuando tenía ya la mano en el picaporte, se detuvo. ¿Y si eran Gaara y esos? No, nunca vendrían así a su casa. Abrió. Fuera estaba Naruto.

—Hola.

—Sí... hola.

— ¿Vamos a jugar?

—Sí, ¿a qué?

—No sé. A algo.

—Vale.

Sasuke se puso los zapatos y la cazadora mientras Naruto lo esperaba en el rellano de la escalera.

—Gaara estaba bastante enfadado. En gimnasia.

—Cogió mis pantalones, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Sé dónde están.

— ¿Dónde?

—Allí detrás. Al lado de la piscina. Te lo voy a enseñar.

Sasuke pensó, aunque no lo dijo, que en ese caso los podría _haber cogido_ al venir.

Pero a tanto no llegaba su buena voluntad. Sasuke asintió y dijo:

—Bien.

Fueron hasta la piscina y buscaron los pantalones, que colgaban de un arbusto.

Luego dieron una vuelta y curiosearon un poco. Hicieron bolas de nieve y las tiraron a los árboles. En un contenedor encontraron un cable eléctrico que se podía cortar en trozos, doblarlos y usarlos como munición para el tirachinas. Hablaron del asesino, del submarino y de Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, que a Naruto le parecía que estaban mal de la cabeza.

—Totalmente idos.

—A ti no te suelen hacer nada.

—No. Pero de todas formas.

Fueron al kiosco de las salchichas al lado del metro y se compraron dos

«vagabundos» cada uno. A una corona cada «vagabundo»; sólo el pan tostado con mostaza, kétchup, aliño para hamburguesas y cebolla. Empezaba a oscurecer Naruto. Hablaba con la chica del kiosco y Sasuke miraba los vagones del metro que iban y venían, observando el tendido eléctrico que corría por encima de las vías. Echando vaho con sabor a cebolla por la boca bajaron hacia la escuela, donde sus caminos se separaban. Sasuke dijo:

— ¿Crees que la gente se quita la vida saltando por esos cables que van por encima de la vía?

—No lo sé. Seguro que lo hacen. Mi hermano conoce a uno que fue y meó en un

Raíl eléctrico.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Murió. La corriente subió por el pis hasta su cuerpo.

—No me digas. _¿Quería_ morir entonces?

—No. Estaba borracho. Joder. Imagínatelo...

Naruto hizo como que se cogía el pito y meaba, y empezó a temblar con todo el

cuerpo. Sasuke se reía.

Abajo, junto a la escuela, se despidieron. Sasuke se dirigió a casa con los recién

encontrados pantalones atados alrededor de la cintura y silbando la sintonía de

 _Dallas._

Había dejado de nevar, pero un manto blanco lo cubría todo. Había luz en las

grandes ventanas esmeriladas de la piscina pequeña a la que iba a ir el jueves por la tarde. Iba a empezar a entrenar. Hacerse más fuerte.

—Hola. He quedado con mi papá, pero no llega y... ¿puedo entrar a llamar por

teléfono?

—Sí, claro.

— ¿Puedo entrar?

—El teléfono está ahí.

La mujer señalaba hacia el pasillo: en una mesita estaba el teléfono gris. Hinata

permanecía fuera, todavía no había sido invitada. Al lado de la puerta había un erizo de hierro con púas de fibra vegetal. Hinata se limpió los pies en él para disimular que no podía entrar.

— ¿Seguro que puedo?

—Sí, sí. Pasa, pasa.

Hizo un gesto cansado: Hinata estaba invitada. La mujer parecía haber perdido el interés y se fue al cuarto de estar, desde donde Hinata podía oír el monótono zumbido de un televisor. Una larga cinta de seda de color amarillo, atada alrededor del pelo lleno de canas grises, se deslizaba por la espalda de la mujer como una serpiente amaestrada.

Hinata pasó al recibidor, se quitó los zapatos y la cazadora, levantó el auricular del teléfono. Marcó un número al azar, hizo como si hablara con alguien, colgó el auricular.

Aspiró a través de la nariz. Olor a fritura, productos de limpieza, tierra, betún,

manzanas de invierno, ropa húmeda, electricidad, polvo, sudor, cola para papeles pintados y... orina de gato.

Sí. Un gato negro como el tizón estaba en el vano de la puerta de la cocina

ronroneando con las orejas echadas para atrás, la piel desgreñada y el lomo

encorvado. Alrededor del cuello llevaba una cinta roja con un pequeño cilindro

metálico, probablemente para meter un papel con el nombre y la dirección.

Hinata dio un paso hacia el gato y éste mostró los dientes, bufó. El cuerpo erguido para saltar. Un paso más.

El gato se retiró, escurriéndose hacia atrás mientras seguía bufando, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Hinata. El odio que sacudía su cuerpo hizo temblar el cilindro de metal. Se estaban midiendo. Hinata avanzaba lentamente obligando al gato a retroceder hasta que estuvo dentro de la cocina, y cerró la puerta.

El gato continuó bufando y maullando al otro lado. Hinata fue al cuarto de estar.

La mujer estaba sentada en un sofá de piel tan reluciente que reflejaba la luz del

televisor. Con la espalda recta miraba con fijeza la resplandeciente pantalla azul. Llevaba una cinta amarilla atada en el pelo, rematada en un lazo. En la mesa que tenía delante había un cuenco con galletitas saladas y una bandeja con tres clases de queso, una botella de vino sin abrir y dos vasos.

La mujer parecía no notar la presencia de Hinata, ocupada como estaba con lo que sucedía en la pantalla. Un programa de naturaleza. Pingüinos en el Polo Sur.

 _El macho lleva el huevo en los pies para que no entre en contacto con el hielo._

Una caravana de pingüinos se movía torpemente sobre un desierto de hielo. Hinata se sentó en el sofá, al lado de la mujer. Ésta estaba rígida, como si la tele fuera un maestro severo a punto de leerle la cartilla.

 _Cuando vuelve la hembra después de tres meses, la capa de grasa del macho se ha_

 _consumido._

Dos pingüinos se frotaban el pico el uno al otro, saludándose.

— ¿Esperas visita?

La mujer se estremeció y miró confundida unos segundos directamente a los ojos de Hinata. El lazo amarillo resaltaba lo ajado que parecía su rostro. Meneó un poco la cabeza.

—No, coge lo que quieras.

Hinata no se movió. La imagen de la pantalla cambió a una vista panorámica de

Georgia del Sur, con música. En la cocina, los maullidos del gato habían dado paso a una especie de... súplica. El olor en el cuarto era químico. La mujer destilaba un olor a hospital.

— ¿Va venir alguien? ¿Aquí?

La mujer se estremeció de nuevo como si la hubieran despertado, se volvió hacia Hinata. Esta vez, sin embargo, parecía irritada: una arruga bien marcada entre las cejas.

—No. No va venir nadie. Come si quieres —dijo con el dedo índice bien estirado señalando los quesos de uno en uno—: camembert, gorgonzola, roquefort. Come, come.

Miró a Hinata como dándole una orden y Hinata cogió una galletita, se la llevó a la boca y la masticó despacio. La mujer asintió y volvió de nuevo la vista a la pantalla. Hinata escupió la masa pegajosa de galleta en la mano y la tiró al suelo detrás del reposabrazos del sofá.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a ir? —preguntó la mujer.

—Pronto.

—Quédate el tiempo que quieras. A mí no me importa.

Hinata se fue acercando como para poder ver mejor la tele hasta que sus brazos se rozaron. Algo le ocurrió entonces a la mujer. Tembló y se hundió en el sofá como un

paquete de café agujereado. Cuando miró a Hinata, lo hizo con una mirada suave y soñadora.

— ¿Quién eres?

Los ojos de Hinata estaban tan sólo a un par de centímetros de los suyos. La boca de la mujer exhalaba olor a hospital.

—No sé.

La mujer asintió, se estiró para coger el mando a distancia que estaba sobre la

mesa y quitó el volumen de la tele.

— _En primavera florece Georgia del Sur con una belleza árida..._

Las suplicas del gato se oían ahora con nitidez, pero la mujer no parecía

preocupada por eso. Señaló los muslos de Hinata.

— ¿Puedo...?

—Sí, claro.

Hinata se retiró un poco de la mujer, que se acurrucó en el sofá y puso la cabeza sobre las piernas de la niña. Ésta le acarició suavemente el pelo. Estuvieron así un rato. Los lomos resplandecientes de las ballenas rompieron la superficie del mar, lanzando chorros de agua; desaparecieron.

—Cuéntame algo —pidió la mujer.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—Algo bonito.

Hinata peinó una mecha del pelo de la mujer sobre la oreja. Ésta respiraba ahora tranquila y tenía el cuerpo totalmente relajado. Hinata habló en voz baja.

—Una vez... hace mucho, mucho tiempo, había un campesino pobre y su mujer.

Tenían tres hijos: un chico y una chica que eran ya lo bastante mayores para trabajar con los adultos y un niño pequeño que tenía sólo once años. Todos los que lo veían decían que era el niño más guapo que habían visto.

»E1 padre era un siervo de la gleba y tenía que trabajar muchas jornadas en las

propiedades del señor de la tierra. Por eso eran la madre y los hijos los que debían hacerse cargo de la casa y de la huerta. El hijo más pequeño no servía para mucho.

»Un día, el señor de las tierras anunció un concurso en el que todas las familias

que vivían en sus tierras debían participar. Todas las que tuvieran un chico entre ocho y doce años. No se prometía ningún premio. Nada de premios. Sin embargo, se llamaba concurso.

»E1 día de la competición la madre llevó consigo al más joven al castillo del señor. No estaban solos. Otros siete niños acompañados por uno o por los dos padres ya se habían reunido en el patio del castillo. Y llegaron otros tres. Familias pobres, los niños vestidos con lo mejor que tenían.

»Pasaron todo el día esperando en el patio. Al anochecer salió un hombre del

castillo y dijo que ya podían entrar...

Hinata escuchó la respiración de la mujer, lenta y profunda. Estaba dormida. Su

aliento calentaba las rodillas de la muchacha. Justo debajo de la oreja, Hinata pudo verle el pulso marcado bajo su piel flácida y arrugada.

El gato se había callado.

En la tele pasaban ahora la lista de créditos del programa de naturaleza. Hinata puso el dedo índice sobre la arteria carótida de la mujer, sintió su corazón palpitante bajo la yema del dedo.

La niña se echó hacia atrás y movió con cuidado la cabeza de la mujer de manera que descansara sobre sus rodillas. El fuerte aroma del queso roquefort mitigaba todos los demás olores. Hinata cogió una manta del respaldo del sofá y tapó con ella los quesos.

Un débil gemido: la respiración de la mujer. Hinata agachó la cabeza con la nariz apretada contra la arteria visible. Jabón, sudor, olor a piel vieja... ese olor a hospital... y algo más, que era el olor propio de la mujer. Y debajo, a través de todo ello, la sangre.


	16. Chapter 16

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

La mujer se rascó cuando la nariz de Hinata le rozó el cuello; intentó moverse, pero la muchacha la agarró firmemente por el pecho con un brazo y con el otro mantuvo fija su cabeza. Abrió la boca tanto como le fue posible y la puso sobre el cuello que sujetaba hasta que la lengua hizo presión contra la arteria y mordió. Cerró las mandíbulas.

La mujer pataleó como si hubiera recibido una descarga. El cuerpo se descontroló y los pies golpearon contra el reposabrazos con tanta fuerza que se desplazó y quedó con la espalda en las rodillas de Hinata.

La sangre salía a borbotones de la arteria abierta salpicando la piel marrón del

sofá. Gritaba y agitaba las manos, tiró la manta de la mesa. Un tufo a queso mohoso llenó los orificios nasales de Hinata cuando ésta se echó a lo largo sobre la mujer y, apretando la boca contra su cuello, bebió a grandes sorbos. Los gritos reventaban los oídos de Hinata y tuvo que soltarle un brazo para poder ponerle una mano en la boca.

Los chillidos quedaron ahogados, pero la mano libre de la mujer se movía sobre la mesa del sofá, agarró el mando a distancia y golpeó la cabeza de Hinata. Los trozos de plástico se esparcieron al tiempo que el sonido de la tele se puso en marcha. La sintonía de _Dallas_ flotó por el cuarto y Hinata despegó su cabeza del cuello de la mujer.

La sangre sabía a medicina. Morfina.

La mujer miraba a Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces la muchacha apreció otro sabor más, un sabor ha podrido que se deslizaba junto con el olor al queso mohoso.

Cáncer. Tenía cáncer.

El estómago se le revolvió del asco y tuvo que soltarla y sentarse en el sofá para no vomitar. La cámara sobrevolaba Southfork mientras la música se acercaba a su crescendo.

La mujer había dejado de gritar, permanecía tendida boca arriba mientras la sangre salía de ella cada vez con menos fuerza, corría en hilillos hacia abajo, hacia los cojines del sofá. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos, ausentes cuando buscaban los de Hinata y decía:

—Por favor, por favor...

Hinata, tragándose un amago de vómito, se inclinó sobre ella.

— ¿Perdón?

—Por favor...

—Sí. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Por favor... por favor...

Después de un momento los ojos de la mujer cambiaron, se pusieron rígidos. Se

volvieron ciegos. Hinata le cerró los párpados. Se volvieron a abrir. Hinata cogió la manta del suelo y se la puso sobre la cara, se sentó en el sofá.

La sangre servía como alimento aunque sabía mal, pero la morfina

En la pantalla del televisor, un rascacielos de espejos. Un hombre con traje y

sombrero de vaquero salía de su coche, frente al rascacielos. Eli intentó levantarse del sofá. No podía. El rascacielos empezó a inclinarse, a girar. Los espejos reflejaban las nubes que se deslizaban por el cielo a cámara lenta, recreando formas de animales, plantas.

Hinata se echó a reír cuando el hombre con el sombrero de vaquero se sentó tras la mesa de un escritorio y empezó a hablar en inglés. Hinata entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero no tenía sentido. Todo el cuarto había empezado a inclinarse tanto que era raro que la tele no se hubiera caído rodando. La voz del vaquero le retumbaba en la cabeza. Buscó el mando a distancia, pero estaba hecho pedazos sobre la mesa y el suelo.

 _Tenía que hacer callar al vaquero._

Se deslizó del sofá y, gateando, llegó frente al televisor con la morfina dándole

vueltas en el cuerpo; se rio de las figuras que se descomponían en colores, sólo

colores. No podía más. Cayó de bruces delante del televisor con los colores

Chisporroteándole en los ojos.

—Hinataa

La voz de la tele era conocida. Hinata intentó alejarse de ella, pero el cuerpo no le obedecía. Sólo las manos se deslizaron a cámara lenta por el suelo, buscando algo a lo que agarrarse. Encontraron un cable. Lo agarró fuerte con la mano como si se tratara de una cuerda de salvamento para salir del túnel en cuyo extremo estaba la tele hablándole.

—Hinata... ¿dónde estás?

La cabeza le pesaba demasiado como para levantarla del suelo; lo único que

consiguió fue levantar la vista hacia la pantalla, y lógicamente era... Él.

Sobre los hombros de la bata de seda caían mechas claras de la peluca rubia hecha de pelo natural que hacía que la cara femenina pareciera aún más pequeña de lo que era. Los labios delgados y apretados dibujaban una sonrisa de pintalabios, brillaban. Consiguió levantar un poco la cabeza y vio toda su cara. Los ojos azules, puerilmente grandes, y por encima de los ojos... el aire que salía de los pulmones a sacudidas, la cabeza sin fuerzas tendida en el suelo de tal manera que le crujía el tabique nasal. Divertido. Él tenía en la cabeza un sombrero de vaquero.

—Hinata...

Otras voces. Voces de niños. Eli levantó la cabeza de nuevo, temblando como un recién nacido. De su nariz salían gotas de la sangre enferma y le entraron en la boca. El hombre había extendido los brazos en un gesto de bienvenida, enseñando el forro rojo de la bata. El forro se movía, era un hervidero lleno de labios. Cientos de labios de niños que se retorcían haciendo muecas, susurrando su historia, la historia de Hinata.

—Hinata... vuelve a casa...

Hinata sollozó, cerró los ojos. Esperando la mano fría en la nuca. No ocurrió nada. Los abrió de nuevo. La imagen había cambiado. Ahora mostraba una larga fila de niños mal vestidos que caminaban sobre una gran llanura nevada, andando torpemente en

dirección a un castillo de hielo, lejos, en el horizonte.

 _No está pasando._

Hinata escupió la sangre de la boca, contra la tele. Unas manchas rojas acabaron con la blanca nieve, cayeron sobre el castillo de hielo. _Eso no existe._

Hinata se agarró a la cuerda de salvamento intentando salir del túnel. Se oyó un

sonido cuando el enchufe se soltó de la toma y el televisor se oscureció. Manchas espesas de sangre mezclada con saliva resbalaban cruzando la negra pantalla, goteando al suelo. Hinata se sujetó la cabeza con las manos y desapareció en un remolino de color rojo oscuro. Como un tajo de cuchillo en el rostro pálidamente empolvado

Dejó la ventana un poco abierta con la vaga esperanza de que ella volviera aquella noche. Lo llamara. Si podía salir en mitad de la noche, también podría volver en mitad de la noche.

Sasuke se desvistió y se acostó. Dio unos toquecitos en la pared. Sin respuesta. Se echó el edredón por encima de la cabeza y se puso de rodillas en la cama. Entrelazó las manos y, apoyando sobre ellas la frente, susurró:

—Por favor, Dios bueno. Deja que ella vuelva. Te doy lo que quieras. Todos mis

cómics, todos mis libros, todas mis cosas. Lo que quieras. Pero haz que ella vuelva. A mí. Por favor, Dios, por favor.

Siguió acostado, encogido debajo del edredón, hasta que sintió tanto calor que

empezó a sudar. Luego sacó de nuevo la cabeza, apoyándola en la almohada. Se puso en posición fetal. Cerró los ojos. Imágenes de Hinata, de Gaara y Shikamaru, Kiba. Su madre. Su padre. Durante un largo rato permaneció acostado haciendo pasar las imágenes que quería ver; después éstas empezaron a vivir su propia vida mientras él se deslizaba en el sueño.

Hinata y él estaban sentados en un columpio que se impulsaba cada vez más alto. Más y más alto hasta que se soltó de las cadenas, volando hacia el cielo. Ellos se sujetaban bien fuerte en los bordes del columpio, con las rodillas apretadas unas contra otras, y Hinata le dijo en voz baja:

—Sasuke Sasuke...

Abrió los ojos. El globo terráqueo estaba apagado y la luz de la luna volvía todas las cosas de color azul. Gene Simmons lo miraba desde la pared de enfrente, sacándole su larga lengua. Se acurrucó, cerró los ojos. Entonces volvió a oír el susurro.

—Sasuke...

Venía de la ventana. Abrió los ojos, miró hacia allí. Al otro lado vio el contorno de una cabeza pequeña. Se quitó el edredón, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de salir de la cama, Hinata susurró:

—Espera. Quédate en la cama. ¿Puedo entrar?

Sasuke susurró:

—Sííí...

—Di que puedo entrar.

—Puedes entrar. —Cierra los ojos.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. La ventana se dio la vuelta hacia arriba; una corriente fría

recorrió la habitación. La ventana se cerró con cuidado. Oyó cómo respiraba Hinata, susurró:

— ¿Puedo mirar?

—Espera.

Sonó el sofá cama de la otra habitación. Su madre se levantó. Sasuke tenía aún los ojos cerrados cuando tiraron del edredón y un cuerpo frío y desnudo se metió en la cama detrás de él, tapó con el edredón a los dos y se acurrucó a su espalda. La puerta de su habitación se abrió.

— ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Eres tú el que habla?

—No.

Su madre se quedó en el vano de la puerta escuchando. Hinata permaneció totalmente quieta a sus espaldas, apoyando la frente entre sus omoplatos. Su aliento cálido descendió por sus riñones.

Su madre meneó la cabeza.

—Tienen que ser esos vecinos. —Escuchó un momento más, después dijo—:

Buenas noches, corazón —y cerró la puerta. Sasuke estaba solo con Hinata. A sus espaldas oyó un susurró.

— ¿Esos vecinos?

— ¡Chist!

Otro crujido cuando su madre se acostó de nuevo en el sofá cama. Sasuke miró

hacia la ventana. Estaba cerrada.

Una mano fría se deslizaba sobre su cintura, se puso sobre su pecho, sobre su

corazón. Él la apretó entre sus dos manos, la calentó. La otra hurgó bajo su axila, subiendo por su pecho y colocándose entre sus manos. Hinata giró la cabeza y puso la mejilla sobre su espalda.

Un olor nuevo había llegado a la habitación. Un suave olor como el del depósito

de la moto de su padre cuando acababan de llenarlo. Gasolina. Sasuke inclinó la

cabeza, olió las manos de ella. Sí. Eran las que olían.

Estuvieron así un buen rato. Cuando Sasuke dedujo por la respiración que su

madre se había dormido en la habitación de al lado, cuando el montón de manos ya estaban calientes y empezaba sudarle el pecho, dijo en voz baja:

— ¿Dónde has ido?

—A buscar comida.

Los labios de ella le hacían cosquillas en el hombro. Hinata retiró sus manos, se volvió de espaldas. Sasuke se quedó un momento como estaba mirando a Gene Simmons a los ojos. Después se puso boca abajo. Se imaginó que las pequeñas figuras del papel pintado que Hinata tenía detrás de la cabeza la observaban llenas de curiosidad. La muchacha tenía los ojos abiertos, de color blanco con toques lilas a la luz de la luna. A Sasuke se le puso la piel de gallina en los brazos.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Ha desaparecido.

— _¿Ha desaparecido?_ —Sasuke alzó la voz sin querer.

— ¡Chist! Eso no tiene importancia.

—Pero... cómo... él ha...

—Eso no tiene importancia.

Sasuke asintió mostrando que no iba a seguir preguntando, Hinata se puso las manos bajo la cabeza mirando al techo.

—Me sentía sola. Por eso he venido. ¿Podía hacerlo?

—Sí. Pero... es que no llevas ropa.

—Perdón. ¿Te da asco?

—No. Pero ¿no tienes frío?

—No. No.

Los mechones blancos habían desaparecido de su pelo. Sí, sobre todo parecía más sana que cuando se encontraron el día anterior. Tenía las mejillas más redondeadas, los hoyuelos de la risa aparecieron cuando Sasuke, en broma, le preguntó:

— ¿No pasarías así por delante del kiosco del Amante?

Hinata se echó a reír, después se puso muy seria y dijo con voz de fantasma:

—Sí. ¿Y sabes qué? Él asomó la cabeza y dijo: «Veeeen... Veeeen... Tengo

golosiiiinas... y pláaaatanos...».

Sasuke hundió la cara en la almohada, Hinata se volvió hacia él, le susurró al oído:

—Veeen... ratooones...

Sasuke gritó:

— ¡No! ¡No! —con la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Siguieron así un rato. Luego Hinata miró los libros de la estantería y Sasuke le contó un resumen de su favorito: _La niebla,_ de James Herbert. La espalda de Hinata relucía blanca como un gran folio en la oscuridad, acostada como estaba boca abajo mirando la estantería.

Él tenía la mano tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su calor. Después encogió los

dedos y recorrió con ellos la espalda de ella, susurrando:

—Kili, kili, viene la cabra. ¿Cuántos cuernos tiene?

—Mmm. ¿Ocho?

—Has dicho ocho y eran ocho, kili, kili.

Luego Hinata se lo hizo a él, pero Sasuke no era tan bueno como ella adivinándolo. Sin embargo a piedra, papel, tijera ganó él con diferencia. Siete-tres. Lo hicieron una vez más. Entonces ganó él nueve-uno. Hinata se enfadó un poco.

— ¿Sabes lo que voy a pedir?

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo sé, nada más. Es siempre así. Me viene la imagen.

—Otra vez. Ahora no voy a pensar. Sólo pedir.

—Inténtalo.

Pasó lo mismo. Sasuke ganó ocho-dos. Hinata se hizo la enfadada, volviéndose hacia la pared.

—Ya no juego más contigo. Haces trampa.

Sasuke observaba el cuadrado blanco de su espalda. ¿Se atrevería? Sí, ahora que

ella no lo miraba, sí que se atrevía.

—Hinata, ¿tengo alguna posibilidad contigo? Ella se dio la vuelta, se subió el edredón hasta la barbilla.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Sasuke fijó la mirada en los lomos de los libros que tenía delante de él,

encogiéndose de hombros.

—Que... que si quieres que salgamos juntos, y eso.

—¿Cómo juntos?

Su voz sonaba recelosa, dura. Sasuke se apresuró a decir:

—A lo mejor tú ya tienes un chico en la escuela.

—No, pero... Sasuke, yo no puedo... No soy una chica. Sasuke se rió.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Eres un _chico,_ o...?

—No. No.

— ¿Entonces qué eres?

—Nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada?

—No soy nada. Ni un niño. Ni un viejo. Ni un chico. Ni una chica. Nada.

Sasuke pasó el dedo sobre el lomo del libro _Las ratas,_ apretando los labios, negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces, _¿tengo_ alguna posibilidad contigo o no?

—Sasuke, me gustaría mucho, pero... ¿no podemos estar juntos así como estamos?

—... Sí.

— ¿Estás triste? Podemos besarnos, si quieres.

—No.

— ¿No quieres?

—No, no quiero.

Hinata arrugó el entrecejo.

— _¿Hace_ uno algo especial con quien tiene una posibilidad?

—No.

— ¿No es más que... lo normal?

—Sí.

Hinata se puso muy contenta, entrelazó las manos sobre el estómago y miró a Sasuke.

—Entonces tienes una posibilidad conmigo. Entonces salimos juntos.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Bien.

Con una alegría serena Sasuke siguió mirando los lomos de los libros. Hinata estaba quieta, esperando. Después de un rato, dijo:

— ¿No hay nada más?

—No.

— ¿No podremos estar acostados como antes? Sasuke se dio la vuelta de espaldas a ella. Hinata le rodeó con los brazos y él le cogió las manos entre las suyas. Estuvieron así hasta que Sasuke empezó a tener sueño. Le escocían los ojos y era difícil mantener los párpados abiertos. Antes de quedarse dormido dijo:

— ¿Hinata?

— ¿Mmm?

—Has hecho bien en venir.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué... hueles a gasolina?

Las manos de Hinata apretaron con fuerza sus manos, su corazón. Abrazándolo. La habitación se hizo más grande alrededor de Sasuke, las paredes y el techo se ablandaron, el suelo desapareció y, cuando sintió cómo la cama se deslizaba libremente en el aire, comprendió que se había dormido.


	17. Chapter 17

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Gris. Todo era confusamente gris. La mirada no se quería centrar, era como si

estuviera acostado en una nube. ¿Acostado? Sí, estaba acostado. Sentía la presión en la espalda, en los talones. Un ruido silbante a su izquierda. El gas. El gas estaba abierto. No. Ahora lo cerraban. Lo ponían de nuevo. Algo ocurría en su pecho al ritmo del silbido. Se llenaba, se vaciaba al ritmo del ruido.

Ibiki intentó parpadear. No pasó nada. Casi nada. Algo se desprendió delante

de su ojo y ensombreció la vista aún más. Su otro ojo no existía. Intentó abrir la boca.

La boca no existía. Evocó la imagen de su boca como la había visto en los espejos, en su cabeza, intentó... pero no había. Nada que respondiera a sus órdenes. Una sensación fuerte de calor en toda la cara. Una flecha de terror le recorrió el cuerpo. La cabeza estaba metida dentro de algo caliente, solidificado. Cera. Un aparato controlaba su respiración puesto que su cara estaba cubierta de cera. Buscó con el pensamiento su mano derecha. Sí. Estaba ahí. La abrió, la cerró, sintió las yemas de los dedos contra la palma. El tacto. Suspiró aliviado; se imaginó un suspiro de alivio porque su pecho se movía al ritmo de la máquina, no al suyo.

Levantó la mano despacio. Le tiraba el pecho, el hombro. La mano apareció en su campo visual, un bulto borroso. La dirigió a la cara, se detuvo. Un pitido suave a su derecha. Volvió la cabeza despacio y notó que algo duro le rozaba la barbilla. Llevó la mano hacia aquello.

Una cánula de metal fija en su cuello. Desde la cánula salía un tubo. Siguió el tubo todo lo que pudo hasta una pieza metálica y estriada donde acababa. Entendió. Ésa era la que había que desconectar cuando quisiera morir. Se lo habían dejado preparado. Puso los dedos en la junta de conexión del tubo

Los recuerdos terminaban cuando desenroscaba la tapa del tarro de confitura.

Seguro que se lo había echado encima. Siguiendo su plan. Lo único que había fallado era que aún estaba vivo. Había visto imágenes. Mujeres a las que sus maridos celosos habían vertido ácido en la cara. No quería tocársela, menos aún verla.

Se oyó un ruido absorbente cuando se abrió la puerta y una figura blanca se movió hacia él. Sintió unos dedos que forzaron los suyos apartándolos de la junta de conexión. Una voz de mujer.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Suelta!

Un escape silbante cuando apartaron sus dedos y el tubo fue enroscado otra vez

En su sitio.

—Tendremos que ponerte un vigilante.

Cuando Sasuke se despertó, Hinata ya no estaba. Permanecía tendido con la cabeza vuelta hacia la pared, sentía frío en la espalda. Se incorporó apoyándose en el codo, recorrió la habitación con la vista. La ventana estaba entreabierta. Tiene que haber salido por ahí.

 _Desnuda._

Se dio una vuelta en la cama, apretó la cara contra el sitio donde ella había

dormido, olió. Pasó la nariz una y otra vez por la sábana, intentando hallar algún vestigio de su presencia, pero nada. Ni siquiera el olor a gasolina.

¿Había ocurrido realmente? Se puso boca abajo...

 _Sí._

Estuvieron allí. Los dedos de ella en su espalda. El recuerdo de los dedos de ella

en su espalda. Kili, kili. Su madre había jugado a eso con él cuando era pequeño. Pero esto había ocurrido ahora. Hacía un poco. El vello de los brazos y de la nuca se le erizó.

Se levantó de la cama, empezó a vestirse. Cuando tenía puestos los pantalones se acercó a la ventana. Había dejado de nevar. Cuatro grados bajo cero. Bien. Si la nieve hubiera empezado a fundirse habría estado todo demasiado encharcado para poder dejar en el suelo, fuera de los portales, las bolsas de papel con los anuncios. Se imaginó cómo sería descolgarse desnudo por la ventana con cuatro bajo cero, bajar entre los setos cubiertos de nieve y...

 _No._

Se inclinó hacia delante, parpadeó. La nieve del seto estaba intacta.

Ayer por la noche había estado observando aquella pendiente perfecta de nieve

que bajaba hasta el camino. Ahora estaba exactamente igual. Abrió más la ventana, sacó la cabeza. Los setos llegaban justo hasta la pared de debajo, el manto de nieve también. No había huellas.

Sasuke miró hacia la derecha, a lo largo de la pared revocada. A tres metros estaba la ventana de Hinata.

El aire frío arañaba el pecho desnudo de Sasuke. Tenía que haber nevado durante la noche, después de que ella se hubiera ido. Era la única explicación. Pero otra cosa... ahora que lo pensaba: ¿cómo había llegado arriba, hasta la ventana? ¿Habría trepado por los setos?

Pero entonces el manto de nieve no podía estar tan intacto. No había nevado

después de que él se acostara. Ella no tenía el cuerpo ni el cabello mojado cuando llegó, por tanto, no estaba nevando. ¿Cuándo se fue?

 _Desde que ella se fue hasta ahora tiene que haber nevado lo suficiente como para cubrir_

 _todas las huellas de..._

Sasuke cerró la ventana y siguió vistiéndose. Era incomprensible. Empezó a pensar de nuevo que había sido un sueño, todo. Luego vio la nota. Estaba doblada debajo del reloj en su escritorio. La cogió y la desdobló:

DEJA ENTRAR EL DÍA, LA LUZ, Y SUELTA MI VIDA.

Un corazón y:

NOS VEMOS ESTA TARDE.

Leyó la nota cinco veces. Luego pensó en ella mientras la escribía de pie al lado del escritorio. Gene Simmons estaba en la pared medio metro detrás, sacando la lengua.

Se inclinó sobre el escritorio y quitó el póster de la pared, hizo con él un rebujo y lo tiró en la papelera.

Entonces leyó la pequeña nota otras tres veces más, la dobló y se la guardó en el

bolsillo. Continuó vistiéndose. Hoy podía haber cinco papeles en cada paquete, si quería. Iría sobre ruedas.

Más tarde, por la noche, Suiguetsu se encontraba sentado en una caja en el refugio Después de un rato oyó pasos sigilosos que se acercaban al trastero. Una voz baja que decía:

— ¿Suiguetsu?

Se levantó de la butaca, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió con rapidez. Allí estaba

Sasuke y parecía nervioso, con un billete en la mano.

—Toma. Tu dinero.

Suiguetsu cogió el billete de cincuenta coronas y estrujándolo se lo metió en el

bolsillo, sonrió a Sasuke.

— ¿Te vas a hacer cliente de aquí o qué? Entra.

—No, tengo que...

—Entra, digo. Te quiero preguntar una cosa.

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá agarrándose las manos. Suiguetsu se desplomó en la butaca mirándolo.

—Sasuke. Tú eres un chico espabilado. Sasuke se encogió tímidamente de hombros.

— ¿Sabes la casa que ardió en Ängby? ¿La vieja que salió al jardín y se quemó?

—Sí, lo he leído.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Han escrito algo de la autopsia?

—No que yo sepa.

—No. Pero se la hicieron. Le hicieron la autopsia. ¿Y sabes qué? No encontraron

humo en sus pulmones. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Sasuke pensó.

—Que no respiraba.

—Sí. ¿Y cuándo se deja de respirar? Cuando se está muerto, ¿no?

—Sí —Sasuke se animó—. He leído sobre eso. Precisamente. Por eso hacen la

autopsia a los que han ardido. Para descartar que... alguien haya provocado el fuego para ocultar que ha matado al que había dentro. En el fuego. Leí en... sí, fue en la revista _Hemmets Journal,_ que un tío en Inglaterra que había matado a su mujer y sabía esto pues había... antes de iniciar el fuego había puesto un tubo en la garganta de ella y...

—Bueno, bueno. Tú sabes. Bien. Pero aquí no había humo en los pulmones aunque la mujer había salido al jardín y había estado allí dando vueltas un rato antes de morir. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

—Contendría la respiración. No, claro. Eso no se puede, lo he leído en algún sitio. Por eso la gente siempre...

—Vale, vale. Explícamelo entonces.

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en las manos, pensando. Luego dijo:

—O han tenido algún fallo o ella estaba de pie y corriendo aunque estaba muerta.

Suiguetsu asintió:

—Justo. ¿Y sabes qué? No creo que esos tíos cometan ese tipo de fallos. ¿Tú qué

crees?

—No, pero...

—La muerte es la muerte.

—Sí.

Suiguetsu tiró de un hilo de la butaca, hizo una bolita con los dedos y la lanzó.

—Sí. A uno le gustaría creerlo.

Sasuke iba con la señorita. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y la señorita fue la única que se le ocurrió. Sin embargo se habría cambiado de grupo si hubiera podido. Gaara y Shikamaru no iban nunca en el grupo de paseo los días de actividades al aire libre, pero hoy sí. Se habían cuchicheado algo al oído por la mañana, mirándole.

Así que Sasuke iba con la señorita. No sabía ni él mismo si era por ir protegido o por poder hablar con un adulto.

Había estado saliendo con Hinata los últimos cinco días. Se veían todas las tardes, fuera. Sasuke le decía a su madre que estaba con Naruto.

La noche anterior Hinata había llegado de nuevo a su ventana. Habían estado

despiertos mucho tiempo, contando historias primero uno y luego el otro. Después se habían dormido abrazados y por la mañana Hinata ya no estaba.

En el bolsillo de los pantalones de Sasuke, al lado de la vieja nota, manoseada y

rota de tanto leerla, había ahora una nueva que había encontrado en su escritorio por la mañana cuando se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela:

 _Huir es vivir; quedarse, la muerte._

Sabía que era de _Romeo y Julieta._ Le contó que lo que le escribió en la primera

nota también estaba sacado de allí y Sasuke había cogido el libro de la biblioteca de la escuela. Le había gustado bastante, a pesar de que no conocía un montón de palabras. _Su manto de vestal es verde y enfermizo._ ¿Entendería Hinata aquello? Gaara y, Shikamaru y las chicas iban veinte metros por detrás de Sasuke y la señorita.

Pasaron por el parque de China, donde algunos niños de la guardería se deslizaban con los trineos cortando el aire con sus gritos. Sasuke dio una patada a un terrón de nieve y dijo en voz baja:

— ¿Marie-Louis?

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo sabe uno que ama a alguien?

— ¡Huy! Bueno...

La señorita hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su trenca y miró al cielo. Sasuke se preguntó si estaría pensando en el hombre que había venido a buscarla un par de veces a la escuela. A Sasuke no le había gustado nada su aspecto. El tipo parecía de mucho cuidado.

—Eso es diferente, pero... me atrevería a decir que es cuando uno sabe... o, en todo caso, está muy convencido de que quiere estar siempre con esa persona.

—Como si no pudiera vivir sin ella.

—Eso. Precisamente. Dos que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro... Eso es, sin duda, amor.

—Como Romeo y Julieta.

—Sí, y cuanto mayores son las dificultades... ¿La has visto?

—Leído.

La señorita lo miró sonriendo con una sonrisa que a Sasuke siempre le había

gustado, pero que justo en aquel momento no le hizo mucha gracia. Y dijo

rápidamente:

— ¿Y si son dos chicos?

—Entonces son amigos. Es también una forma de amor. A no ser que te refieras a... sí, los chicos también pueden amarse entre sí, _de esa manera._

— ¿Y cómo hacen entonces?

La señorita bajó un poco la voz.

—Bueno, no hay nada malo en ello, pero... si quieres que hablemos de eso

podemos hacerlo en otro momento.

Caminaron unos metros en silencio, llegaron a la cuesta que bajaba hasta la

Ensenada del Molino. La Cuesta del Fantasma. La señorita aspiró profundamente el aire frío del bosque de abetos. Luego dijo:

—Uno establece un pacto. Independientemente de que se trate de chicos o de

chicas, se establece una especie de pacto en el que... somos tú y yo, como si

dijéramos. Uno lo sabe.

Sasuke asintió. Oyó acercarse las voces de las chicas. Enseguida iban a rodear a la señorita, como solían hacer. Se acercó a ella de manera que sus cazadoras se rozaron le dijo:

— ¿Puede uno ser... chico y chica al mismo tiempo? ¿O ni chico ni chica?

—No. Las personas, no. Hay algunos animales que...

Sakura se les acercó corriendo, gritando con voz chillona:

— ¡Señorita! ¡Gaara me ha echado nieve en la cabeza!

Se encontraban a mitad de la cuesta. Al poco tiempo llegaron hasta ellos todas las chicas y contaron lo que Gaara y Shikamaru les habían hecho.

Sasuke aminoró la marcha, se quedó unos pasos detrás. Se dio la vuelta. Gaara y Shikamaru estaban en lo alto de la cuesta. Hicieron señas a Sasuke. Él no les respondió. En vez de eso cogió una rama fuerte de la cuneta y le fue quitando las ramas pequeñas mientras andaba.

Pasó delante de la Casa del Fantasma que daba nombre a la cuesta. Un enorme

almacén con las paredes de chapa ondulada que parecía un total despropósito allí, entre los árboles más bajos. En la pared que daba a la cuesta alguien había hecho una pintada con letras mayúsculas:

¿NOS DEJAS TU MOTO?

Las chicas y la señorita jugaban al pilla pilla, corriendo por el camino hasta llegar al borde del agua. No pensaba correr para alcanzarlas. Gaara y Shikamaru venían detrás de él, sí. Agarró el palo con más fuerza y caminó apoyándose en él.

Era un día precioso. El lago se había helado hacía unos días y el hielo era tan

Sólido que el grupo de patinaje ya había bajado para patinar sobre él, dirigidos por el maestro Ávila. Cuando Gaara y Shikamaru dijeron que querían ir en el grupo de paseo, Sasuke había considerado la idea de ir corriendo a casa a buscar los patines y cambiar de grupo. Pero no le habían comprado patines nuevos en los dos últimos años y probablemente no podría meter los pies en ellos. Además, le daba miedo el hielo.

Una vez, de pequeño, estaba en la ensenada de Södersvik con su padre y éste

Había salido para vaciar las nasas. Desde el embarcadero Sasuke vio cómo su padre se hundía en el hielo y cómo, durante un instante insufrible, su cabeza desaparecía.

Sasuke, que estaba solo en el embarcadero, empezó a gritar como un loco pidiendo ayuda. Por fortuna, su padre tenía unos clavos grandes en el bolsillo que utilizó para salir del agujero, pero después de aquello a Sasuke no le gustaba nada salir al hielo.

Alguien lo agarró del brazo.

Volvió rápidamente la cabeza y vio que la señorita y las chicas habían

desaparecido por un recodo del camino, detrás de la montaña. Gaara le dijo:

—Ahora se va a bañar el Cerdo.


	18. Chapter 18

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Sasuke apretó más fuerte la estaca, bien agarrada entre las manos. Su única

defensa. Lo cogieron entre los dos y lo arrastraron cuesta abajo. Hacia el hielo.

—El Cerdo huele a mierda y tiene que darse un baño.

—Soltadme.

—Luego. Tú tranquilo, nada más. Te vamos a soltar después.

Estaban ya abajo. No había nada contra lo que hacer fuerza. Lo arrastraban de

espaldas sobre el hielo, hacia el agujero de la sauna. Sus talones trazaban dos surcos en la nieve. Entre ellos se resbalaba la estaca, dejando una huella más superficial. A lo lejos, Sasuke vio pequeñas figuras que se movían. Gritó. Gritó pidiendo ayuda.

—Tú grita. Quizá lleguen a tiempo para sacarte.

El agujero se abría negro a unos pasos. Sasuke tensó los músculos todo lo que pudo y se agitó, volviéndose de lado de una sacudida. A Shikamaru se le soltó. Sasuke se balanceaba en los brazos de Gaara y blandió el palo contra la espinilla de éste. A punto estuvo de escapársele el palo de las manos cuando la madera golpeó contra el hueso.

— ¡Aaaay! ¡Joder!

Gaara soltó a Sasuke y éste cayó al suelo. Se levantó al borde del agujero, sujetando el palo con las dos manos. Gaara se agarraba la espinilla.

— ¡Jodido idiota! Ahora te vas a enterar...

Gaara se acercaba despacio, no se atrevía a correr por miedo a caer él mismo al

agua si empujaba a Sasuke en esa postura. Gaara señalaba el palo.

—Deja eso en el suelo o te mato, ¿entiendes?

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Cuando Gaara se encontraba a poco más de un brazo de distancia, blandió el palo contra el hombro de Gaara.

Gaara y lo esquivó y Sasuke sintió un golpe seco en las manos cuando el extremo más pesado de la estaca alcanzó de lleno la oreja de Gaara.

Éste cayó de lado como un bolo sin hacer ruido, derrumbándose en el hielo todo lo largo que era, dando alaridos.

Shikamaru, que estaba un par de pasos detrás de Gaara, retrocedió entonces, extendió las manos:

—Joder, sólo estábamos bromeando... no pensábamos...

Sasuke fue hacia él girando el palo, que zumbaba sordamente en el aire. Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la playa. Sasuke se detuvo, bajó el palo.

Gaara estaba acurrucado con la mano en la oreja. Le salía sangre entre los dedos. Sasuke habría querido pedirle perdón. No había sido su intención hacerle _tanto_ daño.

Se puso en cuclillas al lado de Gaara, apoyado en el palo, y pensaba decir: «perdón», pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo _vio_ a Gaara.

Parecía muy pequeño, encogido en posición fetal y gimiendo —aaayyy, aaayyy— mientras un hilillo de sangre le corría hasta el cuello de la cazadora. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con pequeños movimientos.

Sasuke lo miraba asombrado.

Aquel pequeño fardo sangrante que yacía en el hielo no podría hacerle _nada._ No

podía pegar ni molestar, no. No podía ni siquiera defenderse.

Sasuke se levantó apoyándose en el palo. El arrebato desapareció, sustituido por un profundo malestar en el estómago. ¿Qué había _hecho?_ Gaara tenía que estar gravemente herido, puesto que sangraba de aquella manera. ¿Te imaginas si se desangra? Sasuke se volvió a sentar en el hielo, se quitó un zapato y el calcetín. Avanzó de rodillas hasta Gaara, le retiró la mano que tenía sobre la oreja y puso el calcetín debajo.

—Así. Sujétalo.

Gaara cogió el calcetín y se lo apretó contra su oreja herida. Sasuke miró la

superficie helada. Vio una figura que se acercaba patinando. Era un adulto.

Se oyeron débiles gritos a lo lejos. Gritos de niños. Gritos de pánico. Un solo grito, claro y agudo, que después de unos segundos se mezcló con otros. La figura que se acercaba se paró. Permaneció quieta un momento. Después se dio la vuelta y se alejó de nuevo patinando.

Sasuke estaba de rodillas al lado de Gaara, sentía cómo se derretía la nieve y le

mojaba las rodillas. Gaara apretaba los párpados con fuerza, le rechinaban los

dientes. Sasuke acercó su rostro al de él.

—¿Puedes andar?

Gaara abrió la boca para decir algo y un vómito de color amarillo y blanco salió de sus labios y manchó la nieve. A Sasuke le cayó un poco en una mano. Se quedó mirando las viscosas gotas que le chorreaban por la mano y se asustó de verdad. Soltó el palo y corrió hacia la playa para buscar ayuda.

Los gritos de los niños cerca del hospital habían aumentado. Corrió hacia ellos.

Precisamente en el momento en que no se encontraba allí tenía que ocurrir algo.

Por Dios, que no se haya roto el hielo. Patinaba lo más rápido que podía, la nieve salía despedida de sus patines mientras se apresuraba a llegar al lugar del que salían los gritos. Entonces vio a varios niños que se habían juntado, estaban parados y chillaban a coro, y a algunos más que se acercaban allí. Vio también que una persona adulta bajaba hacia el lago desde el hospital.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Uno de los pequeños señaló hacia abajo, hacia el hielo, hacia un bulto que estaba atrapado en él. Parecía un montón de hierba marrón y helada con una hendidura roja en un lado. O un erizo atropellado. El maestro se agachó hacia el bulto y vio que era una cabeza. Una cabeza congelada dentro del hielo de manera que únicamente sobresalían la coronilla y la parte alta de la frente.

El niño al que había mandado a hacer pis estaba sentado en el hielo unos metros más allá, sollozando.

—Yo... lo... he... pisado.

— ¡Todos fuera! Todos a la playa, _ahora._

Los niños estaban también como congelados en el hielo, los pequeños seguían

gritando. Sacó su silbato y dio dos silbidos fuertes. Los gritos cesaron. Dio un par de pasos, se puso detrás de los niños y pudo dirigirlos hacia la playa. Los chicos lo siguieron. Sólo uno de quinto se quedó allí, mirando con curiosidad el bulto.

— ¡Tú también!

—Llama a la policía. Ambulancia. Hay una persona congelada en el hielo.

La mujer subió corriendo hacia el hospital. Ávila contó a los niños en la playa, vio que faltaba uno. El niño que había pisado la cabeza seguía sentado en el hielo con la cara entre las manos. Lo cogió en brazos. El chico se volvió

Y se abrazó a. Éste lo levantó con cuidado como si fuera un paquete delicado y

lo llevó hasta la playa.

— ¿Se puede hablar con él?

—Hablar precisamente no pue...

—No, pero entiende lo que se le dice.

—Creo que sí, pero...

—Un momento sólo.

A través de la niebla que cubría su ojo Ibiki vio que una persona con ropa oscura arrimaba una silla y se sentaba al lado de su cama. No podía distinguir la cara del hombre, pero probablemente mostrara un gesto forzadamente neutral. Ibiki había pasado los últimos días casi flotando en una nube roja de contornos tan tenues que entraba y salía de ella sin apenas darse cuenta. Sabía que le habían dormido un par de veces, que lo habían operado. Aquél era el primer día que se encontraba totalmente consciente, pero no sabía cuántos habían pasado desde que llegó allí.

A lo largo de la mañana Ibiki había estudiado su nueva cara con las yemas de

los dedos de la mano que tenía tacto. Algún tipo de venda elástica le cubría todo el rostro, pero por los rasgos bajo la venda, que había recorrido dolorosamente con los dedos, había comprendido que ya no tenía ninguna cara.

Ibiki ya no existía. Lo que quedaba era un cuerpo imposible de

identificar en una cama de hospital. Por supuesto que podrían relacionarlo con sus otros asesinatos, pero no con su vida anterior ni con la actual. Ni con Hinata.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 _Bien, gracias, agente. De primera. Tengo una película de napalm ardiéndome en la cara_

 _todo el tiempo, pero por lo demás va como siempre._

—Sí, comprendo que no puedes hablar, pero ¿puedes asentir con la cabeza si oyes lo que digo? ¿Puedes mover la cabeza?

 _Puedo. Pero no quiero._

El hombre que estaba al lado de la cama lanzó un suspiro.

—Has intentado quitarte la vida aquí, de manera que no estás totalmente... ido.

¿Es difícil mover la cabeza? ¿Puedes levantar la mano si oyes lo que digo? ¿Puedes levantar la mano?

Ibiki dejó de escuchar al policía y empezó a pensar en ese lugar del infierno de

Dante, el limbo, adonde eran llevadas, después de la muerte, todas las almas que no conocían a Cristo. Intentó imaginarse aquel sitio en detalle.

—Como comprenderás, nos gustaría mucho saber quién eres.

El policía acercó la silla unos diez centímetros.

—Lo vamos a descubrir, como ya sabes. Antes o después. Tú puedes ahorrarnos

un poco de trabajo comunicándote con nosotros ahora.

Entró una enfermera.

—Hay una llamada para usted.

El policía se levantó, fue hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió.

—Vengo enseguida.

Los pensamientos de Ibiki se centraron ahora en lo verdaderamente esencial.

¿En qué esfera caería _él?_ Infanticida: la séptima esfera. Por otro lado, la primera

esfera: los que habían pecado por amor. Luego estaban, aparte, los sodomitas, que tenían su propia esfera. Lo lógico sería que cayera en el nivel asignado al peor delito que hubiera cometido.

Así, de haber consumado uno realmente grave, se podía seguir cometiendo

cualquier pecado que cayera en las esferas inferiores. Ya no podía ser peor. Más o menos como esos asesinos de Estados Unidos condenados a trescientos años de cárcel.

Las distintas esferas estaban dispuestas en forma de espiral. Los estratos del

infierno. Cerbero con su cola. Ibiki evocó a los violentos, a las mujeres coléricas, a los soberbios en su lodo hirviente, en su lluvia de fuego; deambuló entre ellos,

buscando su sitio.

De _una_ cosa estaba totalmente seguro: no caería de ninguna manera en el último

de los círculos. Aquél en el que el mismo Lucifer estaba devorando a Judas y a Bruto, aprisionados en un mar de hielo. El círculo de los traidores.

Se abrió de nuevo la puerta con ese ruido extraño, como de succión. El policía se sentó al lado de la cama.

—Bueno, bueno. Parece que han encontrado a otro, abajo en el lago, en Blackeberg. El mismo tipo de cuerda, en cualquier caso.

 _¡No!_

El cuerpo de Ibiki se contrajo involuntariamente cuando el policía dijo la palabra «Blackeberg». El policía asintió.

—Está claro que oyes lo que digo. Eso está bien. Entonces, podemos aventurar sin mayores dificultades que has vivido en Västerort. ¿Dónde? ¿En Råcksta? ¿En Vällingby? ¿En Blackeberg?

El recuerdo de cómo se había deshecho del hombre abajo, junto al hospital, acudió a su mente. Había hecho una chapuza. La había cagado.

—De acuerdo. Entonces te voy a dejar un poco tranquilo. Para que vayas

pensando si quieres colaborar. De ese modo sería todo mucho más sencillo, ¿no te parece?

El policía se levantó y se fue. En su lugar llegó una enfermera y se sentó en una

silla en la habitación, vigilándolo. Ibiki empezó a dar cabezazos a un lado y a otro, negando. Sacó la mano y empezó a tirar del tubo conectado al respirador. La enfermera acudió enseguida y le apartó la mano.

—Tendremos que atarte. _Una_ vez más y te atamos, ¿entiendes? Si no quieres vivir es cosa tuya, pero mientras estés aquí tenemos la obligación de mantenerte vivo. Independientemente de lo que hayas hecho o dejado de hacer, ¿comprendes? Y haremos lo que sea necesario para cumplir con nuestra obligación, aunque tengamos que ponerte un sistema de fijación. ¿Estás oyendo lo que te digo? Todo será mejor para todos si colaboras.

 _Colaborar. Colaborar. De pronto todos quieren colaborar. Yo ya no soy una persona. Soy_

 _Un proyecto. Oh, Dios mío. Hinata. Hinata. Ayúdame._

Ya en las escaleras Sasuke oyó la voz de su madre. Estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien y parecía enfadada. ¿Con la madre de Gaara? Se quedó al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando.

—Me van a llamar y me preguntarán qué es lo que he hecho _mal..._ Sí, claro que lo van a hacer, ¿y qué voy a decir? Que por desgracia mi hijo no tiene un padre con quien él... Sí, claro, pues demuéstralo alguna vez entonces... No, no lo has hecho... A mí me parece que _tú_ puedes hablar de ello con él.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y entró en casa. Su madre dijo:

—Ahora llega —al auricular, y se volvió hacia Sasuke—: Han llamado de la escuela y yo... habla con tu padre porque yo... —habló de nuevo por el auricular—: Ahora puedes... yo estoy tranquila... es fácil para ti, que estás lejos _y..._

Sasuke entró en su habitación, se echó en la cama y se puso las manos en los oídos. Le retumbaban los latidos del corazón en la cabeza.

Cuando llegó al hospital, al principio, creyó que todas las personas que corrían

por allí tenían algo que ver con lo que le había hecho a Gaara. Pero no era así, como pudo saber luego. Hoy había visto por primera vez en su vida una persona muerta.

Su madre abrió la puerta de la habitación. Sasuke se quitó las manos de los oídos.

—Tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

Sasuke se llevó el auricular a la oreja y oyó una voz lejana que leía los nombres de los faros, la fuerza y la dirección de los vientos. Esperaba con el auricular pegado a la oreja sin decir nada. Su madre le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. Sasuke puso la mano sobre el auricular y susurró: «Información sobre el estado de la mar».

Su madre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó sólo en un suspiro y un

gesto de brazos caídos. Se fue a la cocina. Sasuke se sentó en una silla en el pasillo y escuchó las noticias sobre el estado de la mar junto con su padre.

Sasuke sabía que si empezaba a hablar en ese momento su padre estaría distraído con lo que decían en la radio. Las noticias sobre el estado de la mar eran sagradas.

Cuando iba a casa de su padre, se paraba toda la actividad a las 16.45, y éste se

sentaba al lado de la radio mientras él, ausente, miraba hacia fuera, como para

comprobar si lo que anunciaban en la emisora era cierto.

Hacía mucho tiempo que su padre no se hacía a la mar, pero se le había quedado esa costumbre.

«Banco de Almagrundet noroeste ocho, al anochecer girando hacia el oeste.

Despejado. El mar de Åland y el mar del Skärgårg noroeste diez, hacia la noche es posible que soplen vientos fuertes. Despejado».

Bueno. Lo más importante ya había pasado.

—Hola, papá.

—Ah, pero si estás ahí. Hola. Va a haber vientos fuertes aquí por la noche.

—Sí, lo he oído.

—Mmm. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien.

—Sí, mamá me ha contado eso con Gaara. Y no está muy bien que digamos.

—No. No lo está.

—Ha tenido una conmoción cerebral, me ha dicho.

—Sí. Vomitó.

—Bueno, se vomita con frecuencia, si sólo es eso. ... Shino sí, tú ya lo conoces... a él le cayó una vez una plomada en la cabeza y... sí estuvo mal, vomitando como un ternero después.

— ¿Se puso bien?

—Sí, claro, fue... bueno, se murió la primavera pasada. Pero no tenía nada que ver con aquello. No. Después de aquello se recuperó bastante rápido.

—Sí.

—Y esperemos que sea así con él, con este chico también.

—Sí.

—Sí, tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando de que... tal vez te gustaría venir a

pasar aquí el fin de semana.

—Mmm.

—Así podremos hablar más de esto y de... todo.

— ¿Este fin de semana?

—Sí, si te apetece.

—Sí. Pero tengo un poco... ¿y si voy el sábado?

—O el viernes por la tarde.

—No. Mejor... el sábado. Por la mañana.

—Vale, está bien. Entonces sacaré un eider del congelador.

Sasuke acercó la boca al teléfono y dijo en voz baja:

—Sin perdigones.

Su padre se rió.

El otoño pasado, cuando estuvo allí, se había roto un diente al morder un

perdigón que se había quedado en el ave. A su madre le había dicho que había sido una piedra en una patata. Las aves marinas eran lo que más le gustaba a Sasuke, mientras que a su madre le parecía que era «terriblemente cruel» disparar a las indefensas aves. Que él se hubiera roto el diente mordiendo el propio instrumento de la muerte habría dado lugar a que su madre le prohibiera probar semejante comida.

—Pondré especial cuidado —aseguró su padre.

— ¿Funciona la moto?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—No. Por nada.

—Bueno. Ah, sí, hay bastante nieve, así que podremos dar una vuelta.

—Bien.

—Vale, entonces nos vemos el viernes. ¿Cogerás el autobús de las diez?

—Sí.

—Entonces bajo a buscarte. Con la moto. El coche no está del todo en forma.

—De acuerdo. Bien. ¿Quieres hablar más con mamá?

—Sí... no... Tú puedes contarle cómo vamos a hacerlo, ¿no?

—Mmm. Adiós, hasta pronto.

—Adiós. Hasta pronto.


	19. Chapter 19

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Sasuke colgó el auricular. Se quedó sentado un momento pensando cómo iba a ser. Dar una vuelta con la moto. Eso era divertido. Entonces se ponía sus mini esquís y ataban una cuerda a la caja de la moto con un palo en el otro extremo. En ese palo se agarraba Sasuke con las dos manos y después daban vueltas por el pueblo como esquiadores acuáticos sobre la nieve. Esto y los eideres con gelatina de serba. Y sólo _una_ tarde lejos de Hinata.

Fue a su habitación y metió en el bolso la ropa de entrenar y su cuchillo, porque no iba a volver a casa antes de encontrarse con Hinata. Tenía un plan. Cuando estaba en el pasillo poniéndose la cazadora salió su madre de la cocina, limpiándose la harina de las manos en el delantal.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha dicho tu padre?

—Que tenía que ir el sábado.

—Sí. ¿Pero de lo otro?

—Ahora tengo que irme a entrenar.

— ¿No ha _dicho_ nada?

—Sííí, pero tengo que irme ahora.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—A la piscina.

— ¿A qué piscina?

—A la que está al lado de la escuela. A la pequeña.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer allí?

—Entrenar. Vuelvo a las ocho y media. O a las nueve. Después voy a ver a Naruto. Su madre parecía desconsolada, no sabía qué hacer con las manos llenas de harina, se las metió en el bolsillo grande que tenía en medio del delantal.

—Bueno. Venga, vale. Ten cuidado. No te vayas a resbalar en los bordes de la

piscina o algo así. ¿Has cogido el gorro?

—Sí, sí.

—Póntelo entonces. Cuando te hayas bañado, porque fuera hace frío, y cuando se lleva el pelo mojado...

Sasuke dio un paso al frente, la besó ligeramente en la mejilla, dijo: «Adiós» y se

fue. Cuando salió del portal miró de reojo hacia su ventana. Allí estaba su madre, aún con las manos en el bolsillo del delantal. Sasuke le dijo adiós con la mano. Su madre alzó la suya lentamente y también le dijo adiós.

Sasuke fue llorando la mitad del camino hasta el entrenamiento.

Se había separado de los otros al salir de la piscina y había emprendido el camino a casa cuando oyó su voz desde fuera de la escuela.

—Psst. ¡Sasuke!

Bajó las escaleras y Hinata salió de la sombra. Había estado allí esperando. Entonces seguramente habría oído cómo él se había despedido de los otros y ellos le habían contestado como si fuera una persona absolutamente normal.

El entrenamiento había ido bien. No era tan enclenque como creía, aguantaba más que otro par de chicos que ya habían ido varias veces. Su preocupación por que el maestro fuera a interrogarle por lo ocurrido en el hielo fue infundada. Sólo le había preguntado:

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Y cuando Sasuke negó con la cabeza fue suficiente.

La piscina era otro mundo, distinto de la escuela. El maestro era menos exigente y los otros chicos no se metían con él. Lo cierto era que Shikamaru no se había presentado.

¿Tendría Shikamaru _miedo_ de él ahora? El pensamiento le daba vueltas.

Fue al encuentro de Hinata.

—Hola.

—Buenas.

Sin decir nada al respecto, habían cambiado la fórmula de saludo. Hinata llevaba puesta una camisa a cuadros demasiado grande para ella y parecía como... encogida de nuevo. La piel seca y la cara más delgada. Ayer por la tarde ya había visto Sasuke los primeros cabellos blancos, y hoy tenía más.

Cuando estaba sana, a Sasuke le parecía que era la chica más bonita que había

visto. Pero ahora... no se podía ni comparar. Nadie tenía ese aspecto. Los enanos. Pero los enanos no eran tan delgados, no había ninguno así. Daba las gracias porque ella no hubiera aparecido cuando estaban los otros chicos.

— ¿Qué tal? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Regular.

— ¿Vamos a hacer algo?

—Pues claro.

Fueron hacia casa, hacia el patio, el uno al lado del otro. Sasuke tenía un plan. Iban a sellar un pacto. Si se asociaban, Hinata se pondría bien. Una idea sacada de la magia, inspirada en los libros que leía. Porque la magia... la magia _existe,_ claro que sí. Aunque sólo sea un poco. Los que negaban la magia eran aquellos a quienes les iba mal.

Entraron en el patio. Sasuke rozó con la mano el hombro de Hinata.

— ¿Vamos a mirar al cuarto de la basura?

—Vaaale.

Entraron por el portal de Hinata y Sasuke abrió la puerta del sótano.

— ¿No tienes llaves del sótano? —preguntó él.

—No lo creo.

El sótano estaba totalmente a oscuras. La puerta golpeó con fuerza tras ellos. Se

quedaron quietos el uno al lado del otro, respirando. Sasuke susurró:

—Hinata, ¿sabes? Hoy... Gaara y Shikamaru intentaron tirarme al agua. En un agujero en el hielo.

— ¡No! Tú...

—Espera. ¿Sabes lo que hice? Tenía una rama, una rama grande. Le di con ella a

Gaara en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que sangró. Tuvo una conmoción cerebral, lo llevaron al hospital. Pero no me tiraron al agua. Yo... lo golpeé.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Luego Hinata dijo:

—Sasuke.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Yupi!

Sasuke se estiró hasta el interruptor de la luz, quería verle la cara. Encendió. Ella le miró directamente a los ojos y Sasuke vio sus pupilas. Por unos instantes, antes de que se acostumbraran a la luz, eran como esos cristales con los que estaban trabajando en física, cómo se llamaban... elípticos.

 _Como los de los lagartos. No. Los de los gatos. Los gatos._

Hinata parpadeó. Las pupilas estaban normales de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Ven...

Sasuke fue hasta el cuarto de la basura y abrió la puerta. El saco estaba casi lleno, hacía tiempo que no lo vaciaban. Hinata se apretó a su lado y rebuscaron en la basura. Sasuke encontró una bolsa con botellas vacías cuyos cascos podían dar algo de dinero.

Hinata, una espada de juguete de plástico, la blandió en el aire y dijo:

— ¿Vamos a mirar en los otros?

—No, Suiguetsu y los otros a lo mejor están allí.

— ¿Quiénes son?

—Ah, unos chicos mayores que tienen un cuarto en el que... se reúnen por las

tardes.

—¿Son muchos?

—No, tres. La mayoría de las veces sólo Suiguetsu.

—Y son peligrosos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces podríamos mirarlo.

Fueron juntos hasta la puerta de la escalera de Sasuke, en el siguiente pasillo del

sótano, por la puerta de Suiguetsu. Cuando Sasuke ya estaba con la llave en la mano, a punto de abrir la última puerta, dudó. ¿Y si estaban allí? ¿Si veían a Hinata? Si... ocurría algo que él no fuera capaz de manejar. Hinata blandía la espada de plástico delante de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

Abrió. Nada más entrar en el pasillo oyeron la música que venía del trastero del

sótano. Volviéndose, susurró:

— ¡Están aquí! Vámonos. Hinata se detuvo, olfateó.

— ¿A qué huele?

Sasuke comprobó que no se movía nadie al fondo del pasillo, olisqueó. No notó

nada aparte de los olores normales del sótano. Hinata dijo:

—A pintura. A pegamento.

Sasuke olió de nuevo. Él no notaba nada, pero sabía de qué se trataba. Cuando se volvió hacia Hinata para llevársela fuera de allí vio que ella estaba haciendo algo en la cerradura de la puerta.

—Venga, vámonos. ¿Qué haces?

—Yo sólo...

Mientras Sasuke abría la puerta del siguiente pasillo del sótano, el camino de

retirada, la puerta se cerró tras ellos. No sonó como de costumbre. No hizo clic. Sólo un suave sonido metálico. En el camino de vuelta hasta _su_ sótano Sasuke le contó a Hinata lo de que esnifaban pegamento; y lo chiflados que se podían volver cuando esnifaban.

En su propio sótano se volvió a sentir seguro. Se puso de rodillas y empezó a

contar las botellas vacías que había en la bolsa de plástico. Catorce cascos de cerveza y uno de alcohol que no se podía devolver.

Cuando alzó la vista para contarle a Hinata el resultado, la muchacha estaba delante de él con la espada de plástico en alto a punto de golpear. Acostumbrado como estaba a golpes fortuitos se sobresaltó un poco, pero Hinata farfulló algo y después bajó la espada hasta el hombro de Sasuke, diciendo con la voz más profunda que fue capaz de poner:

—Con esto te nombro, vencedor de Gaara, caballero de Blackeberg y de todos los territorios limítrofes como Vällingby... mmm...

—Råcksta.

—Råcksta.

— ¿Ängby, quizá?

—Ängby quizá.

Eli le iba dando un golpe suave en el hombro con la espada por cada nuevo sitio.

Sasuke sacó su cuchillo del bolso y, manteniéndolo en alto, se proclamó Caballero de Ängby Quizá. Quería que Hinata fuera la Bella Dama a la que él pudiera salvar del Dragón.

Pero Hinata era un monstruo terrible que devoraba bellas vírgenes para el almuerzo, y era ella contra quien tenía que combatir. Sasuke dejó el cuchillo en la funda mientras luchaban, gritaban y corrían entre los pasillos. En medio del juego sonó una llave en la cerradura de la puerta del sótano.

Se escondieron rápidamente en una despensa donde apenas tenían espacio para

sentarse cadera con cadera, respirando profunda y silenciosamente. Se oyó una voz de hombre.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí abajo?

Sasuke estaba sentado muy pegado a Hinata. El pecho le borboteaba. El hombre dio unos pasos ya dentro del sótano.

Ellos contuvieron la respiración cuando el hombre se paró a escuchar.

Luego dijo:

—Demonio de chicos —y se fue de allí. Se quedaron en la despensa hasta que

estuvieron seguros de que el hombre había desaparecido, luego salieron

arrastrándose y, apoyados en la pared de madera, echaron unas risitas. Tras un rato, Hinata se tumbó en el suelo de cemento todo lo larga que era y se quedó mirando al techo. Sasuke le dio en el pie.

— ¿Estás cansada?

—Sí. Cansada.

Sasuke sacó el cuchillo de la funda, lo miró. Era pesado, bonito. Pasó el dedo con cuidado por la punta del filo, lo retiró. Un pequeño punto rojo. Lo hizo de nuevo, más fuerte. Cuando apartó el cuchillo apareció una perla de sangre. Pero no era así como había que hacerlo.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Quieres hacer una cosa?

Ella seguía aún mirando al techo.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Quieres... firmar un pacto conmigo?

—Sí.

Si ella hubiera preguntado que cómo, tal vez le hubiera explicado lo que había

Pensado hacer antes de hacerlo. Pero ella sólo dijo que sí. Que participaba, fuera lo que fuese. Sasuke tragó fuerte, cogió la hoja del cuchillo con el filo contra la palma y, cerrando los ojos, lo deslizó por su mano. Un dolor punzante, intenso. Jadeó.

¿Lo he hecho?

Abrió los ojos, abrió la mano. Sí. Se podía ver una fina hendidura en la palma, la

Sangre manaba despacio; no, como él pensaba, en una estrecha línea, sino como una cinta de perlas que, mientras las miraba fascinado, se unieron en una línea más gruesa y más desigual.

Hinata levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces?

Sasuke tenía aún su mano delante de la cara y mirándosela fijamente dijo:

—Esto es muy sencillo. Hinata, no era nada...

Puso su mano sangrante delante de ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Hinata meneó con fuerza la cabeza mientras se echaba para atrás, alejándose.

—No, Sasuke...

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Sasuke, no.

—No duele casi nada.

Hinata dejó de echarse para atrás, clavando la vista en la palma de Sasuke mientras seguía negando con la cabeza. Éste sujetaba con la otra mano la hoja del cuchillo, se lo tendió con el mango por delante.

—Tú sólo tienes que pincharte en el dedo o así. Y luego lo mezclamos. Así

sellaremos el pacto.

Hinata no tomó el cuchillo. Sasuke lo dejó en el suelo entre ellos para poder recoger con la mano buena una gota de sangre que caía de la herida.

—Venga, vamos. ¿No quieres?

—Sasuke... no puede ser. Te contagiaría, tú...

—No se nota nada, esto...

Un fantasma se adueñó de la cara de Hinata, transformándola en algo tan diferente de la chica que él conocía que se olvidó de la gota de sangre que caía de su mano. Parecía como si ahora ella fuera el monstruo que había fingido ser cuando jugaban, y Sasuke se echó para atrás al tiempo que el dolor de su mano aumentaba.

—Hinata, qué...

Ella se levantó, puso las piernas debajo del cuerpo, estaba a cuatro patas mirando fijamente la mano que sangraba, gateó un paso hacia él. Se detuvo, apretó los dientes y chilló:

— ¡Vete de aquí!

A Sasuke se le saltaron las lágrimas de miedo.

—Hinata, termina. Deja de jugar. Déjalo.


	20. Chapter 20

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Hinata avanzó otro poco a cuatro patas, se paró de nuevo. _Obligó_ a su cuerpo a

bloquearse y, con la cabeza agachada, gritó:

— ¡Vete! Si no, morirás.

Sasuke se levantó, reculó un par de pasos. Sus pies tropezaron con la bolsa de las botellas vacías de manera que éstas cayeron estrepitosamente. Se apretó contra la pared mientras Hinata gateaba hasta la pequeña mancha de sangre que había goteado de su mano.

Cayó otra botella más, rompiéndose contra el cemento, mientras Sasuke

permanecía arrimado contra la pared y sin quitarle ojo a Hinata, que sacaba la lengua y lamía el sucio suelo de cemento en el sitio donde su sangre había caído. Una botella tintineó débilmente y luego se paró. Hinata lamía y lamía el suelo. Cuando alzó la cabeza, tenía una mancha gris de suciedad en la punta de la nariz.

—Vete... por favor... vete...

Después, el fantasma se posó de nuevo en su cara, pero antes de que se adueñara totalmente de ella se levantó y echó a correr a lo largo del pasillo del sótano, abrió la puerta de su portal y desapareció.

Sasuke se quedó allí con la mano herida bien apretada. La sangre empezaba a

manar por entre los dedos. Abrió la mano y miró la herida. Era más profunda de lo que él había planeado, pero no era peligroso, creía. La sangre empezaba ya a coagularse. Miró la mancha ahora pálida del suelo. Luego probó a lamer un poco de sangre de la palma de su mano, escupió.

Iluminación nocturna.

Mañana por la mañana le iban a operar la boca y el cuello. Quizá esperaban que

Saliera algo. Conservaba la lengua, podía moverla dentro de la cavidad cerrada de la boca, chascar la mandíbula superior con ella. A lo mejor iba a poder hablar de nuevo, a pesar de que los labios habían desaparecido. Pero no pensaba hablar.

Una mujer, él no sabía si era policía o enfermera, estaba sentada en el rincón a

unos metros de él leyendo un libro, vigilándolo

Había comprendido que era valioso, que esperaban mucho de él. Probablemente estarían en ese momento sentados rebuscando en viejos archivos casos que esperaban poder solucionar con él como autor de esos delitos. Había venido un policía por la mañana a tomarle las huellas dactilares. No había opuesto resistencia.

No tenía importancia

Posiblemente, las huellas dactilares podrían relacionarlo con las muertes tanto en

Växjö como en Norrköping. Había estado intentando recordar cómo se las había

arreglado, si había dejado huellas dactilares o de otro tipo. Probablemente sí.

Lo único que le inquietaba era que a través de todo aquello las personas

consiguieran dar con Hinata.

-flashback-

Pasaron unos meses antes de que fuera despedido de su trabajo en la escuela. No podían tener a alguien así entre los niños. Se había ido voluntariamente, pese a que probablemente podía haber llevado el asunto al sindicato.

No había _hecho_ absolutamente nada en la escuela, tan tonto no era.

La campaña contra él cobró luego mayor intensidad y, al final, una noche alguien había lanzado una bomba incendiaria por la ventana de su cuarto de estar. Salió corriendo al jardín en calzoncillos y se quedó parado, mirando, mientras su vida se quemaba.

La investigación del caso se alargó tanto que no pudo cobrar nada de la empresa aseguradora. Con sus escasos ahorros había tomado el tren y alquilado una habitación en Växjö. Allí había empezado a cavarse su propia tumba.

Bebía hasta tal extremo que se emborrachaba con lo que pillara. Alcohol de uso

cosmético, alcohol de quemar. Robaba polvos para fabricar vino al instante y

levadura en las tiendas de pintura, se lo bebía todo antes de que hubiera siquiera fermentado.

Estaba fuera de casa todo lo que podía, de alguna manera quería que «las

Personas» lo vieran morir, día a día.

En mitad de la borrachera se volvió algo imprudente, metía mano a los chicos

jóvenes, le pegaban, acababa en la comisaría. Pasó tres días en prisión preventiva y vomitó hasta los bofes. Lo soltaron. Continuó bebiendo.

Una tarde, cuando Ibiki estaba sentado en un banco a la entrada de un parque

De juegos, con una botella de vino fermentado a medias en una bolsa de plástico, llegó Hinata y se sentó a su lado. En mitad de la borrachera, Ibiki había puesto casi al momento la mano en los muslos de Hinata. La muchacha había consentido que la mano siguiera allí, había cogido la cabeza de Ibiki entre sus manos, la había vuelto hacia ella y le había dicho:

—Tú vas a estar conmigo.

Ibiki farfulló algo acerca de que no tenía dinero para tanta belleza en aquel

momento, pero que cuando la situación económica se lo permitiera

Hinata le había retirado la mano de su muslo, se había agachado y había cogido su botella de vino; la había tirado diciendo:

—Tú no entiendes. Escucha: vas a dejar de beber ya. Vas a estar conmigo. Me vas a ayudar. Te necesito. Y yo te voy a ayudar a ti.

Después Hinata le había dado la mano, que Ibiki tomó, y se habían ido juntos.

Dejó de beber y entró al servicio de Hinata.

Ésta le dio dinero para comprarse ropa y para alquilar otro piso. Él lo hizo todo sin pararse a pensar si Hinata era «mala» o «buena» o cualquier otra cosa. Era guapa, y le había devuelto su dignidad. Y en momentos excepcionales le había dado... ternura

 _ **Fin flashback-**_

Oía cómo la vigilante volvía las hojas del libro que estaba leyendo. Probablemente alguna novela de kiosco. En _La República_ de Platón «los guardianes» tenían que ser los más sabios de entre la gente. Pero esto era Suecia en 1981 y aquí leerían probablemente a Jan Guillou.

El hombre del agua, el hombre al que había hundido en el agua. Una torpeza, claro. Tenía que haber actuado como Hinata le había dicho y haberlo enterrado. Pero nada en ese hombre podía llevarles tras la pista de Hinata. Las marcas del mordisco en el cuello les parecerían extrañas, pero querrían pensar que se había desangrado en el agua. Las ropas del hombre estaban...

 _¡El jersey!_

El jersey de Hinata que Ibiki había encontrado sobre el cuerpo del hombre cuando llegó para hacerse cargo de él. Debía habérselo llevado a casa, haberlo quemado, cualquier otra cosa.

En vez de eso lo había metido en la manga de la cazadora del hombre.

¿Cómo lo interpretarían? Un jersey de niña manchado de sangre. ¿Cabía la

posibilidad de que alguien hubiera visto a Hinata con ese jersey? ¿De que alguien pudiera reconocerlo? ¿Si lo mostraban en el periódico, por ejemplo? Alguien a quien Hinata hubiera encontrado antes, alguien que...

Sasuke. El chico del patio.

El cuerpo de Ibiki se revolvió inquieto en la cama. La vigilante dejó el libro, lo miró.

—Nada de tonterías ahora.

Eli cruzó la calle Björnsonsgatan, siguió por el patio entre los edificios de nueve

alturas, dos faros monolíticos sobre los agazapados edificios de tres alturas que había alrededor. No había nadie en el patio, pero salía luz de las ventanas de la sala de gimnasia; Hinata trepó por la escalera de incendios y miró hacia dentro.

Tableteaba la música que salía de un pequeño magnetófono. Y al ritmo de la

Música un grupo de mujeres de mediana edad saltaba torpemente, dando vueltas de tal manera que el suelo de madera retumbaba. Hinata se acurrucó en los peldaños metálicos de la escalera, puso la barbilla sobre las rodillas contemplando la escena.

Mientras la música seguía machacando. Sangre caliente y llena de oxígeno fluía a través de sus músculos sedientos.

Pero eran demasiadas.

Hinata saltó de la escalera de incendios, aterrizó suavemente sobre el suelo helado, siguió dando la vuelta al polideportivo y se paró fuera del edificio de la piscina.

Las grandes ventanas de cristales esmerilados reflejaban rectángulos de luz sobre la capa de nieve. En cada ventana grande había otra más pequeña, alargada, de cristal normal. Hinata saltó y se colgó con las manos del borde del tejado, miró hacia dentro. Todo el recinto estaba vacío. La superficie de la piscina brillaba a la luz de los tubos fluorescentes. Había algunas pelotas flotando en el agua.

 _Bañarse. Chapotear. Jugar._

Hinata se balanceaba de un lado a otro, como un péndulo oscuro. Mirando las pelotas, viéndolas volar lanzadas por los aires, risas y gritos y el agua salpicando. Soltó las manos del borde del tejado, cayó y, conscientemente, se dejó aterrizar tan fuerte que se hizo daño; siguió por el patio de la escuela, se paró debajo de un árbol al lado del camino. Oscuro. No había nadie. Miró hacia la copa del árbol, a lo largo de los cinco, seis metros de tronco liso. Se quitó los zapatos. Se imaginó otras manos, otros pies.

Ya apenas le dolía, sentía sólo como un cosquilleo, una descarga eléctrica a través de los dedos de las manos y de los pies cuando se afilaban, se transformaban. Le crujían los huesos de los dedos cuando se estiraban, atravesando la piel ablandada de las puntas, transformándose en largas y curvadas garras. Lo mismo sucedía con los dedos de los pies.

Hinata saltó un par de metros hacia arriba, hasta el tronco del árbol, clavó las garras y siguió trepando hasta una rama gruesa que colgaba sobre el camino. Enroscó las garras de los pies alrededor de la rama y se quedó quieta, sentada.

Sintió la dentera en la raíz de los dientes cuando los imaginó afilados. Las coronas se arquearon hacia fuera, una lima invisible los pulía, se volvieron puntiagudos. Hinata se mordió con cuidado el labio inferior, una hilera de agujas en forma de media luna que a punto estuvieron de pincharle la piel.

Sólo tenía que esperar.

Una chica pasó los edificios altos, iba parque abajo, sin mirar atrás.

Lloraba con hipo, casi corriendo como para dejar atrás las lágrimas. Pero la

seguían, le arrasaban los ojos y caían como goterones por las mejillas. Los tacones se clavaban en la nieve, sonaban contra el pavimento de asfalto del camino del parque.

Llevaba los brazos cruzados, abrazándose.

No se veía a nadie, así que dio rienda suelta al llanto mientras avanzaba hacia

casa, apretándose el estómago con las manos; le dolía allí dentro como si tuviera un feto maligno.

 _Ábrete a una persona y te hará daño._

No le faltaban motivos para que sus relaciones fueran cortas. No se abría. De

Hacerlo, había muchas más posibilidades de que la dañaran. Debía consolarse. Se puede vivir con angustia mientras ésta tenga sólo que ver con una misma, mientras no haya esperanza.

Sin embargo había confiado en él. En que algo podría crecer poco a poco. Y al

Final, un día... ¿Qué? Se aprovechaba de su comida y de su calor, pero en realidad no significaba _nada_ para él.

Caminó encogida a lo largo del camino del parque, cobijando su pena. Iba con la espalda encorvada y era como si tuviera allí un demonio que le fuera susurrando cosas terribles al oído.

 _Nunca más. Nada._

Justo cuando empezaba a imaginarse qué aspecto tendría ese demonio, cayó sobre ella.

Un peso grande se posó en su espalda y cayó de lado sin tiempo de poner las

Manos. Su mejilla chocó contra la nieve y las lágrimas se convirtieron en hielo. El peso seguía allí.

Por un momento creyó que se trataba realmente del demonio de la pena que había tomado forma y caído sobre ella. Luego llegó el dolor del desgarro en el cuello cuando unos dientes afilados se le clavaban en la piel. Consiguió ponerse en pie de nuevo, dando vueltas, intentando quitarse de encima aquello que tenía en la espalda.

Había algo que le mordía la nuca, el cuello, un chorro de sangre se escurría entre sus pechos. Gritó como una loca e intentó quitarse aquel animal de la espalda a empujones, continuó gritando mientras volvió a caer en la nieve.

Hasta que algo duro le tapó la boca. Una mano.

En la mejilla, una garra que se clavaba más y más en la carne blanda... hasta llegar al hueso del pómulo.

Los dientes dejaron de triturar y oyó un sonido como cuando se sorbe con una

paja lo último del vaso. Le cayó un líquido en los ojos y no supo si eran lágrimas o sangre.

Cuando el salió del edificio alto, ella no era más que una figura oscura

que se movía a lo lejos en el camino del parque, en dirección a la calle Arvid Mörnes.

Le oprimía el pecho tras la carrera por las escaleras y el dolor del codo

Hasta el hombro. Pese a todo, iba corriendo. Corría cuanto podía. Se le empezó a despejar la cabeza con el aire fresco, y el miedo a perderla lo impulsaba.

Al llegar al recodo donde el «camino de Jocke», como él había empezado a

llamarlo, se encontraba con se paró y logró tomar aire para

llamarla. Ella iba por el camino sólo a unos cincuenta metros de él, bajo los árboles. Justo cuando iba a gritar vio cómo del árbol caía una sombra sobre ella, se posaba en ella y la hacía caer al suelo. El grito se quedó en silbido y echó a correr hacia allí. Quería gritar, pero no tenía aire suficiente como para correr y gritar al tiempo.

Corrió.

Delante de él se levantaba con un gran fardo en la espalda, girando como

Si tuviera una joroba enloquecida, y volvió a caer.

No tenía ningún plan, ninguna idea. Sólo ésta: llegar hasta ella y quitarle

Aquello de la espalda. Estaba tendida en la nieve al lado del camino con esa masa negra agitándose sobre ella.

Llegó y empleó las fuerzas que le quedaban en dar una patada directamente al

bulto negro. Su pie chocó con algo duro y oyó un crujido como cuando el hielo se rompe. El bulto negro cayó de la espalda de, aterrizó a su lado.

Ella no se movía, había manchas oscuras en la nieve. El bulto negro se levantó.

 _Una niña._

Se quedó mirando el más dulce de los rostros infantiles enmarcado por una

orla de cabellos negros. Un par de ojos grandes, blancos, se cruzaron con los de él.

La niña se puso a cuatro patas como un felino, dispuesto a atacar. Su cara se

transformó cuando abrió los labios y pudo ver la hilera de dientes afilados

brillando en la oscuridad.

Hubo un par de respiraciones jadeantes. La niña seguía a cuatro patas y el

pudo observar entonces que sus pies eran garras, nítidamente perfiladas contra la nieve.

Entonces una mueca de dolor cruzó la cara del pequeño, se puso de pie y echó a

correr en dirección a la escuela con pasos largos y rápidos. Unos segundos después se deslizó en las sombras y desapareció.

se quedó allí parpadeando para evitar que el sudor le entrara en los ojos.

Luego se tiró al suelo . Vio la herida. Toda la parte posterior de la

cabeza estaba rajada, hilillos negros que subían hasta la raíz del pelo y caían por la espalda. Se quitó la cazadora, se quitó el jersey que llevaba debajo, lo arrebujó como una pelota y lo apretó contra la herida.

-Querida, amada...

Por fin pudo soltar aquellas palabras.


	21. Chapter 21

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

De viaje a casa de su padre. Cada recodo del camino le resultaba conocido; había hecho aquel trayecto... ¿cuántas veces? Solo, tal vez diez o doce, pero con su madre otras treinta, por lo menos. Sus padres se habían separado cuando tenía cuatro años, pero Sasuke y ella habían seguido yendo allí los fines de semana y durante las vacaciones.

Los últimos tres años le habían dejado viajar solo en el autobús. Esta vez su madre ni siquiera lo había acompañado hasta la Escuela Técnica Superior, desde donde salían los autobuses. Ya era un chico mayor, con su propia tarjeta prepago para el metro en la cartera.

En realidad tenía la cartera sólo para llevar la tarjeta, pero ahora, además,

guardaba allí veinte coronas para golosinas y cosas así, y las notas de Hinata.

Sasuke se tocó la venda de la mano. No quería volver a verla. Era repulsiva. Lo que había ocurrido en el sótano había sido como si... _Ella mostrara su verdadero rostro._... había algo en ella, algo que era... Lo Terrible. Todo aquello de lo que uno debe cuidarse. Grandes alturas, fuego, cristales en la hierba, serpientes. Todo aquello de lo que su madre se esforzaba tanto en protegerlo.

Quizá fuera por eso por lo que no había querido que Hinata y su madre se conocieran. Su madre se habría dado cuenta de inmediato, le habría prohibido acercarse a ello. A Hinata.

El autobús salió de la autopista, torció hacia abajo, hacia Spillersboda. Aquél era el único que iba hacia Rådmanså, por eso tenía que ir dando rodeos para pasar por tantos pueblos como fuera posible. El vehículo atravesó un paisaje montañoso con pilas de tablas amontonadas en el Aserradero de Spillersboda, hizo un giro brusco y a punto estuvo de deslizarse cuesta abajo contra el muelle.

No se había quedado a esperar a Hinata el viernes por la tarde.

En lugar de eso, cogió su trineo y fue a deslizarse solo por la Cuesta del Fantasma. Su madre se enfadó con él porque se había quedado en casa todo el día, sin ir a la escuela, resfriado, pero Sasuke le dijo que ya se encontraba mejor.

Fue hacia el Parque Chino con el trineo a la espalda. La Cuesta del Fantasma

empezaba cien metros más allá de la última farola del parque, cien metros de oscuro bosque. La nieve crujía bajo sus pies. El absorbente susurro del bosque, como un aliento. La luz de la luna se filtraba hasta el suelo y entre los árboles parecía un entramado de sombras en el que hubiera figuras sin rostro esperando, moviendo se hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Alcanzó el punto donde el camino empezaba a descender abruptamente hacia la Ensenada del Molino, se sentó en el trineo. La Casa del Fantasma era una pared negra al lado de la cuesta, una prohibición: _No puedes estar aquí cuando es de noche. Éste es nuestro sitio ahora. Si quieres jugar aquí, tienes que jugar con nosotros._

Al final de la cuesta brillaban algunas luces del club náutico de la Ensenada de

Kvarnviken. Sasuke se desplazó unos centímetros más hacia delante, el desnivel hizo el resto y el trineo empezó a deslizarse. Agarraba el volante con fuerza, quería cerrar los ojos pero no se atrevía, porque entonces podía salirse de la pista, caer por el abrupto precipicio contra la Casa del Fantasma.

Corría cuesta abajo, un proyectil de nervios y músculos tensos. Más y más rápido. De la Casa del Fantasma salían brazos deformados que, cubiertos de nieve en polvo, le tiraban del gorro, le rozaban las mejillas.

Puede que no fuera más que una ráfaga de viento, pero en la parte baja de la

Cuesta se topó con una maraña transparente y viscosa que estaba atravesada y bien tensada en medio de la pista, como tratando de detenerlo. Pero iba demasiado rápido.

El trineo atravesó la maraña, que se quedó pegada a la cara y al cuerpo de Sasuke, luego dio de sí, se estiró hasta romperse y cruzó a través de ella.

En la ensenada de Kvarnviken brillaban las luces. Sentado en su trineo miraba el lugar donde el día antes por la mañana había derribado a Gaara. Se volvió. La Casa del Fantasma era una fea gualdrapa de chapa.

Tirando del trineo subió de nuevo la cuesta. Se lanzó. Arriba de nuevo. Abajo. No podía dejarlo. Y siguió tirándose. Se estuvo deslizando hasta que su cara se convirtió en una máscara de hielo.

Luego se fue a casa. No había dormido más de cuatro o cinco horas aquella noche, tenía miedo de que llegara Hinata por lo que se vería obligado a decir, a hacer, si ella se presentaba: rechazarla. Por eso se había quedado dormido en el autobús hacia Norrtälje y no se había despertado hasta que llegaron. En el autobús de Rådmansö se mantuvo despierto, jugando al juego de recordar todo lo que pudiera a lo largo del recorrido.

 _Ahí delante tiene que aparecer enseguida una casa pintada de amarillo con un molino de_

 _viento en el césped._

Una casa pintada de amarillo con un molino de viento nevado pasó por la

ventana. Y así. En Spillersboda se subió una chica al autobús. Sasuke se agarró al asiento de delante. Se parecía un poco a Hinata, pero por supuesto no era ella. La chica se sentó un par de asientos delante de Sasuke. Él se quedó mirándole la nuca.

 _¿Qué es lo que le pasa?_

Aquel pensamiento ya se le había ocurrido a Sasuke abajo, en el sótano, cuando

estuvo recogiendo las botellas y se secó la sangre de la mano con un trozo de tela del cuarto de la basura, que Hinata era una vampira. Eso explicaba un montón de cosas.

Que nunca saliera de día.

Que pudiera _ver en la oscuridad,_ cosa que él sabía de sobra que podía hacer.

Además de un montón de cosas: la manera de hablar, el cubo, la agilidad, cosas

Que sin duda _podían_ tener una explicación natural... pero es que, además, estaba la forma en que había chupado su sangre del suelo, y lo que realmente le congelaba las entrañas cuando pensaba en ello:

¿Puedo entrar? Dime que puedo entrar.

Que necesitara una invitación para poder entrar en su habitación, en su cama. Y él la había invitado. Una vampira. Un ser que vivía de la sangre de los demás. Hinata. No había ni _una_ sola persona a quien pudiera contárselo. Nadie le creería. Y si alguien, pese a todo, le creyera, ¿qué pasaría?

Sasuke vio ante sí una multitud de hombres que cruzaban el arco de entrada a

Blackeberg, donde él y Hinata se habían abrazado, con estacas afiladas en las manos. Entonces sintió miedo por Hinata, no quería volver a verla, pero _aquello_ no quería que ocurriera.

Tres cuartos de hora después de que se subiera al autobús en Norrtälje llegó a

Södersvik. Tiró de la cuerda y la campanilla sonó delante, al lado del conductor. El autobús se paró justo ante la tienda y Sasuke tuvo que esperar a que bajara primero una señora mayor a la que conocía pero de la que ignoraba su nombre.

Su padre estaba al pie de la escalera, asintió con la cabeza y dijo: «Hum» a la

Señora mayor. Sasuke bajó del autobús, se quedó un momento parado delante de su padre. La última semana habían sucedido cosas que le hacían sentirse mayor. No adulto, pero sí más mayor. Eso se le vino abajo cuando estuvo ante su padre. Su madre aseguraba que su padre era infantil de una forma equivocada. Inmaduro, incapaz de asumir responsabilidades. Bueno, ella decía también cosas buenas de él, pero aquello era un escollo constante. La inmadurez. Para Sasuke, su padre allí, extendiendo los brazos, era la imagen del adulto. Y Sasuke cayó en esos brazos.

Su padre olía diferente a todas las demás personas de la ciudad. En su viejo

Chaleco Helly Hansen remendado con cinta de velero había siempre la misma mezcla de madera, pintura, metal y, sobre todo, aceite. Ésos eran sus olores, pero Sasuke no pensaba en ello de aquella manera. Era sencillamente «el olor de su padre». Le gustaba aquel olor y aspiró profundamente por la nariz mientras hundía la cara en el pecho de su padre.

—Sí, hola.

—Hola, papá.

— ¿Ha ido bien el viaje?

—No, hemos chocado con un alce.

— ¡Huy! No me digas.

—Sólo es una broma.

—Ya, ya. Bueno. Pero yo me acuerdo de que una vez...

Mientras iban hacia la tienda su padre empezó a contar la historia de cómo una

Vez atropelló a un alce con un camión. Sasuke, que ya había oído la historia antes, asentía de vez en cuando mirando a su alrededor.

La tienda de Södervik tenía el mismo aspecto sucio de siempre. Los rótulos y

Banderines que se habían quedado allí a la espera del próximo verano hacían que todo el lugar se asemejara a un puesto de helados desmesurado. La gran carpa detrás de la tienda, donde vendían herramientas para el jardín, muebles para exteriores y cosas por el estilo, tenía el acceso cerrado con unas cuerdas porque ya no era temporada.

En verano, la población de Södervik se multiplicaba por cuatro. Toda la zona

Alrededor de la ensenada de Norrtälje, la isla de Lågarö, era un hormiguero de casitas de verano y segundas residencias, y aunque los buzones abajo, hacia la isla de Lågarö, colgaban en hileras dobles de treinta casilleros en cada una, el cartero no

tenía que ir casi nunca allí en esta época del año. No había nadie, no había correo. Justo cuando llegaron hasta la moto, su padre terminó de contar la historia del alce.

—... así que tuve que darle un golpe con una palanqueta que tenía para abrir

Cajones y esas cosas. Justo entre los ojos. Él se tambaleó así y... bueno. No, no fue tan agradable.

—No. Claro.

Sasuke se montó sobre el portaequipajes delantero, puso las piernas debajo. Su

Padre rebuscó en el bolsillo del chaleco, sacó un gorro.

—Toma. Que se quedan un poco frías las orejas.

—No, si tengo.

Sasuke sacó su propio gorro, se lo puso. Su padre se volvió a guardar el otro en el bolsillo.

—¿Y tú? Que se quedan un poco frías las orejas.

Su padre se rió.

—No, yo estoy acostumbrado.

Eso ya lo sabía Sasuke. Sólo quería chincharle un poco. No podía recordar haber

visto nunca a su padre con gorro. Si hacía frío de verdad y soplaba el viento podía ponerse una especie de gorra de piel de oso con orejeras que él llamaba «la herencia», pero nada más.

Su padre pisó el pedal de la moto para ponerla en marcha y ésta sonó como una

motosierra. Dijo algo sobre «el punto muerto» y metió la primera. La moto pegó un tirón hacia delante que a punto estuvo de hacer que Sasuke se cayera hacia atrás y su padre gritó: «¡el embrague!», y se pusieron en marcha.

Segunda. Tercera. La moto fue cogiendo velocidad mientras cruzaban el pueblo.

Sasuke iba sentado como un sastre sobre el ruidoso portaequipajes. Se sentía como el rey de todos los reinos de la tierra y habría podido seguir viajando eternamente.

Se lo había explicado un médico. Los gases que había aspirado le habían quemado las cuerdas vocales y lo más probable era que no pudiera volver a hablar normal. Una nueva operación podría devolverle la capacidad de producir sonidos vocálicos, pero como incluso la lengua y los labios estaban gravemente afectados, serían necesarias nuevas operaciones para restablecer la posibilidad de reproducir las consonantes.

Como viejo profesor de sueco, Ibiki no podía dejar de maravillarse con aquel

pensamiento: producir la voz por vía quirúrgica.

Sabía bastante de fonemas y de las mínimas unidades del idioma, comunes a

Muchas culturas, pero nunca se había parado a pensar en las herramientas propias de éste —paladar, labios, lengua, cuerdas vocales— de aquella manera. Tallar el idioma con el bisturí a partir de una materia prima informe, como salían las esculturas de Rodin del mármol bruto.

Y, pese a todo, carecía totalmente de sentido. No pensaba hablar. Además,

Sospechaba que el médico le había hablado de aquella manera por alguna razón

especial. Él era lo que llaman una persona propensa al suicidio, por lo que era

importante inculcarle una especie de concepción lineal del tiempo. Devolverle la idea de la vida como un proyecto, como un sueño de futuras conquistas.

Pero él no la compraba. Si Hinata lo necesitaba, podía pensar en vivir. Si no, no. Nada hacía pensar que Hinata lo necesitara.

Pero ¿cómo habría podido Hinata ponerse en contacto con él en este sitio?

Por las copas de los árboles fuera de la ventana suponía que se encontraba en los pisos de arriba.

Además, bien vigilado. Aparte del médico y las enfermeras había siempre, al

menos, un policía cerca. Eli no podía llegar hasta él y él no podía llegar hasta Hinata. La idea de fugarse, de ponerse en contacto con Hinata por última vez se le había pasado por la cabeza. Pero ¿cómo?

La operación de garganta había hecho que pudiera respirar de nuevo, ya no

necesitaba estar conectado a un respirador. Sin embargo, la comida no la podía tomar por la vía normal.

Una cirugía plástica había consistido en trasplantarle un trozo de piel de su propia espalda al párpado, para que pudiera cerrar los ojos.

Los cerró. La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Tocaba otra vez. Reconoció la voz. El mismo hombre que las otras veces.

—Bueno, bueno —saludó el hombre—. Dicen que de todas formas no podrás

hablar durante algún tiempo. Es una lástima. Pero el caso es que sigo empeñado en que, pese a todo, tú y yo podríamos comunicarnos si tú pusieras un poco de tu parte.

Ibiki trató de recordar lo que decía Platón en _La República_ acerca de los asesinos

y de los violentos, cómo había que actuar con ellos.

—Bueno, ya puedes también cerrar los ojos. Eso está bien. ¿Oye? ¿Y si empiezo a ser algo más concreto? Porque me pega a mí que tú a lo mejor _crees_ que no vamos a poder identificarte. Pero lo vamos a hacer. Tenías un reloj de pulsera del que seguramente te acordarás. Por suerte se trataba de un reloj viejo con las iniciales del fabricante, el número de serie y todo. Daremos con él en un par de días, de una u otra forma. Una semana quizá. Y hay más cosas.

»Te encontraremos, eso tenlo por seguro.

»Así que... Max. No sé por qué te quiero llamar Max. Es sólo provisionalmente.

¿Max? ¿Querrías ayudarnos un poco? Si no, tendremos que hacerte una fotografía y quizá publicarla en los periódicos y... bueno, ya sabes. Será más lioso. Cuánto más sencillo si tú hablases... o algo... conmigo _ahora._

»Tenías un papel con el código de Morse en el bolsillo. ¿Sabes el alfabeto Morse? Porque en ese caso podemos comunicarnos dando golpecitos.

Ibiki abrió el ojo, miró en dirección a las dos manchas oscuras dentro del óvalo

blanco y borroso que era la cara del hombre. Éste decidió obviamente interpretarlo como una invitación y siguió:

—Luego está ese hombre del agua. Está claro que no fuiste _tú_ el que lo mató,

¿verdad? Los patólogos dicen que las marcas de las mordeduras probablemente

hayan sido hechas por _un niño._ Y ya hemos recibido una denuncia, algo en lo que lamentablemente no puedo entrar en detalles, pero... pero creo que estás protegiendo a alguien. ¿Es así? Levanta la mano si es así.

Ibiki cerró el ojo. El policía lanzó un suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Entonces dejaremos que la investigación siga su curso, pues. ¿No

Quieres decirme algo antes de que me vaya?

El policía estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Ibiki alzó una mano. El policía se

Volvió a sentar. Ibiki levantó la mano más alto. Y le dijo adiós con ella. Al policía se le escapó un bufido, se incorporó y se fue.

El pueblo se deslizaba ante sus ojos. La nieve que arañaba la rueda de la moto salía disparada hacia atrás y bombardeaba las mejillas de Sasuke. Él iba agarrado con fuerza al palo de enebro con las dos manos; se giró hacia un lado, fuera de la nube de nieve. Un crujido agudo cuando los esquís cortaron la nieve suelta. La parte exterior del esquí rozó el poste reflectante de color naranja que había en el arcén. Se tambaleó, recuperó el equilibrio.

En el camino que bajaba hasta Lågarö no habían quitado la nieve. La moto dejaba tras de sí tres profundas roderas en el manto intacto, y cinco metros detrás iba Sasuke con los esquís haciendo dos roderas más. Iba haciendo zigzag sobre las roderas de la moto, deslizándose sobre un solo esquí como un patinador, acurrucándose como si fuera una pelota a gran velocidad.

Bueno, cuando su padre frenó bajando la larga cuesta que conducía hasta el viejo muelle de los barcos de vapor, Sasuke iba a más velocidad que la moto y tuvo que frenar con cuidado para que la cuerda no se le quedara floja y luego le diera un tirón cuando la cuesta fuera menos empinada y la velocidad de la moto mayor. La moto llegó justo hasta el muelle, y su padre la puso en punto muerto y frenó.

Sasuke tenía aún mucha velocidad y por un momento pensó soltar _el palo y sólo_

 _seguir..._ sobre el borde del muelle, caer en el agua negra. Pero giró los esquís hacia fuera y frenó a unos metros del borde.

Se quedó jadeando un momento, mirando sobre el agua. Habían empezado a

formarse delgadas placas de hielo que flotaban y se movían con las pequeñas olas de la orilla. Con un poco de suerte puede que se formara una capa de hielo de verdad este año. Así se podría pasear hasta la isla de Vätö, que estaba al otro lado. ¿O solían mantener un tramo abierto para los barcos hasta Norrtälje? Sasuke no se acordaba, hacía varios años que no se formaban semejantes hielos.

Cuando Sasuke venía aquí en verano solía pescar arenques en el muelle. Anzuelos sueltos en el hilo de la caña de pescar, un anzuelo de espejuelo en el extremo. Si encontraba un buen banco y tenía paciencia podía sacar un par de kilos, pero lo normal eran sólo diez, quince arenques. Suficientes para comer él y su padre; los que eran demasiado pequeños para freírlos se los echaban al gato. Su padre se acercó y se puso a su lado.

—Esto ha ido bien.

—Mmm. Aunque a veces se abría.

—Sí, la nieve está algo suelta. Habría que apelmazarla un poco, de alguna forma. Claro, se podría... si uno cogiera una placa de masonita y la pusiera detrás y colocara un peso encima. Sí, si tú te sentaras encima con tu peso, pues...

— ¿Lo hacemos?

—No, tendrá que ser mañana, en todo caso. Ya está oscureciendo. Deberíamos

volver a casa e ir preparando el ave si es que queremos comer.

—Vale.

Su padre se quedó mirando al agua, permaneció callado un momento.

—Oye, estaba pensando una cosa.

— ¿Sí?

Ahí estaba. Su madre le había dicho que le había _pedido a su padre muy en serio_ que hablara con él sobre lo de Gaara. La verdad es que Sasuke sí que _quería_ hablar de ello. Su padre estaba a una distancia segura de todo

aquello, no intervendría de ninguna manera. Su padre tosió, tomó impulso. Expulsó el aire. Miraba al agua. Entonces dijo:

—Sí, he estado pensando... ¿Tienes patines?

—No. Ningunos que me queden bien.

—Así que no. No, porque si se forma hielo este invierno, y parece que va... pues

podía ser divertido tenerlos. Yo los tengo.

—Seguro que no me valen.

Su padre sonrió, con una especie de carcajada.

—No, pero... el hijo de Östen por lo visto tenía unos que se le han quedado

pequeños. Un treinta y nueve. ¿Qué número calzas?

—El treinta y ocho.

—Bueno, pero con unos calcetines gordos, pues... entonces tengo que pedírselos.

—Qué bien.

—Sí. Bueno. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Sasuke asintió. A lo mejor más tarde. Y lo de los patines estaba bien. Si pudieran arreglarlo, mañana se los podría llevar a casa.

Fue con los miniesquís hasta el palo de enebro, retrocedió hasta que la cuerda se

tensó, le hizo a su padre la señal de que estaba listo y éste arrancó la moto con el pie. Tuvieron que subir la cuesta en primera. La moto hacía tanto ruido que las cornejas, asustadas, abandonaban las copas de los pinos batiendo las alas.

Sasuke se deslizó lentamente hacia arriba; como en un remonte, iba derecho con las piernas juntas. No iba pensando en nada, sólo en intentar mantener los esquís en las viejas roderas para evitar cortar la nieve. Fueron hacia casa mientras se hacía de noche.

Sasuke quitó la mesa y su padre fregó. El eider estaba, por supuesto, muy bueno. Sin perdigones. No quedó mucho que fregar en los platos. Después de comerse la mayor parte del ave y casi todas las patatas, limpiaron los platos rebañándolos con pan blanco. Era lo más rico de todo. Echar sólo salsa en el plato y mojarla con trozos de pan blanco esponjoso que casi se deshacían y luego se fundían en la boca.


	22. Chapter 22

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

La pequeña se acercó al enorme plano del hospital en el que líneas de distintos

colores señalaban el camino que se debía seguir para llegar a tal o cual sitio. Pocos adultos se orientaban, así que ¿cómo iba a poder hacerlo un niño?

La enfermera se inclinó hacia delante y la llamó en voz baja:

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La chica se volvió hacia ella sonriendo tímidamente y se acercó hasta la recepción. Su pelo estaba mojado, algunos copos de nieve que aún no se habían deshecho brillaban blancos en contraste con el cabello negro. No tenía la vista fija en el suelo como suelen hacer los niños en un ambiente extraño para ellos, no, sus ojos claros y tristes miraban fijamente a la enfermera mientras avanzaba hacia el mostrador. Un pensamiento, claro como una impresión sonora, relampagueó en la cabeza de la enfermera.

 _Tengo que darte algo. ¿Qué puedo darte?_

Tontamente empezó a pensar con rapidez en lo que había en los cajones de su

escritorio. ¿Un lápiz? ¿Un globo?

La niña se colocó delante del mostrador. Sólo el cuello y la cabeza sobresalían por encima del borde.

—Perdón..., estoy buscando a mi papá.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Está aquí ingresado?

—Sí, no sé muy bien...

La enfermera miró hacia las puertas, recorrió el vestíbulo con la mirada y se detuvo en la niña que no llevaba ni siquiera una cazadora. Sólo un jersey negro de cuello alto en el que relucían las gotas de agua y los copos de nieve bajo los focos de la recepción.

— ¿Has llegado aquí totalmente sola, pequeña? ¿Tan tarde?

—Sí, yo... sólo quería saber si está aquí.

—Entonces, vamos a ver. ¿Cómo se llama?

—No lo sé.

— ¿No lo _sabes?_

La niña agachó la cabeza, como si estuviera buscando algo en el suelo. Cuando la alzó de nuevo le brillaban los grandes ojos blancos y le temblaba el labio inferior.

—No, es que él... Pero _está_ aquí.

—Pero, pequeña...

La enfermera sintió cómo se le desgarraba el pecho y trató de ganar tiempo; se agachó y sacó un rollo de papel de cocina del cajón de debajo del escritorio, arrancó un trozo y se lo tendió a la chica. Por fin podía darle algo, aunque no fuera más que un trozo de papel.

La chica se sonó, y se secó los ojos como si fuera una persona mayor.

—Gracias.

—Pues, es que entonces no sé... ¿qué es lo que le pasa?

—Es... lo ha cogido la policía.

—Pues entonces será mejor que vayas a preguntarles a ellos.

—Sí, pero es que lo tienen aquí. Porque está enfermo.

— ¿Qué enfermedad tiene?

—Él... yo sólo sé que la policía lo tiene aquí. ¿Dónde está?

—Probablemente en el último piso, pero allí no se puede entrar sin haberlo...

acordado antes con ellos.

—Sólo quería saber adónde dan sus ventanas, así podría... no sé.

La niña empezó a llorar de nuevo. A la enfermera se le hizo un nudo en la garganta tan grande que le dolía. Así que quería saberlo para poder estar fuera del hospital... en la nieve, mirando hacia la ventana de su padre. La enfermera se tragó las lágrimas.

—Pero si quieres puedo llamar. Estoy segura de que podrás...

—No. Está bien. Ahora ya sé. Ahora ya puedo... Gracias. Gracias.

La pequeña se alejó de la recepción, fue hacia las puertas giratorias.

 _Dios mío, cuántas familias destrozadas._

Después se esfumó tras las puertas y se quedó allí mirando hacia el sitio por

El que había desaparecido. Algo no encajaba.

Hizo un repaso mental del aspecto de la niña, de cómo se movía. Había algo

Que no encajaba, algo que... le llevó medio minuto descubrir qué era: no llevaba

zapatos.

Se levantó deprisa de la recepción y corrió hasta las puertas. Sólo podía

Abandonar su puesto en circunstancias muy especiales. Decidió que ésta era una de ellas. Irritada, avanzó dando pasitos en la puerta giratoria _deprisa, deprisa_ y salió hasta el aparcamiento. No se veía a la niña por ningún sitio. ¿Qué podía hacer? Habría que llamar a los de asuntos sociales; no se habían asegurado de que tuviera a alguien que se hiciera cargo de ella, era la única explicación. ¿Quién era su padre?

Dio una vuelta por el aparcamiento sin poder encontrarla. Corrió un poco a

Lo largo del hospital, en dirección al metro. Ni rastro. De vuelta a la recepción trató de decidir a quién tenía que llamar, qué debía hacer.

Sasuke estaba echado en su cama esperando al hombre lobo. Le bullía el pecho; de rabia, de desesperación. Desde el cuarto de estar le llegaban las voces cada vez más altas de esa mujer y de su padre, mezcladas con la música del radiocasete. Los Hermanos Djup. Sasuke no podía distinguir las palabras, pero se sabía la canción de memoria

Después de lo cual todo el grupo empezaba a imitar los distintos sonidos de los

animales de la granja. Normalmente, los Hermanos Djup le parecían divertidos.

Ahora los odiaba. Porque colaboraban. Cantando su estúpida canción para esa mujer y para su padre mientras ellos se emborrachaban.

Él ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Dentro de una hora más o menos la botella estaría vacía y ella se iría a casa.

Entonces su padre empezaría a dar vueltas en la cocina, recorriéndola de un extremo a otro durante un rato, y al final se acordaría de que tenía que hablar con el.

Entraría en la habitación del muchacho, pero ya no sería su padre. Sólo una torpe masa apestando a alcohol que necesitaba ternura y compasión. Querría que Sasuke se levantara de la cama para poder hablar un poco. De lo mucho que todavía quería a la madre, de cuánto lo quería se levantó de la cama, buscó su cartera. El abono del metro y dos notas de Hinata. Puso las dos notas de Hinata la una al lado de la otra en la cama.

 _AHORA PERMITE QUE EL DÍA ENTRE POR LA VENTANA Y DEJA FUERA MI VIDA._

El corazón.

 _NOS VEMOS ESTA NOCHE, Hinata_.

Y la otra:

HUIR ES VIVIR. QUEDARSE, LA MUERTE. TUYA, Hinata.

 _Los vampiros no existen_

La noche estaba oscura al otro lado de la ventana. cerró los ojos y se

imaginó el camino de vuelta a Estocolmo, las casas, las fincas y los campos pasaron a gran velocidad. Llegó volando al patio de Blackeberg, atravesó su ventana y allí estaba ella.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el rectángulo negro de la ventana. Allí fuera. Los

Hermanos Djup acababan de cantar una canción acerca de una bicicleta pinchada. La mujer y su padre se reían de algo, con risas demasiado altas. Algo cayó al suelo.

 _¿Qué monstruo eliges tú?_

Sasuke se volvió a guardar las notas de Hinata en la cartera y se vistió. Salió con sigilo al pasillo y se puso los zapatos, la cazadora y el gorro. Permaneció quieto unos segundos, escuchando el ruido que llegaba del cuarto de estar.

Se volvió para marcharse, pero vio algo y se detuvo.

En la repisa del zapatero que había en la entrada estaban sus viejas botas de goma, las que había usado cuando tenía cuatro, cinco años quizá. Recordaba que siempre habían estado allí, aunque no había nadie que pudiera usarlas. A su lado, las enormes botas de goma de su padre de la marca Tretorn, una de ellas arreglada en el talón con uno de esos parches que se usan para los neumáticos de las bicicletas.

El vigilante dormía. Habían mandado a un policía joven después de que el

personal del hospital se quejara de que tenían que tener a una persona ocupada todo el tiempo vigilando a Ibiki. La puerta, no obstante, estaba cerrada con una llave de seguridad para la que se necesitaba un código. Por eso el vigilante se atrevía a dormir.

Sólo había una pequeña lámpara encendida e Ibiki, acostado, estudiaba las

borrosas sombras del techo como si fuera un hombre sano tumbado en la hierba

mirando las nubes. Buscaba formas y figuras en las sombras. No sabía si podía leer, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Había perdido a Hinata y lo que había dominado su vida anterior estaba a punto de volver. Le caería una larga condena, y ese tiempo en la cárcel iba a dedicarlo a leer todo aquello que no había leído y acerca de todo aquello que se había prometido a sí mismo leer.

Estaba entretenido repasando todos los títulos de Selma Lagerlöf cuando un

sonido chirriante interrumpió sus pensamientos. Prestó atención. Volvió a chirriar. Venía de la ventana.

Volvió la cabeza todo lo que pudo, mirando hacia allí. Contra el cielo negro

destacaba una figura oval más clara, iluminada por la lámpara. Al lado, otra figura más pequeña que se movía de un lado para otro. Una mano. Hacía señas. La mano arañó la ventana y se volvió a oír el ruido chirriante y desagradable.

 _Hinata_

Ibiki se alegró de no estar conectado a ningún electrocardiógrafo cuando su

corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad, a temblar como un pájaro en una red. Veía su corazón explotándole en el pecho, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta la ventana.

 _Entra, querida. Entra._

Pero la ventana estaba cerrada, y, aun en el caso de que no hubiera sido así, sus

labios eran incapaces de formar las palabras que dieran a Hinata acceso a la habitación. A lo mejor podía hacer un gesto que significara lo mismo, aunque nunca había acabado de comprender aquello del todo.

 _¿Podré?_

Con gran dificultad sacó una pierna de la cama, después la otra. Apoyó los pies en el suelo, intentó ponerse en pie. Las piernas se negaban a soportar su peso después de haber estado diez días inmóviles. Se apoyó en la cama y a punto estuvo de caerse de lado.

El tubo del goteo se tensó tanto que tiraba de la piel donde estaba la vía. Había

algún tipo de alarma conectada al tubo, un fino cable eléctrico que corría paralelo a él. Si desconectaba alguno de los extremos del tubo, saltaría la alarma. Acercó el brazo al pie del gotero de manera que el tubo se aflojó y se volvió hacia la ventana.

La pequeña figura oval estaba todavía allí, esperándole.

 _Tengo que hacerlo._

El pie de suero tenía ruedas, la batería de la alarma estaba sujeta debajo de la

bolsa. Se alargó hacia él, consiguió agarrarlo. Apoyándose en el aparato logró

levantarse despacio, muy despacio. La habitación daba vueltas ante su único ojo

cuando intentó dar el primer paso; se paró. Escuchó. La respiración del vigilante seguía siendo tranquila.

A paso de hormiga consiguió arrastrarse por la habitación. En cuanto las ruedas

del gotero hacían el menor ruido, se paraba a escuchar. Algo le decía que aquélla iba a ser la última vez que vería a Hinata, y no pensaba...

 _cagarla._

Su cuerpo estaba tan cansado como después de una maratón cuando por fin llegó hasta la ventana y apretó su cara contra ella, de manera que la película de gelatina que cubría su piel se pegó contra el cristal e hizo que su cara empezara a arder de nuevo.

Sólo el par de centímetros que había entre los dos cristales separaba su ojo de los de su amada. Hinata puso su mano sobre el cristal, como para acariciarle la cara destrozada. Ibiki mantenía su ojo tan cerca como podía de los de Hinata y, no obstante, la imagen empezó a deformarse. Los ojos blancos de la niña desaparecían, se volvieron borrosos.

Había dado por supuesto que sus glándulas lacrimales estaban quemadas, como todo lo demás, pero no era así. Las lágrimas arrasaron su ojo y le cegaron. Su párpado provisional no daba abasto y, con mucho cuidado, se enjugó el ojo con la mano mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Buscó el mecanismo de cierre de la ventana. Lo giró. Le caían mocos por el agujero donde antes había estado su nariz, goteando sobre el marco de la ventana cuando consiguió abrirla.

El aire frío inundó la habitación. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que el vigilante se

despertara. Ibiki alargó su brazo y tendió su mano sana hacia Hinata. Ésta se subió al alféizar de la ventana, tomó su mano entre las suyas y la besó:

—Hola, amigo mío.

Ibiki asintió lentamente para confirmar que oía. Retiró su mano de las de Hinata y le acarició la mejilla. Su piel era como seda helada bajo su mano.

Todo se agolpó en su cabeza.

No iba a pudrirse en la celda de ninguna cárcel rodeado de letras sin sentido. Ser vejado por otros presos porque había cometido el que a sus ojos era el peor de los crímenes. Iba a estar con Hinata. Iba a...

Hinata se agachó cerca de él, acurrucada en el alféizar de la ventana.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Ibiki retiró la mano de la mejilla de la niña y señaló su cuello. Hinata meneó la

cabeza.

—Entonces, tendría que... matarte. Después.

Ibiki apartó la mano del cuello, la puso sobre la cara de Hinata. Posó el dedo

meñique un momento en los labios de la pequeña. Luego volvió a llevar la mano sobre sí mismo.

Señaló de nuevo el cuello.


	23. Chapter 23

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Su aliento formaba nubes blancas de vaho, pero no tenía frío. Sasuke había bajado en diez minutos hasta la tienda. La luna le había acompañado desde la casa de su padre, jugando al escondite detrás de las copas de los abetos. Miró el reloj. Las diez y media. Había visto en el horario que había en la entrada que el último autobús de Norrtälje salía a las doce y media.

Cruzó la explanada que había delante de la tienda, iluminada por las luces de la

gasolinera, y se dirigió hacia la calle Kappellskärsvägen. No había hecho nunca dedo y su madre se pondría como loca si llegaba a enterarse. Entrar en el coche de una persona desconocida...

Empezó a andar más deprisa, pasó por delante de un par de chalés iluminados.

Allí dentro vivía gente que estaba a gusto. Los niños dormidos en sus camas sin la preocupación de que sus padres entraran y los despertaran para ponerse a decir bobadas.

Su padre iba a notar que se había ido dentro de... una hora más o menos. Luego

saldría a buscarle, llamándolo. Después telefonearía a su madre. ¿Seguro que lo

haría? Probablemente. Para saber si Sasuke había llamado. Su madre se daría cuenta de que su padre estaba borracho cuando le contara que Sasuke se había ido, y se montaría una...

 _Espera. Así._

Cuando llegara a Norrtälje llamaría a su padre desde una cabina y le diría que se iba a Estocolmo, que iba a pasar la noche en casa de un amigo y que luego volvería a casa de su madre al día siguiente como si no hubiera pasado nada.

De esa manera su padre iba a tener su castigo sin que supusiera una catástrofe.

 _Bien. Y así..._

bajó a la cuneta y recogió las botas, se las metió en los bolsillos de la

cazadora y siguió hacia la carretera principal. Ya estaba arreglado. Ahora era Sasuke el que decidía adónde iba y la luna lo miraba con cariño iluminando sus pasos. Alzó la mano saludándola y empezó a cantar:

—«Aquí llega Fritiof Andersson, trae el sombrero nevado...».

Ya no se sabía más, así que en vez de cantarla la tarareó.

Después de unos cientos de metros llegó un coche. Él ya lo había oído cuando

todavía estaba bastante lejos; se detuvo y sacó el dedo. El coche pasó delante de él, se paró y dio marcha atrás. La puerta del copiloto se abrió, dentro había una mujer, algo más joven que su madre. Nada que temer.

—Hola. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

—A Estocolmo. Bueno, a Norrtälje.

—Pues a Norrtälje voy yo, así que...

se agachó para entrar en el coche—. Se me olvidaba. ¿Saben tu papá y tu

mamá dónde estás?

—Sí, claro. Pero es que el coche de papá se ha averiado _y..._ bueno. La mujer se lo quedó mirando, como si estuviera pensando algo.

—Bueno, entonces sube.

—Gracias.

Sasuke se deslizó en el asiento y cerró su puerta. Se pusieron en marcha.

—Entonces, ¿te dejo en la estación de autobuses?

—Sí, por favor.

se colocó bien en el asiento disfrutando del calor que empezaba a sentir en

el cuerpo, especialmente en la espalda. Debía de ser uno de esos asientos con

calefacción. Y que fuera tan sencillo. Los chalés iluminados pasaban rápidamente ante las ventanillas.

Podéis quedaros ahí sentados, bobos.

 _Se va cantando, se va jugando a España y... algún sitio._

— ¿Vives en Estocolmo?

—Sí. En Blackeberg.

—Blackeberg... está al oeste, ¿no?

—Eso creo. Se llama Västerort, así que será por eso.

—Bueno. ¿Te espera algo importante en casa?

—Sí.

—Tiene que ser algo especial para salir a estas horas.

—Sí. Lo es.

Hacía frío en la habitación. Las articulaciones parecían rígidas después de haber

dormido tanto tiempo en una postura incómoda. El vigilante se desperezó con un crujido, echó un vistazo a la cama y se despejó totalmente.

Se levantó temblando, miró alrededor. ¡A Dios gracias! El hombre no había huido, pero ¿cómo cojones había conseguido llegar a la ventana? Y...

¿Qué es esto?

El asesino estaba inclinado sobre el antepecho de la ventana con un bulto negro en el hombro Se levantó temblando, miró alrededor. ¡A Dios gracias! El hombre no había huido, pero ¿cómo cojones había conseguido llegar a la ventana? Y...

¿Qué es esto?

El asesino estaba inclinado sobre el antepecho de la ventana con un bulto negro en el hombro El bulto era una cabeza. Un par de ojos blancos se cruzaron con los suyos.

Buscó a tientas el arma reglamentaria y se acordó de que no la llevaba. Por razones de seguridad. El arma más próxima se encontraba en la caja fuerte del pasillo.

Además, sólo se trataba de una niña, como pudo ver entonces.

— ¡Alto! ¡No os mováis!

Corrió los tres pasos que había hasta la ventana y la niña levantó la cabeza del

cuello del hombre.

En el mismo momento en que el vigilante llegó, la niña tomó impulso desde el

alféizar y desapareció hacia arriba. Sus pies se bambolearon un instante en el borde superior de la ventana antes de desaparecer.

 _Llevaba los pies descalzos._

El vigilante sacó la cabeza por la ventana y alcanzó a ver un cuerpo que

desaparecía en el tejado, fuera de su ángulo de visibilidad. El hombre que tenía a su lado respiraba con dificultad.

 _Oh, santo Dios y la madre que lo parió._

En la tenue luz se podían apreciar unas manchas oscuras en un hombro y en la

parte de atrás de la bata. El hombre tenía la cabeza caída y en el cuello destacaba una herida reciente. En el tejado se oían golpes suaves de algo que se movía sobre las planchas metálicas. El vigilante se había quedado paralizado.

Prioridades. ¿Qué prioridades?

No se acordaba. Lo primero, salvar vidas. Sí, sí, pero había otros que podían...

echó a correr hacia la puerta, marcó la combinación y se lanzó por el pasillo,

gritando:

—¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! ¡Venga! ¡Esto es urgente!

Se lanzó hacia la escalera de incendios mientras la enfermera de noche salía de su garita y corría en dirección a la habitación que él acababa de dejar. Cuando se cruzaron ella, le preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Urgente. Es... urgente. Pide más personal, es... un asesinato.

No le salían las palabras. No se había visto nunca en algo semejante. Le habían

colocado en este tedioso puesto de vigilante precisamente porque _era_ inexperto.

Prescindible, vamos. Mientras corría hacia la escalera sacó la radio y avisó a la central pidiendo refuerzos.

La enfermera intentó prepararse para lo peor: un cuerpo tirado en el suelo en

medio de un charco de sangre, o colgado con una sábana de una tubería del agua caliente. Ya había visto ambas cosas.

Cuando entró en la habitación sólo vio que la cama estaba vacía. Y algo al lado de la ventana. Al principio creyó que se trataba de un montón de ropa puesta en el alféizar. Luego vio que se movía.

Corrió hacia la ventana para impedir que ocurriera, pero llegó demasiado tarde. El hombre se encontraba ya colgado del marco y con la mitad del cuerpo fuera cuando ella se lanzó hacia allí. Llegó a tiempo de coger una solapa de la bata del hospital antes de que el cuerpo del hombre cayera; el tubo del goteo se le desprendió del brazo. Un «rasssch» y se quedó con un trozo de tela de color azul en la mano. Un par de segundos después oyó un golpe lejano y sordo cuando el cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo. Luego, los pitidos de la alarma del gotero.

Había llamado a su padre desde Norrtälje y éste se había puesto a llorar al

teléfono diciéndole que iba a llamar a alguien que pudiera ir a buscarle. Era la

segunda vez en su vida que Sasuke oía llorar a su padre. Por un momento estuvo a punto de ablandarse, pero cuando su padre empezó a atropellarse y a gritar que él tenía que poder dirigir su vida y hacer lo que quisiera en su casa, Sasuke le colgó el teléfono.

Ya dentro del patio se detuvo, tomó aliento. Casi todas las ventanas estaban

oscuras, pero ¿no se veía un poco de luz detrás de las persianas del piso de Hinata?

 _¿Qué aspecto tendría?_

Subió la cuesta, echó una ojeada a su propia ventana a oscuras. Allí dentro estaba el Sasuke normal durmiendo. El Sasuke... anterior a Hinata. Con la bola del pis en los calzoncillos. Ya no se la ponía, no la necesitaba.

Abrió la puerta del sótano de su portal y por el pasillo llegó ante el portal de Hinata, no se paró a mirar si quedaba alguna mancha en el suelo. Solamente pasó. Ya no existía. No tenía una madre, ni un padre, ni una vida anterior, él sólo estaba... allí. Abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras.

De pie en el descansillo se quedó mirando la deteriorada puerta de madera, la

placa del nombre sin nombre. _Detrás de esa puerta._

Se había imaginado que iba a subir corriendo las escaleras e iba a llamar, sin más. Pero en vez de eso se sentó en los últimos escalones, al lado de la puerta.

¿Y si no quería que él viniera?

Después de todo era ella la que se había alejado. A lo mejor le decía que se

marchara, que quería estar tranquila, que...

 _El trastero del sótano._

Podía dormir allí, en el sofá, porque no estarían allí por la noche. De esa manera

podría ver a Hinata al día siguiente por la tarde, como de costumbre.

 _Nada sería ya como de costumbre._

Se quedó mirando fijamente al timbre. Nada iba a ser como antes. Había que hacer algo grande. Como escaparse, hacer dedo, volver a casa a media noche para demostrar que se es... importante. Lo que más miedo le daba _no_ era que ella quizá fuera un ser que vivía de la sangre de otras personas, sino que lo rechazara.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta. Se oyó un zumbido dentro del piso que cesó cuando soltó el timbre. Estuvo esperando. Volvió a llamar, más tiempo. Nada. No se oía nada. Hinata no estaba en casa.

Sasuke se sentó en la escalera mientras la desilusión le caía como un jarro de agua fría. Y se sintió de pronto cansado, terriblemente cansado. Se levantó lentamente y bajó las escaleras. A medio camino se le ocurrió una idea. Una tontería, pero... aun así. Volvió hasta la puerta y con señales cortas y largas en el timbre deletreó el nombre de ella con el alfabeto Morse.

Corta. Pausa. Corta, larga, corta, corta. Pausa. Corta, corta.

H... I... N...A…T…A

Esperó. No se oía absolutamente nada. Se había dado la vuelta para marcharse

cuando oyó la voz de Hinata.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú?

Y esto fue lo que sucedió, a pesar de todo; que la alegría fue como un cohete que se encendiera en su pecho y explotara a través de su boca con un estruendoso:

—¡Sí!

Hinata estaba en el quicio de la puerta. Sasuke, sentado en la escalera. Agarraba con una mano el asa de la bolsa, como si estuviera preparado para irse en cualquier momento. Hinata se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Parecía totalmente restablecida. Una chica pequeña, insegura. Le miró a las manos, dijo en voz baja:

— ¿Vienes?

—Sí.

Hinata asintió casi sin que se notara, enredando con los dedos. Sasuke siguió sentado en la escalera.

—¿Puedo... entrar?

—Sí.

A Sasuke le llevaron los demonios. Dijo:

—Di que puedo entrar.

Hinata alzó la cabeza, pareció que iba a decir algo pero no lo hizo. Empezó a cerrar la puerta un poco, se detuvo. Dio una patada en el suelo con los pies descalzos, luego habló:

—Puedes entrar.

Se volvió y entró en la casa, Sasuke la siguió y cerró la puerta. Dejó la bolsa en la entrada, se quitó la cazadora y la colgó en un perchero del que no colgaba nada más.

Hinata estaba en la puerta del cuarto de estar con los brazos caídos. Solamente llevaba puestas las bragas y una camiseta de color rojo en la que ponía Iron Maiden encima del esqueleto del monstruo que aparecía en la carátula de sus discos. A Sasuke le sonaba conocido. ¿Lo habría visto en el cuarto de la basura alguna vez? ¿Sería el mismo?

Hinata estaba mirando lo sucios que tenía los pies.

— ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

—Porque tú lo dices.

—Sí. Sasuke...

Ella dudó. Sasuke se quedó donde estaba, con la mano en la cazadora que acababa de colgar. Estaba mirando la cazadora cuando preguntó:

— ¿Eres una vampira?

Hinata se cruzó de brazos, meneando la cabeza despacio.

—Yo... me alimento de sangre. Pero yo no soy... eso.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Ella le miró a los ojos y dijo, con algo más de energía:

—Hay una diferencia muy grande.

Sasuke vio cómo los dedos de los pies de Hinata se encogían y se estiraban, se encogían.

Sus piernas desnudas eran verdaderamente delgadas; donde acababa la camiseta pudo ver el borde de un par de bragas blancas. Hizo un gesto hacia ella.

—Entonces, ¿tú estás como... _muerta?_

Hinata sonrió por primera vez desde que él llegara.

—No. ¿Es que no se nota?

—No, pero... tú sabes... ¿te has muerto alguna vez, o así?

—No. Pero he vivido mucho tiempo.

—¿Eres _vieja?_

—No. Tengo Diecisiete años. Pero los he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Entonces eres vieja. Por dentro. En la cabeza.

—No. No lo soy. Eso es lo único que a mí misma me parece realmente extraño. No lo puedo entender. ¿Por qué nunca... de alguna manera... tengo más de diecisiete años?

Sasuke se quedó pensando, pasó el brazo por su cazadora.

—A lo mejor porque los tienes.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sí, pues... que tú no puedes entender por qué sólo tienes diecisiete años,

precisamente porque sólo tienes diecisiete años. Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Quieres decir que soy _tonta?_

—No. Pero un poco dura de mollera. Como suelen ser los niños.

—Vaya. ¿Y cómo casa eso con lo del cubo?

Sasuke dio un bufido, la miró a los ojos y recordó aquello de sus pupilas. Ahora

estaban normales, pero _habían_ tenido un aspecto muy extraño. ¿No era cierto? De todas formas... aquello era demasiado. Era increíble.

—Hinata. Tú sólo te estás inventando todo eso, ¿no?

Hinata acarició el esqueleto del monstruo que tenía en el estómago y dejando la mano quieta justo sobre la boca abierta del monstruo dijo:

— ¿Todavía quieres asociarte conmigo?

Sasuke dio medio paso atrás.

—No.

Alzó la vista hacia él. Triste, casi acusatoria.

—No, _eso_ no. Tú comprenderás... que... Se contuvo. Sasuke continuó por ella.

—Si hubieras querido matarme ya lo habrías hecho hace tiempo.

Hinata asintió. Sasuke retrocedió otro medio paso. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en salir por la puerta? ¿Dejaría la bolsa? Hinata parecía no notar su inquietud, sus ganas de huir.

Sasuke se paró, con los músculos en tensión.

— ¿Me voy a... contagiar?

Todavía con la mirada fija en el monstruo que llevaba encima del estómago, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero contagiar a nadie. Y menos a ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir entonces con lo de asociarnos?

Hinata levantó la cabeza hacia el lugar donde creía que estaba Sasuke, pero se había equivocado. Vaciló. Luego fue hacia él, le cogió la cabeza entre sus manos. Sasuke la dejó hacer. Hinata parecía... en blanco. Ausente. Pero nada que recordara aquella cara que había visto en el sótano. Las yemas de sus dedos le rozaron las orejas. Un sosiego inundó lentamente el cuerpo de Sasuke.

 _Sea._

Que sea lo que Dios quiera.

El rostro de Hinata estaba a veinte centímetros del suyo. Su aliento olía raro, como la caseta en la que su padre guardaba chatarra. Sí. Hinata olía... a óxido. La punta de un dedo le acarició la oreja. Ella susurró:

—Estoy sola. Nadie lo sabe. ¿Quieres?

—Sí.

Al instante pegó su cara a la de él, cerró sus labios alrededor del labio superior de Sasuke y lo retuvo con una presión muy, muy suave. Los tenía calientes y secos. A él se le llenó la boca de saliva y cuando la apretó contra el labio inferior de Hinata lo humedecieron, suavizándolo. Cada uno probó con mimo los labios del otro, dejándolos deslizarse, y Sasuke desapareció en una oscuridad ardiente que fue aclarándose gradualmente, convirtiéndose en una gran sala, en el salón de un palacio en cuyo centro había una mesa alargada llena de comida, y Sasuke...

Los labios de Hinata se retiraron de los suyos, soltó también su cabeza, dio un paso hacia atrás. Aunque le daba miedo, Sasuke intentó volver a ver el salón del palacio otra vez, pero había desaparecido. Hinata lo miraba intrigada. Sasuke se frotó los ojos, asintiendo.

—O sea, que es verdad.

—Sí.

Se quedaron un rato así, callados. Luego Hinata le preguntó:

— ¿Quieres entrar?

Sasuke no dijo nada. Hinata le tiró del jersey, alzó las manos y las dejó caer de nuevo.

—No pienso hacerte daño jamás.

—Eso ya lo sé.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

—Ese jersey. ¿Es del cuarto de las basuras?

—... Sí.

— ¿Lo has lavado? Hinata no contestó.

—Eres un poco guarra, ¿lo sabes?

—Me puedo cambiar si quieres.

—Sí. Hazlo

 _Parece como una cárcel. Una gran cárcel._

Sasuke silbó, para probar. Pues sí. Había eco, pero no tanto. Probablemente por las mantas. Dejó su bolsa al lado de la butaca. El chasquido, cuando el herraje metálico de la parte inferior chocó contra el duro suelo de linóleo, resonó desolado.

Había empezado a mirar los objetos dispuestos sobre la mesa cuando Hinata salió de la habitación de al lado, ahora vestida con una camisa de cuadros que le estaba demasiado grande. Sasuke, abarcando con la mano el cuarto de estar, le preguntó:

— ¿Os vais a mudar?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—No, lo suponía.

 _¿Os?_

Cómo no lo había pensado antes. Sasuke recorrió con la mirada las cosas que había encima de la mesa. Parecían juguetes, todos. Juguetes viejos.

—Ese viejo que vivía antes aquí, no _era_ tu papá, ¿verdad?

—No.

— ¿Él era también...?

—No.

Sasuke asintió, volvió a recorrer el cuarto con la mirada. Era difícil imaginarse que alguien pudiera _vivir_ así. A no ser que...

— ¿Eres... pobre?

Hinata se acercó a la mesa, cogió una cosa que parecía un huevo negro y se lo dio a Sasuke. Él se inclinó hacia delante, lo puso bajo la lámpara para poder verlo mejor.

La superficie era rugosa, y cuando Sasuke lo observó más de cerca vio que la

recorrían cientos de complicadas guirnaldas de hilos de oro. El huevo era pesado, como si todo él estuviera hecho de algún metal. Sasuke le dio vueltas y vio que los hilos de oro estaban incrustados en hendiduras poco profundas de la superficie. Hinata se colocó a su lado y él volvió a sentir aquel olor... el olor a óxido.

— ¿Cuánto crees que vale?

—No sé. ¿Mucho?

—Sólo hay dos. Si alguien tuviera los dos podría venderlos y comprar... una

central nuclear, tal vez.


	24. Chapter 24

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

— ¿Noo...?

—Sí, no sé. ¿Cuánto cuesta una central nuclear? ¿Cincuenta millones?

—Creo que cuestan... miles de millones.

—Bueno, no, entonces no se podría comprar eso.

— ¿Y tú para qué quieres una central nuclear? Hinata se echó a reír.

—Cógelo entre las manos. Así. Cerradas. Y dale vueltas.

Sasuke hizo como Hinata le había dicho. Dio vueltas con cuidado al huevo entre las dos manos y notó como éste... explotaba y se desperdigaba en la palma de su mano. Resopló y apartó la mano que tenía encima. El huevo ya no era más que un montón de añicos en su mano.

— ¡Perdón! Lo he hecho con cuidado, yo...

— ¡Chist! Tiene que ser así. Trata de no perder ningún trozo. Ponlos aquí.

Hinata señaló un papel blanco que había sobre la mesa del sofá. Sasuke contuvo la respiración mientras echaba con cuidado los pedacitos brillantes que tenía en la mano. Cada trozo era más pequeño que una gota de agua y tuvo que frotarse la palma de la mano con los dedos de la otra para que cayeran todos.

—Se ha roto.

—Aquí. Mira.

Hinata acercó la lámpara a la mesa y concentró su débil luz sobre el montón de

fragmentos de metal. Sasuke se agachó y miró. Un trozo, no mayor que una garrapata, estaba solo en el montón, y cuando lo observó de cerca pudo ver que tenía muescas y hendiduras en algunas aristas y casi microscópicas convexidades en forma de bombilla en otras. Entonces comprendió.

—Es un rompecabezas.

—Sí.

— ¿Pero... puedes volver a juntarlo de nuevo?

—Eso creo.

—Debe de llevar una eternidad.

—Sí.

Sasuke contempló otros trozos que estaban esparcidos al lado del montón. Parecían idénticos al primero, pero cuando los miró más detenidamente vio que había pequeñas variaciones. Las hendiduras no estaban exactamente en el mismo sitio, las convexidades tenían otro ángulo. Vio también un fragmento que tenía _una_ cara lisa salvo un reborde de oro del grosor de un cabello. Un pedacito de la superficie del huevo.

Se desplomó en la butaca.

—Yo me volvería completamente loco.

—Imagínate el que lo _construyó._

Hinata arqueó los ojos y sacó la lengua como si fuera Mudito, el enanito. Sasuke se echó a reír. ¡Ja, ja! El sonido permaneció, vibrando en las paredes. Vacío. Hinata se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo... expectante. Él apartó la vista y la dirigió a lo que había sobre la mesa, un paisaje de juguetes en ruinas. Desolado.

De pronto volvió a sentirse tremendamente cansado. Ella no era «su chica», no

podía serlo. Era... otra cosa. Había una gran distancia entre ellos que no se podía... cerró los ojos, se echó hacia atrás en la butaca y lo negro que apareció tras sus párpados era el espacio que los separaba.

Se adormeció, se deslizó en un sueño que duró un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El espacio que los separaba se llenó de insectos feos y pegajosos que volaban hacia él, y cuando se acercaron vio que tenían dientes. Los espantó con la mano y se despertó. Hinata estaba sentada en el sofá, mirándole.

—Sasuke. Yo soy una persona, igual que tú. Piensa que tengo... una enfermedad

muy poco común. Sasuke asintió.

Una idea quería abrirse paso. Algo. Una situación. No acababa de pillarlo. Lo dejó. Pero entonces apareció aquel otro pensamiento, el desagradable: que Hinata sólo _disimulaba,_ que dentro de ella había una persona muy vieja que lo observaba, que sabía todo y se burlaba de él para sus adentros.

No puede ser.

Por hacer algo rebuscó y sacó de su bolso el walkman, luego la cinta, leyó el texto:

«Kiss: _Unmasked»;_ le dio la vuelta: «Kiss: _Destroyer»,_ la volvió a poner.

 _Debería irme a casa._

Hinata se inclinó hacia delante en el sofá.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Esto? Un walkman.

—¿Es para escuchar música?

—Sí.

 _No sabe nada. Es superinteligente y no sabe nada. ¿Qué hará durante el día? Dormir,_

 _claro. ¿Dónde tendrá el ataúd? Eso es. No durmió nunca cuando estuvo en mi casa. Sólo estuvo acostada en mi cama esperando a que se hiciera de día. Huir es vivir..._

—¿Me dejas probarlo?

Sasuke le alargó el walkman. Ella lo cogió y parecía como si no supiera qué hacer con él, pero luego se colocó los auriculares en las orejas y lo miró como

preguntándole. Sasuke señaló los botones.

—Aprieta el que dice _play._

Hinata observó los botones y apretó _play._ Sasuke sintió una especie de tranquilidad. Aquello era normal, dejarle la música a un amigo. Se preguntaba qué le parecería Kiss a Hinata.

Sasuke podía oír desde su butaca el rasguear susurrante de guitarra, batería, voz.

Hinata había caído en medio de una de las canciones más duras.

Los ojos de la chiquilla se abrieron como platos, gritó de dolor y Sasuke se asustó

tanto que cayó de espaldas en la butaca. Ésta se columpió y casi se vuelca hacia atrás mientras él veía cómo Hinata se quitaba los auriculares con tanta furia que se soltaron los cables; los tiró al suelo, se llevó las manos a los oídos gimiendo.

Sasuke se quedó sentado con la boca abierta, mirando cómo los auriculares se

estrellaban contra la pared. Se levantó y los recogió. Completamente estropeados.

Los dos cables se habían soltado. Los puso sobre la mesa y se volvió a hundir en la butaca.

Hinata se quitó las manos de los oídos.

—Perdón, yo... me hacía mucho daño.

—No importa.

—¿Era caro?

—No.

Hinata alcanzó una caja de cartón, metió la mano y sacó unos cuantos billetes, se los dio a Sasuke.

—Toma.

Él cogió los billetes, los contó. Tres billetes de mil y dos de cien. Sintió algo

parecido al miedo, miró hacia las cajas de las que Hinata había sacado el dinero, a Hinata, a los billetes.

—Yo... me costó cincuenta coronas.

—Cógelo de todas formas.

—No, pero si... sólo han sido los auriculares los que se han roto, y esos...

—Te lo doy. ¿Por favor?

Sasuke dudó, luego arrebujó los billetes y se los metió en el bolsillo del pantalón

mientras calculaba su valor en hojas de propaganda.

Aproximadamente los sábados de un año, quizá... unas veinticinco mil hojas

repartidas. Ciento cincuenta horas. Más. Una fortuna. Los billetes le rozaban un poco en el bolsillo.

—Pues gracias.

Hinata asintió, cogió de la mesa algo que parecía una complicada maraña de nudos pero que probablemente sería un rompecabezas. Sasuke la miraba mientras ella manipulaba los nudos. La cabeza inclinada, sus dedos largos y finos moviéndose entre los extremos del hilo. Él repasó todo lo que ella le había contado. Su padre, su tía en el centro, la escuela a la que iba. Mentira, todo.

Aquella sensación resultaba tan nueva que al principio no comprendió qué era.

Empezó como una especie de picor en la piel, pasó a la carne, lanzó después una flecha afilada y fría desde el estómago hasta la cabeza. Estaba... enfadado. Nada de desesperado o asustado. Enfadado.

Porque ella le había mentido y luego... ¿a _quién_ le había robado el dinero? ¿A

alguien que ella...? Se anudó las manos sobre el estómago y se echó hacia atrás.

—Tú matas a la gente.

—Sasuke...

—Si lo que me has dicho es cierto, tienes que matar a gente. Robarle el dinero.

—El dinero me lo han _dado._

—No haces más que mentir. Todo el tiempo.

—Es verdad.

—¿Qué es lo que es verdad? ¿Que mientes?

Hinata dejó la maraña de nudos sobre la mesa, lo miró con cara de sufrimiento,

extendió las manos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Que me des una prueba.

—¿De qué?

—De que eres... eso que dices.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Luego meneó la cabeza.

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué no?

—Adivínalo.

Sasuke se hundió más aún en la butaca. Sentía bajo la palma de la mano el pequeño rebujo que los billetes formaban en su bolsillo. Vio ante sí los montones de hojas de propaganda. Que habrían llegado

por la mañana. Que tenían que estar repartidos antes del martes. Un cansancio

gris en el cuerpo. Gris en la cabeza. Rabia. «Adivínalo». Más juegos. Más mentiras. Quería largarse de allí. Dormir. _El dinero. Me ha dado dinero para que me quede._ Se levantó de la butaca, sacó el montón de papel arrugado que tenía en el bolsillo, puso todo menos un billete de cien sobre la mesa. Se volvió a guardar el billete de cien y dijo:

—Me voy a casa.

Hinata se estiró hacia delante y le cogió de la muñeca.

—Quédate, por favor.

—¿Para qué? No haces más que mentir.

Intentó zafarse, pero la presión se hizo más fuerte.

—¡Suéltame!

—No soy ningún monstruo de circo.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y dijo con tranquilidad:

—Suéltame.

Ella no cedió. La fría flecha de furia empezó a vibrar en el pecho de Sasuke, estalló y se lanzó sobre ella. Se echó encima de Hinata y la empujó hacia atrás en el sofá. No pesaba casi nada y la derribó contra el reposabrazos, se sentó sobre su pecho mientras la flecha se arqueaba, se movía, echaba chispas negras por los ojos cuando levantó el brazo y la pegó en la cara tan fuerte como pudo.

Un nítido ¡zas! voló entre las paredes y la cabeza de Hinata se fue para un lado, de su boca salieron despedidas unas gotas de saliva y a él le ardió la mano cuando la flecha se partió, cayó hecha añicos y la rabia se disolvió.

Sasuke seguía sentado sobre el pecho de la niña, mirando desconcertado aquella cabecita que estaba de perfil contra la tapicería negra del sofá mientras aparecía una flor grande y roja en la mejilla en la que él la había pegado. Hinata permanecía quieta, con los ojos abiertos. Él se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Perdón, perdón. Yo...

De repente ella se dio la vuelta, se lo quitó de encima del pecho derribándolo

contra el respaldo del sofá. Él intentó agarrarla de los hombros pero no lo consiguió, la asió entonces por las caderas y Hinata cayó con el estómago encima de la cara de Sasuke. La empujó, se revolvió y cada uno intentó agarrar al otro.

Rodaron por el sofá, hicieron lucha libre. Con los músculos en tensión y

totalmente en serio. Pero con cuidado, para no hacer daño al otro. Se retorcieron

como las culebras, se golpearon contra la mesa.

Algunos trozos del huevo negro cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido semejante al de la llovizna sobre un tejado de chapa.

Estaban tumbados en el sofá el uno al lado del otro, sudando, jadeando. Sasuke

tenía el cuerpo molido, agotado. Bostezaba de tal manera que le sonaban las

mandíbulas. Hinata también bostezaba. Sasuke volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

—Déjalo.

—Perdón.

—¿Tú no _tendrás_ sueño, verdad?

—No.

Sasuke se esforzaba para mantener los ojos abiertos, hablaba casi sin mover los

labios. La cara de Hinata empezó a ponerse borrosa, irreal.

—¿Qué haces para conseguir sangre?

Hinata lo miró. Mucho tiempo. Luego tomó una decisión y Sasuke vio que algo

empezaba a moverse dentro de sus mejillas, de sus labios, como si se estuviera

pasando la lengua por dentro. Después despegó los labios, abrió la boca.

Y él vio sus dientes. Ella cerró la boca de nuevo.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza y miró al techo, donde un hilo de una tela de araña lleno de polvo caía hacia abajo desde la lámpara inutilizada.

No tenía fuerzas ni para sorprenderse. Bueno. Era vampira. Pero eso él ya lo sabía.

—¿Sois muchos?

—¿Quiénes?

—Ya sabes.

—No, no lo sé.

Sasuke paseó la mirada por el techo, intentando encontrar más telas de araña.

Descubrió otras dos. Le pareció ver una araña que se movía en una de ellas.

Parpadeó. Volvió a parpadear. Tenía los ojos llenos de arena. Nada de arañas.

—¿Cómo te voy a llamar? ¿Qué es lo que eres?

—Hinata.

—¿Te _llamas_ así?

—Casi.

—¿Cómo te llamas entonces?

Una pausa. Hinata se retiró un poco de él, hacia el respaldo, se volvió de lado.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. No podía más. Los párpados se le habían pegado a los globos oculares. Un agujero negro empezó a crecer, envolviendo todo su cuerpo. Dentro de su cabeza tenía la vaga sensación de que debía decir algo, hacer algo. Pero no le quedaban fuerzas.

El agujero negro implosionó en ultrarrápido. Fue absorbido hacia delante, hacia

dentro, se dio una voltereta lenta en el espacio y cayó en el sueño.

Allá lejos sintió que alguien acariciaba una mejilla. No consiguió formular el

pensamiento, pero puesto que él lo sentía, debía de ser la suya. En algún lugar, en un planeta lejano, alguien acarició con cuidado la mejilla del otro.

Y era bueno. Después, no hubo más que estrellas.


	25. Chapter 25

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Sasuke abrió los ojos y sintió pánico. No sabía dónde se encontraba. El espacio a su alrededor estaba a oscuras, no reconocía aquellas paredes desnudas.

Estaba tumbado en un sofá. Tenía encima un edredón que olía bastante mal. Las

paredes flotaban ante sus ojos, nadaban libremente en el aire mientras trataba de ubicarlas en el sitio correcto, colocarlas juntas de manera que formaran una habitación que él pudiera reconocer. Pero no había manera. Se llevó el edredón a la nariz.

Miró al techo. Allí estaban las polvorientas telas de araña, difíciles de distinguir en la penumbra. Se había quedado dormido junto a Hinata en el sofá. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde entonces? ¿Sería por la mañana?

La ventana estaba tapada con mantas, pero por los bordes podía entrever débiles retazos de luz grisácea. Se quitó el edredón y fue hasta la puerta del balcón, descorrió un poco la manta. Las persianas estaban bajadas. Las subió unos centímetros y sí: había amanecido ahí fuera.

Le dolía la cabeza y la luz le hacía daño en los ojos. Resopló, soltó la manta y se

pasó las dos manos por el cuello, por la nuca. No. Claro que no. Ella le había dicho que ella nunca...

 _Pero ¿y ella dónde está?_

Recorrió la estancia con la vista; sus ojos se detuvieron en la puerta cerrada de la habitación en la que Hinata se había cambiado el jersey. Dio unos pasos hacia ella, se detuvo. La puerta permanecía en la sombra. Sasuke cerró los puños, se chupó uno de ellos.

 _Y si ella realmente... dormía en un ataúd._

Qué tontería. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Por qué lo hacían los vampiros? Porque

están muertos. Y Hinata dijo que ella no...

 _Pero si..._

Siguió chupándose el puño, lo recorrió con la lengua. Su beso. La mesa con

comida. Sólo el hecho de que ella _pudiera_ hacer eso. Y los dientes... Dientes de

animales carnívoros.

 _Si hubiera algo más de luz._

Al lado de la puerta estaba el interruptor de la lámpara del techo. Lo pulsó sin

creer que fuera a ocurrir nada. Pero sí. La lámpara se encendió. Apretó los párpados para protegerse de aquella luz tan fuerte, dejó que los ojos se acostumbraran a la luz antes de volverse hacia la puerta; apoyó la mano en el picaporte.

La luz no le ayudaba en absoluto, más bien lo contrario: todo parecía aún más

desagradable ahora que la puerta era sólo una puerta normal y corriente. Igual que la de su propia habitación. Exactamente igual. El picaporte tenía idéntico tacto. Y ella podía estar allí acostada. Quizá con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

 _Tengo que verlo_

Apretó con cuidado el picaporte, que ofreció algo de resistencia. O sea, que la

puerta no estaba cerrada con llave; en ese caso, el pasador sólo se hubiera deslizado hacia abajo. Sasuke lo empujó y la puerta se abrió, la rendija se hizo cada vez mayor.

La habitación estaba a oscuras.

 _¡Espera!_

¿Heriría la luz a Hinata si abría la puerta?

No. Ayer por la noche había estado sentada al lado de la lámpara y parecía que no le pasaba nada. Pero esta bombilla tenía mayor potencia y, a lo mejor, la de la lámpara de pie era de un tipo... especial, una bombilla... especial para vampiros.

Qué tontería. «Tiendas especializadas en bombillas para vampiros».

 _Y no habría dejado la lámpara en el techo si fuera peligrosa para ella._ Pese a todo, Sasuke abrió la puerta con cuidado, dejando que el cono de luz se hiciera poco a poco más grande dentro de la habitación. Estaba tan vacía como el cuarto de estar. Una cama y un montón de ropa, nada más. En la cama sólo había una sábana y una almohada. El edredón que él había usado sería de allí. En la pared de al lado de la cama había un papel pegado con cinta adhesiva. El código Morse. Ah, sí, era esa la cama desde donde ella...

Respiró profundamente. Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso. _Al otro lado de esta pared está mi habitación._

Sí. Se encontraba a dos metros de su propia cama, a dos metros de su vida normal.

Se tumbó y tuvo la ocurrencia de golpear un mensaje en la pared. Para Sasuke. El del otro lado. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

 _V.A.R.Ä.R.D.U._

Se volvió a chupar el puño. Él estaba _aquí._ Era Hinata la que se había ido. Se sintió mareado, confundido. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y echó una ojeada alrededor. La almohada olía raro. Como el edredón, pero más fuerte. Un olor a cerrado, grasiento. Se quedó mirando el montón de ropa que había a unos metros de la cama.

 _Es tan asqueroso._

No quería permanecer allí más tiempo. El piso estaba totalmente silencioso y vacío y todo era tan... anormal. Su mirada se deslizó sobre el montón de ropa y se detuvo en los armarios que cubrían la pared de enfrente. Dos armarios dobles, uno sencillo.

 _Allí._

Flexionó las piernas contra el estómago, miró fijamente las puertas cerradas de los armarios. No quería. Le dolía el estómago. Un dolor punzante, escozor en la

entrepierna. Tenía ganas de hacer pis.

Se levantó de la cama, fue hasta la puerta sin perder de vista los armarios. Había

un par de ellos iguales en su habitación, sabía que ella tendría sitio de sobra. Allí era donde estaba, y él ya no quería ver más.

La lámpara de la entrada también funcionaba. La encendió y fue por el corto

pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño. La puerta permanecía cerrada. La plaquita que había por encima del pasador estaba de color rojo. Llamó:

—Hinata.

No se oyó nada. Volvió a llamar.

—Hinata, ¿estás ahí?

Nada. Pero al pronunciar su nombre en voz alta se dio cuenta de su error. Era lo

último que le había dicho cuando estaban en el sofá.

Que ella en realidad se llamaba... _¿Era Hinata_ un chico? Y ellos se habían... besado y dormido en la misma cama y...

Sasuke apoyó las manos en la puerta del baño y la frente sobre ellas. _Pensó._ Pensó profundamente. No lo entendía. Que pudiera aceptar de alguna manera que ella fuese _una vampira,_ pero que el hecho de que fuera un _chico_ le pudiera resultar más... difícil.

Conocía los nombres, claro está. Maricón, maricón de mierda. Como Gaara lo

llamaba. Que fuera peor ser maricón que ser... Volvió a llamar a la puerta.

—¿Hinata?

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando lo dijo. No. No iba a acostumbrarse. Ella... se llamaba Hinata. Pero aquello era demasiado. Con independencia de lo que Hinata fuera, aquello era demasiado. Ya no podía más. Es que no había _nada_ normal en ella.

Levantó la frente de las manos, se las llevó a la entrepierna, quería hacer pis.

Pasos fuera, en la escalera, y poco después el ruido del buzón al abrirse, un ruido suave. Se alejó de la puerta del cuarto de baño y fue a ver qué era. Propaganda.

PICADA DE VACUNO 14,90/KILO.

Letras y cifras chillonas de color rojo. Cogió el papel y comprendió; apretó el ojo

contra el agujero de la cerradura de seguridad mientras los pasos resonaban en los rellanos, chasquidos cuando se abrían y se cerraban los buzones.

Después de medio minuto su madre pasó ante él, escaleras abajo. Sólo pudo ver

un poco de su pelo, el cuello de su abrigo, pero sabía que era ella. ¿Quién iba a ser si no?

¿El que repartía su propaganda cuando él no estaba?

Con el papel en la mano fuertemente apretado, Sasuke se acurrucó en el suelo al

lado de la puerta de la calle, con la frente apoyada en las rodillas. No lloraba. Las ganas de hacer pis eran como un hormiguero punzante en su entrepierna que de alguna manera le impedían llorar.

Pero una y otra vez le daba vueltas a un único pensamiento:

 _Yo no existo. Yo no existo._

En la cocina sólo había una silla, y nada más. Sasuke la acercó al fregadero, se subió a ella y meó en la pila mientras corría el agua del grifo. Cuando terminó volvió a colocar la silla en su sitio. Parecía rara en aquella cocina vacía. Como algo en un museo.

Echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Encima del frigorífico había una hilera de

armarios a los que sólo se podía llegar subiéndose en la silla. La llevó hasta allí y puso la mano en el agarradero del frigorífico para apoyarse. Le dio un vuelco el estómago. Tenía hambre.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió el frigorífico para ver qué había. No mucho: un

brik de leche abierto, medio paquete de pan, mantequilla y queso. Sasuke cogió la leche.

Pero... Hinata...

Estaba con el brik en la mano, parpadeando. Aquello no encajaba. ¿Comía también comida normal? Sí. Seguro que lo hacía. Sacó la leche del frigorífico, la puso en la encimera. En los armarios no había casi nada. Dos platos, dos vasos. Cogió un vaso, echó leche en él.

Y entonces le vino a la cabeza. Con el vaso de leche fría en la mano se le vino a la cabeza, con toda su fuerza. _Ella bebe sangre._

Anoche, en medio del sueño y ya desconectado del mundo, en la oscuridad, todo aquello le había parecido posible de alguna manera. Pero ahora, en la cocina, donde no colgaban mantas de las ventanas y las persianas dejaban pasar la suave luz de la mañana, con un vaso de leche en la mano, parecía tan... fuera de todo. Era como: _Si tienes leche y pan en tu frigorífico entonces tienes que ser una persona._

Dio un trago y lo escupió inmediatamente. Estaba acida. Olió lo que quedaba en el vaso. Sí. Acida. La tiró al fregadero, aclaró el vaso y se enjuagó con agua para

quitarse el sabor de boca; después miró la fecha de caducidad del paquete.

CONSUMIR PREFERENTEMENTE ANTES DEL 28 DE OCTUBRE.

Hacía diez días que había caducado. Sasuke comprendió.

La leche del viejo.

El frigorífico estaba todavía abierto. La comida del viejo. _Asqueroso. Asqueroso._

Sasuke lo cerró de un portazo. ¿Qué había estado haciendo allí el viejo? ¿Qué

tenían Hinata y él...? Le entró un escalofrío. _Ella lo ha matado._

Sí. Hinata había tenido al hombre para poder... alimentarse de él. Como si fuera un banco de sangre vivo. Eso era lo que hacía. ¿Pero por qué había aceptado el hombre? Y si ella lo había matado, ¿dónde estaba el cuerpo?

Sasuke miró de reojo los armarios altos de la cocina y de pronto no quiso

permanecer ni un minuto más allí. En el fondo, no quería permanecer ni un minuto más en aquel piso. Salió y atravesó el pasillo. La puerta del cuarto de baño seguía cerrada.

Es _ahí dentro donde está acostada._

Entró rápidamente en el cuarto de estar, cogió su bolsa. El walkman estaba encima de la mesa. Sólo tendría que comprar auriculares nuevos. Al ir a cogerlo para guardarlo en la bolsa, vio la nota. Estaba en la mesa del sofá, justo a la altura de su cabeza mientras había estado durmiendo.

 _Hola._

 _Espero que hayas dormido bien. Yo también voy a dormir ahora. Estoy en el cuarto de_

 _baño. Por favor, procura no pasar por allí. Confío en ti. No sé qué ponerte. Espero poder_

 _gustarte aunque ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Yo te quiero. Mucho. Ahora estás aquí acostado en el sofá roncando. Por favor. No tengas miedo de mí. Por favor, por favor, por favor no tengas miedo de mí. ¿Quieres que nos veamos esta tarde? Escribe en el papel si quieres que nos veamos._

 _Si escribes NO, me mudaré esta tarde. Tendré que hacerlo pronto de todos modos. Estoy_

 _sola. Más sola de lo que tú puedas pensar, creo yo. O tal vez puedas._

 _Perdona que te haya roto el aparato de música. Coge el dinero si quieres. Tengo mucho. No tengas miedo de mí. No tienes que tenerlo. A lo mejor lo sabes. Espero que lo sepas. Te quiero mucho._

 _Tuya, Hinata_

 _P. D. Puedes quedarte si quieres. Pero si te vas, asegúrate de que la puerta quede cerrada_

Sasuke leyó la nota un par de veces. Después cogió el bolígrafo que había al lado. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación vacía, la vida de Hinata. Encima de la mesa estaban aún los billetes que ella le había dado, arrugados. Cogió _uno_ de mil, se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Se quedó mirando el espacio en blanco que había bajo el nombre de Hinata. Después bajó el bolígrafo y escribió con letras tan grandes como el espacio que había en blanco la palabra

SÍ

Dejó el bolígrafo encima del papel, se levantó y guardó el walkman en la bolsa. Se volvió por última vez y miró las letras, que ahora se veían boca abajo.

SÍ

Luego meneó la cabeza, rebuscó el billete en el bolsillo, lo volvió a dejar encima de la mesa. Cuando salió al rellano de la escalera se aseguró de que la puerta quedaba bien cerrada. Tiró de ella varias veces

Sasuke no había leído el periódico del sábado. Ahora lo tenía delante, encima de la mesa de la cocina. Lo había mantenido abierto por la misma página desde hacía un buen rato y había leído y releído el pie de texto de la foto. Una imagen que no se podía quitar de la cabeza.

El texto trataba del hombre que habían encontrado congelado en el hielo al lado

del hospital de Blackeberg, de cómo habían realizado los trabajos de levantamiento. En una fotografía pequeña se veía al maestro Ávila; estaba allí, señalando la superficie de agua, el agujero en el hielo. En la reproducción de las palabras del maestro, el periodista había corregido su particular forma de hablar. Todo aquello era ciertamente muy interesante y valía la pena recortarlo y guardarlo; sin embargo, no era lo que Sasuke estaba mirando sin poder apartar la vista.

Era la foto del jersey.

Embutido bajo la cazadora del cadáver habían encontrado un jersey de niño

manchado de sangre y ése era justamente el que salía en la foto, colocado sobre un fondo neutro. Sasuke lo reconoció.

 _¿No tienes frío?_

En el artículo decía que el hombre muerto, Sasori, había sido visto con

vida por última vez el sábado 24 de octubre. Hacía dos semanas. Sasuke recordó aquella tarde, cuando Hinata hizo el cubo. Le había acariciado la mejilla y su amiga había desaparecido del patio. Por la noche, ella y su... el viejo... discutieron y el hombre se había marchado.

¿Fue aquella tarde cuando Hinata lo hizo?

Sí. Probablemente. Al día siguiente ella tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

Miraba la foto. Era en blanco y negro, pero en el artículo decía que el jersey era de color lila claro. El autor especulaba con la posibilidad de que el asesino tuviera además otra víctima joven sobre su conciencia.

 _Espera ahí._

El asesino de Vällingby. Al parecer, apuntaba el periódico, la policía tenía indicios bastante consistentes de que al hombre del hielo lo hubiera matado el llamado asesino ritual, que había sido detenido precisamente una semana antes en la piscina de Vällingby y ahora había huido.

 _¿Sería el... viejo? Pero... y el chico del bosque... ¿por qué?_

Sasuke podía ver a Suiguetsu delante de él sentado en el banco, abajo, en el parque, el movimiento con el dedo.

 _Colgado en un árbol... con un corte en el cuello... zas._

Comprendió. Lo comprendió todo. Que todos aquellos artículos que había

recortado y guardado, la radio, la tele, todo lo que se había hablado, todo el miedo...

 _Hinata._

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. Qué debía hacer. Así que fue hasta el frigorífico y sacó un trozo de lasaña que su madre le había dejado. Se la comió fría mientras seguía mirando los artículos. Cuando terminó de comer sonaron unos golpecitos en la pared. Cerró los ojos para oír mejor. Se sabía el código de memoria a esas alturas.

S.A.L.G.O.

Un silbido bajo fuera de la ventana. Se levantó de la cama, se acercó y se inclinó

contra el marco. Ella estaba allí abajo, con la cabeza vuelta hacia la luz. Llevaba

puesta la camisa de cuadros que le quedaba demasiado grande.

Él le hizo una señal con el dedo: _Sube hasta la puerta._

—Buenas.

—Hola.

Sasuke pasó al cuarto de estar delante de Hinata para buscar un disco. Rebuscó en la escasa colección de su madre y lo encontró: Vikingarna. Todo el grupo estaba reunido en lo que parecía el esqueleto de una nave vikinga, fuera de ambiente con sus trajes relucientes.

Hinata no pasó. Con el disco en la mano, Sasuke volvió a la entrada. Ella estaba todavía fuera, en la puerta.

—Sasuke, tienes que invitarme a pasar.

—Pero... por la ventana. Tú ya has...

—Ésta es una entrada nueva.

—Bueno. Puedes...

Sasuke se detuvo, pasándose la lengua por los labios. Miró el disco. La fotografía de la carátula había sido tomada en la oscuridad, con flashes, y el conjunto de los

Vikingarna resplandecía como si fueran un grupo de santos a punto de tomar tierra. Dio un paso hacia Hinata y le enseño la funda.

—Mira. Parece como si estuvieran en la tripa de una ballena o algo así.

—Sasuke...

Hinata estaba parada con los brazos caídos a lo largo del cuerpo y mirando a Sasuke.

Éste se rio, fue hasta la puerta, pasó la mano por el aire entre el umbral y el marco, por delante de la cara de Hinata.

— ¿Cómo? _¿Hay_ algo aquí o no?

—No empieces.

—Pero en serio. ¿Qué pasa si _no_ lo hago?

—NO- EMPIECES —Hinata sonrió de mala gana—. ¿Quieres verlo? ¿No? ¿Lo quieres?

Hinata dijo aquello de una manera que evidentemente estaba pensada para hacer que Sasuke dijera que no. Un augurio de algo terrible. Pero Sasuke tragó y dijo:

—Sí. Sí que quiero. A ver.

—Tú escribiste en el papel que...

—Sí. Lo puse. Pero ahora vamos a ver. ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata apretó los labios, se concentró un segundo y dio luego una zancada hacia delante, por encima del umbral. Sasuke tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión, esperaba algún rayo azul, que la puerta se girara, pasara a través de Hinata y se cerrara de nuevo, o algo parecido. Pero no ocurrió nada. Hinata entró y cerró la puerta después. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Eso era todo?

—No exactamente.

Hinata se quedó igual que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Parada con los brazos a lo largo del cuerpo y con los ojos fijos en Sasuke. Sasuke meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa? Ya está...


	26. Chapter 26

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Sasuke se interrumpió cuando asomó una lágrima en uno de los lagrimales de Hinata; no, una en cada lagrimal. Aunque no parecía una lágrima, porque era de color oscuro. La piel de la cara de Hinata empezó a enrojecer, se puso de color rosa, rojo claro, rojo oscuro y sus puños se cerraron al tiempo que los poros de la cara se abrían y pequeñas perlas de sangre empezaban a aparecer como lunares en todo el rostro. Lo mismo en el cuello.

Los labios de Hinata se retorcieron de dolor y una gota de sangre asomó por una de las comisuras y se fundió con las perlas de la cara, que se hacían cada vez más grandes al llegar a la barbilla y se deslizaban hacia abajo para juntarse con las gotas del cuello. Sasuke se quedó sin fuerza en los brazos; los dejó caer y el disco se salió de su funda, rebotó de canto en el suelo una vez y luego se estampó plano sobre la alfombra de la entrada. Su mirada se deslizó hacia las manos de Hinata. Tenía el dorso de las manos cubierto por una fina película de sangre, y salía más. Volvió a mirar a Hinata a los ojos, no la encontró. Parecía como si los ojos se hubieran hundido en sus cuencas: estaban llenos de sangre que los inundaba, corría a lo largo de la nariz y, cruzando los labios, entraba en la boca, de donde manaba más sangre; dos hilillos le corrían desde las comisuras de la boca hasta el cuello, desapareciendo en la tirilla de su jersey, donde ahora empezaban a aparecer manchas más oscuras.

Sangraba por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Sasuke lanzó un resuello, gritó:

— ¡Puedes entrar, tú puedes... eres bienvenida, tú puedes... tú puedes estar aquí!

Hinata se relajó. Sus puños cerrados se abrieron. La mueca de dolor desapareció. Sasuke creyó por un momento que hasta la sangre se iba a evaporar, que todo sería como si aquello _no hubiera ocurrido._

Pero no. Aunque dejó de salir, la cara y las manos de Hinata estaban todavía de color rojo oscuro, y mientras ambos permanecían frente a frente sin decir nada, la sangre empezó a coagular despacio, formando líneas más oscuras y costras en los sitios donde había salido más, y Sasuke sintió un ligero olor a hospital.

Cogió el disco del suelo, lo puso de nuevo en la funda y dijo, sin mirar a Hinata:

—Perdón, yo... yo no creía...

—Está bien. Fui yo la que quiso. Pero creo que será mejor que me dé una ducha.

¿Tienes una bolsa de plástico?

— ¿Una bolsa de plástico?

—Sí. Para la ropa.

Sasuke asintió, fue a la cocina y rebuscó bajo el fregadero una bolsa de plástico en la que ponía: ICA-Come, bebe y sé feliz. Fue al cuarto de estar, puso el disco sobre la mesita del sofá y se detuvo con la bolsa haciendo ruido en la mano.

 _Si yo no hubiera dicho nada. Si la hubiera dejado... sangrar._

Hizo una pelota arrebujando la bolsa, abrió la mano y la bolsa saltó, se cayó al

suelo. La recogió, la lanzó hacia arriba, la cogió. Se oyeron los mandos de la ducha en el cuarto de baño.

Es _todo cierto. Ella es... él es..._

Fue hacia el cuarto de baño estirando la bolsa de plástico. Come, bebe y sé feliz. Se oía el ruido del agua detrás de la puerta cerrada. La cerradura estaba de color blanco. Llamó con cuidado.

—Hinata...

—Sí. Entra.

—No. Yo sólo... la bolsa.

—No oigo lo que dices. Entra.

—No.

—Sasuke, yo...

—Dejo la bolsa aquí.

Dejó la bolsa en la puerta y huyó al cuarto de estar. Sacó el disco de la funda, lo

colocó en el plato, puso en marcha el tocadiscos y situó la aguja en el tercer surco, su preferida. Un comienzo demasiado largo, y luego la voz suave del cantante empezó a retumbar en los altavoces.

Hinata entró en el cuarto de estar. Se había atado una toalla alrededor de la cintura, en la mano llevaba la bolsa de plástico con su ropa. Ahora tenía la cara limpia y el pelo le caía a mechas sobre las mejillas, las orejas. Sasuke cruzó los brazos según estaba junto al tocadiscos, le hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Sí? —Sasuke bajó el volumen, hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando al

tocadiscos—. ¿Ridículo, no? Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No, es muy buena. A mí me gusta esto.

—¿A ti?

—Sí. Pero escucha... —Parecía como si Hinata pensara añadir algo más, pero sólo dijo—: Ah —y deshizo el nudo de la toalla que llevaba atada alrededor de la cintura. La toalla cayó al suelo a sus pies y apareció desnuda a unos pasos de Sasuke. Hinata hizo un movimiento envolvente con la mano sobre su cuerpo menudo y dijo:

—Bueno, ya sabes.

Un corto pasaje instrumental y después la canción había terminado. Un débil

chisporroteo de los altavoces mientras la aguja giraba hasta el siguiente tema

mientras Sasuke miraba a Hinata.

Los pequeños pezones parecían casi negros en contraste con su piel pálida. La

parte superior del cuerpo era delgada, pechos grandes cintura pequeña y caderas anchas. se dibujaba claramente a la luz de la lámpara del techo. Sus brazos recubierto con piel humana. Entre las piernas tenía... nada. Ninguna hendidura, ningún pene. Sólo una superficie de piel lisa.

Sasuke le pasó la mano por el pelo, lo colocó ahuecado sobre la nuca. No quería

pronunciar aquella palabra ridícula de su madre, pero se le escapó.

—Pero si no tienes... pito.

Hinata inclinó la nuca, se miró la entrepierna como si aquél fuera un descubrimiento

totalmente nuevo. La canción siguiente empezó y Sasuke no oyó lo que Hinata le contestaba. Apretó la palanca que accionaba el _pick-up_ y la aguja se levantó del disco.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho que lo he tenido.

—¿Qué ha pasado entonces con él?

Hinata se echó a reír y Sasuke, que se dio cuenta de cómo sonaba la pregunta, se sonrojó un poco. Hinata extendió los brazos y puso el labio inferior sobre el superior.

—Me lo dejé en el metro.

—¡Bah! Qué tonta eres.

Sin mirar a Hinata, Sasuke pasó a su lado, hacia el cuarto de baño, para comprobar que no había quedado ninguna huella.

El vapor caliente planeaba todavía en el aire, el espejo estaba empañado. La

bañera, tan blanca como antes, sólo una débil línea amarillenta de vieja suciedad que no salía nunca destacaba cerca del borde. El lavabo, limpio.

 _No ha ocurrido._

Hinata ha entrado en el baño para guardar las apariencias, cediendo a la ilusión. Pero no: el jabón. Lo levantó: tenía líneas de color rosa y en el pequeño hueco del lavabo debajo de él, en el agua, había una masa de algo que parecía como un renacuajo, sí: vivo, y él se estremeció cuando empezó

 _a nadar_ a moverse, a mover la cola y a arrastrarse hacia el hueco, cayó en el lavabo, se quedó trabado en el borde. Pero allí se quedó quieto, sin moverse. Sasuke abrió el grifo y echó agua para que saliera por el desagüe, enjuagó el jabón y limpió el hueco.

Después cogió su bata del colgador, volvió al cuarto de estar y se la dio a Hinata, que todavía estaba desnuda en mitad del suelo, mirando a su alrededor.

—Gracias. ¿Cuándo vuelve tu madre?

—En un par de horas —Sasuke alzó en su mano la bolsa con la ropa de ella—. ¿Lo tiro?

Hinata se puso la bata, se anudó el cinturón.

—No. Luego me lo llevo —y dándole un toque a Sasuke en el hombro—: ¿Tú?

Sabes que no soy una chica, que no... Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Por Dios, qué pesada! Ya lo _sé_ de sobra. Ya me lo has _dicho._

—Eso no es verdad.

—Claro que lo has dicho.

—A ver, ¿cuándo?

Sasuke se quedó pensando.

—No me acuerdo, pero lo _sabía_ de todas las formas. Lo he sabido desde hace

mucho tiempo.

—¿Estás... triste?

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Porque... no sé. Porque te parezca que es... un rollo. Tus amigos...

—¡Déjalo! Déjalo. Tú estás mal de la cabeza. Déjalo.

—Vale.

Hinata se puso a jugar con el cinturón de la bata, luego fue hacia el tocadiscos y se quedó observando cómo giraba el disco. Se volvió y se puso a mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba... así en casa de alguien. No sé muy bien... lo que hay que hacer.

—Yo tampoco.

Hinata dejó caer los hombros, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, mirando hipnotizada el agujero oscuro del LP. Abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró de nuevo. Sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo, la acercó hasta el disco y lo apretó con el dedo índice de manera que éste se detuvo.

—Cuidado. Se puede... rayar.

—Perdón.

Hinata quitó rápidamente el dedo y el disco cogió velocidad, siguió dando vueltas. Sasuke vio que el dedo había dejado una mancha de humedad que se vería cada vez que el disco diera vueltas bajo la luz de la lámpara del techo. Hinata volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo de la bata, miró el disco como si intentara escuchar la música estudiando los surcos.

—Esto, claro, suena a... pero... —a Hinata le temblaban las comisuras de los labios—, yo no he tenido ningún... amigo normal desde hace doscientos años.

Miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa en la que se leía: perdona-que-diga-cosas-tan-tontas. Sasuke abrió los ojos.

— ¿Eres tan viejo?

—Sí. No. Nací hace aproximadamente doscientos años, pero la mitad del tiempo he estado dormido.

—Eso me pasa a mí también. O por lo menos... ocho horas... que sale... una tercera parte.

—Sí. Aunque... cuando yo digo _dormir_ me refiero a que pasan varios meses en los que no... me levanto en absoluto. Y luego otros meses en los que... vivo. Aunque entonces descanso durante el día.

—¿Es así como funciona eso?

—No sé. Eso es en todo caso lo que me pasa a mí. Y después cuando me despierto soy... pequeño de nuevo. Y débil. Es entonces cuando necesito ayuda. Quizá sea por eso por lo que he sobrevivido. Porque soy pequeño. Y la gente quiere ayudarme. Aunque... por motivos bien distintos.

Una sombra se posó sobre la mejilla de Hinata cuando apretó las mandíbulas;

hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la bata encontró algo, lo sacó: una tira

estrecha de papel brillante. Algo que su madre se había dejado; solía usar la bata de Sasuke a veces. Hinata volvió a dejar con cuidado en el bolsillo la tira de papel como si fuera algo valioso.

—¿Duermes en un _ataúd_ entonces?

Hinata se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

—No. No. Yo...

Sasuke no pudo quedarse con ello dentro más tiempo. No era esa su intención, pero le salió como una acusación cuando dijo:

—¡Pero tú matas a la gente!

Hinata le miró a los ojos con una expresión que parecía de asombro, como si Sasuke le hubiera señalado con ímpetu que tenía cinco dedos en cada mano o algo igual de evidente.

—Sí, mato a gente. Es una lástima.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

Un destello de furia en los ojos de Hinata.

—Si se te ocurre alguna idea mejor la escucharé encantado.

—Sí, bueno... sangre... tiene que haber... alguna manera... de que tú...

—No la hay.

—¿Por qué no?

Hinata resopló, sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Porque yo soy como tú.

—¿Cómo que como yo? Yo...

Hinata hizo un movimiento envolvente en el aire como si llevara un cuchillo en la mano y dijo:

—«¿Qué estás mirando, idiota? ¿Quieres morir o qué?» —Golpeó con la mano

vacía—. «Eso es lo que pasa si alguien se queda mirándome».

Sasuke se frotó los labios uno contra otro, se los humedeció.

—¿Qué dices?

—No soy yo el que lo digo. Lo dijiste tú. Fue lo primero que te oí decir. Abajo, en el parque.

Sasuke lo recordaba. El árbol. El cuchillo. Cómo luego, inclinando la hoja del

cuchillo como si fuera un espejo, vio a Hinata por primera vez.

 _¿Te reflejas en los espejos? La primera vez que te vi estabas reflejada en un espejo._

—Yo... no mato a la gente.

—No. Pero te gustaría. Si pudieras. Y lo harías _realmente_ si lo tuvieras que hacer.

—Porque los odio. Hay una gran...

—Diferencia. ¿Es eso?

—¿Sí...?

—Si con eso te libraras. Si sólo fuera que _ocurrió._ Si pudieras _desear_ que estuvieran muertos y ellos murieran. ¿No lo harías entonces?

—... Sí.

—Sí. Y eso sólo sería para divertirte. Por venganza. Yo lo hago porque tengo que hacerlo. No hay ninguna otra forma.

—Pero es porque ellos... ellos me maltratan, porque me provocan, porque yo...

—Porque tú quieres _vivir._ Exactamente igual que yo. Hinata extendió los brazos, los puso sobre las mejillas de Sasuke y acercó su cara a la de él. —Sé un poco como yo. Y le besó. Sasuke suspiró agotado, se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. Demasiado. Un ligero dolor

de cabeza se abría paso sobre sus sienes, lo agarró, golpeó. Demasiado. Hinata se levantó.

—Me voy a ir.

Hinata se puso en cuclillas junto a la bolsa de plástico, deshizo el nudo y empezó a sacar su ropa. Sasuke dijo:

—Te puedes... poner algo mío.

—No, esto está bien.

Hinata sacó la camisa de cuadros. Con manchas oscuras sobre el azul claro. Sasuke se levantó. El dolor de cabeza se arremolinó contra las sienes.

—No digas tonterías. Puedes...

—Esto vale.

Hinata empezó a ponerse la camisa manchada de sangre y Sasuke dijo:

—Eres asquerosa, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Eres _asquerosa._

Hinata se dio la vuelta con la camisa en las manos.

— ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

—Sí.

Hinata volvió a guardar la camisa en la bolsa.

—¿Qué me pongo entonces?

—Coge algo del armario, lo que quieras.

Hinata asintió, entró en la habitación de Sasuke donde estaban los armarios; mientras, éste se deslizó de lado en el sofá y apretó las manos contra las sienes como tratando de evitar que le estallaran.

Hinata volvió a entrar en el cuarto de estar. Sasuke estaba a punto de decir lo que había pensado decir, pero se contuvo cuando vio que Hinata llevaba puesto un vestido. Un vestido de verano de color amarillo pálido con lunares blancos. Uno de los vestidos de su madre. Hinata pasó la mano por el vestido.

—¿Está bien? He cogido el que parecía más viejo.

—Pero si es...

—Lo voy a devolver, luego.

—Sí. Sí, sí.

Hinata se le acercó, se acurrucó delante de él, le cogió la mano.

—¿Oye? Siento que... no sé lo que voy...

Sasuke agitó la otra mano para hacerle callar, dijo:

—Tú sabes que ese viejo... que se ha escapado, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué viejo?

—El viejo que... el que dijiste que era tu papá. El que vivía contigo.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Unos rayos azules resplandecieron dentro de sus párpados. La cadena de acontecimientos reconstruida a partir de los periódicos pasó chirriando ante él y se puso furioso, apartó su mano de las de Hinata y cerró el puño, y se golpeó con él su dolorida cabeza mientras decía con los ojos aún cerrados:

—Déjalo, déjalo ya. Lo sé todo, ¿vale? Deja de fingir. Deja de mentir, estoy harto

de eso.

Hinata no dijo nada. Sasuke apretó los ojos, tomando aire.

—El viejo ha huido. Lo han estado buscando todo el día y no lo han encontrado.

Así que ya lo sabes.

Una pausa. Luego la voz de Hinata por encima de la cabeza de Sasuke.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí. En Judarn. En el bosque. En Åkeshov.

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Hinata se había levantado, estaba con la mano sobre la boca y unos ojos grandes y asustados por encima de la mano. El vestido era demasiado

grande, colgaba como un saco sobre sus hombros estrechos y parecía un niño que se hubiera puesto sin permiso la ropa de su madre y ahora estuviera esperando algún duro castigo.

—Sasuke —dijo Hinata—. No salgas fuera. Mientras sea de noche. Prométemelo.

El vestido. Las palabras. Sasuke sonrió, no pudo evitar decirlo.

—Suenas como mi mamá.


	27. Chapter 27

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Cuando Hinata se hubo marchado, Sasuke volvió a sentarse a la mesa de la cocina y estuvo mirando los artículos que tenía delante. El dolor de cabeza había empezado a aflojar a medida que se concentraba en organizar sus impresiones. Hinata le había explicado que el viejo estaba... contagiado. Más que eso. El contagio era lo único vivo dentro de él. El cerebro estaba muerto, y el contagio le dirigía hacia Hinata.

Hinata le había dicho, _rogado_ que no hiciera nada. Hinata se iría de allí al día siguiente tan pronto como se hiciera de noche, y Sasuke lógicamente le había preguntado por qué no se iba ya, esa misma noche.

 _Porque... no puede ser._

 _¿Por qué? Yo puedo ayudarte._

 _Sasuke, no puede ser. Estoy demasiado débil._

 _¿Cómo es posible? Si has..._

 _Lo estoy, nada más._

Y Sasuke comprendió que él era el causante de la falta de energía de Hinata. Toda la sangre que había perdido en la entrada. Si el viejo encontraba a Hinata, sería culpa de Sasuke.

 _¡La ropa!_

Sasuke se levantó tan deprisa que la silla cayó hacia atrás y golpeó contra el

pavimento. La bolsa con la ropa ensangrentada de Hinata estaba todavía en el suelo delante del sofá, la camisa colgaba fuera. La empujó para dentro y el brazo se le puso como si hubiera apretado una esponja húmeda cuando cerró la bolsa y... Se detuvo, se miró la mano con la que había aplastado la camisa.

La herida que se había hecho tenía una costra un poco abierta que mostraba lo que había debajo.

 _... la sangre... no quería mezclarla... ¿me habré... contagiado ya?_

Automáticamente se dirigió hacia la puerta con la bolsa en la mano, prestó

atención por si se oía algo en el portal. Nada, y corrió escaleras arriba hasta el hueco por el que se tiraba la basura, abrió la portezuela. Introdujo la bolsa y la sostuvo en esa posición, moviéndola sobre la oscuridad del pozo.

Sopló una ráfaga de aire frío a través del agujero, enfriándole la mano que

permanecía allí agarrada al nudo de plástico de la bolsa. El blanco de ésta resaltaba contra el negro de las paredes algo rugosas del túnel. Si la soltara, la bolsa no caería

Eso era lo que debería hacer. Acarició lentamente el gorro del troll. Luego dio unos golpecitos.

H.I.N.A.T.A

No hubo respuesta. Habrá salido y _hará lo que nosotros hacemos._

Se puso el edredón encima de la cabeza. Unos escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo.

Intentó imaginárselo. Cómo sería. Vivir para siempre. Temido, odiado. No. Eli no le odiaría. Si ellos... juntos...

Trató de figurárselo, fantaseó. Después de un rato se abrió la puerta de la calle y

su madre llegó a casa.

Suiguetsu carraspeó, dijo con la voz pastosa:

—¿Quién es?

—Yo.

Reconoció la voz, pero no podía identificarla. Gai no, en cualquier caso. No el

papá de cartón. _Barbapapá. Déjalo._

—¿Y quién eres?

—¿Puedes abrirme?

—El correo ha cerrado por hoy. Vuelve dentro de cinco años.

—Tengo dinero.

—¿Dinero de papel?

—Sí.

—Entonces está bien.

Se levantó del sofá. Despacio, despacio. Los contornos de las cosas no querían

quedarse quietos. La cabeza llena de plomo. _La visera de hormigón._

Permaneció quieto unos segundos, se tambaleó. El suelo de cemento se inclinaba como en sueños hacia la derecha, hacia la izquierda, como en la Casa Encantada. Fue hacia delante, paso a paso, levantó el pasador, empujó la puerta. Fuera estaba esa chica. La amiga de Sasuke. Suiguetsu se quedó mirándola fijamente sin comprender lo que veía.

 _Sol y playa._

La chica sólo llevaba encima un vestido ligero. Amarillo, con lunares blancos que absorbían la mirada de Suiguetsu y él intentaba fijar la vista en los lunares, pero éstos empezaron a danzar, a moverse de tal manera que hacían que se mareara. Era unos veinte centímetros más baja que él.

 _Bonita como... como el verano._

—¿Ha llegado el verano de repente? —preguntó.

La chica ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—No, como llevas puesto un... cómo se llama... _vestido de verano._

—Sí.

Suiguetsu asintió, satisfecho de haber encontrado la palabra. ¿Qué había dicho ella? ¿Dinero? Ah, sí. Sasuke le habría contado...

—¿Es que quieres... comprar algo?

—Sí.

—¿El qué?

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Sí, sí.

—Di que puedo entrar.

Suiguetsu hizo con el brazo un gesto exagerado, envolvente. Vio su propia mano moviéndose en ultrarrápido, un pez drogado nadando en el aire por encima del suelo.

—Entra. Bienvenida a la... sucursal.

No le quedaban fuerzas para estar más tiempo de pie. El suelo quería hacerse con él. Se volvió, se desplomó en el sofá. La chica entró, después cerró la puerta, echó el cerrojo. Él la vio como un pollo increíblemente grande, se rio de la ocurrencia. El pollo se sentó en la butaca.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, yo sólo... estás tan... amarilla.

—Ah.

La chica cruzó las manos encima de un bolso pequeño sobre las rodillas. Él no se había fijado en que lo llevaba. No. Un bolso no. Más como un... neceser. Suiguetsu lo miró. Uno ve un bolso. Se pregunta qué habrá en él.

—¿Qué llevas en... eso?

—Dinero.

—Sí, claro.

 _No. Esto no encaja. Aquí hay algo raro._

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres comprar?

La chica abrió la cremallera del neceser y sacó un billete de mil. Otro. Otro. Tres

mil. Los billetes parecían ridículamente grandes en sus manos pequeñas cuando se inclinó y los puso en el suelo.

Suiguetsu resopló:

—Pero ¿esto qué es?

—Tres mil.

—Sí. ¿Para qué?

—Para ti.

—No.

—Que sí.

—Será alguna cagada de... dinero del Monopoly o algo así, ¿no?

—No.

—¿No?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo das?

—Porque quiero comprarte algo.

—Quieres comprar algo por _tres mil..._ no.

Suiguetsu estiró uno de sus brazos todo lo que pudo, agarró un billete. Comprobó el tacto, lo arrugó, lo puso a contraluz y vio que llevaba la marca al agua. El mismo rey o lo que fuera que había en el billete. Auténtico.

—O sea, que no estás bromeando.

—No.

 _Tres mil. Puedo... viajar a algún sitio. Volar a algún sitio._

Gai y su madre se podían quedar ahí y... Suiguetsu sintió que se le aclaraba la

cabeza. Todo esto era una locura, pero de acuerdo: tres mil. Ahí estaban. Ahora sólo quedaba saber...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres comprar entonces? Por esto puedes tener...

—Sangre.

—Sangre.

—Sí.

Suiguetsu dio un bufido, meneó la cabeza.

—Oye, no, lo siento. Las reservas se... han acabado. La chica estaba sentada

tranquilamente en la butaca, mirándole. Ni siquiera sonrió.

—No, pero en serio —dijo Suiguetsu—: ¿qué quieres?

—Tú tienes el dinero... si yo tengo un poco de sangre.

—No tengo.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

Suiguetsu comprendió.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? La chica señaló los billetes.

—No es peligroso.

—¿Pero... qué... cómo?

La chica metió la mano en el neceser, sacó algo. Un trozo de plástico blanco,

rectangular. Lo meneó. Raspaba un poco. Entonces Suiguetsu vio lo que era. Un paquete de cuchillas de afeitar. Lo dejó en la rodilla, sacó otra cosa. Un rectángulo de color carne. Una tirita grande.

Esto _es ridículo._

—No, déjalo ya. No comprendes que... te puedo limpiar sencillamente ese dinero, ¿eh? Metérmelo en el bolsillo y decirte «No, qué va». ¿Tres mil? No las he visto en mi vida. Eso es _mucho_ dinero, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

La chica cerró los ojos, suspiró. Cuando los abrió de nuevo ya no parecía tan

amable.

—¿Quieres o no quieres?

 _Está hablando en serio. No me jodas que está hablando en serio. No... No..._

—¿Qué vas a hacer...?, ¿un corte o así...? La chica asintió, impaciente.

 _¿Un corte? Espera un poco. ESPERA ahí un momento... qué era eso... cerdos..._

Arrugó el entrecejo. El pensamiento rebotaba en su cabeza como una pelota de

goma lanzada con fuerza en una habitación, intentaba agarrarse, parar. Y se paró. Recordó. Abrió la boca. La miró a los ojos,

—¿no...?

—Pues sí.

—Esto será una broma, ¿no? Escucha: lárgate ahora mismo. No. Ahora te largas de aquí.

—Tengo una enfermedad. Necesito sangre. Te puedo dar más dinero si quieres.

Revolvía en el neceser, rebuscando, sacó otros dos billetes de mil, los dejó en el

suelo. Cinco mil.

—Por favor.

 _El asesino. Vällingby. El cuello cortado. Pero qué cojones... esta chica..._

—Para qué lo quieres... pero qué cojones... no eres más que una cría, tú...

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No, yo está claro que puedo... tú tienes miedo, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Por si me dices que no.

—Bueno, pues te digo que no. Esto es... no, espabílate. Vete a casa.

La chica estaba sentada tranquilamente en la butaca, pensando. Después asintió

con la cabeza, se levantó y recogió el dinero del suelo, lo guardó en el neceser.

Suiguetsu miraba el sitio donde habían estado. Cinco. Mil. Un ruido metálico al abrirse el cerrojo. Suiguetsu se puso boca arriba en el sofá.

—Pero... ¿qué?..., ¿me vas a cortar el cuello?

—No. Sólo en la parte interior del codo. Un poco.

—¿Pero qué vas a hacer con ello?

—Bebérmelo.

— _¿Ahora?_

—Sí.

Suiguetsu se sondeó por dentro y vio esa lámina de la circulación de la sangre

puesta como un papel de calco en la parte interior de su cabeza. Sintió, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, que _tenía_ una circulación sanguínea. No sólo puntos aislados, heridas por donde salen una o dos gotas de sangre, sino un gran árbol que bombeaba lleno de arterias llenas de... ¿cuánto sería?... cuatro, cinco litros de sangre.

—¿Qué _enfermedad_ es ésa?

La chica no dijo nada, estaba al lado de la puerta con el picaporte en la mano,

observándole, y las líneas de las arterias y de las venas de su cuerpo, el mapa,

adquirieron de pronto el aspecto de una lámina de despiece. Eludió ese pensamiento, pensó en cambio: _Hazte donante. Veinticinco coronas y un bocadillo de queso._ Después dijo:

—Entonces, dame el dinero.

La chica abrió la cremallera del neceser, volvió a sacar los billetes.

—¿Y si te doy... tres ahora y dos después?

—Vale, vale. Pero podría sobradamente... echarme encima de ti y quitarte el

dinero, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

—No. No podrías.

Le extendió tres billetes de mil, sujetos entre los dedos índice y corazón. Él miró

cada uno de ellos a contraluz, comprobó que eran auténticos. Los enrolló como un cilindro y los cogió con la mano izquierda.

—Bueno. ¿Ahora entonces?

La chica dejó los otros dos billetes de mil en la butaca, se sentó de rodillas al lado del sofá, sacó el paquete de cuchillas del neceser, extrajo una cuchilla.

 _Ya ha hecho esto antes._

La chica volvió la cuchilla como para ver qué lado era el más afilado. Se lo acercó a

la cara. Un leve aviso cuya única palabra era: Schvittt. Ella dijo:

—No se lo cuentes a nadie.

—¿Qué pasa entonces, di?

—No lo cuentes. A nadie.

—No — miró de reojo hacia su codo estirado, hacia los billetes que había

en la butaca—. ¿Y cuánto me vas a sacar?

—Un litro.

—¿Es... mucho?

—Sí.

—¿Es tanto que yo...?

—No. No te pasará nada.

—Se renueva otra vez, claro.

—Sí.

Suiguetsu asintió. Luego miró fascinado mientras la cuchilla, reluciente como un pequeño espejo, bajaba hasta su piel. Como si le estuviera pasando a otro, en algún otro sitio. Sólo vio el juego de líneas. Las mandíbulas de la chica, su pelo negro, su propio brazo blanco, el rectángulo de la cuchilla que apartaba el ralo vello del brazo y llegaba a su meta; se apoyó un momento sobre la vena hinchada, algo más oscura que la piel de alrededor.

Presionó hacia abajo, suave, suave. Una esquina se hundió en la piel sin romperla. Luego:

 _Schvittt_

Una sacudida hacia atrás y Suiguetsu resopló, apretó la otra mano, en la que tenía los billetes, con más fuerza. Dentro de su cabeza, los dientes retumbaron al apretar y rechinar unos contra otros. Apareció la sangre, salía a borbotones.

El tintineo cuando la cuchilla cayó al suelo y la chica cogió su brazo con las dos

manos, apretando sus labios contra el pliegue del codo.

Suiguetsu volvió la cabeza, no sintió más que sus cálidos labios, la lengua batiendo contra su piel y de nuevo vio el mapa interior de su cuerpo, los canales por los que corría la sangre, agitándose contra... la hendidura.

 _Sale de mí._

Sí. El dolor iba aumentando. El brazo empezaba a paralizarse, ya no sentía los

labios, sólo la succión, cómo se... absorbía de él, cómo...

 _Sale._

Se asustó. Quería dejarlo. Dolía demasiado. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas,

abrió la boca para decir algo, para... no pudo. No había palabras que pudieran...

Dobló el brazo que tenía libre sobre la boca, apretando la mano cerrada contra los labios. Sintió el cilindro de papel que sobresalía. Lo mordió.

Un soplo de perfume y de frío cuando su madre entró en la habitación de Sasuke y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Nada especial.

—He visto los periódicos. En la mesa de la cocina.

—Mmm.

se tapó más con el edredón, hizo como que bostezaba.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Mmm.

Verdad y mentira. Estaba _cansado,_ tan cansado que le zumbaba la cabeza. Quería solamente envolverse en el edredón, cerrar la entrada y no salir hasta que... hasta que... pero _sueño,_ no. Y... _¿podría_ dormir ahora que estaba contagiado? Oyó que su madre le preguntaba algo acerca de su padre, y dijo «bien» sin saber a qué estaba respondiendo. Se quedaron en silencio. Después su madre suspiró, profundamente.

—Pero pequeño, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Puedo hacer algo?

—No.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Sasuke hundió la cabeza en la almohada, respirando de tal manera que la nariz, la boca y los labios se le llenaron de aire caliente. No podía soportarlo. Demasiado difícil. Tenía que contárselo a _alguien._ Con la cabeza en la almohada dijo:

—... yotoyagiado...

—¿Qué has dicho?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza de la almohada.

—Estoy contagiado.

La mano de su madre le acarició el pelo, la nuca, siguió hacia abajo y el edredón se deslizó un poco.

—Cómo que conta... pero... si tienes la ropa puesta.

—Sí, es que...

—A ver que te miro. ¿Tienes calor? —puso su fría mejilla en la frente de su hijo—. Tienes fiebre. Ven. Tienes que quitarte la ropa y acostarte como es debido —Se levantó de la cama sacudiendo con cuidado a Sasuke en el hombro—: Vamos.

Ella respiró con más fuerza, se le ocurrió algo. Dijo en otro tono:

—¿Te has vestido en condiciones cuando has estado en casa de papá?

—Sí, claro. No es eso.

—¿Te has puesto _el gorro?_

—Síí. No es eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

Sasuke volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, se abrazó a ella y dijo:

—... ooyasermpiro...

—Sasuke, ¿qué _dices?_

—Me voy a convertir en vampiro.

Pausa. El sonido calmado del abrigo de su madre cuando ésta se cruzó de brazos.

—Sasuke. Ahora te levantas. Te quitas la ropa. Y te metes en la cama.

—Me voy a convertir en un _vampiro._

La respiración de su madre. Evidentemente, enfadada.

—Mañana voy a ser yo la que coja y tire todos esos libros que lees.

El edredón de Sasuke desapareció. Se levantó, se quitó la ropa despacio; evitó mirar a su madre. Se volvió a meter en la cama y ella le colocó bien el edredón.

—¿Quieres algo?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.


	28. Chapter 28

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Abandonar. Madre, padre, la escuela... Gaara, Shikamaru... Estar con Hinata. Siempre. Oyó cómo se encendía la tele en el cuarto de estar, se bajaba enseguida el volumen. El ruido suave de la tetera en la cocina. El fuego de la cocina que se

enciende, el tintineo de copas y tazas. Armarios que se abren. Los sonidos habituales. Los había oído cientos de veces. Y se puso triste.

Media hora hasta la salida del sol.

Hinata está sentado en el sofá del cuarto de estar. Ha permanecido en casa toda la noche, la madrugada. Ha empaquetado lo que se puede empaquetar.

Mañana por la tarde, tan pronto como oscurezca, irá a una cabina, pedirá un taxi. Desconoce a qué número tiene que llamar, pero probablemente eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe. No tiene más que preguntar. Cuando llegue el taxi cargará sus tres cajas en el maletero y le pedirá al taxista que le lleve...

¿Adónde?

Hinata cierra los ojos, intenta imaginarse un lugar en el que le gustaría estar.

Como siempre, lo primero que aparece es la imagen de la casita en donde vivía

con sus padres, sus hermanos. Pero ha desaparecido. En las afueras de Norrköping, en el lugar donde estaba, hay ahora una rotonda. El arroyo en el que su madre aclaraba la ropa se ha secado, se ha convertido en una hondonada al lado del arcén. Hinata tiene mucho dinero. Podría pedirle al taxista que condujera a cualquier sitio, tan lejos como la oscuridad se lo permitiera. Hacia el norte. Hacia el sur. Sentarse en

el asiento de atrás y decirle que condujera hacia el norte por dos mil coronas. Luego bajarse del taxi. Empezar de nuevo. Encontrar a alguien que...

Eli echa la cabeza para atrás, gritando hacia el techo:

—¡No quiero!

Las polvorientas telarañas se balancean un poco con el aire que expulsa al gritar. El sonido se ahoga en la habitación cerrada. se lleva las manos a la cara,

apretando las yemas de los dedos contra los párpados. Siente en el cuerpo la

proximidad del amanecer como un desasosiego. Susurra:

—Dios. ¿Dios? ¿Por qué no puedo yo tener nada? ¿Por qué no puedo...?

Lleva años repitiendo la misma pregunta.

 _¿Por qué no puedo vivir? Porque deberías estar muerto._

Solamente una vez desde que se contagió había encontrado a otra persona

portadora. Una mujer mayor. Igual de cínica y de estropeada que el hombre de la peluca. Pero Hinata tuvo entonces respuesta a una pregunta que le había tenido preocupado.

—¿Somos muchos?

La mujer, meneando la cabeza, dijo con fingida tristeza:

—No. Somos muy pocos, muy pocos.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Pues porque la mayoría se suicida, claro. Eso te lo puedes imaginar. Tan _duuuro_ de sobrellevar, huy, huy, huy —agitó las manos y añadió con voz chillona—: Ooooh, yo no _puedo_ tener muertos sobre mi conciencia.

—¿Podemos morir?

—Pues claro. Basta con prendernos fuego nosotros mismos. O dejar que la gente lo haga; lo hacen encantados, siempre lo han hecho. O... —la mujer alargó su dedo índice, lo presionó con fuerza en el pecho de Hinata, por encima del corazón—: Ahí. Es ahí donde está, ¿no es cierto? Pero ahora, querido, se me ha ocurrido una buena idea...

Y Hinata había podido huir de aquella buena idea. Como antes. Como después.

Se puso la mano sobre el corazón, sintió sus lentos latidos. Quizá fuera porque era una niña. Quizá por eso no había acabado con todo. Los remordimientos de

conciencia, menores que las ganas de vivir.

Hinata se levantó del sofá. Ibiki no vendría aquella noche. Pero antes de acostarse tenía que ir a ver a Suiguetsu. Ver que se había recuperado. Que no se había contagiado. Por Sasuke, quería ir a comprobar si Suiguetsu se encontraba bien.

Apagó todas las luces y salió de casa. Abajo, en el portal de Suiguetsu, no tuvo más que empujar la puerta del sótano; hacía tiempo, cuando estuvo allí abajo con Sasuke, había metido una pelotilla de papel

en la cerradura para que el pestillo no se bloqueara al cerrar la puerta. Entró en el pasillo del sótano y la puerta se abatió tras él con un golpe sordo.

Se paró, escuchó. Nada. No se oía la respiración de alguien dormido; sólo ese persistente olor a disolvente, pegamento. Recorrió el pasillo con paso rápido hasta llegar al trastero, abrió la puerta. Vacío. Veinte minutos hasta el amanecer.

La cuchilla relucía en el suelo. En una de las esquinas tenía una mancha de color marrón, como de óxido. Hinata cortó un trozo de la portada de un periódico, envolvió la cuchilla en el papel y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Suiguetsu había desaparecido, lo cual significaba que estaba vivo. Había salido de allí por su propio pie, se habría ido a casa a dormir y, aunque pudiera relacionar los hechos, no sabía dónde vivía Hinata, así que...

 _Todo está como debe estar. Todo está... estupendamente._ El cepillo de madera estaba

apoyado contra la pared, con su palo largo.

Hinata lo cogió, partió el palo contra la rodilla, por abajo, casi a la altura del cepillo. Quedó una superficie irregular, en punta. Una estaca delgada del largo de un brazo. Se puso la punta contra el pecho, entre dos costillas. Exactamente en el punto donde la mujer había clavado su dedo índice.

Respiró profundamente, agarró el palo y trató de pensar.

 _¡Dentro! ¡Dentro!_

Expulsó el aire, aflojó la presión. Lo volvió a apretar. Con fuerza.

Llevaba dos minutos con la punta a un centímetro del corazón, apretando

fuertemente el palo con la mano, cuando se oyó el cerrojo de la puerta del sótano y ésta deslizándose.

Hinata se quitó la estaca de madera del pecho, escuchó. Pasos lentos, inseguros, en el pasillo, como de un niño que acabara de aprender a andar. De un niño grande que acabara de aprender a andar.

 _A_ través de las rendijas de la puerta se dibujaba el cuerpo de Ibiki con líneas

entrecortadas. Hinata alargó el palo todo lo que pudo, empujó la puerta con él. Se abrió un decímetro, luego se interpuso el cuerpo que había fuera.

Una mano agarró el borde de la puerta, tirando de ella hacia arriba con tanta

fuerza que ésta chocó contra la pared, se salió de un gozne. La puerta se descolgó y rebotó colgando torcida, golpeando el hombro al cuerpo que ahora llenaba el hueco de la puerta.

Todavía se podían distinguir manchas de color azul claro en la bata que le cubría el cuerpo hasta las rodillas. El resto era un mapa sucio de tierra, barro y manchas que la nariz de Hinata pudo identificar como sangre de animales, sangre humana. La bata estaba rota por varios sitios; en las aberturas se vislumbraba una piel blanca, marcada con rasguños que no curarían nunca.

La cara no había cambiado. Una masa mal trabajada de carne desnuda con un

único ojo rojo estampado allí como de broma, una guinda pasada para coronar un pastel podrido. Pero ahora tenía la boca abierta.

Un agujero negro en la mitad inferior de la cara. No había labios que pudieran

ocultar los dientes, que estaban al descubierto; una irregular corona blanca que hacía la oscuridad aún más oscura. El agujero se ensanchó, se redujo como si masticara algo y de él salió:

—Hinaaaja.

No se podía distinguir si el sonido quería decir «hinajaa» o «Hinata», puesto que pronunciaba la jota o la ele sin ayuda de los labios o de la lengua. Hinata dirigió el palo hacia el corazón de Ibiki, diciendo:

—Hola.

 _¿Qué quieres?_

La no-muerte. Hinata no sabía nada de ella. No sabía si el ser que tenía delante estaba dominado por las mismas limitaciones que él mismo. Si sería suficiente con destrozarle el corazón. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Ibiki estuviera parado ante el hueco de la puerta parecía indicar una cosa: que necesitaba una invitación. La pupila de Ibiki se movía de arriba abajo, sobre el cuerpo de Hinata que se sentía desprotegido con el ligero vestido amarillo. Habría deseado que tuviera más tela, que hubiera más obstáculos entre su propio cuerpo y el de Ibiki. Tanteando, acercó el palo al pecho de éste.

 _¿Podrá sentir algo? ¿Podrá ya siquiera... sentir miedo?_ revivió una sensación casi

olvidada: el miedo al dolor. Todo se curaba, pero de Ibiki emanaba una amenaza de tal magnitud que... —¿Qué quieres?

Se oyó un sonido gutural hueco cuando aquel ser expulsó aire y una gota de

líquido viscoso de color amarillento salió del doble orificio donde había estado la nariz. ¿Un suspiro? Luego un susurro roto: «Aaaajjj»... y uno de los brazos dio una sacudida rápida, espasmódica,

 _movimientos de bebé._

—Aaaajjj...

Sacudidas violentas de la mano de Ibiki cuando se movía el prepucio arriba y

—Aaaaeee...

La cabeza era un contenedor de dolor vivo cuando su cuerpo fue doblado en dos violentamente, empaquetado como un fardo de tela, y Hinata creyó que aún se hallaba en una alucinación de dolor porque, cuando sus ojos empezaron a ver, sólo vieron amarillo. Y detrás del amarillo, una gran sombra agitada.

Después llegó el frío.

—¡Nooo!

Hinata aulló en la cara deforme de Ibiki, en la que no se podía percibir ningún sentimiento. Un reguero de baba viscosa que salía de su boca se alargó y cayó en los labios de Hinata, y el sabor a cadáver le llenó la boca. A Hinata se le despegaron los brazos del cuerpo, sin vida como los de una muñeca de trapo.

Intentó pensar, se esforzó para crear una campana neumática de luz dentro de la negra, absorbente locura. Y se vio dentro de la campana. Con una estaca en la mano.

 _Sí._

Hinata agarró el palo del cepillo y cerró los dedos alrededor de la pobre tabla de salvación _La punta. La punta tiene que estar del lado correcto._

Giró la cabeza hacia el palo y vio que la punta estaba en la dirección del golpe.

 _Una posibilidad._

La cabeza de Hinata se quedó en silencio cuando visualizó lo que tenía que hacer.

Después lo hizo. En un movimiento levantó el palo del suelo y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba, hacia la cara de Ibiki.

El antebrazo rozó su muslo y el palo dibujó una línea recta que... se detuvo a unos centímetros de la cara de Ibiki cuando Hinata, a causa de la postura de su cuerpo, no pudo llevar su brazo más lejos.

Había fallado. Durante un segundo, Hinata alcanzó a contemplar la idea de que quizá tuviera la capacidad de ordenar a su propio cuerpo morir. Si cerraba todas las... Con un sonido suave como el de una cuchara de madera entrando en la papilla, la punta de la estaca se le clavó en el ojo.

Ibiki no gritó. Quizá ni siquiera lo notó. Quizá fue sólo el desconcierto de que ya no podía ver lo que le hizo aflojar las manos alrededor de los tobillos de Hinata. Sin notar el dolor de sus piernas destrozadas por dentro, se soltó los pies y dio una patada con ellos hacia delante, contra el pecho de Ibiki.

Un sonido de golpe húmedo cuando la planta del pie dio contra la piel e Ibiki

cayó hacia atrás. Hinata bajó las piernas y con una ola de dolor frío en la espalda se puso de rodillas: Ibiki no había caído, sólo se había doblado hacia atrás, y, como una muñeca electrónica de la casa de los fantasmas, se enderezaba de nuevo. Estaban de rodillas el uno frente al otro.

El palo que Ibiki tenía en el ojo se movía con pequeñas sacudidas hacia abajo,

hacia abajo, con la precisión de un segundero, y luego cayó, tamborileó un poco en el suelo y se paró. Un líquido transparente empezó a manar del orificio en el que había estado, un mar de lágrimas.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

El líquido del ojo de Ibiki goteaba en sus piernas desnudas.

Hinata concentró en su brazo derecho toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Cerró el puño. Cuando el hombro de Ibiki se movió y el cuerpo hizo un intento de echarse sobre Hinata otra vez, seguir donde lo había dejado, Hinata golpeó con su mano derecha la parte izquierda del pecho de Ibiki.

Se le rompieron las costillas y la piel se estiró por un instante; cedió, después

reventó.

La cabeza de Ibiki se inclinó hacia abajo para ver lo que no podía ver mientras

Hinata buscaba a tientas dentro del pecho del hombre y encontró el corazón. Una masa fría, blanda. Inmóvil.

 _No tiene vida. Pero claro que tiene que..._

Hinata apretó el corazón hasta destrozarlo. Éste cedió sin oponer resistencia,

dejándose aplastar como una medusa muerta.

La reacción de Ibiki no fue mayor que si una mosca pesada se le hubiera posado en la piel; se llevó la mano para apartar lo que le molestaba y, antes de que consiguiera coger la muñeca de Hinata, éste sacó la mano con jirones del corazón derramándosele del puño.

 _Tengo que largarme de aquí._

Hinata quería levantarse, pero las piernas no le obedecían.

Ibiki, ciego, buscaba a tientas con las manos, le buscaba a él. Hinata se tumbó boca abajo y empezó a salir reptando del cuarto, con las piernas rozando contra el cemento. Ibiki volvió la cabeza siguiendo el sonido, alargó los brazos y agarró el vestido, consiguió romper una de las mangas antes de que Hinata alcanzara el hueco de la puerta y se pusiera de nuevo de rodillas.

Ibiki se levantó.

Hinata dispuso de unos segundos de prórroga antes de que Ibiki encontrara el

hueco de la puerta. Intentó ordenar a sus tendones rotos que se curaran lo suficiente como para poder sostenerse en pie, pero cuando Ibiki alcanzó la salida los tendones no le permitieron más que levantarse apoyándose en la pared. Las astillas de las bastas maderas se le clavaban en las yemas de los dedos al apoyarse en ellas para no caer. Y ahora lo sabía. Que sin corazón, ciego, Ibiki lo perseguiría hasta... hasta...

 _Tengo que... destruirlo... tengo que... destruirlo._

Una línea negra.

Una línea vertical, negra, delante de los ojos. No había estado allí antes. Hinata sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—¡Ahhh!...

La mano de Ibiki alrededor de uno de los marcos de la puerta y luego el cuerpo

que salía tambaleándose del local del sótano, tanteando con las manos por delante. Hinata apretó la espalda contra la pared, esperando el momento.

Ibiki salió, un par de pasos indecisos, se detuvo después justo enfrente de Hinata. Escuchando, olisqueando. Hinata se inclinó hasta que sus manos estuvieron a la misma altura que uno de los hombros de Ibiki. Luego tomó impulso apoyándose contra la pared y se arrojó hacia delante haciendo todo lo posible para que Ibiki perdiera el equilibrio.

Lo consiguió. Ibiki dio un pequeño paso hacia un lado y cayó contra la puerta del refugio. La rendija que Hinata había visto como una línea negra se ensanchó mientras la puerta se abría hacia dentro e Ibiki rodaba buscando apoyo con las manos dentro de aquella oscuridad. Al mismo tiempo, Hinata se cayó boca abajo en el pasillo, consiguiendo frenar antes de que su cara chocara contra el suelo; después se arrastró hacia la puerta y agarró el volante inferior del cierre. Ibiki estaba tendido en el suelo cuando Hinata empujó la puerta y giró los volantes, cerrando. Luego se arrastró hasta el local del sótano, buscó el palo y lo trabó entre las ruedas para que no se pudiera abrir desde dentro.

Hinata siguió concentrando todas sus energías en curarse y comenzó con bastante dificultad a tratar de salir del sótano. Un reguero de la sangre que salía de su oreja le seguía desde el refugio. Cuando alcanzó la puerta se encontraba ya tan restablecido que pudo levantarse. Enderezó el cuerpo y, con las piernas temblorosas, subió las escaleras.

 _Descansar, Descansar, Descansar._

Empujó la puerta y se encontró a la luz del farol del portal. Estaba destrozado,

humillado y la salida del sol amenazaba en el horizonte.

 _Descansar, Descansar, Descansar._

Pero tenía que... exterminarlo. Y había solamente una manera de que aquello

funcionara: Fuego. Tambaleándose, salió del patio hasta el único lugar donde sabía que él no podía encontrarle.


	29. Chapter 29

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

El sol alcanzó a Hinata a la entrada del patio, una tenaza al rojo que agarró su oreja lacerada. De forma instintiva se echó hacia atrás para permanecer dentro de la sombra del arco, abrazando las tres botellas de alcohol de quemar contra el pecho, como para protegerlas también a ellas del sol.

Diez pasos más allá estaba su portal. A veinte, el de Sasuke, y a treinta, el de

Suiguetsu.

 _Imposible._

No. Si hubiera estado fuerte y sana posiblemente se hubiera atrevido a intentar

entrar por el portal de Sasuke atravesando el chorro de luz que aumentaba su

potencia a cada segundo que esperaba. Pero por el de Suiguetsu no. Y menos ahora.

 _Diez pasos. Después estaré en el portal. La ventana grande de la escalera. Y si tropiezo... Si el sol..._

Hinata echó a correr.

El sol se lanzó sobre él como un león hambriento, mordiéndole la espalda. A

punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio empujado por la fuerza física, ensordecedora del sol. La naturaleza escupía su aversión hacia su transgresión. No exponerse a la luz del sol ni siquiera por un instante

Quemaba. La espalda de Hinata borboteaba como el aceite caliente cuando alcanzó el portal y abrió. El dolor casi le hizo desmayarse y subió las escaleras a ciegas, como drogado; no se atrevía a abrir los ojos por miedo a que se le derritieran.

Se le cayó una de las botellas, la oyó rodar por el suelo. Nada que hacer. Con la

cabeza agachada, una mano abrazando las dos que quedaban, la otra en el

pasamanos, subió las escaleras cojeando. Llegó al rellano. Quedaba un tramo.

A través de la ventana el sol le dio un último zarpazo en la nuca; trató de

morderlo, lo mordió después en las piernas, las pantorrillas, los talones mientras subía los peldaños. Estaba ardiendo. Lo único que faltaba eran las llamas. Consiguió abrir su puerta, cayó en la agradable, fresca oscuridad que había dentro. Cerró de golpe. Pero no estaba del todo oscuro

La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta y allí no había mantas en la ventana. Esta luz era, a pesar de todo, más débil y más gris que aquella otra a la que acababa de exponerse y, sin dudarlo, tiró las botellas al suelo y siguió. La luz le arañaba la espalda de una forma relativamente cariñosa mientras se arrastraba a lo largo del pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño y el hedor a carne quemada le llenaba la nariz.

 _Nunca volveré a estar entero._

Estiró el brazo, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y se deslizó dentro de la

compacta oscuridad. Apartó unos bidones de plástico, cerró y echó el pestillo.

Antes de meterse en la bañera alcanzó a pensar:

 _No he cerrado la puerta de fuera._

Pero era demasiado tarde. El sueño la desconectó en el mismo instante en que se sumergió en la húmeda oscuridad. De todos modos, no habría tenido fuerzas.

A Sasuke lo había despertado su madre a las siete y diez, como de costumbre. Se había levantado y había tomado el desayuno, como de costumbre. Se había vestido y había dado a su madre un abrazo de despedida a las siete y media, como de costumbre.

Se sentía como de costumbre.

Lleno de inquietud, de malos presentimientos, claro. Pero eso tampoco era

especialmente raro cuando iba a ir a la escuela el primer día después del fin de

semana. Metió el libro de geografía, el atlas y la copia que no había hecho en la cartera, estuvo listo a las ocho menos veinticinco. No tenía que salir hasta dentro de un cuarto de hora. ¿Y si hacía esa copia de todos modos? No. No tenía ganas. Se sentó en su escritorio y se quedó mirando la pared.

¿Eso tenía que significar que no estaba contagiado? ¿O tendría un periodo de

incubación? No. Ese viejo... había pasado en sólo unas horas.

 _No estoy contagiado._

Debería de estar contento, aliviado. Pero no lo estaba. Sonó el teléfono.

 _¡Hinata. Ha pasado algo con...!_

Salió disparado de la mesa, al pasillo, levantó el auricular del teléfono:

—¡HolasoySasuke!

—Sí... Hola. Papá. Sólo papá.

—Hola.

—Bueno, ¿así que estás... en casa?

—Me iba a ir ahora a la escuela.

—Bueno, entonces no te voy a... ¿está mamá en casa?

—No, se ha ido al trabajo.

—Sí, eso pensaba.

Sasuke comprendió. _Por eso_ llamaba a esa hora tan rara, porque sabía que su madre no estaría. Su padre tosió.

—Sí, he estado pensando... lo que pasó el sábado. Fue un poco... lamentable.

—Sí.

—Sí. ¿Le has contado a tu madre... lo que pasó?

—¿Tú qué _crees?_

Hubo un silencio al otro lado. El zumbido estático de cien kilómetros de cable

telefónico. Los grajos posados en él, tiritando, mientras las conversaciones de la gente corrían bajo sus pies. Su padre volvió a toser.

—Bueno, he preguntado lo de esos patines, y va bien. Puedes tenerlos.

—Tengo que irme ya.

—Sí, claro. Que te... vaya bien en la escuela entonces.

—Vale. Adiós.

Sasuke colgó el auricular, cogió la cartera y se fue a la escuela. No sentía nada.

Faltaban cinco minutos hasta que empezaran las clases y algunos alumnos estaban en el pasillo, fuera del aula. Sasuke dudó un momento, luego se echó la cartera a la espalda y se dirigió hacia la clase. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.

 _Linchamiento. Abucheo colectivo._

Sí, se había temido lo peor. Evidentemente, todos sabían lo que le había pasado a Gaara el jueves, aunque no vio la cara de Gaara entre los reunidos, pero claro, la que oyeron el viernes fue la versión de Shikamaru.

En _vez de_ aminorar la marcha, prepararse de alguna manera para escapar, aceleró el paso, fue rápidamente hacia el aula. Se sentía vacío por dentro. Ya no se preocupaba por lo que sucedía. No tenía importancia.

Y lógicamente ocurrió el milagro: el mar se abrió.

El grupo que estaba fuera se dispersó, abriendo camino a Sasuke hasta la puerta. Él, en realidad, no se había esperado otra cosa. Tanto si era porque irradiaba fuerza o porque era un paria maloliente al que había que evitar, eso era lo de menos.

Él ahora era de otra especie. Los otros lo notaban y se apartaban.

Sasuke entró en la clase sin mirar a los lados, se sentó en su pupitre. Oyó el

murmullo de fuera, del pasillo, y después de un par de minutos los demás entraron en tromba. Naruto levantó el pulgar al pasar al lado del pupitre de Sasuke.

Luego llegó la maestra, y cinco minutos después de que hubiera empezado la clase apareció Gaara, había creído que tendría algún tipo de vendaje en la oreja,

pero no. La oreja sin embargo estaba amoratada, hinchada y parecía como si no

perteneciera al cuerpo. Gaara se sentó en su sitio. No miró a Sasuke, ni a nadie.

 _Está avergonzado._

Sí, así era. Sasuke volvió la cabeza para mirar a Gaara, que estaba sacando un

álbum de fotos de la cartera y metiéndolo en su pupitre. Y vio que Gaara tenía las mejillas muy rojas, a juego con la oreja. A Sasuke le dieron ganas de sacarle la lengua, pero se contuvo.

Demasiado infantil.

Nadie lo empujaba ni se tapaba la nariz cuando él se acercaba. Incluso Shikamaru sonreía, asentía animándole, como si Sasuke le acabara de contar un chiste, cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo fuera del comedor.

Como si todos hubieran estado esperando que hiciera exactamente lo que hizo, y ahora, cuando lo había llevado a cabo, fuera uno de ellos.

Bueno, que al darle un regalo pudiera parecer que de alguna manera aceptaba que Hinata se fuera. Un regalo de despedida: bien mientras duró y nada más. Adiós, adiós.

Así no era la cosa. Él no quería de _ninguna_ manera que...

Recorrió la estación con la mirada, deteniéndose en el kiosco. En los periódicos. En el _Expressen._ Toda la portada aparecía ocupada por una gran foto del hombre que había vivido con Hinata.

Sasuke se acercó y hojeó el diario. Cinco páginas dedicadas a la búsqueda en el

bosque de Judarn... asesino ritual... antecedentes y, luego, otra página más con la foto. Ibiki... paradero desconocido durante ocho meses... la

policía solicita de los ciudadanos... si alguien ha observado...

La angustia volcó sus dardos en el pecho de Sasuke.

 _Alguien más que le haya visto, que sepa dónde vivía..._

La mujer del kiosco sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—¿Lo vas a comprar o qué?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y tiró el periódico. Luego echó a correr. Cuando llegó al andén se dio cuenta de que no había enseñado la tarjeta al vigilante. Dio una patada en el suelo, se chupó los nudillos, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. _Ven ya, por favor, metro, ven_

El metro paró en Råcksta y Sasuke se mordía los labios de impaciencia, pánico; le parecía que las puertas permanecían abiertas demasiado tiempo. Cuando sonó el altavoz creyó que el conductor iba a decir algo acerca de que el tren estaría parado allí un momento, pero

ATENCIÓN A LAS PUERTAS. CIERRE DE PUERTAS.

Y el metro salió de la estación.

No tenía ningún plan aparte de _avisar a Hinata_ de que cualquiera, en cualquier

momento, podía llamar a la policía y decir que había visto a ese viejo. En Blackeberg. En ese patio. En ese portal. En ese piso.

 _Qué ocurriría si la policía... si forzaran la puerta... el cuarto de baño..._

El metro traqueteaba sobre el puente y Sasuke miró por la ventana. Había dos

hombres junto al kiosco del Amante y, medio tapadas por uno de ellos, Sasuke pudo entrever las odiosas portadas amarillas. Uno de los hombres se alejó deprisa del kiosco.

 _Cualquiera. Cualquiera puede saberlo. Él puede saberlo._

Cuando el metro empezó a frenar, Sasuke ya estaba delante de las puertas

presionando con los dedos los labios de goma, como si de esa manera se fueran a abrir más deprisa. Apretó la frente contra el cristal, un poco de fresco sobre su frente caliente. Los frenos chirriaron y el conductor debió de haberse olvidado, porque hasta entonces no se oyó:

PRÓXIMA ESTACIÓN, BLACKEBERG.

Gaara estaba en el andén. Y Kiba.

 _No. Nonono hazlos desaparecer._

Cuando el metro, vibrando, se paró, los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los de Gaara. Se dilataron y, al abrirse las puertas, Sasuke vio que Gaara le decía algo a Kiba.

Sasuke se puso alerta, se lanzó fuera y empezó a correr.

Kiba sacó su larga pierna, chocó con la de Sasuke y éste cayó todo lo largo que

era en el andén, raspándose las palmas de las manos al intentar frenar el golpe. Gaara se puso encima de él.

—¿Tienes prisa o qué?

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

—Y eso, ¿por qué?

Sasuke cerró los ojos, apretó los puños. Respiró profundamente un par de veces,

tan profundo como pudo con el peso de Gaara encima, y dijo contra el cemento:

—Hacedme lo que queráis. Y soltadme.

—De acuerdo.

Lo agarraron de los brazos y lo pusieron de pie. Sasuke alcanzó a ver el reloj de la estación. Las dos y diez. El segundero avanzaba a saltos sobre la esfera del reloj. Tensó los músculos de la cara, los del estómago, tratando de convertirse en una piedra, insensible a los golpes.

 _Sólo que vaya rápido._

Pero cuando vio lo que pensaban hacer, empezó a resistirse. Los otros dos, como a través de un pacto silencioso, le habían retorcido los brazos de manera que con cada movimiento parecía como si se le fueran a romper. Lo arrastraron hasta el borde del andén.

 _No se atreven. No pueden..._

Pero Kiba estaba loco, y Gaara...

Intentó hacer cuña con los pies. Se agitaban sobre el andén mientras Kiba y

Gaara lo llevaban hasta la línea blanca de seguridad antes del foso de las vías.

El pelo de la sien derecha de Sasuke le rozaba la oreja, disparándosele con el golpe de aire que salió del túnel cuando el metro que venía del centro se acercaba. El raíl sonaba y Gaara le susurró:

—Ahora vas a morir, ¿lo sabes?

Kiba se reía, agarrándolo aún más fuerte del brazo. La cabeza de Sasuke se nubló: piensan hacerlo. Lo pusieron hacia fuera de manera que la parte superior de su cuerpo sobresalía en el vacío.

Los faros del metro que se acercaba dispararon una ráfaga de luz fría sobre los

raíles. Sasuke volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio el metro saliendo

precipitadamente del túnel.

¡BOOOOOOOO!

La bocina del tren bramó y el corazón de Sasuke reventó en una sacudida mortal al mismo tiempo que se orinaba y su último pensamiento era

 _¡Hinata!_ antes de que lo echaran hacia atrás y de que su vista se llenara del verde cuando el metro pasó de largo, a un decímetro de sus ojos.

Estaba tendido boca arriba sobre el andén, jadeando. La humedad de la

entrepierna se volvió más fría. Gaara se sentó en cuclillas a su lado.

—Sólo para que te enteres de cómo son las cosas. ¿Te enteras?

Sasuke asintió instintivamente. Acabad cuanto antes. Los viejos impulsos. Gaara se tocó con cuidado su oreja herida, sonrió. Después puso la mano en la boca de Sasuke, le apretó las mejillas.

—Chilla como un cerdo si has entendido.

Sasuke chilló. Como un cerdo. Se echaron a reír, los dos. Kiba dijo:

—Antes lo hacía mejor. Gaara asintió.

—Tendremos que empezar a entrenarlo de nuevo. Llegó el metro por el otro lado.

Lo dejaron.

Sasuke se quedó un rato en el suelo, vacío. Después apareció una cara por encima de él. Una anciana. Le tendió una mano.

—Pequeño, lo he visto. Tienes que denunciarlos a la policía, esto ha sido...

 _Policía._

—... intento de asesinato. Ven, que te...

Sin hacer caso de la mano, Sasuke se puso en pie. Todavía dando tropezones hacia las puertas, escaleras arriba, seguía oyendo la voz de la señora detrás de él:

—¿Cómo te encuentras...?


	30. Chapter 30

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

El sol alcanzó a Hinata a la entrada del patio, una tenaza al rojo que agarró su oreja lacerada. De forma instintiva se echó hacia atrás para permanecer dentro de la sombra del arco, abrazando las tres botellas de alcohol de quemar contra el pecho, como para protegerlas también a ellas del sol.

Diez pasos más allá estaba su portal. A veinte, el de Sasuke, y a treinta, el de

Suiguetsu.

 _Imposible._

No. Si hubiera estado fuerte y sana posiblemente se hubiera atrevido a intentar

entrar por el portal de Sasuke atravesando el chorro de luz que aumentaba su

potencia a cada segundo que esperaba. Pero por el de Suiguetsu no. Y menos ahora.

 _Diez pasos. Después estaré en el portal. La ventana grande de la escalera. Y si tropiezo... Si el sol..._

Hinata echó a correr.

El sol se lanzó sobre él como un león hambriento, mordiéndole la espalda. A

punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio empujado por la fuerza física, ensordecedora del sol. La naturaleza escupía su aversión hacia su transgresión. No exponerse a la luz del sol ni siquiera por un instante

Quemaba. La espalda de Hinata borboteaba como el aceite caliente cuando alcanzó el portal y abrió. El dolor casi le hizo desmayarse y subió las escaleras a ciegas, como drogado; no se atrevía a abrir los ojos por miedo a que se le derritieran.

Se le cayó una de las botellas, la oyó rodar por el suelo. Nada que hacer. Con la

cabeza agachada, una mano abrazando las dos que quedaban, la otra en el

pasamanos, subió las escaleras cojeando. Llegó al rellano. Quedaba un tramo.

A través de la ventana el sol le dio un último zarpazo en la nuca; trató de

morderlo, lo mordió después en las piernas, las pantorrillas, los talones mientras subía los peldaños. Estaba ardiendo. Lo único que faltaba eran las llamas. Consiguió abrir su puerta, cayó en la agradable, fresca oscuridad que había dentro. Cerró de golpe. Pero no estaba del todo oscuro

La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta y allí no había mantas en la ventana. Esta luz era, a pesar de todo, más débil y más gris que aquella otra a la que acababa de exponerse y, sin dudarlo, tiró las botellas al suelo y siguió. La luz le arañaba la espalda de una forma relativamente cariñosa mientras se arrastraba a lo largo del pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño y el hedor a carne quemada le llenaba la nariz.

 _Nunca volveré a estar entero._

Estiró el brazo, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y se deslizó dentro de la

compacta oscuridad. Apartó unos bidones de plástico, cerró y echó el pestillo.

Antes de meterse en la bañera alcanzó a pensar:

 _No he cerrado la puerta de fuera._

Pero era demasiado tarde. El sueño la desconectó en el mismo instante en que se sumergió en la húmeda oscuridad. De todos modos, no habría tenido fuerzas.

A Sasuke lo había despertado su madre a las siete y diez, como de costumbre. Se había levantado y había tomado el desayuno, como de costumbre. Se había vestido y había dado a su madre un abrazo de despedida a las siete y media, como de costumbre.

Se sentía como de costumbre.

Lleno de inquietud, de malos presentimientos, claro. Pero eso tampoco era

especialmente raro cuando iba a ir a la escuela el primer día después del fin de

semana. Metió el libro de geografía, el atlas y la copia que no había hecho en la cartera, estuvo listo a las ocho menos veinticinco. No tenía que salir hasta dentro de un cuarto de hora. ¿Y si hacía esa copia de todos modos? No. No tenía ganas. Se sentó en su escritorio y se quedó mirando la pared.

¿Eso tenía que significar que no estaba contagiado? ¿O tendría un periodo de

incubación? No. Ese viejo... había pasado en sólo unas horas.

 _No estoy contagiado._

Debería de estar contento, aliviado. Pero no lo estaba. Sonó el teléfono.

 _¡Hinata. Ha pasado algo con...!_

Salió disparado de la mesa, al pasillo, levantó el auricular del teléfono:

—¡HolasoySasuke!

—Sí... Hola. Papá. Sólo papá.

—Hola.

—Bueno, ¿así que estás... en casa?

—Me iba a ir ahora a la escuela.

—Bueno, entonces no te voy a... ¿está mamá en casa?

—No, se ha ido al trabajo.

—Sí, eso pensaba.

Sasuke comprendió. _Por eso_ llamaba a esa hora tan rara, porque sabía que su madre no estaría. Su padre tosió.

—Sí, he estado pensando... lo que pasó el sábado. Fue un poco... lamentable.

—Sí.

—Sí. ¿Le has contado a tu madre... lo que pasó?

—¿Tú qué _crees?_

Hubo un silencio al otro lado. El zumbido estático de cien kilómetros de cable

telefónico. Los grajos posados en él, tiritando, mientras las conversaciones de la gente corrían bajo sus pies. Su padre volvió a toser.

—Bueno, he preguntado lo de esos patines, y va bien. Puedes tenerlos.

—Tengo que irme ya.

—Sí, claro. Que te... vaya bien en la escuela entonces.

—Vale. Adiós.

Sasuke colgó el auricular, cogió la cartera y se fue a la escuela. No sentía nada.

Faltaban cinco minutos hasta que empezaran las clases y algunos alumnos estaban en el pasillo, fuera del aula. Sasuke dudó un momento, luego se echó la cartera a la espalda y se dirigió hacia la clase. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.

 _Linchamiento. Abucheo colectivo._

Sí, se había temido lo peor. Evidentemente, todos sabían lo que le había pasado a Gaara el jueves, aunque no vio la cara de Gaara entre los reunidos, pero claro, la que oyeron el viernes fue la versión de Shikamaru.

En _vez de_ aminorar la marcha, prepararse de alguna manera para escapar, aceleró el paso, fue rápidamente hacia el aula. Se sentía vacío por dentro. Ya no se preocupaba por lo que sucedía. No tenía importancia.

Y lógicamente ocurrió el milagro: el mar se abrió.

El grupo que estaba fuera se dispersó, abriendo camino a Sasuke hasta la puerta. Él, en realidad, no se había esperado otra cosa. Tanto si era porque irradiaba fuerza o porque era un paria maloliente al que había que evitar, eso era lo de menos.

Él ahora era de otra especie. Los otros lo notaban y se apartaban.

Sasuke entró en la clase sin mirar a los lados, se sentó en su pupitre. Oyó el

murmullo de fuera, del pasillo, y después de un par de minutos los demás entraron en tromba. Naruto levantó el pulgar al pasar al lado del pupitre de Sasuke.

Luego llegó la maestra, y cinco minutos después de que hubiera empezado la clase apareció Gaara, había creído que tendría algún tipo de vendaje en la oreja,

pero no. La oreja sin embargo estaba amoratada, hinchada y parecía como si no

perteneciera al cuerpo. Gaara se sentó en su sitio. No miró a Sasuke, ni a nadie.

 _Está avergonzado._

Sí, así era. Sasuke volvió la cabeza para mirar a Gaara, que estaba sacando un

álbum de fotos de la cartera y metiéndolo en su pupitre. Y vio que Gaara tenía las mejillas muy rojas, a juego con la oreja. A Sasuke le dieron ganas de sacarle la lengua, pero se contuvo.

Demasiado infantil.

Nadie lo empujaba ni se tapaba la nariz cuando él se acercaba. Incluso Shikamaru sonreía, asentía animándole, como si Sasuke le acabara de contar un chiste, cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo fuera del comedor.

Como si todos hubieran estado esperando que hiciera exactamente lo que hizo, y ahora, cuando lo había llevado a cabo, fuera uno de ellos.

Bueno, que al darle un regalo pudiera parecer que de alguna manera aceptaba que Hinata se fuera. Un regalo de despedida: bien mientras duró y nada más. Adiós, adiós.

Así no era la cosa. Él no quería de _ninguna_ manera que...

Recorrió la estación con la mirada, deteniéndose en el kiosco. En los periódicos. En el _Expressen._ Toda la portada aparecía ocupada por una gran foto del hombre que había vivido con Hinata.

Sasuke se acercó y hojeó el diario. Cinco páginas dedicadas a la búsqueda en el

bosque de Judarn... asesino ritual... antecedentes y, luego, otra página más con la foto. Ibiki... paradero desconocido durante ocho meses... la

policía solicita de los ciudadanos... si alguien ha observado...

La angustia volcó sus dardos en el pecho de Sasuke.

 _Alguien más que le haya visto, que sepa dónde vivía..._

La mujer del kiosco sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—¿Lo vas a comprar o qué?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y tiró el periódico. Luego echó a correr. Cuando llegó al andén se dio cuenta de que no había enseñado la tarjeta al vigilante. Dio una patada en el suelo, se chupó los nudillos, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. _Ven ya, por favor, metro, ven_

El metro paró en Råcksta y Sasuke se mordía los labios de impaciencia, pánico; le parecía que las puertas permanecían abiertas demasiado tiempo. Cuando sonó el altavoz creyó que el conductor iba a decir algo acerca de que el tren estaría parado allí un momento, pero

ATENCIÓN A LAS PUERTAS. CIERRE DE PUERTAS.

Y el metro salió de la estación.

No tenía ningún plan aparte de _avisar a Hinata_ de que cualquiera, en cualquier

momento, podía llamar a la policía y decir que había visto a ese viejo. En Blackeberg. En ese patio. En ese portal. En ese piso.

 _Qué ocurriría si la policía... si forzaran la puerta... el cuarto de baño..._

El metro traqueteaba sobre el puente y Sasuke miró por la ventana. Había dos

hombres junto al kiosco del Amante y, medio tapadas por uno de ellos, Sasuke pudo entrever las odiosas portadas amarillas. Uno de los hombres se alejó deprisa del kiosco.

 _Cualquiera. Cualquiera puede saberlo. Él puede saberlo._

Cuando el metro empezó a frenar, Sasuke ya estaba delante de las puertas

presionando con los dedos los labios de goma, como si de esa manera se fueran a abrir más deprisa. Apretó la frente contra el cristal, un poco de fresco sobre su frente caliente. Los frenos chirriaron y el conductor debió de haberse olvidado, porque hasta entonces no se oyó:

PRÓXIMA ESTACIÓN, BLACKEBERG.

Gaara estaba en el andén. Y Kiba.

 _No. Nonono hazlos desaparecer._

Cuando el metro, vibrando, se paró, los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los de Gaara. Se dilataron y, al abrirse las puertas, Sasuke vio que Gaara le decía algo a Kiba.

Sasuke se puso alerta, se lanzó fuera y empezó a correr.

Kiba sacó su larga pierna, chocó con la de Sasuke y éste cayó todo lo largo que

era en el andén, raspándose las palmas de las manos al intentar frenar el golpe. Gaara se puso encima de él.

—¿Tienes prisa o qué?

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

—Y eso, ¿por qué?

Sasuke cerró los ojos, apretó los puños. Respiró profundamente un par de veces,

tan profundo como pudo con el peso de Gaara encima, y dijo contra el cemento:

—Hacedme lo que queráis. Y soltadme.

—De acuerdo.

Lo agarraron de los brazos y lo pusieron de pie. Sasuke alcanzó a ver el reloj de la estación. Las dos y diez. El segundero avanzaba a saltos sobre la esfera del reloj. Tensó los músculos de la cara, los del estómago, tratando de convertirse en una piedra, insensible a los golpes.

 _Sólo que vaya rápido._

Pero cuando vio lo que pensaban hacer, empezó a resistirse. Los otros dos, como a través de un pacto silencioso, le habían retorcido los brazos de manera que con cada movimiento parecía como si se le fueran a romper. Lo arrastraron hasta el borde del andén.

 _No se atreven. No pueden..._

Pero Kiba estaba loco, y Gaara...

Intentó hacer cuña con los pies. Se agitaban sobre el andén mientras Kiba y

Gaara lo llevaban hasta la línea blanca de seguridad antes del foso de las vías.

El pelo de la sien derecha de Sasuke le rozaba la oreja, disparándosele con el golpe de aire que salió del túnel cuando el metro que venía del centro se acercaba. El raíl sonaba y Gaara le susurró:

—Ahora vas a morir, ¿lo sabes?

Kiba se reía, agarrándolo aún más fuerte del brazo. La cabeza de Sasuke se nubló: piensan hacerlo. Lo pusieron hacia fuera de manera que la parte superior de su cuerpo sobresalía en el vacío.

Los faros del metro que se acercaba dispararon una ráfaga de luz fría sobre los

raíles. Sasuke volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio el metro saliendo

precipitadamente del túnel.

¡BOOOOOOOO!

La bocina del tren bramó y el corazón de Sasuke reventó en una sacudida mortal al mismo tiempo que se orinaba y su último pensamiento era

 _¡Hinata!_ antes de que lo echaran hacia atrás y de que su vista se llenara del verde cuando el metro pasó de largo, a un decímetro de sus ojos.

Estaba tendido boca arriba sobre el andén, jadeando. La humedad de la

entrepierna se volvió más fría. Gaara se sentó en cuclillas a su lado.

—Sólo para que te enteres de cómo son las cosas. ¿Te enteras?

Sasuke asintió instintivamente. Acabad cuanto antes. Los viejos impulsos. Gaara se tocó con cuidado su oreja herida, sonrió. Después puso la mano en la boca de Sasuke, le apretó las mejillas.

—Chilla como un cerdo si has entendido.

Sasuke chilló. Como un cerdo. Se echaron a reír, los dos. Kiba dijo:

—Antes lo hacía mejor. Gaara asintió.

—Tendremos que empezar a entrenarlo de nuevo. Llegó el metro por el otro lado.

Lo dejaron.

Sasuke se quedó un rato en el suelo, vacío. Después apareció una cara por encima de él. Una anciana. Le tendió una mano.

—Pequeño, lo he visto. Tienes que denunciarlos a la policía, esto ha sido...

 _Policía._

—... intento de asesinato. Ven, que te...

Sin hacer caso de la mano, Sasuke se puso en pie. Todavía dando tropezones hacia las puertas, escaleras arriba, seguía oyendo la voz de la señora detrás de él:

—¿Cómo te encuentras...?


	31. Chapter 31

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

Por la noche, Sasuke no podía dormir. Se levantó de la cama, se acercó

sigilosamente a la ventana. Le pareció que había alguien sentado en la escalera del siguió mirando la sombra que había allí abajo hasta que se le cerraron los ojos.

Cuando se volvió a meter en la cama seguía sin poder dormirse. Con cuidado dio unos golpecitos en la pared. No hubo respuesta. Sólo el sonido seco de sus propios dedos, nudillos contra hormigón, llamadas a una puerta que se había cerrado para siempre.

Justo en el momento en que sus labios rozaron la fría

superficie, sonó el teléfono. Y casi sin pensar levantó el auricular.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Sí.

\- El maestro

—Ah, sí. Hola.

—Sólo quería saber si... vas a venir hoy a entrenar.

—Estoy... un poco enfermo.

Se quedó en silencio al otro lado. Sasuke podía oír la respiración del maestro.

Uno. Dos. Luego:

—Sasuke: si lo has hecho o no, a mí no me importa. Si te apetece hablar,

hablamos. Si no lo deseas, no lo hacemos; pero quiero que vengas a entrenar.

—Y eso... ¿por qué?

—Porque Sasuke, no puedes quedarte como _snigeln,_ ¿cómo se dice...?, el

caracol. En el caparazón. Si no estás enfermo, enfermarás. ¿Estás enfermo?

—... Sí.

—Entonces necesitas entrenamiento físico. Te vienes esta tarde.

—¿Y los otros?

—¿Los otros? ¿Qué pasa con los otros? Si se meten contigo, les doy un bufido

y dejarán de hacerlo. Pero no lo harán. Allí toca entrenar. Sasuke no contestó.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Vendrás?

—Sí...

—Bien. Nos vemos.

Sasuke colgó el auricular y le volvió a rodear el silencio. No quería ir a

entrenar. Pero quería ver al maestro. Tal vez podía ir un poco antes, ver si estaba allí. Luego, volver a casa cuando empezara.

Dio otras cuantas vueltas por el piso. Preparó la bolsa para ir a entrenar, más

que nada por tener algo que hacer. Menos mal que no le había pegado fuego al

pupitre de Shikamaru, porque Shikamaru podía estar entrenando. Aunque a lo mejor había ardido también, puesto que estaba al lado del de Gaara. ¿Cuánto se habría quemado en realidad?

¿A quién se lo podía preguntar...?

Hacia las tres volvió a sonar el teléfono. Sasuke dudó antes de cogerlo, pero

después de aquel rayo de esperanza que había sentido tras ver la carta, ya no podía dejar de contestar.

—Sí, soy Sasuke.

—Hola, soy Naruto.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Regular.

—¿Hacemos algo esta tarde?

—¿A qué hora... entonces?

—Sí... pues a las siete, o así.

—No, a esa hora voy a... entrenar.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno. Lo siento. Adiós.

—¿Naruto?

—¿Sí?

—He... oído que ha habido fuego. En la clase. ¿Ha sido mucho... lo que se ha

quemado?

—No. Algunos pupitres, sólo.

—¿Nada más?

—Noo... unos pocos... papeles y eso.

—Bueno.

—Tu pupitre se libró.

—Sí. Bien.

—Vale. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Había

creído que _todos sabían_ que había sido él. Pero no había sonado así al hablar con

Naruto. Y, además, su madre le había dicho que era _mucho_ lo que se había quemado. Pero claro, puede que ella hubiera exagerado.

Sasuke prefirió creer a Naruto. Puesto que él lo había _visto._

Su madre llegó a las cinco y media. Las mentiras, la desconfianza de la tarde

anterior flotaban aún entre ellos como una niebla fría y su madre se fue directamente a la cocina y empezó a hacer un ruido innecesariamente alto con los cacharros. Sasuke cerró su puerta. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo. Se podía ir. Fuera, al patio. Abajo, al sótano. A la plaza. Coger el metro. Y sin embargo no había ningún sitio... ningún sitio en el que él... nada.

Oyó cómo su madre iba hacia el teléfono, marcaba un número con muchas

cifras. El de su padre, probablemente. Sasuke sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

Se echó el edredón por encima, se sentó con la cabeza contra la pared,

escuchando retazos de la conversación entre sus padres. Si él pudiera hablar con su padre. Pero no podía. Nunca funcionaba.

Se colocó el edredón haciendo como si fuera un jefe indio, impasible ante todo,

mientras la voz de su madre subía de tono. Después de un rato empezó a gritar y el jefe indio se derrumbó en la cama, apretando el edredón, las manos contra los oídos.

 _Había tanto silencio dentro de la cabeza. Es... el espacio._

Sasuke convirtió rayas, colores y puntos ante sus ojos en planetas, en lejanos

sistemas solares a través de los cuales viajaba. Aterrizó en una cometa, voló un rato sobre ella, saltó y se quedó flotando libremente en el espacio hasta que tiraron del cobertor y abrió los ojos.

Allí estaba su madre. Con los labios apretados. Su voz, un cortante _staccato_ al

hablar:

—Bueno. Ahora me ha contado tu padre... que él... el sábado... que tú... ¿dónde

estuviste? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Me puedes contestar a eso?

Sasuke se deslizó fuera de la cama, cogió la bolsa de gimnasia y salió al pasillo,

donde su madre estaba tan ocupada gritando a su padre que no notó siquiera que él se ponía las botas y, sin atárselas, se dirigía hacia la puerta.

No le vio hasta que estaba ya en el rellano de la escalera.

—¿Oye? ¿Adónde vas?

Sasuke dio un portazo y bajó las escaleras corriendo, siguió corriendo con las

botas desatadas hacia la piscina.

Las verjas del callejón entre las paredes de ladrillo estaban abiertas. Plaf, plaf,

sonaba el eco de las botas de Sasuke mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de la piscina; la abrió. El calor húmedo se posó sobre su cara y una nube de vapor se escapó hacia fuera, hacia el frío callejón. Se apresuró a entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Se quitó las botas de dos patadas y continuó hasta los vestuarios. Vacíos.

Desde el cuarto de las duchas se oía el agua de una de ellas y una voz grave que

Cantaba

El maestro. Sin quitarse la cazadora Sasuke se sentó en uno de los bancos, a

esperar. Después de un rato se dejó de oír el chapoteo del agua y la canción, y el

maestro salió a los vestuarios con la toalla alrededor de las caderas. Tenía el pecho totalmente cubierto de vello negro y ensortijado con algunos rizos blancos. A Sasuke le pareció alguien de otro planeta. El maestro lo vio, lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Sasuke! Así que tú salir del caparazón de todos modos.

Sasuke asintió.

—Se volvió algo... estrecho.

El maestro se rio mientras se rascaba el pecho; las puntas de los dedos

Desaparecieron entre los rizos.

—Has venido pronto.

—Sí, pensé...

se encogió de hombros. El maestro dejó de rascarse.

—¿Qué pensaste?

—No sé.

—¿Hablar?

—No, yo sólo...

—Deja que te mire.

El maestro dio un par de pasos rápidos y se puso delante de Sasuke, observó su

cara.

—¡Ah, sí! Vale.

—¿Qué?

—Fuiste tú —el maestro señaló sus propios ojos—: Yo veo. Te has quemado

las cejas. No, ¿cómo se llaman? Debajo. Pesti...

—¿Pestañas?

—Pestañas. Eso es. Y un poco aquí, en el pelo, también. Hmm. Si no quieres

que nadie lo sepa, tendrás que cortártelo un poco. Las pesti... pestañas crecen

enseguida. Lunes ha desaparecido. ¿Gasolina?

—Alcohol de quemar.

El maestro expulsó aire por la boca, meneando la cabeza.

—Muy peligroso. Probablemente... — puso el dedo índice sobre la sien

de Sasuke—... estás un poco loco. No mucho. Pero un poco. ¿Por qué alcohol de

quemar?

—Yo... me lo encontré.

—¿Encontraste? ¿Dónde?

Sasuke levantó la vista y miró al maestro: una roca húmeda, comprensiva. Y

quería contar. Quería contarlo todo. Sólo que no sabía por dónde empezar.

esperó. Luego dijo:

—Jugar con fuego es muy peligroso. Puede convertirse en una costumbre. No

es un buen método. Mucho mejor el ejercicio físico.

Sasuke asintió, y el sentimiento desapareció. El maestro era bueno, pero no iba

a comprenderle.

—Ahora te cambias y te enseño un poco de técnica con la barra de las pesas.

¿De acuerdo?

se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su despacho. Se paró al otro lado de la

puerta.

—Y Sasuke: no te preocupes. Yo digo no a nadie si tú no quieres. ¿Bien?

Podemos hablar más después del entrenamiento.

Sasuke se cambió entró en el gimnasio oyó cómo empezaban a cuchichear entre ellos.

Una sensación de malestar se le fijó en la boca del estómago. Se arrepintió de

haber ido allí. Pero enseguida llegó el maestro, vestido con una camiseta y un pantalón corto, y le enseñó cómo podía realizar un levantamiento de barra más eficaz dejándola que se apoyara sobre las yemas de los dedos; así, Sasuke consiguió levantar 28 kilos; dos más que la vez anterior. El maestro apuntó en su cuaderno el nuevo récord.

Llegaron más chavales, entre ellos Shikamaru. Éste sonrió con su habitual mueca críptica que podía significar cualquier cosa: la posibilidad de ofrecerte un bonito regalo o de hacer algo terrible contra ti.

Y se trataba de lo último, aunque ni siquiera el propio Shikamaru comprendiera la gravedad del asunto.

De camino hacia el entrenamiento, Gaara había llegado corriendo y le había

pedido que hiciera una cosa, porque Gaara quería burlarse un poco de Sasuke, lo que le pareció muy bien a Shikamaru le gustaba burlarse de otros. Además, toda su colección de cromos de hockey había ardido el martes por la tarde, así que se apuntaba encantado a un poco de cachondeo a costa de Sasuke.

Pero mientras tanto, seguía sonriendo.

El entrenamiento continuó. A Sasuke le parecía que los demás le miraban raro,

pero tan pronto como trataba de encontrar sus ojos dirigían la vista hacia otro lado. Habría preferido irse a casa.

 _... no... irse..._

Irse, sin más.

Pero el maestro estaba pendiente de él, le animaba y así no había ninguna

posibilidad. Además: estar aquí era, en cualquier caso, mejor que estar en casa.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Sasuke estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera

tenía fuerzas para sentirse mal. Fue a las duchas un poco después que los otros, y se duchó de espaldas. No es que tuviera tanta importancia. Al fin y al cabo, uno se bañaba desnudo.

Se entretuvo un rato frente a la pared de cristal que separaba las duchas de la

piscina; hizo con la mano un claro en el vapor condensado sobre el cristal y estuvo observando a los otros mientras se tiraban al agua, se perseguían, lanzaban pelotas. Y el sentimiento lo invadió de nuevo. No como un pensamiento formulado con palabras, sino como una sensación muy fuerte.

Shikamaru llegó deprisa desde la zona de las duchas en el otro extremo de la sala y gritó:

—¡Maestro! ¡Está sonando el teléfono de su despacho!

El maestro masculló algo y salió por uno de los bordes de la piscina. Hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Shikamaru y desapareció por la parte de los vestuarios. Lo último que vio Sasuke de él fue una silueta borrosa detrás del cristal empañado. Después desapareció.

Tan pronto como Shikamaru salió de los vestuarios, ocuparon sus posiciones.

Gaara y Kankuro se deslizaron en el gimnasio; Kiba y Chouji se pusieron

contra la pared al lado de la puerta. Oyeron a Shikamaru gritar desde la piscina, se prepararon.

Pasos suaves de pies descalzos que se acercaban pasando al lado del gimnasio,

y un par de segundos después Ávila cruzaba la puerta del vestuario y se dirigía a su despacho. Kiba ya había dado dos vueltas alrededor de la mano a los calcetines dobles llenos con monedas, para poder agarrarlos mejor. Cuando el maestro llegó ante la puerta, de espaldas a él, Kiba dio una zancada y blandió el peso contra su cabeza.

Chouji no era especialmente ágil y el maestro debió oír algo. Porque volvió la

cabeza hacia un lado y recibió el golpe por encima de la oreja. El efecto fue, no

obstante, el esperado. El maestro cayó ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, se golpeó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Chouji se sentó sobre su pecho y se enroscó la pesada bola llena de monedas

en la mano, de forma que pudiera golpear con más precisión si fuera necesario. Pero parecía que no. Las manos del maestro temblaban un poco, pero no opuso la menor resistencia. Chouji no creía que estuviera muerto. No lo parecía.

Llegó Kiba y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo tendido como si nunca hubiera visto

nada parecido.

—¿Es un turco o qué?

—Y yo qué cojones sé. Busca las llaves.

mientras buscaba las llaves en los pantalones cortos del maestro, vio

cómo Gaara y Kankuro iban desde el gimnasio hacia la piscina. Sacó las llaves, las fue probando una tras otra en la puerta de la oficina, mirando de reojo al profesor.

—Peludo como un mono, desde luego. Turco, seguro.

—Vamos, date prisa.

Kiba suspiró, siguió probando llaves.

—Lo digo sólo por ti. Se siente uno mejor si...

—Deja de decir gilipolleces. Date prisa.

Kiba dio con la llave correcta y abrió la puerta. Antes de entrar, señaló al

maestro y dijo:

—A lo mejor no deberías estar sentado así. Seguramente no podrá respirar.

Chouji se apartó y se puso al lado del cuerpo tendido con el peso dispuesto en

la mano por si intentaba hacer algo.

Kiba registró los bolsillos de la cazadora que había en el despacho, encontró

una cartera con trescientas coronas. En un cajón del escritorio, del que encontró la llave después de buscarla un rato, había diez tarjetas prepago sin sellar. Las cogió también.

Sasuke estaba todavía en la esquina de la piscina haciendo burbujas en el agua

cuando entraron Gaara y Kankuro. Su primera reacción no fue de miedo, sino de indignación.

Pues iban con la ropa puesta.

Sí, no se habían quitado ni siquiera los zapatos, y el maestro, que era tan exigente con...

Cuando Kankuro se apostó en el borde de la piscina y empezó a escudriñar el

agua, llegó el miedo. Había visto a Kankuro un par de veces, de pasada, y ya entonces le pareció que tenía un aspecto desagradable. Ahora además había algo en sus ojos... en su forma de mover la cabeza...

 _Como Suiguetsu y los otros cuando han..._

La mirada de Kankuro encontró a Sasuke y él sintió con un escalofrío que

estaba... desnudo. Kankuro llevaba la ropa puesta, coraza. Sasuke estaba metido en el agua fría y cada centímetro de su piel se hallaba expuesto. Kankuro asintió mirando a Gaara, describió medio círculo con la mano y los dos comenzaron a andar, cada uno por un lado de la piscina, hacia Sasuke. Mientras caminaba, Kankuro gritó a los otros:

—¡Largaos de aquí! ¡Todos! ¡Fuera del agua!

Algunos chicos se quedaron quietos y otros movían las piernas en el agua,

indecisos. Kankuro se situó al borde de la piscina, sacó de la cazadora una navaja, la abrió y la apuntó como una flecha hacia el montón de chavales. Señaló con ella el otro extremo de la piscina.

Sasuke permanecía apretado contra el rincón, mirando aterrado mientras los

otros chicos nadaban rápidamente o caminaban por el agua hacia el otro lado,

dejándole solo.

 _El maestro... dónde está el maestro..._

Una mano le agarró del pelo. Los dedos se entrecruzaban con tanta fuerza que

le dolía el cuero cabelludo; arrastraron su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta la misma esquina

de la piscina. Por encima de él oyó la voz de Jonny.

—Ése es mi hermano. Hijo de puta.

Le golpeó la cabeza un par de veces y el agua chapoteaba en sus orejas

mientras Jimmy se acercaba hasta donde estaban y se ponía en cuclillas con la navaja

en la mano.

—Hola, Oskar.

Oskar tragó agua y empezó a toser. Cada tirón ocasionado por la tos hacía que

le doliera la raíz del pelo, donde los dedos de Jonny le agarraban cada vez más


	32. Chapter 32

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Y EL LIBRO TAMPOCO ES DE JOHN AJVIDE

 _ **DEJAME ENTRAR**_

—Tú, he pensado esto. Que íbamos a hacer un pequeño campeonato. Quédate

totalmente quieto...

La navaja pasó justo por encima de la frente de Sasuke cuando Kankuro se la

tendió a Gaara y éste pasó a agarrar a Sasuke por el pelo. Sasuke no se atrevía a hacer nada. Había mirado a Kankuro a los ojos durante unos segundos y le pareció que estaban totalmente locos. Tan llenos de odio que era imposible mirarlos. Tenía la cabeza apretada contra la esquina de la piscina. Sus brazos flotaban sin fuerza en el agua. No había nada a lo que agarrarse. Buscó a los otros chicos. Estaban fuera, en el otro extremo; Shikamaru más adelantado, todavía sonriendo, expectante. Los demás parecían asustados.

Nadie le iba a ayudar.

—Sí, así... es sencillo, eh. Reglas sencillas. Tú permaneces bajo el agua

durante... cinco minutos. Si lo consigues no te haremos más que un pequeño arañazo en la mejilla o algo así. Un pequeño recordatorio, sólo. Si no lo consigues, entonces... bueno, cuando saques la cabeza te clavaré la navaja en un ojo. ¿Vale? ¿Has comprendido las reglas?

Sasuke sacó la cabeza. Expulsaba agua por la boca cuando, tiritando, dijo:

—... eso es imposible... Kankuro sacudió la cabeza.

—Ése es _tu_ problema. ¿Ves el reloj que hay allí? Dentro de veinte segundos

empezamos. Cinco minutos. O el ojo. Aprovecha ahora para coger aire. Diez...

nueve... ocho... siete...

Sasuke intentó escapar cogiendo impulso con los pies, pero tenía que estar de

puntillas para hacer pie y la mano de Kankuro lo sujetaba del pelo con fuerza, haciendo imposible cualquier movimiento.

 _Si consiguiera arrancarme el pelo... cinco minutos..._

Cuando lo había intentado él mismo, lo más que había conseguido habían sido

tres. Casi.

—Seis... cinco... cuatro... tres...

 _El maestro. El maestro va a venir antes..._

—Dos... uno... cero...

Sasuke sólo tuvo tiempo de respirar a medias antes de que le hundiera la

cabeza en el agua. Perdió el apoyo de los pies y la parte inferior de su cuerpo flotó lentamente hacia arriba, hasta que quedó con la cabeza inclinada sobre el pecho unos decímetros por debajo de la superficie del agua, el cuero cabelludo le escoció como el fuego cuando el agua clorada penetró en los resquicios y en las heridas de la raíz del pelo.

No podía haber pasado más de un minuto cuando el pánico empezó a

adueñarse de él.

Abrió los ojos y no vio más que azul claro... velos de color rosa que se

deslizaban desde su cabeza ante sus ojos mientras intentaba buscar apoyo con el cuerpo pese a que era imposible, ya que no había nada a lo que agarrarse. Sus

piernas se movían arriba en la superficie y el color azul claro se deshizo, se

fragmentó ante sus ojos en ondas de luz.

Le salieron burbujas por la boca y estiró los brazos, flotando boca arriba, y los

ojos se volvieron hacia lo blanco, hacia los rayos vacilantes del tubo fluorescente del techo. El corazón le palpitaba como una mano contra un cristal, y cuando sin querer tragó agua por los orificios nasales una especie de calma empezó a esparcirse por su cuerpo. Pero el corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, con más insistencia, quería vivir y volvió a patalear desesperado, intentando agarrarse a algo donde no había nada.

Y su cabeza fue empujada más abajo. Y, por extraño que parezca, pensó:

 _Mejor esto. Que el ojo._

Después de dos minutos Shikamaru empezó a sentirse terriblemente incómodo.

Parecía como si... como si realmente pensaran... Echó una ojeada hacia los

demás chicos, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a hacer nada y él, con la voz

entrecortada, no dijo más que:

—Gaara... joder...

Pero parecía que Gaara no le había oído. Sus ojos estaban fijos, arrodillado al

borde del agua apuntando con la navaja hacia abajo, hacia la forma blanca y

refractada que se movía debajo. Shikamaru miraba hacia las duchas. ¿Por qué no venía el maestro? Shikamaru retrocedió hasta el rincón, al lado de la oscura puerta de cristal; al otro lado era de noche; se cruzó de brazos.

Le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo que fuera caía algo del techo. Aquello

empezó a dar semejantes golpes en la puerta de cristal que ésta temblaba en los

goznes. Se puso de puntillas, miró por la ventana de cristal transparente que había encima y vio a una chica pequeña. La chica alzó la cara hacia la de Shikamaru.

—Di: ¡entra!

—¿Q... Qué?

Shikamaru se volvió para mirar lo que pasaba en la piscina. El cuerpo de Sasuke había dejado de moverse, pero Kankuro estaba todavía inclinado sobre el borde empujándole la cabeza hacia abajo. A Shikamaru le dolió la garganta al tragar.

 _Cualquier cosa. Con tal de que esto acabe._

Volvió a sentir otro golpe en la ventana, más fuerte. Miró hacia fuera en la

oscuridad. Cuando la chica abrió la boca y le gritó, él pudo ver... que sus dientes... y que había algo que colgaba de sus brazos.

— ¡Di que puedo entrar! _Cualquier cosa._

Shikamaru asintió, dijo casi de forma inaudible:

—Puedes entrar.

La chica se retiró de la puerta, desapareció en la oscuridad. Lo que le colgaba

de los brazos brilló, y ella desapareció. Shikamaru se volvió otra vez hacia la piscina.

Kankuro había sacado la cabeza de Sasuke del agua y había vuelto a coger la navaja que tenía Gaara; la puso sobre la cara de Sasuke, apuntando.

Se vio una mancha de luz contra el cristal oscuro de la ventana del medio y,

una milésima de segundo después, se hizo añicos.

El cristal de seguridad no se rompía como el vidrio normal. Explotó en miles

de pequeños fragmentos redondeados que cayeron tintineando contra el borde de la piscina, volaron hasta el pasillo, sobre el agua, brillando como una miríada de estrellas blancas.

Viernes trece... Inoichi Yamanaka estaba sentado en el despacho vacío del

director, tratando de poner en orden sus anotaciones.

Había pasado todo el día en la escuela de Blackeberg registrando el lugar del

delito, hablando con los alumnos. Dos técnicos del centro y dos expertos en analizar manchas de sangre del laboratorio técnico criminal estaban todavía trabajando para asegurar las huellas abajo, en la piscina.

Dos jóvenes habían sido asesinados allí el día anterior por la tarde. Otro joven...

había desaparecido. También había hablado con la tutora de la clase. Había sacado en claro que el chico desaparecido, Sasuke Uchiha, era el mismo que había levantado la mano y había contestado a su pregunta acerca de la heroína hacía tres semanas. Se acordaba de él. _Leo mucho y eso._

Recordó también que había creído que el chico sería el primero en salir y acercarse al coche de la policía. Entonces, quizá, le hubiera llevado a dar una vuelta. A ser posible, le habría reafirmado un poco la confianza en sí mismo. Pero el chaval no había ido.

Y ahora había desaparecido.

Yamanaka ojeaba las anotaciones que había hecho de las conversaciones con los

chavales que se encontraban en la piscina ayer por la tarde. Sus declaraciones, a

grandes rasgos, eran coincidentes, y una palabra se repetía todo el tiempo: ángel.

A Sasuke Uchiha había venido a buscarle un ángel.

El mismo ángel que según las declaraciones les arrancó la cabeza a Gaara y a

Kankuro Sabaku No y las dejó en el fondo de la piscina.

Cuando Yamanaka se lo contó al fotógrafo de la policía que captó con una cámara sumergible las dos cabezas en el lugar donde fueron halladas, él le había respondido:

—Desde luego, no sería uno del cielo.

No...

Se quedó mirando a través de la ventana, tratando de encontrar una explicación

plausible. Fuera, en el patio, ondeaba a media hasta la bandera de la escuela.

Dos psicólogos habían estado presentes en las entrevistas con los chicos de la

piscina, puesto que algunos de ellos habían mostrado signos inquietantes al hablar demasiado a la ligera de lo que había sucedido, como si se tratara de una película, algo que no hubiera ocurrido en realidad. Y eso era, por supuesto, lo que a uno le gustaría creer.

El problema era que los expertos en manchas de sangre avalaban hasta cierto

punto lo que los muchachos decían.

La sangre estaba esparcida de tal manera, había dejado rastro en semejantes

lugares —techo, vigas—, que la impresión más inmediata era que el causante de todo ello había sido alguien que... volaba. Esto precisamente era lo que en esos momentos estaban tratando de explicar. O mejor dicho, rechazar.

Seguro que lo conseguirían.

El maestro de los chicos estaba ingresado en cuidados intensivos con una fuerte

conmoción cerebral y no podría ser interrogado hasta el día siguiente, como muy pronto. Era poco probable que pudiera aportar nada nuevo.

Yamanaka se apretó las manos contra las sienes de manera que los ojos se le

alargaron, miró hacia abajo, hacia sus anotaciones.

—... ángel... alas... la cabeza estalló... navaja... intentó ahogar a Sasuke... Sasuke

estaba totalmente azul... dientes así como los de los leones... buscó a Sasuke...

Y lo único que pudo pensar fue:

 _Debería hacer un viaje lejos de aquí._

—¿Es tuyo eso?

El revisor de la línea Estocolmo-Karlstad, señalaba el equipaje que

había en la rejilla. En la actualidad apenas se veían cosas así. Un auténtico... baúl. El chico que iba en el compartimento asintió y le mostró el billete. lo picó.

—¿Sale alguien a esperarte?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No pesa tanto como parece.

—No, no. ¿Se puede saber qué llevas en él?

—Un poco de todo.

miró el reloj y picó el aire con las tenacillas.

—Será de noche cuando lleguemos.

—Mmm.

—¿Las cajas también son tuyas?

—Sí.

—No es que yo quiera... ¿pero cómo vas a...?

—Me van a ayudar. Luego.

—Ah, bueno. Sí, sí. Buen viaje entonces.

—Gracias.

cerró de nuevo la puerta del compartimento y se dirigió al siguiente.

Parecía que el chico podía arreglárselas. Si él mismo tuviera que llevar tantas cosas no estaría tan contento.

Pero, como ya se sabe, todo es diferente cuando se es joven.

 _Fin_


End file.
